Telur Gulung
by apalahapalah298
Summary: "Kalian tau telur gulung? Jajanan sederhana yang terbuat dari telur dan bihun yang kemudian digulung pake tusuk sate? Nah dari sini lah kisah tentang mereka dimulai.. ChanBaek/HunBaek/GS/EXO-fanfiction/bahasa NON Baku/.."
1. Chapter 1

Hai, kenalin nama gue Baekhyun, umur gue 26 tahun dan gue tinggal di Kampung Rawa Balong 3 RT 02/RW 01 Kab. Bogor - Jawa Barat.

Aktivitas gue sehari-hari cuma jadi ibu rumah tangga, bangun subuh nyiapin sarapan, mandiin anak, nyiapin baju sekolah anak, baju suami, beberes rumah, jemput anak sekolah, masak lagi, ngelayanin suami, gitu aja terus sampe Lucinta Luna berubah jadi cowok lagi.

Btw, gue mau curhat nih. Mau pada dengerin gak? Hehehe. Jadi gini, gue punya suami namanya Oh Sehun, umurnya 4 tahun lebih tua dari gw. Gw sama dia udah nikah dari 8 tahunan yang lalu, waktu itu umur gue masih 18 tahun, baru lulus juga, pas banget abis ngambil surat kelulusan dari sekolah gue langsung diseret ke KUA buat dikawinin sama bang Sehun.

Jangan pada mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu ya, gue dipaksa buru-buru kawin bukan karena gue hamil duluan. Waktu itu gue langsung nikah karena dipaksa sama warga kampung. Orang Kampung Rawa Balong tuh pada risih ngeliat gue pacaran sama Sehun, risihnya tuh karena dulu gue kalo pacaran sering banget pulang malem.

Ya gue akuin sih dulu gue sering banget pulang malem. Gue sama bang Sehun tuh seneng banget nonton ragae, jadi kalo ada panggung ragae dimana-mana pasti kita samperin. Kadang gue sama bang Sehun nonton ragae sampe ke Jakarta, Tangerang, Depok, Bekasi. Makanya itu gue sering banget balik malem. Gue balik malem juga bukan buat mesum, tapi emang karena pure nonton ragae doang.

Orang Kampung Rawa Balong pada gak percaya kalo gue cuma nonton raggae, yang ada dipikiran mereka tuh gue abis ngelakuin yang 'mantap-mantap' sama bang Sehun. Mereka tuh mikirnya cowok kalo berdua2an sama cewek yang ketiganya pasti setan. Lah? Berdua2an gimana orang setiap nonton raggae aja kita langsung nimbrung sama penonton yang lain ko. Lagian mana ada sih nonton ragae cuma berdua doang, otaknya pada di dengkul semua sih!

Udah gitu kan kadang bang Sehun suka nginep dirumah gue, kadang kalo pulang kemaleman, emak sama bapak gue suka nyuruh bang Sehun nginep. Emak bapak gue emang pada baik2 banget, mereka sama sekali gak masalah pacar anaknya nginep dirumah. Cuma yang jadi masalah tuh orang2 Rawa Balongnya emang, mereka ngiranya gue sama bang Sehun kumpul kebo, kan gilaaa! Padahal biar kata bang Sehun nginep dirumah tapi kan tidurnya mah gak satu kamar, gue juga masih tau adab kali, yakali gue mau tidur ama laki yang belum jadi suami gue.

Kadang gue suka kesel sama orang Rawa Balong, gara2 mereka yang berpikiran negatif, pak RT kampung gue langsung nyuruh emak bapak gue buat ngawinin gue sama bang Sehun biar gak terjadi fitnah katanya. Kesel gue, kesannya tuh gue kek tukang zina. Padahal gue sama bang Sehun gak pernah ngapa2in.

Udah deh tuh, karena warga terus2an ngedesek akhirnya mau gak mau gue nikah juga sama bang Sehun. Sebelumnya gue udah 3 bulan pacaran sama bang Sehun, gue sayang sama dia tapi gak kepikiran buat nikah muda juga. Tadinya gue kepengen kerja dulu, nyenengin emak bapak gue dulu baru gue nikah. Tapi karena pikiran orang2 kampung yang terlalu kolot mau gak mau suka gak suka gue harus nikah sama cowok yang gue cintai diumur yang masih sangat muda.

Gak sepenuhnya nyesel sih, karena meskipun dipaksa ujung2nya gue tetep nikah sama cowo yang gue sayang. Cuma ya gitu, kadang gue masih suka gondok kalo inget kelakuan orang2 kampung yang maksa gue buat nikah.

Pernikahan gue awalnya berjalan baik-baik aja meskipun kalo diliat dari sisi ekonomi masih terbilang pas-pasan, tapi baik gue sama bang Sehun tetep bahagia ngejalanin kehidupan kami sebagai pasangan suami istri.

Bang Sehun itu awalnya cuma jadi montir bengkel, penghasilan dia cuma cukup buat makan sehari-hari doang. Kadang orangtua gue atau orangtuanya dia ngebantu ngasih duit tambahan buat jaga2 supaya dapur tetep ngebul. Rumah pun awalnya kita ngontrak dan yang ngebayarin orangtua kita.

Gue bener2 nemenin bang Sehun dari nol banget, dari dia yang gak punya apa2 sampe sekarang yang Alhamdulillah udah punya bengkel sendiri. Rumah pun sekarang kita gak ngontrak lagi, kita udah punya rumah sendiri yang meskipun sederhana tapi nyaman buat ditinggalin. Yang terpenting sih kita udah gak bergantung sama orangtua lagi, kita gak harus nungguin mereka bayarin duit kontrakan yang kadang bisa nunggak sampe 3 bulan. Astagfirullah, suka malu sendiri kalo inget itu.

Dari 8 tahun pernikahan Alhamdulillah Allah ngasih kita 3 malaikat yang jadi penyemangat dalam menjalani hidup. Anak pertama kami perempuan, namanya Yerin, umurnya 7 tahun dan sekarang dia udah duduk dibangku kelas satu SD. Yerin itu anaknya periang banget, dia mirip banget sama gue yang sama sekali gak bisa diem, pecicilan banget deh pokoknya.

Yang kedua namanya Haowen, masih 4 tahun dan udah masuk TK. Nah kalo Haowen ini kebalikannya Yerin, anaknya pendiem banget sama kaya bapaknya. Dia tuh kaya punya dunianya sendiri, dia lebih seneng mainin lego daripada main sama temen-temen seumurannya.

Yang ketiga Ziyu, Alhamdulillah Allah nitipin dua anak cowok sama satu anak cewek buat gue sama bang Sehun. Ziyu ini masih 6 bulan umurnya, dia masih asi dan nempel banget sama gue. Ditinggal ke kamar mandi aja langsung ngejerit, ampun banget dah ah -_-

Kalo diliat sekilas kehidupan gue kayanya baik-baik aja ya? Hahaha, apa yang diliat dari luar kadang suka gak selaras sama apa yang terjadi sebenernya, oke kehidupan gue emang udah banyak berubah sekarang. Tapi yang namanya orang hidup pasti punya masalah kan? Nah, masalah gue itu adanya sama suami gue.

Gak ngerti juga sih gue, tapi gue ngerasa aja kalo belakangan ini suami gue agak berubah. Tepatnya sih setelah 2 bulan Ziyu lahir.

Dia kalo pulang kerumah suka lewat dari jam 10, padahal biasanya paling malem jam 8 dia udah ada dirumah. Dia juga udah jarang banget makan dirumah, guenya juga jadi males masak kalo dianya begitu. Gak ngerti lagi deh, pokoknya dia jadi cuek banget gitu sama gue padahal dulu waktu sebelum nikah dia tuh bucin banget sama gue, dia rela ngelakuin apa aja asal bisa jadi pacar gue. Eh giliran udah nikah, dia malah jadi cuek begitu.

Maksud gue, kalo emang gue bikin salah ya ngomong aja. Kita saling intropeksi gitu loh, biar gimanapun yang namanya komunikasi itu penting, apalagi kita udah nikah. Kalo kitanya aja diem terus gimana orang bisa berubah? Ya gue tau sih bang Sehun orangnya emang agak pendiem, tapi kan gak ada salahnya ngomong terus terang sama istri sendiri.

Toh kalopun gue bikin salah gue bisa langsung intropeksi, bukan malah jadi cuek kaya gini. Jujur aja gue ngerasa kurang nyaman, berasa kaya kawin sama Patung Pancoran gak sih gue? -_-

"Assalamulaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Hao udah pulang?"

Itu anak gue Haowen, bocah itu baru aja pulang dari sekolahnya. Duh, gara2 keasyikan curhat gue jadi lupa ngejemput anak gue sendiri. Kalo bang Sehun tau, bisa gak ditanya gue sampe seminggu.

"Hao pulang sama siapa?"

"Hao pulang dianter mamanya Haru mah." Kata Haowen sembari nyium tangan gue.

Berasa kaya ngeliat Sehun versi kecil gue, Haowen bener-bener mirip sama bapaknya. Padahal gue emaknya, gue ngandung dia 9 bulan tapi gak ada mirip2nya sama sekali sama gue.

"Bareng sama mamanya Haru? Maaf ya Hao, mama gak sempet ngejemput kamu tadi."

"Iya gak apa-apa Mah."

"Hao beli apaan itu?"

"Ini? Telur gulung." Hao ngeliatin bungkusan telur gulung ditangannya.

"Beli telur gulung dimana?"

"Disekolah."

"Loh, ada tukang telur gulung sekarang?"

Haowen ngangguk. "Ada Mah.."

Sejak kapan disekolahnya Haowen ada tukang telur gulung? Ko gue gak tau ya? Apa baru jualan? Ah, kalo gue tau disana ada yang jualan telur gulung mah gue aja tadi yang ngejemput Haowen.

Gue tuh suka banget telur gulung, biasanya dulu gue suka beli telur gulung disekolahnya Yerin, tapi udah gak jualan lagi karena katanya si abangnya mau pulang kampung. Semenjak itu gue gak pernah beli telur gulung lagi karena kalopun ada yang jual, tempatnya jauh2 banget, mager jalannya gue.

"Mama mau?"

Duh, anak gue yang satu ini emang pengertian banget dah.

"Ya mau dong kalo ditawarin mah."

Langsung gue ambil aja satu dari dalem plastiknya, rasanya enak serius. Pas gue kunyah telor sama bihunnya berasa banget. Cuma kurang greget aja karena gak pake saos.

"Hao beli berapa?"

"Beli tiga ribu."

"Besok mama nitip ya, beli lima ribu."

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya Mah."

"Eh jangan deh, besok mama aja yang beli sendiri. Kamu jangan pulang dulu kalo mama belum jemput."

"Iya Mah.."

"Yaudah, kamu ganti baju dulu gih."

"Iya Mah.." Haowen nyimpen telur gulungnya diatas meja dan langsung masuk kedalem kamar.

Senyum-senyum sendiri gue ngeliatnya, Haowen itu biar kata jarang ngomong, tapi dia tuh nurut banget sama gue. Dia juga lumayan pinter buat anak seumuran dia, dia udah bisa pake baju sendiri tanpa perlu repot-repot gue yang makein.

Oh iya, sampe lupa gue, tadi kan kita lagi ngomongin laki gue. Kalo jam2 segini sih biasanya dia lagi sibuk kerja, tapi.. kalo misalkan gue chat gimana? Biasanya kan cowok mau sesibuk apapun kalo misalkan dia bener-bener sayang sama ceweknya pasti bakalan nyempet2in bales chat dari ceweknya dong? Iya gak sih?

Gue coba aja kali ya ngechat dia, pengen tau aja dia bakalan bales atau enggak. Kalo dia bales berarti masih sayang tapi kalo enggak berarti...?

Ah, gue gak mau berprasangka buruk sama laki gue sendiri.

Coba ah gue chat..

_'Lagi ngapain yank? Jangan lupa makan ya, love u..'_

SENT

Tuh, udah gue kirim. Ceklis satu sih wa nya, mungkin dia emang lagi bener-bener sibuk. Tunggu sampe dia on aja, gue yakin dia bakalan bales ko.

Optimis dulu aja ye kan?

.

.

.

"Maen lego terus, anak lu tuh kaya punya dunianya sendiri ya."

Gue tersenyum sembari ngeliatin Haowen yang lagi fokus mainin lego.

"Iya biarin lah, mending begitu daripada maen keluar rumah. Anak2 disini bahasanya kasar2, gue takut anak gue kebawa2 kasar kalo maen sama mereka."

Temen SMA gue dulu namanya Kyungsoo, dia tinggal di Kampung Lengkong Barang, gak begitu jauh sih dari sini. Sekarang dia lagi maen kerumah sembari bawa anaknya yang masih 7 bulan.

Bisa dibilang kita beda nasib, dia gak nikah muda kek gue. Abis lulus SMA dia langsung kuliah, lulus kuliah dia langsung kerja, baru setahun kerja langsung dilamar sama bosnya. Tapi Kyungsoo termasuk agak lama punya anaknya, terhitung dua tahun nikah dia baru punya anak, beda sama gue yang baru dua bulan nikah aja udah langsung tekdung.

"Minggu kemaren gue kerumah lo, tapi lo nya gak ada. Gue mau nganterin keripik bayem dari emak gue."

"Minggu kemaren gue abis dari Bandung."

"Bandung? Ngapain?"

"Liburan, kerjaan laki gue lagi lancar banget kemaren, jadi dia langsung ngajak anak bini buat liburan."

"Enak banget lu ya, rasanya udah lama banget deh bang Sehun gak ngajakin gue sama anak-anak liburan." Sumpah gue iri banget sama Kyungsoo.

"Dia lagi sibuk kali."

"Sibuk apaan, orang gaweannya cuma jagain bengkel doang kok."

"Ya mungkin dia belum kepikiran buat liburan."

Kapan ya terakhir kali bang Sehun ngajak gue liburan? Saking jarangnya sampe gak inget gue.

"Tadi kan gue ngechat laki gue, gue bilang jangan lupa makan, lu tau gak dibales apa?"

"Apaan?"

Gue liatin isi chat gue sama bang Sehun ke Kyungsoo.

"Y?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Hooh, Y doang, ngeselin gak sih?"

"Ya terus elu maunya dia ngebales apaan?"

"Ya apa kek, tanya gue udah makan apa belom, tanya gue lagi ngapain atau nanya kabar anak-anak kan bisa."

"Dia lagi sibuk kali Baek. "

"Ya sesibuk-sibuknya cowok pasti bakalan nyempet2in bales chat dari ceweknya lah."

"Ya itu dia bales wa lu."

"Au ah, gak peka banget lu jadi temen gue."

Kyungsoo ketawa. "Gue bercanda Baek, jangan cemberut gitu dong hahaha."

Asli, gue masih bete banget sama kelakuan bang Sehun. Makin cuek aja dia sama gue.

"Bang Sehun tuh sekarang udah berubah tau Kyung, dia gak kaya Sehun yang gue kenal. Dia beneran cuek. Sering pulang malem, jarang makan dirumah. Kalo dirumah pun guenya dicuekin mulu. Kalo gue tanya ngejawabnya singkat banget, kesel gue lama-lama."

"Bukannya Sehun dari dulu emang pendiem ya?"

"Iya emang, tapi gak secuek itu juga. Sekarang tuh dia bener2 cuek parah sama gue."

"Ko aneh ya? Cowok kaya gitu tuh biasanya kalo gak lagi banyak pikiran ya bisa jadi dia punya gebetan baru."

Gebetan baru? Masa sih?

"Bang Sehun selingkuh gitu maksudnya?"

"Gue gak bilang gitu, tapi bisa aja laki lu lagi banyak pikiran makanya dia jadi super cuek sama lu."

"Kayanya enggak deh, dia gak cerita soalnya sama gue."

"Mungkin dia emang gak mau cerita kali sama lu, namanya orang pendiem mah emang begitu. Kadang kalo punya masalah suka dipendem sendiri."

"Terus gue mesti gimana?"

"Ya elu tanya aja sama dia, elu tanya pelan-pelan siapa tau dia mau cerita. Enaknya sih pas dia pulang kerja, lu ajak ke kasur terus elu tanya 'ayank kenapa sih, lagi ada masalah?' tanyanya yang lembut sembari elu pijet2 bahu laki lu, dijamin deh dia pasti bakalan langsung cerita ke elu."

Bener juga tuh idenya Kyungsoo, mungkin aja Sehun lagi ada masalah makanya dia jadi cuek begitu sama gue.

Okee deh, ntar malem coba gue praktekin..

.

.

.

Lah, jam berapa ini?

Gue ngeliat jam yang ngegantung di dinding ruang tamu. Jam 11 malem, aaaahhh sial, gue ketiduran di meja makan. Tadinya gue mau nungguin bang Sehun pulang biar langsung gue ajak makan malem, sialnya gue malah ketiduran saking lamanya laki gue balik.

"Ck, makanannya udah dingin lagi."

Kesel deh gue, tumis kangkung, terong balado sama asin gabus yang gue bikin adem semua. Susah payah gue masak dari sore bakal laki gue dianya malah kaga balik. Tega bener dah ah, kemana sih dia?

CKLEK

Lah, siapa tuh yang buka pintu?

"Asaalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Bang Sehun."

"Pintunya kenapa gak dikunci?"

"Aku kan nungguin Abang pulang."

"Ya tapi pintunya jangan lupa dikunci dong Baek, kalo ada maling gimana?"

"Iya Bang, aku minta maaf, tadi aku ketiduran Bang."

"Yaudah jangan diulangin lagi."

Sehun langsung nyelonong masuk gitu aja, ngeselin banget sumpah!

"Abang gak makan dulu?"

"Abang gak laper."

"Mau aku buatin kopi?"

"Gak usah, abang mau langsung tidur."

BRAKKK

Sehun ngebanting pintu kenceng banget, langsung diem deh gue. Miris banget, gue istrinya tapi berasa gak dianggep sama sekali. Bang Sehun kenapa sih? Sedih tau rasanya dicuekin terus kaya gini.

..

Bang Sehun lagi tiduran sembari bersedekap dada, posisinya dia lagi ngebelakangin gue yang lagi berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Okee gue bakalan coba idenya Kyungsoo, siapa tau aja berhasil. Mudah-mudahan sih, bang Sehun gak nyuekin gue lagi abis ini.

Gue tutup pintu kamar gue pelan, gue rapihin rambut gue bentaran terus abis itu langsung naik keatas ranjang. Gue tarik nafas gue pelan sembari gue pegang bahu laki gue.

"Bang, aku pijitin ya?"

"Gak usah."

"Gpp, Abang kayanya lagi capek banget."

Sehun gak ngejawab, matanya merem tapi gue tau dia masih belum tidur.

"Bang, Abang kenapa sih? Lagi ada masalah ya? Belakangan ini aku perhatiin Abang gak banyak ngomong, biasanya Abang emang jarang ngomong sih. Tapi sekarang tuh Abang kaya lebih sering cemberut gitu. Abang lagi ada masalah? Abang bisa ko cerita sama aku."

Sehun masih gak ngejawab, pake pura-pura tidur lagi.

"Bengkel baik-baik aja kan Bang? Abang capek sama kerjaan ya?"

"Gak ada apa-apa Baek. Itu mah perasaan kamu doang."

"Gpp Bang, Abang bisa cerita ko sama aku."

"Gak ada masalah apa-apa."

"Tapi Bang-"

"Ck, udah kamu tidur. Gak usah mijitin Abang lagi."

Gue cuma bisa ngehela nafas ngeliatnya, dia langsung ngedikin(?) Bahunya gitu saking gak maunya gue pijitin. Terus gue harus gimana sekarang? Kalo emang laki gue lagi gak ada masalah, apa mungkin dia jadi cuek begini karena punya cemewew baru?

Ah, tapi masa iya sih bang Sehun begitu?

.

.

.

Gue gak sempet bikin sarapan gara2 pagi ini gue bangun kesiangan, semaleman gue gak bisa tidur gara2 kepikiran Sehun terus. Gue terus mikirin kira2 apa yang bikin dia jadi secuek itu sama gue, naudzubillahimindzalik sih kalo beneran dia punya cemewew lain diluar sana.

"Mah, Ayah kemana?" Tanya si sulung Yerin.

"Ayah masih dikamar, lagi siap2 kali."

Yerin sama Haowen baru saja selesai sarapan, gue beliin bubur ayam aja tadi, abisan kalo gue masak dulu kaga bakalan sempet. Mereka udah siap buat berangkat ke sekolah, tinggal nunggu bapaknya aja yang daritadi ngerem mulu di dalem kamar.

CKLEK

Nah itu dia laki gue nongol.

"Abang, sarapan-"

"Yerin, Haowen ayo berangkat."

DEG

"Ayah gak sarapan dulu?"

"Ayah sarapan di bengkel aja, ayo cepetan. Ntar telat lagi."

Yerin sama Haowen ngangguk, mereka langsung nyium tangan gue. "Mah kita berangkat ya."

"Iya, hati-hati ya. Jangan pada bandel."

"Iya Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Bang-"

Baru aja gue mau nyium tangan laki gue, dianya udah main nyelonong aja keluar rumah. Cuma bisa ngelus dada deh gue, bubur yang gue beliin bakal sarapan dia aja kaga dilirik2 acan. Kenapa sih dia? Kurang sajen kali ya -_-

..

Halo, nama gw Sehun, umur gw 30 tahun, gw udah nikah 8 tahun yang lalu dan dari pernikahan itu gw dikaruniai 3 orang anak. Sehari-hari gw kerja sebagai montir dibengkel gw sendiri. Penghasilan gw lumayan cukup buat kebutuhan sehari-hari, jajan anak sama biaya sekolah anak masih bisa ketutup.

Gw mau cerita sedikit tentang kehidupan gw, hidup gw awalnya biasa2 aja, gw ngejalanin hidup selayaknya cowok lain pada umumnya. Pagi gw kerja, malem gw balik, kalo ada waktu luang gw nongkrong sama temen2 gw, ngerokok, ngopi, nyanyi2 gak jelas.

Hidup gw awalnya gitu2 aja, kerja nongkrong kerja nongkrong doang. Hidup gw baru mulai berubah semenjak ketemu Baekhyun. Cewek cantik yang gw kenal pas nonton konser reggae, waktu itu gw dikenalin sama temen gw. Jadi, temen gw cewek nonton reggae ngajak temennya, nah temennya itu Baekhyun.

Yaudah, gw ajak kenalan lah sambil gw modus2in dikit. Awalnya dia jutek banget sama gw, tapi karena terus2an gw pepet akhirnya dia luluh juga. Dari awal ketemu gw emang udah naksir sama dia, dia cantik, putih, imut, body nya juga aduhai, tipe gw banget lah pokoknya.

Gw pacaran sama dia sekitar 3 bulanan, selama pacaran gw gak pernah macem2 sama dia, paling cuma pegangan tangan sama pelukan doang. Cuma emang selama pacaran gw sering ngajak dia nonton reggae sampe malem, kadang gw juga disuruh nginep sama emak bapaknya kalo pulang kemaleman.

Nah, gara2 itu tuh Baekhyun bisa jadi istri gw sampe sekarang. Gw dikira kumpul kebo sama warga kampung dia sampe akhirnya dipaksa kawin.

Gw sih seneng2 aja nikah sama Baekhyun, dasarnya gw emang sayang sama dia jadinya gw sama sekali gak ada beban buat jadi suaminya dia. Pernikahan gw awalnya baik-baik aja, Baekhyun itu istri yang perfect buat gw, cantik, pinter masak, pinter ngurus anak sekaligus telaten ngerjain pekerjaan rumah.

Semua kebutuhan gw juga dipenuhi dengan baik sama dia, awalnya sih gitu. Tapi gw ngerasa dia mulai berubah semenjak hamil dan ngelahirin. Bukan berubah secara sikap dan perilaku, tapi lebih kearah fisik. Jujur aja dari segi penampilan dia berubah banget setelah punya anak. Berat badannya naik drastis sampe gw sendiri agak kaget ngeliatnya.

Pas lahiran anak pertama sih naiknya gak terlalu parah banget, masih enak diliat lah, gak bikin mata gw sakit, gw juga masih memaklumi. Tapi setelah lahiran anak ketiga berat badannya mulai gak kekontrol, baju-baju yang gw beliin buat dia satu persatu mulai gak muat dipake, dia juga udah mulai jarang merhatiin penampilan, fokusnya cuma buat ngurusin anak doang.

Puncaknya tuh pas dia ngelahirin Ziyu, berat badannya makin naik hampir 70 kilo. Gw yang awalnya masih bisa memaklumi lama2 jadi risih juga ngeliatnya, jujur gw gak suka sama cewek yang terlalu gemuk. Dari situ gw mulai agak cuek sama Baekhyun, gw cuek dengan harapan supaya Baekhyun bisa intropeksi, gw pengen dia diet buat ngurusin badannya lagi kaya dulu.

Bukan cuma masalah berat badan doang sih sebenernya, tapi soal masalah ranjang juga. Maaf kalo omongan gw agak vulgar, tapi jujur setelah punya anak t*ketnya Baekhyun jadi agak turun, gak kenceng kaya waktu masih perawan. M*meknya juga udah longgar, udah gak 'ngegigit' kaya waktu masih belum punya anak.

Gw cowok, wajar kalo gw mandang fisik. Jujur waktu belum punya anak hampir tiap hari gw minta jatah sama dia, tapi semenjak Haowen lahir jatahnya gw kurangin jadi seminggu 3 kali. Lebih parah lagi setelah Ziyu lahir, ng*we sebulan sekali aja udah syukur.

Bukannya apa2, gw bener2 kehilangan hasrat sama Baekhyun. Body kek gentong minyak gitu sama sekali gak bisa bikin kon*ol gw ng*ceng. Alhasil sampe sekarang gw cuek terus sama dia.

Bikin males balik asli, Baekhyun tuh jarang dandan. Gw kan balik kerja capek, kepengenan tuh kalo gw balik dianya dandan yang cakep, cukup pake bedak sama lipstick tipis aja gw udah seneng ko ngeliatnya. Ini mah kan boro-boro, asal gw balik ge rambutnya acak-acakan, mana cuma make daster doangan lagi, kan sepet gw ngeliatnya.

Gw sengaja balik malem mulu karena gw males ngeliat dia dirumah, asal dia nanya gw jawab seadanya, kalo dia masak juga gak pernah gw makan, kalo gw tidur juga selalu gw punggungin. Males rasanya ngeliat gentong minyak tidur disamping gw.

Sebenernya bisa aja gw ceplosin depan muka dia langsung, gw bilang dia gemuk kek gentong minyak juga gw bisa. Tapi masih gw tahan, gini2 gw masih mikirin perasaan dia, gw gak mau dia tersinggung sama omongan gw. Gw pendem aja dalem hati, gw sih ngarepnya dia bisa sadar buat lebih merhatiin penampilan terutama buat nurunin berat badan, kalo dia bisa langsing dan secantik dulu lagi gw juga kaga bakalan cuek begini.

"Bang.."

Itu temen sekaligus pegawai gw, namanya Hanbin, dia nyamperin gw yang lagi ngelamun di kursi kasir. Karyawan gw cuma dia doang, bengkel yang gw punya cuma bengkel kecil soalnya, bukan bengkel gede.

"Udah beres?"

"Udah, cuma ganti oli doang tuh orang." Kata Hanbin sembari nyalain rokoknya.

"Rokok?"

"Iya." Gw ngangguk sekilas.

"Kenapa sih Bang? Galau banget kayanya lu."

"Biasa.."

"Masalah bini lu lagi?"

"Elu tau sendiri lah." Gw emang sering cerita masalah rumah tangga gw sama Hanbin.

"Cere aja kalo emang udah gak ada rasa mah."

"Kaga segampang itu Malih, gw tuh bukannya kaga ada rasa, gw cuma ngerasa jenuh aja sama Baekhyun."

"Sama aja, ntar lama2 perasaan lu bakalan ilang juga."

"Tau lah, males gw balik kerumah. Males ngeliat dia."

"Mau gw kenalin cewek kaga?"

"Cewek?"

"Iya, cewek. Laki kalo udah bosen ama yang lama pasti butuh yang seger2 dong?"

"Elu mau nawarin jabl*y gitu? Gw kaga maen ama yang begituan."

"Bukan, bukan jabl*y. Orang Kampung Berkat, namanya Luhan, masih SMA, masih perawan Bang."

"Masih SMA? Bisa 'dipake' gitu maksud lu?"

"Ya kalo elu ada duit mah, ntar dia juga ngangk*ng sendiri Bang hahaha."

"Maksudnya gimana sih? Gak ngerti gw."

"Gw punya kenalan orang Kampung Berkat, namanya Luhan, masih sekolah kelas 2 smk. Dia lagi butuh duit buat bayar pkl, orangtuanya udah gak sanggup ngebiayain. Dia minta tolong sama gw buat dikenalin sama cowok yang mau ngebayarin uang pkl nya, katanya dia rela ngejual perawannya asal bisa ikut pkl."

Gila juga anak jaman sekarang, segampang itu ngejual keperewanan. Apa gak kasian sama suaminya nanti?

"Berapa umurnya?"

"16 tahun."

"Elu nyuruh gw tidur ama bocah?"

"Abang belum tau aja Luhan kaya gimana, dia sama sekali gak keliatan kaya bocah. Badannya tinggi, langsing, kulitnya putih, bemper depan belakang juga oke, masih pada kenceng. Gak kendor kaya punya bini Abang."

"Tetep aja bocah2 juga."

"Intinya Abang mau kaga? Hari gini perawan tuh langka, kalo abang bisa bayarin duit pkl nya kan lumayan dapet perawan orang. Kalo Abang lagi bosen sama bini Abang yaudah tinggal nyari yang baru."

Menarik juga penawarannya si Hanbin, lagi jenuh sama bini emang enaknya nyari yang 'seger2' lumayan juga dapet daun muda, lebih2 kalo emang bener masih perawan.

"Elu kenalin dulu aja sama gw, ntar kalo cocok gw lanjut."

"Okeee, ntar gw wa si Luhan dulu."

.

.

.

"Mamah Haowen."

Nah ini nih yang bikin gue males ke sekolah, ketemu sama emak-emak rempong -_-

"Eh Mamah Rowoon, Mamah Lucas."

Baru aja gue nyampe disekolahnya Haowen, gue dateng sembari ngegendong Ziyu. Emaknya Rowoon sama emaknya Lucas langsung manggilin gue, mereka itu emaknya temen sekelas anak gue. Males banget sumpah kalo ketemu sama mereka, mereke tuh bawel banget, tukang ghibah sekaligus tukang pamer, gak like banget gue. -_-

"Kemana aja? Ko baru keliatan." Emaknya Lucas nanya gue sembari sok-sokan benerin kerudung, gue tau dia sengaja mau pamer gelang ama cincin barunya.

"Ada ko, cuma lagi sibuk ngurus si bungsu aja. Itu gelangnya baru ya Mamah Lucas?" Sekalian aja gue tanya, kesian, pengen banget ditanya kayanya.

"Ah enggak ko, ini udah beli dari satu minggu yang lalu. Gak mahal ko cuma dua jutaan aja, suami aku kan baru pulang dines dari luar kota."

Dines dari luar kota? Hiliiih, bilang aja abis pulang nyupir, lakinya kan cuma jadi supri alias supir pribadi di Jakarta, segala pulang dines, preeet ngomong sama pant*t gue!

"Oh gitu, iya syukur deh."

"Oh iya Mamah Haowen, minggu depan anak2 mau pada karya wisata ke Taman Pelangi. Nah, ibu2 dari kelas TK B mau pada bikin kaos group gitu biar keliatan kompak. Mamah Haowen pasti ikut kan?"

"Karya wisata? Haowen belum cerita sama aku."

"Pengumumannya emang baru tadi pagi, tapi ibu2 kelas TK B udah pada setuju buat bikin kaos. Tinggal Mamah Haowen aja nih yang belum."

Duh, ada2 aja. Segala pada bikin kaos, tibang karya wisata doang elaaahh -_-

"Kelas TK A juga pada bikin kaos loh Mamah Haowen, masa kelasan kita enggak? Kita juga gak boleh kalah dong, Mamah Haowen juga harus ikut sebagai bentuk solidaritas."

Hadeeeuuuh..

"Emang berapa?"

"Rp.405.000 udah termasuk ongkos sama snack juga."

405.000? Gilaaa kali yak, dikira duit tinggal metikin apa -_-

"Yaudah, nanti aku bilang sama suami aku dulu."

Kedua emak-emak rempong itu tersenyum. "Yaudah, nanti kabarin lagi ya Mamah Haowen, wa aku aja kalo enggak."

"Iya, nanti aku wa."

Emak-emak itu akhirnya pergi juga, Mamahnya Lucas masih sempet2nya ngangkat2 tangannya keatas cuma buat ngeliatin gelang sama cincinnya, ampun dah ah, ada yak orang kek begitu. -_-

..

"ZIYU."

Haowen keluar dari kelas sembari lari nyamperin gue, dia langsung teriak sembari berusaha meluk adeknya yang lagi gue gendong.

"Jangan kenceng2 meluknya.."

"Dedek Ziyu lucu banget Mah, Hao gemes."

Iyalah, anak2 gue mah emang gemesin semua. Gue sama Bang Sehun kalo bikin anak emang selalu sepenuh hati, makanya pas keluar gak ada satupun yang ngecewain hahaha.

"Kata mamahnya Rowoon bakalan ada karya wisata ya?"

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya Mah, minggu depan, ini kertasnya."

Gue ambil kertas lipet dari tangannya Haowen, itu kertas pengumuman tentang karya wisata ke Taman Pelangi minggu depan. Biayanya sih cuma dua ratus ribu, tapi karena emak2 kelas TK B pada bikin kaos, iurannya jadi empat ratus ribu lebih -_-

"Yaudah kita pulang yuk, mamah belum masak buat makan siang."

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya Mah."

"Itu tukang apaan Wen? Ko rame banget?"

Diluar gerbang sekolah, ada abang2 yang pake gerobak dorong dikerubutin gitu sama emak2 sama bocah2 juga. Baru gue liat ada tukang dagang yang jangkung banget gitu disekolahnya Haowen.

"Itu tukang telur gulung Mah, Hao mau beli."

Tukang telur gulung? Sampe lupa gue kalo mau beli telur gulung.

"Yaudah beli yuk, mamah juga mau beli."

"Hayuuuk."

"Abang, beli telur gulungnya goceng2 ya, dipisah, yang satu jangan pake saos."

Nyerobot aja gue, kalo gak gitu, bisa2 kehabisan, rame banget soalnya.

"Iya, sebentar ya Bu."

DEG

Subhanallah, si abangnya noleh terus senyum gitu sama gue. Mana ganteng banget anjirrr, siapa sih dia?

.

.

.

Ziyu udah tidur dikamar, Haowen masih asyik main lego, kalo tetehnya Yerin lagi nonton Upin Ipin sambil tiduran di depan tv. Biasanya sih gue suka marah2 kalo Yerin nonton tv sambil tiduran gitu, gue takut matanya rusak. Tapi sekarang gue lagi gak mood buat ngomel, gue lagi bete karena chat gue cuma diread doang sama Sehun.

Gila banget sih laki gue, cueknya bener2 kebangetan. Apa susahnya sih ngebales chat dari istri sendiri? Gue kan cuma ngingetin supaya dia gak lupa makan siang, ketakutan banget gue mintain duit kali ya?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Tukang apaan tuh?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Ada suara orang ngegetok(?) Diluar rumah, kaya abang2 jualan yang suka lewat gitu.

"Mah mau jajan." Kata Yerin yang langsung bangun, tuh bocah kalo ngedenger suara tukang dagang gercep banget dah.

"Hao juga mau Mah."

"Yaudah, coba liat keluar itu tukang apaan."

Kedua bocah itu ngangguk, mereka langsung lari keluar rumah.

"MAMAH, TUKANG TELUR GULUNG."

Telur gulung? Seketika gue jadi keinget sama abang2 tukang telur gulung yang tadi disekolahnya Haowen, langsung aja gue samperin keluar.

"Telur gulung Bu?"

DEG

Ah kan bener, si abang tukang telur gulung yang tadi disekolahan. Dia senyum lagi sama gue, ngeliat dia senyum otomatis gue juga ikutan senyum. Gak tau kenapa suka banget gue ngeliat senyumnya.

"Beli 15 ribu aja ya Bang, sausnya dipisah."

"Iya Bu."

DEG

Dia senyum lagi, Ya Allah senyumnya manis banget.

Gue samperin si abangnya, gue liatin cara dia bikin telur gulung. Kalo diliat sekilas sih kaya yang gampang, tapi kalo nyoba sendiri tuh susah sebenernya.

"Abang tinggal dimana?" Spontan aja gue nanya.

"Saya tinggal di Bu."

"Jangan panggil ibu dong, aku kan belum tua2 banget."

Si abangnya senyum lagi, sumpah ihh suka banget ngeliat senyumnya.

"Terus saya teh harus panggil apa?"

"Panggil mbak atau teteh juga boleh."

"Iya Teh."

"Abang udah lama tinggal di ? Ko aku baru liat Abang jualan di sekolah."

"Iya saya baru pindah, jadi tukang telur gulung juga baru dua minggu."

"Oh gitu? Emang asli mana?"

"Saya mah dari Bandung Teh, saya ngerantau kesini buat nyari nafkah."

Oh, orang Bandung ternyata. Pantesan logat Sundanya kentel banget.

"Tinggal sama siapa disini?"

"Tinggal sama mamang Teh."

"Mamang?"

"Om maksudnya."

"Oh, udah punya istri?"

Si abangnya senyum lagi. "Belum Teh."

"Belum nikah? Masa sih cowok seganteng Abang belum punya istri?"

"Iya belum Teh, saya mau nyari uang dulu yang banyak, masih muda juga lagian."

"Emang umur berapa?"

"Saya? 19 tahun."

Wtf! Gue gak salah denger kan?

"19 tahun? Gak salah?"

"Iya, gak keliatan ya?"

Kirain gue seumuran Sehun kali, jangkung banget soalnya, body nya juga keker banget. Sama sekali gak keliatan kaya bocah umur 19 tahun.

"Enggak, kirain aku si abangnya udah 20 keatas kali."

"Masih 19 kok Teh, emang Tetehnya umur berapa?"

"Coba tebak umur berapa."

Si abangnya diem bentaran. "18?"

Ah yakali umur segitu, baby face banget kali ya muka gue hahaha.

"Ya enggak lah, anak aku aja udah segede gini kok." Gue tunjuk Yerin sama Haowen yang daritadi anteng ngedengerin gue ngobrol.

"Tetehnya keliatan kaya masih abg sih."

"Ah si abang bisa aja." Gue dorong bahunya pelan, gemesin banget sih abang2 tukang telur gulungnya.

"Serius Teh, muka Teteh keliatan kaya anak sekolah."

"Aku udah 26 Bang."

Si abang keliatan agak kaget. "Oh, awet muda banget ya Teh."

"Iya dong hehehe."

"Ini Teh, udah jadi."

Saking keasyikan ngobrol gue sampe gak ngeh kalo telur gulungnya udah jadi.

"15 ribu, makasih ya." Gue kasih duit 15 ribu pas ke si abangnya.

"Iya sama-sama."

"Besok abang kesini lagi ya, kalo perlu tiap hari. Aku suka banget telur gulung soalnya."

"Iya Teh."

DEG

Kaaann, kenapa harus senyum lagi sih?

"Nama Abang siapa?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Park Chanyeol? Okeee, bakalan gue inget baik-baik nama itu mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, geus balik Yeol?" (Udah pulang Yeol?)

"Atos Mang." (Udah Om)

Alhamdulillah dagangan saya laris hari ini. Sebelumnya, kenalin nama saya Chanyeol, asal saya dari Cileunyi Kab Bandung Jawa Barat. Umur saya 19 tahun, saya dateng ke Bogor buat nyari kerja bareng sama mamang saya. Baru dua minggu ini saya jualan telur gulung buat menyambung hidup.

Jadi, awalnya teh saya tinggal di Bandung sama anbu sama abah saya juga. Bisa dibilang saya lahir dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, abah saya teh cuma jadi tukang kebun di kampung, kerjanya tiap hari ngurusin kebun orang. Anbu saya juga kerja jadi buruh cuci keliling. Sehari-hari saya kerja sebagai kuli bangunan yang penghasilannya cuma cukup buat makan sehari-hari.

Saya cuma lulusan smp, anbu sama abah saya gak sanggup buat ngebiayain sekolah saya sampe ke sma karena saya masih punya 5 orang adik yang masih kecil2.

Di Bandung saya bener-bener susah nyari kerja karena cuma lulusan smp, belakangan anbu sama abah saya nyuruh saya ikut mamang saya yang udah lebih dulu ngerantau ke Bogor. Mamang saya emang udah lama ngerantau ke Bogor, beliau jadi tukang cilung selama 6 tahun buat nyukupin kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Nah, kebetulan temen mamang saya yang jualan telur gulung sebelumnya pulang ke Yogya, katanya gak bakalan balik lagi karena dia bakalan nikah dan menetap disana. Jadi daripada gerobak telur gulungnya gak kepake saya disuruh buat nerusin jualan telur gulung disini. Kebetulan di Bandung saya juga lagi nganggur, kerja jadi kuli bangunan kan tergantung proyek. Kalo lagi ada proyek ya kita kerja, kalo gak ada ya kita nganggur.

Yaudah daripada saya ngebebanin anbu sama abah terus, akhirnya saya ikut mamang saya. Alhamdulillah baru dua minggu jualan juga telur gulung saya laris terus, sebelum sore biasanya udah habis.

"Yeol, sangu goreng yeuh jang dahar." (Yeol, nasi goreng nih buat makan)

"Sangu goreng ti saha Mang?" (Nasi goreng dari siapa Om?)

"Momo."

"Momo?"

"Bogoh sigana ka maneh Yeol." (Suka kayanya sama kamu Yeol)

"Ah maenya teuing, karek oge kenal." (Ah masa sih, baru juga kenal)

"Puguh nitip salam ka Maneh." (Orang nitip salam sama Lu)

Saya liat kotak nasi goreng yang katanya dari Momo, anak pak ustad yang rumahnya enggak begitu jauh darisini. Baik banget tuh perempuan, padahal baru kenal tapi udah ngasih nasi goreng kaya gini.

"Geus sholat acan Yeol?" (Udah sholat belum Yeol?)

"Acan Mang." (Belum Om)

"Sholat heula atuh, kaburu beak waktuna." (Yaudah sholat dulu, nanti waktunya keburu habis)

"Enya, Chanyeol rek mandi heula." (Iya, Chanyeol mau mandi dulu)

.

.

.

_"Bang, nih fotonya Luhan. Katanya dia siap buat ketemuan sama Abang. Biaya pkl nya kudu buru2 dibayar Bang, udah mepet banget katanya."_

Hanbin ngirimin foto Luhan lewat wa, tanpa sadar gw tersenyum miring ngeliatnya. Di foto itu, cewek yang 'katanya' Luhan itu lagi duduk di kursi cafe gitu sembari tersenyum kearah kamera. Harus gw akuin Luhan cantik banget, untuk ukuran anak sma dia lumayan keliatan tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih kaya orang China, rambutnya panjang sebahu dan gw suka banget sama matanya, matanya kecil tapi keliatan seksi. Lumayan juga, seengaknya yang ini lebih enak dipandang daripada emaknya anak-anak.

_"Kapan bisa ketemu? Malem ini bisa?"_

SENT

CKLEK

"Bang Sehun."

Gw ngehela nafas pelan, itu Baekhyun, dia masuk ke kamar pake daster belel yang bikin mata gw sepet ngeliatnya.

"Apaan?"

Baekhyun duduk tepat disamping gw.

"Abang ko tumben jam segini udah pulang?"

"Bengkelnya abang tutup, lagi sepi."

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan. "Bang, minggu depan Haowen mau karya wisata ke taman pelangi. Harus bayar 405.000 buat ongkos sama buat kaos."

"Mahal banget sampe empat ratus ribu."

"Biaya karya wisatanya sih cuma 200 tapi ada biaya tambahan buat bikin kaos group gitu Bang, ibu2 kelas TK B mau pada bikin kaos, gaenak kalo aku sama Haowen gak ikut."

"Segala ikut2 yang begitu sih, emang dikira duit tinggal metikin apa."

"Ya aku gak enak sama ibu2 yang lain Bang, kaosnya tuh sepasang, ibu sama anak. Kasian Haowen juga masa temen2nya yang lain pada pake kaos dia doang yang enggak."

Puyeng dah pala gw, Baekhyun tuh bisanya minta duit doang. Emang dikira nyari duit gampang apa?

"Yaudah ntar besok Abang kasih."

"Yerin juga minta dibeliin sepatu baru Bang, sepatu yang lama udah rusak."

Lagi?

"Iya nanti sekalian abang kasih, abang mau keluar dulu."

"Mau kemana?"

"Kerumah Hanbin."

..

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Lagi sibuk Yeol?"

"Enggak ko Pak, lagi ngajar anak-anak ngaji. Kenapa?"

"Ngobrol dulu yuk bentar."

Ustad Siwon, bapaknya Momo tiba2 dateng ke mushola buat nyamperin saya. Oh iya, selain jadi tukang telur gulung saya juga ngajar ngaji di mushola deket rumah.

"Aya naon nya Pak?" (Ada apa ya Pak?)

Saya diajak keluar mushola buat ngobrol2 sama Pak Ustad Siwon.

"Kamu udah punya pacar belum Yeol?"

"Belum Pak, kunaon (kenapa) emang?"

"Gini, anak saya Momo suka sama kamu. Katanya dia siap buat ngejalanin ta'aruf sama kamu, kira-kira kamu mau gak sama anak saya?"

"Ta'aruf? Saya belum kepikiran kesana Pak, saya masih mau nyari uang. Saya belum kepikiran buat nikah."

"Yeol, kita emang baru kenal, tapi jujur saya seneng banget sama kamu. Kamu orangnya baik, pekerja keras, ibadahnya juga rajin. Sebenernya saya gak keberatan kalo punya menantu kaya kamu."

"Alhamdulillah hatur nuhun pak ustad, tapi bener saya teh belum kepikiran kesana. Saya masih pengen ngebahagiain anbu sama abah saya dikampung."

"Subhanallah, kamu emang anak yang baik Yeol." Kata pak ustad sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi saya serius Yeol, kamu bisa pikir2 dulu. Mungkin kamu bisa berubah pikiran nanti, saya bakalan seneng banget kalo kamu mau jadi mantu saya. Soal masalah finansial kamu gak usah khawatir, nanti kalo kamu nikah sama anak saya, saya bakalan kasih modal buat kamu buka usaha, atau kalau enggak kamu kerja di kantor travel saya juga gak masalah."

"Pak, saya teh laki-laki. Saya bakalan malu banget kalo setelah saya nikah sama anak Bapak, justru saya yang malah dinafkahi sama Bapak. Saya lebih seneng nyari uang pake usaha sendiri daripada dimodalin sama orang."

Ustad Siwon tersenyum lebar, dia pegang bahu saya pelan.

"Bangga saya sama kamu Yeol, jaman sekarang udah jarang banget ada pemuda yang punya jiwa pekerja keras kaya kamu. Kebanyakan anak jaman sekarang lebih seneng disuapin orang daripada usaha sendiri."

"Alhamdulillah."

"Yaudah, saya gak bisa maksa kalo kamu gak mau. Tapi saya bakalan tetep buka kesempatan, siapa tau kamu berubah pikiran. Kamu harus tau Yeol, Momo itu suka banget sama kamu, dia pasti bakalan patah hati kalo tau kamu nolak dia."

"Hapunten (maaf) Pak, saya teh gak ada maksud."

Ustad Siwon tersenyum. "Gpp, yaudah kamu lanjutin lagi ngajar ngajinya, saya pulang dulu kalo gitu."

"Iya Pak."

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

Udah dua batang rokok yang abis gw isep malem ini, daritadi gw nungguin Hanbin yang katanya lagi ngejemput Luhan dirumahnya. Lama banget dah ah, udah dua batang rokok abis tapi belum nongol2 juga tuh bocah.

BRUUMM

"Bang Sehun."

Nah itu dia tuh. "Lama banget sih Bin."

"Ya maap, Kampung Berkat kan agak jauh darisini."

"Terus Luhannya mana?"

"Noh.." Hanbin nunjuk kearah cewek yang baru aja turun dari motor, jadi itu yang namanya Luhan?

"Halo A.."

DEG

Jantung gw langsung berdetak kencang ngeliatnya, sumpah Luhan keliatan jauh lebih cakep kalo diliat secara langsung. Rambunya digerai kebawah, dia pake atasan rendah warna merah yang ngeliatin belahan dadanya, badannya lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran cewek seumuran dia, kulitnya juga putih banget sampe bikin mata gw silau ngeliatnya. Dan tok*tnya.. wooww, gak terlalu gede sih keliatannya, cuma seukuran kepalan tangan tapi lumayan tuh kalo diremes apalagi diemut. Astaga, mikir apaan sih gw?

"Oh Sehun." Gw ulurin tangan gw kearah Luhan.

Luhan langsung ngejabat tangan gw pelan, luar biasa. Telapak tangannya alus bener.

"Xi Luhan."

Gw tersenyum ngeliatnya, jadi gak sabar gw..

"Udah kenalannya? Capek nih gw jadi kambing conge." Hanbin tiba2 ikut nimbrung.

"Apaan sih lu cong, ganggu aja."

Hanbin ketawa. "Hahaha, udah mendingan kalian jalan dah sono. Jam segini hotel masih belum tutup."

Bener-bener si Hanbin haha.

"Yaudah, jalan yuk."

Luhan ngangguk. "Hayukk."

"Eh ntar dulu Bang, persenan gw mana Bang?"

"Persenan apaan?"

"Ya duit lah, duit karena udah ngenalin elu sama Luhan."

"Ettt upil badak, duit mulu yang ada dipikiran lu." Gw keluarin duit 50 ribu dari dalem dompet.

"Siiip lah, mayan buat beli rokok." Hanbin nempelin duitnya di jidat sembari ketawa gaje.

"Yaudah, yukk." Gw genggam tangannya Luhan sembari tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Ceunah ceuk barudak Ustad Siwon ka mushola lain?" (Kata anak2 Ustad Siwon ke mushola bukan?)

"Enya, ka mushola, ngajak ngobrol hungkul." (Iya ke mushola, ngajak ngobrol doang)

Abis pulang dari mushola, saya langsung pulang kerumah buat makan malem bareng mamang saya.

"Ngobrol naon?" (Ngobrol apa?)

"Nanyakeun hungkul, daeuk teu ceunah Chanyeol ta'aruf jeung budakna." (Nanya doang, mau gak Chanyeol ta'arud sama anakya)

"Si Momo?"

"Enya si Momo." (Iya si Momo)

"Terus maneh ngajawab naon?" (Terus kamu ngejawab apa?)

"Chanyeol can hoyong kawin Mang, Chanyeol hoyong milarian acis nu seeur kanggo abah sareng anbu." (Chanyeol belum pengen kawin Om, Chanyeol mau nyari uang yang banyak buat bapak sama ibu)

"Heeuh bener, alus lamun maneh boga pemikiran kitu. Mending gawe heula weh nu bener, tong waka mikiran awewe heula." (Iya bener, bagus kalo elu punya pemikiran gitu. Kerja dulu aja yang bener, jangan mikirin perempuan dulu)

Ngomongin soal perempuan, saya jadi kepikiran perempuan yang tadi beli telur gulung di Rawa Balong 3. Geulis euy (cantik euy) lucu deui (lucu lagi) tapi udah punya anak, udah punya suami juga berarti.

"Keur mikiran naon sih Yeol?" (Lagi mikirin apa sih Yeol?)

"Hah? Henteu mikiran nanaon." (Hah? Gak mikirin apa2)

"Keur mikiran awewe nya?" (Lagi mikirin cewek ya?)

"Heunteu Mang." (Enggak Om)

"Teu nanaon Yeol lamun Maneh resep ka awewe mah, bobogohan ge teu nanaon asal entong kabablasan. Kudu inget ka si anbu jeung si abah, karunya lamun maneh kabablasan teh." (Gpp Yeol kalo kamu suka sama perempuan, pacaran juga gpp asal jangan kebablasan. Harus inget ibu sama bapak, kasian kalo kamu sampe kebablasan)

"Muhun Mang, insya Allah Chanyeol moal bakal kabablasan." (Iya Om, insya Allah Chanyeol gak akan kebablasan)

.

.

.

"Bang Wooyoung, mie ayam 2 es jeruk 2."

"Iya Bang."

Warung Mie Ayam Bojoloro, warung mie ayam paling terkenal di Kampung Rawa Balong. Gw sengaja ngajak Luhan kesini karena Hanbin ngasih tau kalo Luhan doyan banget makan mie ayam.

"Kita gak jadi ke hotel A?"

Nyengir gw ngedengernya, Luhan udah gak tahan apa gimana?

"Nanti dulu, kita makan aja dulu." Gw ajak dia duduk di meja deket kasir.

"Kamu lagi butuh uang?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya, buat bayar pkl A.."

"Sekolah dimana emang?"

"SMK Insan Permata Tajurhalang jurusan Administrasi Perkantoran."

"Emang harus bayar berapa kalo mau ikut pkl gitu?"

"600 A, sekalian buat bikin almamater juga."

"Butuhnya kapan?"

"Secepetnya A, soalnya minggu depan udah mulai magang."

"Kalo aa kasih duitnya, aa bakalan dapet apa?"

Luhan diem, dia keliatan bingung mau jawab apa. "Maksudnya A?"

"Kamu bakalan ngasih apa ke aa kalo aa kasih uang buat pkl kamu?"

"Aa maunya apa?"

"Ko malah balik nanya, aa gak tau lah, harusnya kamu yang nawarin."

Luhan keliatan gugup, jari-jarinya dia remas sampe segitunya.

"Aku.. gak bisa ngasih apa-apa A, aku gak punya apa-apa buat ngebales kebaikan Aa."

"Kata Hanbin kamu mau ngejual perawan kamu supaya bisa ikut pkl."

Luhan keliatan kaget ngedengernya. "Cuma itu yang bisa aku kasih ke Aa."

"Jadi kamu mau ngejual kesucian kamu dengan harga 600 ribu gitu?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Aku gak punya pilihan A."

"Kamu gak kasian sama suami kamu nanti? Kasian kan kalo dia dapet istri yang udah jadi 'bekas' cowok lain?"

"Kalo cowok itu beneran sayang sama aku, dia pasti gak akan masalahin soal aku yang masih perawan atau enggak."

Sekarang giliran gw yang diem, wow.. jawaban yang gak disangka2.

"Orangtua aku udah gak peduli sama aku A, mereka udah gak mau ngebiayain sekolah aku lagi. Aku gak punya pilihan selain ngelakuin ini. Aku gak mau dikeluarin dari sekolah, biargimanapun aku harus tetep ikut pkl."

"Kenapa orangtua kamu gak mau ngebiayain sekolah kamu lagi? Kamu pernah buat salah?"

Luhan ngegeleng. "Aku gak tau A, setiap orang pasti pernah buat salah, tapi orangtua aku tuh beda, apapun yang aku lakuin pasti selalu dianggap salah sama mereka. Dimata mereka aku tuh gak pernah ada benernya."

Luhan keliatan emosional banget, hidupnya kayanya gak semulus kulit putihnya. Dia kaya nyimpen beban besar yang harus dia tanggung sendiri.

"Yaudah, kita makan dulu aja ya, abis itu bakalan Aa kasih langsung uangnya sama kamu."

"Kita gak jadi ke hotel A?"

Yailah hotel lagi, Luhan pengen banget apa gw ent*t?

"Ntar aja kita omongin lagi, sekarang kita makan dulu."

..

Udah jam 10 malem, bang Sehun kemana ya, kok belum pulang? Anak-anak udah pada tidur, gue juga udah dandan sekaligus pake gaun tidur seksi warna merah yang dulu dibeliin sama bang Sehun. Bang Sehun pernah bilang kalo dia suka banget ngeliat gue pake gaun merah ini, katanya gue keliatan seksi banget kalo pake gaun ini.

Tapi sekarang gaun ini udah kekecilan kalo gue pake, bukan kekecilan sih tapi badan gue nya aja yang ngegedein. Tau nih, semenjak punya anak berat badan gue jadi gak kekontrol, badan gue jadi melar banget udah kaya adonan kue. Gak nyaman banget sumpah gue pake baju ini, sempit parah, buat gerak aja susah. Takutnya kalo gue berdiri bajunya robek, gue gak mau baju ini rusak soalnya Sehun suka banget kalo ngeliat gue pake baju ini.

Gue ngeliat pantulan muka gue dicermin, pipi gue bulet banget udah kaya kue bola, padahal waktu masih gadis pipi gue tirus banget kek pipinya Nikita Mirzani, eh giliran udah punya anak malah meleber begini. Kalo soal cantik mah gue pede banget sama muka gue sendiri, biar kata pipi gue lebar banget tapi muka gue mah tetep keliatan cantik. Dandan cuma bedakan doang juga tetep cantik gue mah, sebenernya sih gue pengen dandan pol2an buat malem ini, pengen pake lipstick, pensil alis segala macem tapi udah pada abis. Gue gak inget kapan terakhir kali dandan soalnya udah lama banget, gue juga belum sempet beli peralatan make up lagi soalnya gue sibuk ngurus anak.

Sehun kemana sih? Ini kan malem jum'at, emang dia gak mau apa dikelonin bini? Mumpung anak-anak udah pada tidur juga, dianya malah gak pulang2. Kita kan udah lama gak punya waktu berduaan kaya gini.

CKLEK

Eh, itu dia orangnya nongol.

"Abang udah pulang-" SREEEETTT.

Yaaahh kan bener, gue bangun gaun gue langsung robek dibagian bokongnya -_-

Mukanya Bang Sehun kaya yang aneh gitu ngeliatnya.

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Aku nungguin Abang pulang."

"Mau ngapain emang?"

"Ini kan malem jum'at Bang."

"Emang kenapa kalo malem jum'at?"

"Kita kan udah lama gak berduaan Bang."

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Abang capek, abang mau tidur."

"Loh mau kemana Bang?" Gue tahan tangannya bang Sehun.

"Kamu gak denger tadi abang bilang apa? Abang capek, abang mau tidur."

Refleks gue lepas tangan bang Sehun, bang Sehun keliatan merhatiin penampilan gue dari atas kebawah.

"Kamu tuh bener2 gak becus nyenengin suami."

Gue bengong ngedengernya, maksudnya apaan dia ngomong begitu?

"Kalo emang bajunya gak muat gak usah dipaksain, kalo gak becus dandan ya gak usah dandan." Bang Sehun ngomong begitu sembari melengos masuk kedalam kamar.

Ya Allah, salah apalagi sih gue? Gue nungguin dia pulang hampir 3 jam loh, dan setelah dia pulang malah caci maki yang gue dapet. Sumpah demi apapun dada gue nyesek luar biasa. Mata gue sampe berembun saking gak kuatnya nahan airmata. Capek gue sumpah kalo kaya gini terus.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum."

Aku masuk kedalem rumah, lagi-lagi aku cuma bisa diem ngeliat rumah yang keliatan berantakan. Mamah ada disana, dia nangis sembari megangin botol bir yang udah tinggal setengah. Bapak aku gak tau pergi kemana, biasanya dia pergi judi atau mabok2an sama temen2nya.

"Mah, aku pulang."

Tangisan mamah aku berhenti, dia sempet ngelirik aku sekilas. Pandangan matanya yang tadi keliatan sendu tiba-tiba berubah tajam pas ngeliat aku.

"Pembunuh.."

DEG

"PEMBUNUH!"

Kata-kata itu lagi, kata-kata yang selalu aku denger hampir setiap hari. Kata-kata yang selalu sukses bikin hati aku hancur sehancurnya.

"PERGI! PERGI KAMU PEMBUNUH!"

Airmata aku selalu keluar setiap kali dikatain begitu sama mamah, kata-kata yang gak seharusnya keluar dari mulut seorang ibu untuk anaknya.

"PERGI!"

Mamah ngelemparin botol bir nya tepat kearah aku, tapi untungnya aku cepet ngehindar sampe botol itu pecah ngebentur dinding. Buru-buru aku masuk kedalam kamar sembari aku kunci pintu kamar aku rapat-rapat.

BRAKK

BRAKK

BRAKK

Dari luar mamah terus ngelemparin pintu kamar aku, mamah jadi begitu semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sikapnya bener-bener berubah sampe aku sendiri kaya gak kenal sama mamah. Bukan cuma mamah, tapi sikap bapak juga berubah banget semenjak kejadian itu.

Jujur aku gak betah tinggal disini, aku pengen kabur tapi gak tau harus pergi kemana. Karena ini juga aku nekat ngejual keperawanan aku sama laki-laki yang mau ngebayarin uang pkl aku.

Aku udah duduk dibangku kelas dua smk sekarang, minggu depan aku udah mulai magang di kantor pajak yang ada di Kota Bogor. Tapi karena aku belum ngelunasin biaya administrasinya, aku terancam gak bisa ikut pkl. Pikiran aku bener-bener buntu, ngeliat sikap kedua orangtua aku yang kaya gitu aja ngebuat aku yakin kalo mereka gak bakalan mau ngelunasin biaya administrasi.

Aku harus tetep sekolah supaya bisa ngerubah nasib di masa depan, apapun caranya aku harus tetap sekolah sekalipun harus ngejual 'kesucian' aku sendiri. Aku minta tolong sama ka Hanbin buat nyariin aku laki-laki yang mau 'ngebeli' keperawanan aku.

Aku baru ketemu orangnya hari ini dan dia baru aja nganterin aku pulang tadi. Namanya Oh Sehun, umurnya 30 tahun dan yang aku tau dari ka Hanbin Oh Sehun itu udah nikah dan punya 3 orang anak. Kesan pertama ketemu sama A Sehun aku ngerasa dia itu laki-laki paling ganteng yang pernah aku temui seumur hidup aku, jujur aku belum pernah ketemu laki-laki seganteng dia sebelumnya.

Jujur aku langsung suka sama dia meskipun kita baru pertama kali ketemu, aku bener2 terpesona sama kegantengan dia, orangnya juga baik banget dan bisa memperlakukan aku dengan lembut. Tadi dia udah ngasih uang 700 ribu, 600 buat bayar pkl, 100 buat pegangan aku.

Tapi yang aku bingung dia sama sekali gak ngajak aku check in di hotel atau semacemnya, kita kan udah sama2 sepakat untuk saling menguntungkan kan, aku dapet uang buat bayar pkl, dia juga dapet enak bisa tidur sama aku yang masih perawan. Tapi ini tuh enggak, abis ngasih uang dia cuma minta nomor wa dan bilang nanti bakalan ngehubungin lagi.

Aku udah siap banget padahal buat nyerahin satu-satunya hal yang paling aku jaga selama ini buat dia tapi dianya kaya yang ngehindar gitu. Aku tuh bukan pengen banget tidur sama dia, cuma aku ngerasa gak nyaman aja nerima uang padahal akunya gak ngapa2in. Kesannya kaya aku makan gaji buta dan aku gak suka kalo kaya gitu.

Aku gak bisa kaya gini, kalo A Sehun gak mau ngambil perawan aku, aku bakalan balikin uang ini karena aku gak mau makan gaji buta.

_"Ka Hanbin, aku boleh minta nomor wa nya A Sehun gak?"_

SENT

Aku kirim pesan singkat buat ka Hanbin, mudah2an aja aku dikasih nomernya A Sehun buat minta kejelasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat review 🙏


	3. Chapter 3

"Mamah abis nangis?"

Yerin tiba-tiba aja dateng ke dapur, nanya gue abis nangis apa enggak. Emang keliatan banget ya kalo mata gue sembab? Semalem gue emang nangis terus sih, abis dibentak sama bang Sehun gue sama sekali gak bisa tidur, airmata gue ngucur terus udah kaya air pancoran.

"Enggak kok mamah gak nangis, mata mamah perih abis ngupas bawang."

Gue emang abis ngupas bawang merah buat bikin nasi goreng.

"Oh, kirain Mamah nangis."

"Enggak. Mandi gih, udah mau jam tujuh."

Yerin ngangguk. "Iya Mah."

Syukur Yerin masih bocah, kalo dia udah gede dia pasti gak bakalan segampang itu percaya sama alesan gue.

Oh iya, hari ini kan Sehun janji bakalan ngasih uang buat bayar karya wiasatanya Haowen sama buat beli sepatunya Yerin. Tapi Sehun masih tidur, marah gak ya kalo misalkan gue bangunin?

Ah biarian lah, lagian udah pagi juga.

CKLEK

Bener aja, gue masuk ke kamar dianya masih ngorok. Kebiasaan banget sekarang kalo tidur dia selalu ngebelakangin gue. -_-

"Bang, Bang Sehun bangun Bang, udah pagi."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dia ngeliat gue sembari ngucek2 matanya.

"Udah ampir jam tujuh Bang."

"Iya." Jawab dia singkat.

"Hari ini Abang mau bayar karya wisatanya Haowen sama ngebeliin sepatunya Yerin kan?"

Sehun ngehela nafas, dia ngambil dompet item yang ada di meja nakas. Ekspresi wajahnya keliatan kaget pas ngeliat isi dompet.

"Uangnya belum ada Baek."

"Kemaren kan Abang udah janji bakalan ngasih uangnya."

"Iya tapi uangnya kepake, semalem dipinjem Hanbin."

Dipinjem? Lah gimana sih, masa dia lebih mentingin temen daripada anaknya sendiri.

"Terus gimana? Mamahnya Rowoon bilang hari ini terakhir bayar buat karya wisatanya."

"Ya kamu minjem dulu aja lah, abang bener2 gak ada duit sekarang."

"Minjem sama siapa?"

"Minjem sama siapa kek, sama orangtua kamu atau sama Kyungsoo kan bisa."

Dih enak banget dia ngomong, emang dikira minjem duit 400 ribu lebih gampang apa? -_-

"Yaudah, nanti aku kerumah Mamah."

Sehun mengangguk sekilas, dia bangun terus langsung keluar dari kamar.

Haaaahhh terpaksa deh minjem duit sama Mamah.

.

.

.

_"A Sehun, ini Luhan. Nanti sore bisa ketemu gak?"_

_"Bisa, mau ketemu dimana?"_

_"Di deket perumahan PNR aja A."_

_"Iya nanti Aa kesana."_

Senyam senyum sendiri gw ngebales chatnya Luhan, gw baru aja nyampe dibengkel dan tiba2 aja Luhan ngechat gw. Paling dia dapet nomor gw dari si Hanbin.

Oh iya, tadi pagi gw ngeliat mata Baekhyun sembab, gw tau dia abis nangis semaleman gara2 gw bentak. Sebenernya gw gak ada niat buat ngebentak dia, refleks aja gw ngebentak dia saking keselnya ngeliat kelakuan dia semalem.

Udah tau badannya gede kek gentong minyak gitu masih aja maksain make gaun merah yang dulu gw beliin buat dia. Dulu gw emang demen kalo ngeliat dia pake gaun itu, tapi itu dulu waktu dia masih langsing, belom segembrot sekarang.

Gw juga kesel banget ngeliat dandanan dia semalem, kalo emang gak bisa dandan ya jangan maksain dandan. Semalem dia make bedaknya tebel banget, bukannya cakep muka dia malah kaya dakocan, makin ilfeel aja gw jadinya sama bini sendiri.

Untung sekarang gw udah punya Luhan, seenggaknya Luhan lebih bisa manjain mata gw daripada Baekhyun.

"Bang, gimana? Merem melek dong semalem?"

Si Hanbin dateng2 langsung nanya begitu.

"Merem melek apaan? Kalo gak merem melek mata gw perih lah beg*"

"Yaelah Bang, kaga usah pura2 polos, elu pasti tau lah maksud gw." Si Hanbin naik turunin alisnya keatas kebawah.

"Kaga, semalem gw cuma ngobrol2 doang."

"Ngobrol2 doang? Lah, kaga langsung elu ajak ke hotel?"

"Kaga lah, orang baru kenal masa mau langsung begituan. Pelan-pelan dulu aja, semua juga butuh proses."

"Elu gimana sih Bang, Elu ngebayar Luhan kan emang buat di ew* kalo gak ng*we ya ngapain juga elu ngasih duit buat dia?"

"Gw gak mau kalo cuma ng*we doang, gw masih pengen kenal dia lebih jauh lagi. Gw pengen hubungan gw sama dia tuh bisa agak lamaan, bukan cuma sekedar abis ng*we urusan kita kelar, gw gak mau kalo begitu."

"Maksudnya? Elo ada rasa sama Luhan?"

"Tau dah, cakep sih dia. Sekali liat gw juga langsung demen."

"Kemaren aja elu bilang gak mau hubungan ama bocah, lah sekarang elu malah bilang demen ama Luhan, labil banget lu kaya bocah abg."

Gw ketawa ngedengernya, kalo bocahnya kaya Luhan begitu siapa yang kaga bakalan kecantol coba? Cuma cowok yang gak normal aja yang gak mau sama Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kyung gue pinjem duit 700 ribu ada gak?"

"700 ribu? Buat apaan?"

"Buat bayar karya wisatnya Haowen sama buat beli sepatunya Yerin, sepatunya Yerin udah rusak."

"Ko ampe 700 ribu?"

"Iya 400 buat bayar karya wisata, terus sisanya buat beli sepatu sama bekel gue sama Haowen disono."

"Karya wisata ko sampe 400 ribu sih? Karya wisata ke bulan kali ya?"

"Ya enggak, 400 tuh sama bikin kaos group gitu, tau lah emak2 rempong pada mau bikin kaos."

"Alay banget sih."

"Banget, gue kalo gak ikut gak enak Kyung. Ntar yang ada gue dicemberutin, kasian juga Haowen kalo cuma dia doang yang gak pake kaos, temen-temennya pada pake semua soalnya."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. "Gue juga gak ada kalo segitu, tapi nanti coba gue tanya sama laki gue deh, kali aja dia ada duit."

"Tolong tanyain ya Kyung, tengsin gue kalo minjem duit sama emak."

"Iya, emang kapan karya wisatanya?"

"Seminggu lagi, harusnya sih hari ini terakhir bayar, tapi tadi gue ketemu wali kelasnya Haowen buat minta perpanjangan waktu sampe besok."

"Emangnya laki lo kaga ngasih duit Baek?"

"Kaga, kalo dia ngasih juga gue gak bakalan minjem ama elu kali."

Gue dateng kerumahnya Kyungsoo sekitar jam 9-an, mau gak mau gue harus nyari pinjeman buat bayar karya wisatanya Haowen sekaligus beli sepatunya Yerin. Tadinya gue mau kerumah nyokap, tapi gak jadi karena gue tengsin kalo harus minjem duit sama mamah. Malu banget lah gila, yakali udah punya suami tapi masih aja nyusahin orangtua.

"Sendirian aja lo Kyung dirumah?"

"Enggak sih, ada si mbak dibelakang."

"Mbak siapa?"

"Yang beres2 rumah."

"Pembantu?"

"Asisten rumah tangga, jangan bilang pembantu ah, gak enak banget ngedengernya."

Kyungsoo punya ART? ANJIIRRR GUE IRI :'(

"Seriusan lu punya ART?"

"Iya punya, laki gue yang nyaranin pake ART. Dia gak mau gue kecapean, tadinya malah dia mau nyewa baby sitter juga, tapi guenya gak mau. Gue maunya anak yang pegang gue sendiri."

"Anjiir banget sih laki lu, gue mah boro-boro. Dari awal gue hamil Yerin sampe sekarang punya Ziyu Sehun gak pernah nyewa ART apalagi baby sitter buat bantuin gue."

"Ya emang Sehun mampu buat nyewa ART?"

DEG

Anjirrr nyindir banget itu mah.

"Eh, sorry2 Baek gue gak maksud ngatain." Kyungsoo keliatan panik.

"Iya gpp Kyung, emang fakta ko bang Sehun gak mampu buat nyewa ART."

Atau mungkin dia gak mau buang-buang duit buat nyewa pembantu.

"Terus gimana dia? Masih cuek gak sama lo?"

Sekarang giliran gue yang ngehela nafas. "Ya gitu lah, kata lu kan Sehun mungkin aja lagi capek kerja atau dia lagi ada masalah sama kerjaannya, gue udah ikutin saran lo, gue ajak dia ketempat tidur terus gue tanya baik2 tapi dia bilang gak ada masalah apa-apa, malah dia kaya yang risih gitu gue tanya2."

"Kalo gitu.. mungkin aja Sehun punya gebetan baru."

DEG

"Ah yakali deh."

"Ya gue harap Sehun gak beneran selingkuh sih, tapi ya aneh aja kalo misalkan dia lagi gak ada masalah tp tiba2 nyuekin elu. Kemungkinannya ya cuma satu, Sehun punya gebetan baru."

Masa iya sih bang Sehun begitu?

"Gue bukannya nakut2in ya Baek, tapi waspada itu wajib, jaman sekarang pelakor lagi merajalela."

Duh, ko gue jadi takut ya? Gue takut bang Sehun bener-bener punya cemewew lain selain gue.

"Terus gue mesti gimana?"

Kyungsoo diem bentaran. "Kayanya elu mesti ngerubah penampilan deh Baek."

"Ngerubah penampilan?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Kalo Sehun emang beneran selingkuh, berarti ada kemungkinan dia jenuh sama elu. Kalo dia sampe kecantol sama perempuan lain, satu-satunya cara supaya Sehun gak ninggalin elu ya elu harus ngebuktiin kalo elu jauh lebih baik dari cewek yang jadi selingkuhan laki lu."

"Caranya?"

"Dengan ngerubah penampilan tadi, at least lu perbaiki deh penampilan lo."

"Lah emang ada yang salah sama penampilan gue?"

"Ya enggak sih, tapi kan gak ada salahnya mempercantik diri sendiri supaya 'burung' kita gak nyari sarang yang baru." Kyungsoo naik turunin alisnya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah gue.

"Terus, gimana caranya ngerubah penampilan gue?"

"Laki-laki itu makhluk visual Baek, mereka itu suka yang cantik-cantik, yang bening-bening. Saran dari gue sih, elu harus bisa muasin mata, perut sama kemaluan laki lu. Kalo semua itu bisa elu lakuin, gue jamin 100% laki lu gak bakalan kabur kemana-mana."

Muasin mata, perut sama kemaluan? "Maksudnya gimana sih Kyung? Gue sama sekali gak ngerti."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. "Hadeuh elu padahal nikah udah lama, tapi gituan aja lu kaga ngarti."

"Ya makanya elu jelasin dong sama gue, biar gue paham gitu."

"Muasin mata tuh maksudnya elu harus selalu keliatan cantik di depan suami lo. Elu belajar dandan, belajar ngerawat diri biar mata laki lu seger ngeliatnya, ngerti gak?"

Oh, gitu toh maksudnya.

"Terus kalo muasin perut?"

"Muasin perut tuh maksudnya elu harus selalu bisa bikin perut laki lu kenyang, buatin dia makanan yang enak, buatin makanan kesuakaan dia. Perutnya harus kejamin supaya dia gak nyari makan dirumah cewek lain."

"Terus kalo muasin kemaluan?"

"Elu puasin tit*tnya."

"Astaghfirullah, frontal banget anjirrr."

"Ya gak apa-apa, kita cuma berdua ini, anak gue tidur, si mbak juga ada dibelakang, dia gak bakalan denger."

Uuh gak nyangka gue Kyungsoo bisa ngomong jorok juga.

"Elu harus bisa muasin kemaluan laki lu, yang namanya laki-laki tuh doyan banget ng*we, seminggu gak ng*we aja pasti uring2an, beda sama perempuan yang kalo setahun gak ng*we pun gak akan jadi masalah."

Astaghfirullah, ng*wenya itu loh, kenapa mesti dijelasin bgt sih astaga :'(

"Sekarang coba elu liat gue, menurut lu penampilan gue gimana?"

Kyungsoo cantik sih, tapi dari dulu dia emang udah cantik. Cuma kalo sekarang dia keliatan lebih ngerawat diri, mukanya kinclong banget kek piring kaca, bibirnya juga merah merona kek pake lipen gitu, kulitnya juga putih bener kek susu cair, udah gitu mulus banget lagi gak ada bekas luka sedikitpun. Nyamuk juga kalo nemplok dikulit dia bakalan kepeleset kali.

"Lo liat body gue."

Uuh, gitar spanyol itu mah. Depan belakang gede tapi pinggangnya kecil.

"Seksi Kyung."

"Nah, itu yang gue maksud 'muasin' mata suami. Dengan penampilan gue yang kaya gini Mas Jongin gak pernah jelalatan lagi."

"Tapi gue pengen nanya deh Kyung, itu lo ko bisa gede banget sih? Gue pengen nanya dari dulu tapi gue takut elonya kesinggung."

"Apaan gede? T*ket gue maksudnya?"

"Ya gak usah dijelasin juga kali." Hadeeeeuuuh si Kyungsoo bener2 dah ah. -_-

"Hahahaha, gue mah emang turunan. Liat aja emak sama bibi-bibi gue, tok*tnya pada gede2 semua kan?"

"Gue pengen deh punya susu gede kaya punya lo."

Sebenernya punya gue gak bisa dibilang kecil, lumayan lah buat ukuran emak2 umur 26 tahun, tapi kalo dibandingin sama Kyungsoo mah jelas gak ada apa2nya. Susunya sampe tumpeh2 kaya Cupi Cupita.

"Ya kalo mau gede ya lu remes2 aja, ntar lama2 juga bengkak."

"Gilaaaa kali lu yaaa."

"Hahaha."

Sumpah ya, gue baru tau kalo Kyungsoo ternyata semesum ini -_-

"Mas Jongin tuh paling suka t*ket sama pant*t gue, tiap hari minta nete terus udah kaya bocah. Nah kalo pant*t gue, dia bilang pant*t gue gede terus empuk, jadi enak buat diremes-remes."

Apaan sih anjirrr -_-

"Ko jadi ngomongin itu sih Kyung."

"Ya elu dengerin dulu, tok*t sama pant*t itu salah satu aset paling berharga buat para cewek. Kalo depan belakang oke laki lu kaga bakalan ngelirik cewek lain. Coba deh elu liat body lu sekarang, menurut lo, dengan body lu yang kaya gini laki lu bakalan betah gak tinggal dirumah?"

Lah emang kenapa? Body gue perasaan baik2 aja deh.

"Body gue perasaan bagus2 aja deh Kyung."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas sembari muter bola matanya males. "Sorry Baek tapi gue harus jujur, elu tuh gembrot, gak ada seksi2nya sama sekali."

DEG

Sialan! Itu ngejleb banget anjirrr!

"Bukannya gue nyumpahin ya Baek, tapi kalo elu gak ngerubah penampilan, gue jamin cepet atau lambat Sehun bakalan ninggalin elu."

"Elu jangan ngomong kaya gitu dong Kyung."

"Ya makanya, sebelum kejadian elu harus udah mulai ngerawat diri dari sekarang."

"Gue harus diet gitu?"

"Harus, itu wajib. Sekarang berat badan lu berapa?"

"Hmm.. berapa ya? Terakhir nimbang sih sekitar 70 kiloan."

Kyungsoo keliatan kaget banget ngedengernya. "Serius? Elu manusia apa sapi gelonggongan?"

Sialan Kyungsoo, gue dikata sapi gelonggongan.

"Bukan, kambing guling. Puas lo?"

Kyungsoo ketawa ngakak, temen sialan emang.

"Perasaan dulu lo kurus deh Baek, ko sekarang jadi gendats banget sih?"

"Ya semenjak ngelahirin berat badan gue emang gampang naik, apalagi sekarang udah punya anak tiga. Makin gak kekontrol aja berat badan gue, tapi Sehun gak pernah komplain apa2 sih soal berat badan gue."

"Gue rasa sih bukannya gak pernah, tapi dia gak enak hati buat ngomong langsung sama elu."

"Masa sih? Tau darimana?"

"Kan tadi gue bilang, laki-laki itu makhluk visual, mereka seneng sama yang cantik2 yang indah2. Bener deh Baek, elu tuh harus mulai diet dari sekarang."

Diet? Males banget, gue kan gak bisa nahan laper :'(

"Pertama, elo harus belajar dandan. Kedua, elo harus nurunin berat badan. Ketiga, elo harus pinter2 jaga penampilan, keempat elo harus pinter masak, kelima elo harus bisa ngerawat anak-anak laki lo dengan baik. Keenam.."

"Keenam?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba diem. "Yang keenam dan seterusnya nanti aja, agak privat soalnya."

Privat? Ada-ada aja deh.

"Bentar ya Baek."

Kyungsoo berdiri, dia ngambil sesuatu dari dalem lemari meja kaca.

"Apaan tuh?" Kata gue setelah Kyungsoo duduk lagi disamping gue.

"Peralatan make up."

"Buat gue?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya buat lu."

"Seriusan?"

"Satu setnya 250.000."

Lah, maksudnya?

"Peralatan make up ini bisa lo bawa balik semua asal lo bayar dulu 250.000 ke gue."

"Lo jualan?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk lagi. "Hooh."

Yaelah, jadi daritadi dia ngomong panjang lebar nyuruh gw dandan buat nyenengin suami tuh maksudnya gue disuruh beli dagangan dia gitu?

"Kaga dah, kaga punya duit gue. Orang gue aja kesini mau minjem duit sama lo."

"Ya gak harus bayar sekarang juga, kalo belanja sama gue bisa dicicil ko Baek tenang aja."

"Elu gimana sih, gue lagi curhat malah disuruh beli dagangan."

"Lah curhatan lo sama dagangan gue kan ada kolerasinya Baek, elo curhat karena laki lu cuek sama lo gue kasih solusi dengan cara ngasih peralatan make up."

"Bukan ngasih itu mah namanya."

"Sama aja, saling menguntungkan intinya mah."

"Au ah gelap."

"Udah ambil aja, ini tuh salah satu solusi buat masalah lu. Gue ajarin make up deh ntar, biar laki lu klepek-klepek abis ngeliat lu. Gimana?"

Gimana ya? Gue ambil aja kali ya? Siapa tau aja kalo gue belajar dandan bang Sehun jadi gak cuek lagi sama gue.

"Yaudah gue ambil, tapi bayarnya bulan depan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Nah gitu dong, selow sama gue mah."

"Sejak kapan lu jualan begini? Laki lu bangkrut ya?"

"Sembarangan lu kalo ngomong, enggak lah. Gue begini karena gue gak mau cuma bergantung sama laki gue, gue harus bisa jadi wanita yang mandiri, gue juga harus nunjukin sama Mas Jongin kalo gue bisa sejajar sama dia."

"Yaaa terserah lu dah."

"Ayo sini gue ajarin dandan, mumpung anak gue masih tidur."

.

.

.

"Ko lama banget sih A?"

"Di bengkel lagi banyak pelanggan."

Luhan udah nunggu di depan perumahan PNR, gw agak telat sampe 30 menit gara2 banyak pelanggan tadi dibengkel.

"Cantik banget sih kamu."

Gw liat mukanya langsung merah pas gw bilang begitu, Luhan emang cantik banget sore ini. Dia pake atasan warna kuning cerah sama rok diatas lutut yang warnanya sama. Dia juga pake bando kuning yang ngebuat dia makin keliatan cantik.

"Ma-makasih." Luhan gugup banget keliatannya.

"Kenapa ngajak ketemu?"

"Ada yang pengen aku omongin A."

"Ngomong apa?"

"Aa kenapa.."

"Kenapa apa?"

Luhan narik nafasnya dalam. "Aa kenapa gak ng-ngambil pe-perawan aku?" Dia nanya begitu sambil nundukin kepalanya.

"Aa kan udah bayar." Dia sama sekali gak berani natep gw langsung.

Haaaahhh, ngehela nafas gw ngedendernya. "Kita nyari makan dulu yuk, Aa laper belum makan dari siang."

..

"Chanyeol."

Si tukang telur gulung itu noleh pas gue panggil, gue baru aja keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo dan gak sengaja ngeliat Chanyeol lewat depan rumah Kyungsoo, dia ngider sampe ke Lengkong Barang juga ternyata.

"Teh, mau beli telur gulung?"

DEG

Senyum lagi dia, kenapa ya gue demen banget ngeliat senyum dia?

"Iyalah Yeol, masa mau beli cilok." Aneh banget nanyanya. -_-

Si abangnya senyum lagi sambil ngeberentiin gerobak, jangan senyum mulu bang Hayati gak kuat :'(

"Mau beli berapa Teh?"

"3000 aja bisa kan? Aku lagi mau diet, gak boleh makan banyak-banyak."

"Bisa teh, sebentar ya."

Gue liatin si abangnya yang lagi fokus bikinin telur gulung, sumpah ya selama ini tuh gue kira cowok paling ganteng se Kabupaten Bogor tuh laki gue si albino judes, tapi ternyata ada yang ganteng juga. Ya meskipun cuma tukang telur gulung sih.

"Yeol, kamu suka makan gula ya?"

Chanyeol noleh bentaran. "Gula? Hampir tiap hari, kalo bikin kopi kan pake gula."

"Hmm pantesan senyum kamu manis banget, kaya gula."

Chanyeol langsung diem, kayanya dia kaget gue gombalin begitu, mukanya langsung keliatan merah soalnya.

"Aku manggilnya Chanyeol aja ya? Kamu sama aku kan tuaan aku."

"I-iya."

Laaahhh jadi gagap begitu ngomongnya haha.

"Te-teh namina saha?"

"Hah?"

"Namanya siapa?"

"Baekhyun, Oh Baekhyun. Inget baik-baik ya."

"Ko bisa ada disini? Bukannya rumah Teteh di Rawa Balong 3?"

"Iya lagi maen dirumah temen, nih rumahnya, Kim Kyungsoo." Gue tunjuk rumah gedong punyanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh Teh Kyungsoo."

"Kenal?"

"Enggak juga sih, tapi kemarin2 teh Kyungsoo suka beli telur gulung saya."

Gue manggut pelan. "Yeol coba liat deh muka aku."

Chanyeol natep wajah gue.

"Cantik gak?"

Chanyeol ngedip2in matanya pelan. "Cantik."

"Serius?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Duarius."

Gue ketawa ngedengernya. "Bisa aja kamu." Gue dorong bahunya dia pelan.

Dia ikutan senyum, lagi-lagi jantung gue deg2an gak karuan cuma gara2 ngeliat senyum dia.

"Teh Baekhyun mau diet?"

"Iya, udah gendatss banget soalnya aku."

"Teu gendut atuh sakitu mah, bohay katinggalina oge." (Gak gendut segitu mah, bohay keliatannya juga)

"Hah?"

"Enggak."

Ngomong apa sih dia barusan?

"Ini Teh, udah jadi."

"Oh iya." Gue ambil telur gulung gue.

"Tiga ribu ya, nih." Gue ngasihnya duit pas.

"Haturnuhun Teh." (Makasih Teh)

"Iya sama-sama."

DEG

Dia senyum lagi, sialan banget sih, bisa kena penyakit jantung nih gue kalo ngeliat dia terus.

.

.

.

"Makanannya dimakan dong Lu."

"Aku gak laper A."

Gw ngehela nafas ngeliatnya, gw ajak dia makan soto mie yang gak begitu jauh dari tempat kita ketemuan tadi. Soto mie gw udah abis, tapi punya dia masih penuh, Luhan cuma makan 2 suap doang daritadi.

"Aku mau balikin uangnya aja A."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gak mau makan gaji buta."

"Gaji buta?"

"Aku bakalan balikin uangnya kalo Aa gak mau nyentuh aku."

"Lah ko gitu?"

"Aku gak mau nerima uang dari Aa secara cuma-cuma, aku bukan pengemis A."

Ngehela nafas lagi gw ngedengernya. "Yaudah, kita nyari penginapan sekarang."

..

Rasanya deg2an banget, setelah kurang lebih 15 menit muter2 nyari penginepan, aku sama si aa akhirnya nemuin sebuah motel kecil di daerah Gunung Sindur. Sekarang aku udah ada di dalem kamar nungguin a Sehun yang lagi ngurus biaya administrasi.

CKLEK

Itu a Sehun, dia nutup pintu kamarnya sekaligus ngunci pintunya dari dalem. Makin deg2an aja rasanya. A Sehun ganteng banget, meskipun dia cuma pake kaos abu-abu, jaket kulit item sama celana kolor warna putih aja dia tetep keliatan bersinar dimata aku.

A Sehun duduk tepat disamping aku, dia kayanya tau kalo aku lagi gugup sekarang.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yakin apa A?"

"Yakin mau ngasih perawan kamu buat aa?"

Refleks aku nelen ludah aku sendiri. "I-iya A."

A Sehun ngehela nafas, kenapa ya? Dia kaya yang ragu gitu.

"Rasanya pasti sakit, kamu kuat gak?"

"Sakit?"

A Sehun ngangguk. "Kalo baru pertama kali pasti sakit, istri aa dulu malah sampe keluar airmata pas malam pertama."

Emang kalo ngelepas perawan tuh sakit ya? Aku baru tau.

"Kamu gak perlu maksain kalo emang gak mau." A Sehun ngegenggam tangan aku lembut.

"Enggak ko A, aku mau. Aku siap, Aku gak mau ingkar janji."

A Sehun diem lagi, kemudian dia ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, kamu pernah ciuman?"

Luhan ngegeleng. "Belum A."

Aku emang belum pernah ciuman, pacaran aja gak pernah.

"Mau Aa cium?"

Refleks aku ngangguk. "Mau A."

A Sehun ngededektin mukanya kearah aku, nafasnya kerasa hangat di bibir aku, badan aku bergetar sendiri jadinya. Nafas A Sehun bau rokok, tapi gak tau kenapa aku suka banget, kesannya bener2 maskulin sampe bikin gairah aku memuncak.

CUP

Akhirnya bibir kami bertemu, bibir A Sehun kerasa tebel dimulut aku. Awalnya cuma ngecup, tapi lama-lama A Sehun ngisep bibir atas sama bawah aku bergantian, lidahnya juga ikutan masuk kedalam mulut aku, refleks aku ngedesah jadinya.

"Aaaahhh.."

Pelan-pelan tubuh aku di dorong sampe terlentang diatas kasur, a Sehun langsung nindih aku sembari terus nyiumin bibir aku, tangannya juga bergerak cepet ngeraba-raba bagian bawah tubuh aku. Ciuman kami terlepas, desahan aku makin gak kekontrol jadinya, ciuman a Sehun turun ke leher, leher aku diisep sembari digigit2 kecil, aku yakin pasti bakalan ninggalin bekas merah disana.

Aku ngedesah lagi pas tangan a Sehun ngeremes susu aku, aaaahhh rasanya kaya ada aliran listrik yang mengalir ditubuh aku, rasanya agak geli tapi nikmat disaat bersamaan. Aku sama sekali gak sadar kalo diem-diem a Sehun ngelepas kancing baju aku, pengait bra aku juga langsung dilepas sampe kedua payudara aku lepas dari sarangnya.

Rasa dingin langsung menyelimuti payudara aku karena ada kipas angin yang muter dilangit-langit, refleks aku tutup payudara aku pake kedua tangan karena baru pertama kali ini ada laki-laki yang ngeliat susu aku secara live. A Sehun tiba-tiba aja diem, dia kaya yang terpana gitu ngeliat payudara aku. Dia tarik tangan aku pelan supaya dia bisa ngeliat payudara aku lebih jelas. Kedua susu aku langsung diremas lembut sama dia, refleks badan aku langsung menegang jadinya. Gak ngerti lagi deh aku, temen-temen aku disekolah sering bilang kalo tet* diremes laki-laki tuh rasanya nikmat banget, awalnya aku gak percaya, tapi setelah ngerasain sendiri rasanya ternyata emang beneran enak, apalagi telapak tangannya a Sehun kasar banget, sensasinya jadi berlipat-lipat banget rasanya.

Puting susu aku tiba-tiba aja dipelintir kenceng banget sama a Sehun, refleks aku teriak kenceng banget. Rasanya agak sakit tapi geli-geli nikmat juga. A Sehun langsung nunduk, dia isep puting susu aku yang sebelah kanan, tangan kanannya tetep melintir puting aku sembari ngeremas susunya juga. Aku cuma bisa nengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil nutup mata saking gak kuatnya sama kenikmatan yang a Sehun kasih buat aku.

A Sehun beralih ngisep puting sebelah kiri aku, dia isep sekaligus dijilatin. A Sehun ngisepnya kenceng banget, dia udah kaya bayi yang lagi kehausan. Ciuman a Sehun turun ke perut aku, tangannya diem2 ngelapas rok yang aku pake, celana dalem motif Hello Kitty yang aku pake juga ditarik sampe aku bener-bener telanjang sekarang.

Lagi-lagi a Sehun diem ngeliat tubuh telanjang aku, tatapan matanya terus fokus sama vag*na aku yang cuma ditumbuhi beberapa bulu tipis. Tangan panjangnya bergerak nyentuh vag*na aku, dia elus-elus sembari dia mainin klitoris aku. Lagi-lagi aku ngedesah karena ulahnya, tubuh aku bergetar hebat pas dia mainin klitoris aku.

"Aa geliiii."

A Sehun gak ngejawab, dia lepas semua bajunya sampe sekarang dia bener-bener telanjang bulat. Dada aku bergemuruh hebat karenanya, ini pertama kalinya aku ngeliat tubuh telanjang cowok dewasa secara live, muka aku merah banget deh pasti, a Sehun bukan cuma ganteng, tapi badannya juga bagus, berotot tapi gak terlalu kekar, bahunya lebar, dadanya juga bidang, ada bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh dibawah perutnya dan sumpah demi apapun itu tuh seksi banget.

A Sehun tiba-tiba aja nunduk, ia kecup bibir aku sekali lagi.

"Sekali lagi Aa tanya, kamu beneran siap?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Aku siap A."

"Kamu liat kont*l aa."

Muka aku langsung merah ngedengernya, aku liat tit*tnya a Sehun yang udah mulai berdiri. Mata aku sama sekali gak bisa ngedip ngeliatnya, gede banget, udah gitu panjang lagi, bulu-bulu kemaluannya juga lebat banget, makin seksi aja keliatannya.

"Gede banget A."

"Coba kamu bayangin kont*l segede itu masuk kedalem mem*k kamu, bakalan sakit gak kira2?"

Aku langsung diem, lubang aku kan kecil banget, muat gak ya kira2 dimasukin yang segede itu?

"Sakit ya A?"

"Makanya itu aa tanya, pasti bakalan sakit banget kalo dimasukin. Aa bisa berenti sekarang kalo emang kamu mau."

Refleks aku nelen ludah gugup. "Enggak ko A, masukin aja gpp."

"Yakin?"

"Iya yakin."

A Sehun ngehela nafas, dia usap rambut aku pelan. A Sehun kaya takut banget nyakitin aku, dia kecup bibir aku sekali lagi.

"Tahan ya."

Aku ngangguk pelan, a Sehun ngocok tit*tnya pelan sampe bener2 ereksi, dia langsung arahin tit*tnya ke lobang vag*na aku. Refleks aku nahan nafas, berkali-kali a Sehun nyoba masukin tapi gak bisa-bisa sampe akhirnya..

JLEBB

"AKKKHHHHH." Aku teriak kenceeeeenggggg banget, sumpah demi apapun itu sakit banget, baru masuk setengah tapi rasanya udah sesakit ini.

A Sehun narik lagi tit*tnya dari dalem lobang aku, aku liat kepala tit*tnya udah berlumuran darah dari vag*na aku, apa itu artinya aku udah gak perawan?

"Sakit banget A hiks.." aku nangis, sumpah aku gak bisa nahan air mata, sakitnya emang keterlaluan.

"Kan aa udah bilang, kita lanjut nanti aja."

Refleks aku pegang tangan a Sehun kenceng. "Jangan A, lanjutin aja gpp."

"Kamu aja kesakitan gitu."

"Gpp a, udah terlanjur."

A Sehun ngehela nafasnya lagi. "Bener gpp?"

Aku ngangguk. "Iya gpp."

A Sehun nunduk, dia kecup lagi bibir aku pelan. "Aa gak tega Lu ngeliatnya."

"Gpp A, sekaligus aja masukinnya biar sakitnya sekalian."

"Yaudah."

A Sehun ngarahin lagi tit*tnya kearah vag*na aku, dia gesek-gesek pelan terus langsung dia dorong sampe masuk semuanya.

JLEB

Rasanya udah kaya dicabut nyawa, sakitnya luar biasa, aku cengkeram bahunya a Sehun kenceeeng banget, aku juga bisa ngerasain kalo lobang aku terus ngeluarin darah, akhirnya aku udah bukan perawan lagi sekarang.

A Sehun mulai ngegerakin pinggulnya maju mundur pelan-pelan sembari terus nyiumin bibir sama tet*k aku. Beberapa menit pertama aku bener-bener kaya disiksa, sakitnya bener-bener kerasa sampe aku terus2an ngeluarin airmata. Tapi beberapa menit setelahnya rasa sakit itu pelan-pelan mulai hilang, a Sehun bener-bener lembut ngelakuinnya, dia sama sekali gak mau nyakitin aku lebih dari ini, dia bener-bener sabar nungguin aku ngerasain kenikmatan juga.

Gelenyar kenikmatan itu pelan-pelan mulai aku rasain, semakin cepet a Sehun ngegerakin pinggulnya semakin kerasa juga kenikmatan yang belum pernah aku rasain sebelumnya.

"Enak banget yank, sempit punya kamu.." kata a Sehun sembari nyiumin bibir sama leher aku.

Aku peluk leher a Sehun erat, aku gak salah denger kan? A Sehun manggil aku sayang? Yaampun, aku seneng banget!

Genjotannya a Sehun makin lama makin kenceng, ranjang yang kita tempatin sampe berderit saking kencengnya a Sehun ngegagahin aku. Tubuh aku juga kegoncang gak karua2an saking hebatnya 'genjotan' si aa.

"Aa gaaakk kuattthh yankkk akkhhh.."

Aku bisa ngerasain kalo tit*tnya a Sehun berkedut di dalem it*l aku, tapi sebelum a Sehun keluar, aku yang keluar duluan. Ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalem it*l aku, tubuh aku sampe bergetar hebat karenanya. gak lama setelah itu, tit*t panjangnya a Sehun juga ikut nyemburin sesuatu yang terasa hangat luar biasa.

"AAAHHHHH." A Sehun ngedesah panjang, matanya merem sembari tubuhnya yang ikutan kejang-kejang.

A Sehun terengah-engah, badannya penuh sama keringat. Dia tersenyum lebar ngeliat aku, dia peluk tubuh aku eraaaaat banget. Gak tau kenapa, tapi aku ngerasa kalo a Sehun keliatan bahagia banget sehabis bersetubuh sama aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Big thank's buat kalian yang masih support author, yang masih nungguin ff ini, yang masih suka sama karya-karyanya author. Pengen peluk satu-satu rasanya kalo ketemu langsung :)

NC pertama HunHan dulu yakk, ChanBaeknya di skip dulu. Nanti akan ada saatnya ko mereka naena hahaha.

Makasih banget loh buat yang udah nyempeti ngasih review di chapter kemarin. Satu review dari kalian tuh berharga banget buat author :)

Review yang banyak supaya author semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini sama cerita-cerita yang lain yang belum sempet ke up hehehe

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan sekali, tapi jangan ngejudge ya, author orangnya baperan soalnya hehehe.

See you in the next chap. Bye Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kalo diliat2 muka gue ternyata cantik juga ya? Hehehe, gue udah dirumah nih lagi nongkrong depan kaca sembari senyam-senyum sendiri ngeliatin muka gue yang udah di dandanin sama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jago banget make up sumpah, alis gue dilengkung2in, pipi gue dimerah2in, bulu mata gue dilentik2in terus hidung gue dimancung2in. Tau deh tuh, bisaan banget hidung gue yang tadinya ngebelesek ke dalem sekarang jadi kek perosotan tk, mancung bener udah kek hidungnya Luna Maya haha.

Gak nyangka, gue kalo dandan ternyata secakep ini. Gue dari dulu orangnya emang agak cuek kalo soal penampilan, bukan cuek yang gimana2, dasarnya gue emang males ribet. Kalo dandan pun paling gue cuma pake bedak sama lipstick doang dikit. Kalo pake baju juga gue mah senyamannya gue aje, kalo dirumah malah gue lebih seneng pake daster daripada baju yang lain.

Muka gue udah cantik, tapi kecantikannya berasa kurang gara2 pipi gue yang segede bakpao. Kalo dipikir2 gue emang gendats banget sih, terakhir gue nimbang berat badan gue udah nyampe 70 kiloan. Berat badan segitu emang berlebihan banget buat gue yang tingginya cuma 163 cm.

Tapi ya gimana dong? Gue nyaman2 aja sama berat badan gue, meskipun gue gendats begini tapi gue tetep sehat. Daripada kurus tapi penyakitan kan? Mending gendats sekalian gue mah.

Lagian gue jadi gendats begini juga gara2 abis ngelahirin, udah 3 anak cuy yang keluar dari rahim gue, gak heran kalo badan gue sekarang melar banget kaya adonan kue.

Oh iya, tadi kan gue beli telur gulung. Saking terpesonanya sama kecantikan gue sendiri sampe lupa sama makanan favorit, telur gulungnya gue simpen di deket cermin. Gue ambil telur gulungnya terus gue makan satu, udah dingin tapi masih enak.

Ngomongin soal telur gulung gue jadi keinget sama si Chanyeol, itu berondong satu bener2 bikin gemes deh serius. Masih gak percaya gitu cowok seganteng dia jadi tukang telur gulung, padahal kalo ngelamar jadi model atau pemain sinetron pasti bakalan laku banget dia.

Oh iya, tadi dia bilang 'Henteu atuh sakitu mah, montok katinggalina ge.' gitu kan ya? Artinya apa sih tuh? Gue gak ngerti Sunda, tapi kalo montok mungkin maksudnya demplon denok gitu kali ya? Apa gue yang sok tau? Kaga tau dah, ntar gue nanya aja sama tetangga gue yang orang Sunda.

Eh udah jam berapa sih ini? Udah jam 5, bengkel udah tutup belum ya? Gak sabar gue nunggu bang Sehun pulang, dia pasti bakalan kaget banget deh ngeliat dandanan gue hari ini.

.

.

.

Udah jam 5, gw masih di kasur meluk Luhan yang masih nyandar di dada gw. Kita masih sama-sama telanjang, gak ada satupun dari kita berdua yang mau beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"A."

"Kenapa yank?"

"Aa manggil aku sayang?"

"Boleh kan Aa manggil kamu sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Iya boleh ko A."

"Kenapa?"

"Aa kenapa nyari cewek lagi? Bukannya Aa udah punya istri ya?"

"Aa udah nikah, udah punya 3 anak juga. Sebenernya aa gak niat nyari selingkuhan, tapi belakangan istri aa berubah, dia gak kaya dulu lagi."

"Berubah gimana?"

"Dulu istri aa itu perempuan paling cantik dikampungya, banyak laki-laki yang mau sama dia tapi akhirnya dia nikahnya sama aa. Istri aa dulunya cantik banget, orangnya periang, langsing, putih, enak diliat lah pokoknya. Aa sayang banget sama dia, apapun kemauan dia pasti aa turutin. Tapi dia mulai berubah setelah hamil dan ngelahirin anak aa yang pertama. Berat badannya mulai naik, dia jarang ngejaga penampilan, payudaranya mulai turun, lubang an*nya juga kendor."

"Terus?"

"Aa kira mungkin itu karena faktor hamil, ngelahirin sama menyusui kan. Tapi ternyata setelah selesai menyusui, badannya dia tetep gemuk, susunya tetep turun, 'itu'nya juga tetep kendor, gak enak kalo digenjot, gak menggigit."

"Gak menggigit tapi ko bisa sampe punya 3 anak?"

Waduh pertanyaanya..

"Ya abis gimana? Waktu itu kan aa belum punya cewek lain, aa gak punya pelampiasan selain istri sendiri. Sperma laki-laki itu harus rutin dikeluarin sayang, kalo gak dikeluarin pusing pala aa."

"Terus sekarang Aa masih suka hubungan gak sama istri?"

"Udah enggak, udah 6 bulan ini aa gak nyentuh dia. Gak nafsu soalnya."

"Kalo gak hubungan sama istri terus ngeluarin spermanya gimana?"

"C*li, seminggu dua kali."

"Kasian banget istrinya, dianggurin dong berarti?"

"Biasa aja, dia aja gak kasian sama suami. Sakit mata aa tiap hari ngeliat penampilan dia."

Luhan diem, gak tau deh kayanya dia lagi mikirin sesuatu.

"Kamu gak masalah perawannya diambil sama aa?"

"Gpp A, udah terlanjur. Lagian kan Aa juga udah nolongin aku."

"Kamu kenapa bisa senekat ini sih? Gak kasian sama calon suami kamu nanti?"

"Kalo soal itu urusan belakangan A, lagian kalo calon suami aku nanti bener2 sayang sama aku, dia gak akan masalahin aku yang masih perawan atau enggak."

Gw ngangguk, bener juga sih. "Terus abis ini kita ngapain?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Setelah kita ngelakuin 'itu'.. urusan kita selesai?"

Luhan diem, dia keliatan bingung.

"Terserah Aa."

"Kamu maunya gimana?"

"Aa maunya gimana?"

Ditanya malah balik nanya..

Gw narik nafas dalem-dalem, terus gw keluarin pelan-pelan. "Aa mau kita tetep berhubungan, aa gak mau hubungan kita selesai sampai disini."

Luhan tersenyum, dia keliatan seneng ngedenger jawaban gw.

"Iya A, aku juga gak mau hubungan kita udahan gitu aja."

Sekarang giliran gw yang tersenyum ngedengernya. "Kalo ada apa2 hubungin aa aja, aa pasti bakalan bantu."

"Iya A, makasih ya."

"Sama-sama sayang."

Gw kecup kening Luhan pelan, gak tau kenapa gw bisa sesayang ini sama Luhan padahal kita baru aja kenal. Apa karena jepitan mem*knya yang luar biasa nikmat? Mungkin iya. Tapi yang pasti, gw gak mau ngelepas Luhan gitu aja.

.

.

.

_'Mesat ngapung luhur jauh di awang-awang, meberkeun jangjangna bangun taya karingrang. Kukuna ranggoas reujeung pamatukna ngeluk, ngapak mega bari hibeurna tarik nyuruwuk..'_

Senyam-senyum sendiri saya ndengerin lagu-lagu Sunda dari kaset yang saya bawa dari Bandung. Saya sekarang udah ada dirumah, dihalaman belakang gogoleran (tidur2an) diatas samak (karpet) sambil ngedengerin lagu.

Kumahanya ieu teh? (Gimana ya ini?) Daritadi saya gak bisa berhenti mikirin si teteh cantik yang tadi beli telur gulung di Lengkong Barang. Geulis pisan asli (cantik banget asli) pake make up kaya tadi geulisna (cantiknya) jadi makin-makin.

Tipe saya pisan si teteh eta teh, geulis (cantik), leutik (kecil), demplon, montok, chubby deui. Hanjakal weh geus boga salaki (sayangnya udah punya suami).

Tapi saya teh belum pernah liat suaminya, sugan weh si teteh eta teh janda (siapa tau aja si teteh itu tuh janda) kalo beneran janda berarti saya masih punya kesempatan.

Eh, astaghfirullahaladzim. Mikir naon sih? Ulah waka mikiran awewe (mikir apa sih? Jangan dulu mikirin cewek) saya teh udah janji sama anbu sama abah di kampung kalo saya mau nyari uang dulu yang banyak, baru mikirin cewek.

Tapi gimana atuh ya? Saya teh kepikiran terus sama si teteh geulis itu.

"Chanyeol."

Itu suara mamang saya, dia nyamperin saya sembari ngabawakeun (ngebawain) kopi sama kue putu.

"Naon Mang?" (Apa Om?)

"Kue putu tah." (Kue putu nih)

"Meser dimana?" (Beli dimana?)

"Pamere ti si Momo." (Dikasih dari si Momo)

"Lamun si Momo masihan na2aon teh, mun tiasa mah ulah ditampi Mang." (Kalo si Momo ngasih apa2, kalo bisa jangan diterima Om)

"Naha kunaon kitu?" (Kenapa emangnya?)

"Teu enak Mang." (Gak enak Om)

"Bener maneh teh embung ka si Momo?" (Bener kamu gak mau sama si Momo?)

"Yakin Mang, Chanyeol mah teu aya rasa ka neng Momo teh." (Yakin Om, Chanyeol gak ada rasa sama neng Momo)

"Emang maneh neangan awewe anu siga kumaha sih Yeol?" (Emang kamu nyari cewek yang kaya gimana sih Yeol?)

"Anu geulis, lucu, mungil, chubby, demplon, denok." (Yang cantik, lucu, mungil, chubby, demplon, denok)

Tuh kan saya jadi nyebutin ciri2 si teteh geulis itu.

"Maneh keur bogoh ka awewe nya?" (Kamu lagi naksir cewek ya?)

Loh, ko si mamang bisa tau?

"Henteu Mang." (Enggak Om)

"Katinggali atuh Yeol, moal bisa bohong maneh ka mamang mah." (Keliatan atuh Yeol, gak bisa bohong kamu sama om)

Emang keliatan banget ya?

"Orang mana? Mamang kenal teu?" (Orang mana? Om kenal gak?)

"Henteu Mang, Chanyeol teu bogoh ka sasaha." (Enggak Om, Chanyeol gak naksir siapa2)

Si mamang teh kalahka seuri (si om malah ketawa) keliatan banget apa?

"Heeuh lah ari maneh can hayang nyarita mah, keun ari maneh bogoh ka awewe mah, bobogohan ge teu nana2on, mamang mah moal ngalarang. Asal tong poho kanu niat awal maneh dateng ka Bogor, tong nepika kabablasan oge soalna barudak ayeuna mah bobogohanana geus parah." (Iya biarin lah kalo kamu belum mau cerita mah, biarin kalo kamu naksir sama perempuan, pacaran juga gak masalah, om gak bakalan marah, asal jangan lupa sama niat kamu dateng ke Bogor, jangan sampe kebablasan juga soalnya anak jaman sekarang itu pacarannya udah parah)

"Muhun Mang, Insya Allah Chanyeol moal hilap." (Iya Om, Insya Allah Chanyeol gak akan lupa)

Si mamang bakalan marah gak ya kalo tau saya teh naksirnya sama istri orang? Belum tentu istri orang juga sih soalnya saya belum tau si teteh geulis itu teh janda apa bukan. Tapi kalo pun janda, belum tentu juga anbu sama abah bakalan setuju.

Ngomong naon (apa) sih saya teh? Udah kaya beneran aja mau nikah sama si teteh geulis, kalopun beneran nikah belum tentu juga si teteh geulis mau sama tukang telur gulung kaya saya. Kadang saya teh kalo mimpi suka ketinggian.

.

.

.

"Main kemana sih, jam segini baru pulang.."

"Abis dari rumah Eunha Mah."

Jam 6 sore, pas adzan maghrib anak gue si Yerin baru pulang kerumah. Kalo bang Sehun tau anaknya baru pulang maen jam segini, bisa abis deh gue dimaki-maki.

"Besok2 kalo main lagi jangan pulang maghrib, ntar ada kalong wewe loh."

"Iya Mah, Yerin gak bakal pulang maghrib lagi."

"Yaudah mandi dulu sana, mamah siapin air anget."

"Mah, besok Yerin mau ikut ngaji sama Eunha ya."

"Ngaji dimana?"

"Di , Eunha udah dua minggu ngaji disana. Katanya guru ngajinya ganteng."

"Kamu masih kecil udah tau yang ganteng2 sih." Ampun deh anak gue -_-

"Hehehe, boleh ya Mah Yerin ikut ngaji."

"Siapa guru ngajinya? Mamah kenal banyak sama orang-orang ."

"Gak tau Mah, Eunha gak ngasih tau."

"Guru ngajinya bagus gak ngajarnya?"

"Bagus, Eunha aja baru dua minggu udah hapal surat-surat pendek."

"Yaudah, mamah ijinin. Tapi bilang sama ayah dulu ya."

Yerin ngangguk. "Iya Mah."

"Yaudah, mandi gih sana."

"Okeee."

Guru ngaji di ? Siapa ya kira-kira? Gue punya banyak kenalan orang tapi gak tau kalo ada guru ngaji ganteng disana, ada sih ustad Siwon, tp kan dia mah udah gak ngajar ngaji lagi. Lagian dia mah udah om2 juga.

Siapa dong kira-kira?

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, bang Sehun udah pulang?"

Bang Sehun keliatan kaget ngeliat gue, apa sebegitu cantiknya gue sampe bang Sehun tercengang gitu?

"Ngagetin aja kamu."

Ngagetin?

"Kenapa? Tadi aku belajar dandan sama Kyungsoo, gimana menurut Abang, aku cantik gak?"

"Biasa aja."

Hah? Biasa aja? Padahal gue udah ngerasa cantik banget loh.

"Abang capek, abang mau tidur."

"Abang gak makan dulu? Aku udah bikinin makanan kesukaan abang."

"Abang gak laper."

Bang Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar, ninggalin gue yang cuma bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan dia.

..

Gue perhatiin, bang Sehun daritadi senyam senyum sendiri sembari ngeliatin hapenya. Dia gak pernah kaya gitu, biasanya kalo dirumah dia gak pernah megang2 hape. Lagi chattingan sama siapa sih tuh?

"Abang."

Bang Sehun noleh sekilas. "Apa?"

"Yerin katanya mau ikut ngaji di besok."

"Ngaji sama siapa?"

"Eunha."

"Guru ngajinya siapa?"

"Enggak tau, Eunha gak ngasih tau."

"Yaudah biarin aja, bagus malah kalo dia ikutan ngaji."

"Abang lagi chattingan sama siapa?"

"Sama Hanbin."

"Tumben chattingan malem-malem, biasanya juga hape digeletakin terus di meja."

"Abang lagi ngomongin kerjaan, bengkel lagi rame."

"Lagi rame? Kalo gitu aku boleh gak minta uang buat bayar make up?"

"Berapa?"

"250.000"

"Mahal banget, beli make up dimana sih?"

"Beli dari Kyungsoo, aku belinya satu set."

"Ngapain sih lagian beli make up mahal-mahal, buang-buang duit aja."

"Aku beli peralatan make up buat belajar dandan Bang, aku pengen keliatan cantik di depan kamu."

Gue bilang aja sejujur-jujurnya, emang fakta kok gue beli kosmetik biar keliatan cantik di depan suami, tapi reaksi dia malah begitu, pake segala bilang buang-buang duit lagi. Gue mah beli kosmetik harga segitu bisa dipake buat berbulan-bulan, lah dia sehari beli rokok bisa sampe dua bungkus, sebungkus aja harganya sekitar dua puluhan, kalo dikali sebulan udah berapa? Jelas dia yang lebih buang-buang duit malah gue yang disalah2in. -_-

"Gak harus dibayar kontan bang, dicicil juga bisa kok."

"Ck, iya nanti abang bayar."

Gue nghela nafas, yaudahlah. Gue rasa gak ada yang perlu gue omongin lagi. Mending gue keluar aja, bang Sehun juga kayanya lebih mentingin hapenya daripada gue.

"Lain kali gak usah beli2 make up lagi, percuma, gak bakalan ada yang berubah."

DEG

Langsung diem gue, gak bakalan ada yang berubah? Emang sejelek itu gue dimata laki gue sendiri? Nyesek banget sumpah, kenapa sih dia gak mau ngehargain usaha gue yang kepengen keliatan cantik di depan dia?

.

.

.

_Besoknya.._

Beras tinggal seliter, mana cukup buat makan hari ini. Mana gue gak punya duit lagi buat beli beras, bang Sehun juga belum ngasih duit belanja.

"Sarapan sama bubur Mah?" Tanya Yerin yang udah siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Iya, mamah males bikin sarapan. Kemarin juga makanannya pada dibuang."

Males gue bikin sarapan, bang Sehun aja jarang makan dirumah.

"Yerin, Haowen ayo berangkat."

Bang Sehun keluar dari kamar, dia udah rapih dan kayanya udah mau berangkat ke bengkel sekalian nganter anak2 ke sekolah.

"Gak sarapan dulu? Aku udah beli bubur ayam."

"Gak usah, abang sarapan di bengkel aja."

Tuh kan, udahlah, besok2 gue gak bakalan nyiapin sarapan lagi!

"Tapi sarapan aku belum habis Yah."

"Bubur Hao juga belum abis."

"Yaudah sarapan disekolah aja, ntar ayah beliin."

Semalem dia bilang gue gak boleh buang2 duit, sekarang kalo dia gak mau sarapan dirumah, nyuruh anak-anak buat sarapan diluar juga apa gak buang2 duit tuh namanya?

"Bang, beras tinggal seliter, lauk juga tinggal dikit."

"Emang uang yang kemarin abang kasih udah abis?'

"Ya udah abis lah Bang, kan uangnya dipake buat belanja dapur, belum jajan anak-anaknya juga, bayar listrik sama air aja kemarin hampir 500.000."

"Ck, yaudah nih ambil seratus dulu."

Bang Sehun ngeluarin duit seratus ribu dari saku celananya.

"Seratus ribu cukup buat apa Bang?"

"Ya pake dulu, ntar kalo abang ada duit abang tambahin lagi."

"Katanya bengkel lagi rame, kalo lagi rame berarti duit abang banyak dong."

"Ya duitnya dipake buat modal lagi, buat beli oli segala macem emang kamu kira gak pake duit?"

Sumpah ya gue kesel banget, hari gini duit seratus ribu cukup buat apaan? Masa iya sih duit bengkel semuanya dipake buat modal, gak inget apa kalo dirumah masih ada anak sama istri yang wajib dinafkahin?

Benci gue lama-lama kalo begini terus.

"Hao, Yerin ayo berangkat."

Bang Sehun langsung pergi gitu aja, dia sama sekali gak nganggep gue yang padahal berdiri di depan dia.

"Mah, Yerin sama Hao berangkat ya."

Gue tersenyum. "Iya hati-hati ya."

"Iya, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

"Nih 700 ribu, duit dari mas Jongin."

Alhamdulillah, dapet pinjeman juga akhirnya. Tadinya gue udah puyeng banget mau nyari duit kemana lagi buat bayar karya wisatanya Haowen sekaligus beli sepatunya Yerin :'(

"Makasih ya Kyung, elu emang sahabat terbaik gue."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Iya sama-sama."

Duit 700 ribu ini harus cukup buat semuanya, gue harus bisa nyisihin juga buat beli beras sama lauk.

"Baek, kenapa sih? Ko kayanya lagi puyeng banget."

"Bang Sehun gak ngasih duit belanja Kyung, beras tinggal seliter dirumah."

"Gak ngasih duit belanja? Ko bisa? Bukannya bengkel laki lo lagi rame2nya ya? Laki gue kemaren abis nyervice motor disana.."

"Makanya itu, heran gue asal dimintain duit pasti marah-marah. Padahal dulu dia gak kaya gitu."

"Ko aneh ya? Makin curiga gue sama laki lu."

"Curiga kenapa?"

"Curiga kalo laki lu bener2 punya selingkuhan."

DEG

"Kyung, jangan nakut2in gitu ah."

"Gue bukannya nakut2in Baek, tapi ya aneh aja, orang kata mas Jongin bengkel laki lu sampe ngantri saking ramenya, kan gak masuk akal kalo dia gak bisa ngasih duit belanja buat lo."

"Bang Sehun bilang duitnya dipake buat modal lagi Kyung."

"Terus lo percaya? Balikin modal paling berapa sih? Pasti gedean untungnya lah daripada modalnya. Fix, elo dikibulin sama laki lo sendiri."

Iya juga sih, kalo dipikir2 gak masuk akal banget kalo bang Sehun sampe gak bisa ngasih duit buat beli beras padahal bengkel lagi rame2nya, nah yang jadi pertanyaan, duitnya itu dikemanain?

"Terus yang kemaren gimana? Laki lo berubah gak setelah ngeliat lu dandan?"

"Enggak, dia malah bilang kalo gue gak usah beli kosmetik lagi, gak bakalan ada yang berubah katanya sekalipun gue make up."

"Seriusan dia ngomong gitu? Parah banget anjiirrr, gue kalo punya suami kaya gitu bakalan gue tendang biji pel*rnya."

"Gue gak tau mesti gimana Kyung, bang Sehun kayanya udah gak cinta lagi sama gue."

"Kata gue juga elu mesti ngerubah penampilan Baek. Turunin berat badan dulu deh, itu yang paling utama. Abis itu elu rubah penampilan lu sedikit demi sedikit."

"Iya bakalan gue coba."

"Lu coba deh beli push up bra, biar tok*t lu gak keliatan turun."

"Hah?"

"Itu tok*t lu keliatan turun banget."

Yaelah si Kyungsoo merhatiin aja lagi bentuk susu gue -_-

"Push up bra di toko online paling berapa sih, itu bagus banget Baek buat payudara supaya gak turun lagi."

"Apa hubungannya sih Kyung, susu gue yang turun sama bang Sehun yang cuek sama gue?"

"Ya jelas ada hubungannya lah Baek, kalo tok*t lu kenceng, otomatis laki lu juga bakalan demen. Cowok tuh paling suka sama tok*t cewek yang bulet dan kenceng."

Gue jadi ngelirik susu gue sendiri, susu gue emang agak turun sih, dulu enggak begini. Semenjak punya anak, susu gue jadi turun dengan sendirinya.

"Selain pake push up bra, tiap malem juga kalo bisa tok*t lu, elu tempelin pake mangkok terus elu puter2 biar bentuknya bulet, biar sekel gitu keliatannya. Nah, abis itu pent*l susu lu elu tempelin pake irisan jeruk nipis sama tomat juga biar pent*l lu warnanya lebih cerah, pink2 gitu lah kaya bintang bok*p."

Gilaaaa si Kyungsoo, tau banget dia masalah persusuan gini.

"Nah, gue juga punya ini nih."

"Apaan nih?"

Kyungsoo ngasih gue kaya kardus jamu kecil gitu, isinya ada lima bungkus.

"Ini jamu buat ngerapetin lubang vagina, satu dus kecil gitu harganya 200.000."

"Eu jualan lagi?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya hehe. Tenang, bisa lu cicil ko, ga usah panik."

"Yaelah Kyung, kosmetik aja belum gue bayar."

"Ya gpp Baek, gausah buru-buru. Nanti kalo elu punya duit baru elu bayar oke?"

"Serah lu dah, tapi ini beneran bisa bikin vagina singset?"

"Iya bisa, kalo elu rutin minum jamu itu, vagina lu bakalan berasa kaya perawan lagi, percaya deh sama gue."

Kosmetik aja belum kebayar udah ditawarin lagi gue ama jamu beginian. Tapi gpp deh, gue bakalan coba minum jamu ini. Gue kan udah punya tiga anak, otomatis vagina gue juga pasti udah longgar. Kalo vagina gue rapet lagi, siapa tau aja bang Sehun gak bakalan cuek lagi sama gue.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Loh Chanyeol?"

"Teh Baekhyun?"

Wah, jadi guru ngaji yang diceritain Yerin itu Chanyeol? Abis ashar gue langsung nganter Yerin ke , Yerin semangat banget karena hari ini hari pertama dia ikut pengajian kaya gini. Kata mamahnya Eunha, pengajiannya di Mushalla Ar-Rahman, nah pas gue nyampe gue kaget banget ternyata yang jadi guru ngajinya Chanyeol si tukang telur gulung.

"Kamu yang jadi guru ngaji disini?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya Teh, saya yang ngajar ngaji disini. Teteh ngapain disini?"

"Aku mau nganter anak aku Yerin, katanya dia mau ikutan ngaji disini. Boleh kan?"

"Oh iya boleh."

"Bayarnya berapa?"

"Seikhlasnya aja."

"Loh ko seikhlasnya? Jangan gitu lah, ayo bilang aja berapa."

"Emang seikhlasnya Teh, yang lain juga bayarnya seikhlasnya."

Chanyeol ini terlalu baik hati atau gimana sih? Masa iya ngajar ngaji bayarnya seikhlasnya.

"Yaudah, sehari 10.000 aja gimana?"

"Gak kegedean? Yang lain aja bayarnya cuma 2000."

"Enggak lah, enggak kegedean. Asal kamu ngajar ngajinya bener. Pokoknya Yerin harus pinter ngaji dalam waktu sebulan."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Siap Teh."

DEG

Tuh kan, jantung gue deg2an lagi. Chanyeol kenapa senyumnya manis banget sih.

"Chanyeol, kamu manusia atau pocong sih?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu manusia atau pocong?"

"Manusia atuh, masa pocong."

"Kirain pocong, abisnya kamu loncat-loncat mulu sih dihati aku."

BLUSSHH

Muka Chanyeol langsung merah banget gue gombalin kaya gitu. Tapi serius, gue gak sekedar gombal. Chanyeol emang selalu bisa bikin gue jedak-jeduk kagak jelas.

Parah gak sih? Gue udah punya suami tapi malah terpesona sama laki-laki lain, mana masih berondong lagi hadeeeuuuhh -_-

.

.

.

"Dapet berapa hari ini Bang?"

"4.500.000."

"Widiihh, lumayan tuh. Makin hari makin gede aja pendapatan bengkel."

"Iya alhamdulillah."

"Keliatannya elu lagi seneng banget Bang, daritadi gw perhatiin elu senyam-senyum mulu."

Keliatan banget emang ya?

"Gw emang lagi seneng Mbin, lagi berbunga-bunga banget lah pokoknya."

"Kenapa? Gara2 Luhan ya?"

Makin cengar-cengir gak jelas aja gw ngedenger nama itu.

"Abis diapain emang sama Luhan?"

"Abis dikasih enak hahaha."

"Abis dikasih enak? Ng*we maksudnya? Udah jebol dong berarti?"

"Iya udah."

"Lah, lagi kapan?"

"Kemaren sore."

"Lah gimana? Kata lu gak mau buru-buru."

"Ya dianya ngajakin mulu, masa iya gw tolak?"

"Terus gimana? Urusan lu ama dia udah beres dong berarti?"

"Gw masih bakalan sering ketemu sama dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya gw gak mau ngelepas dia gitu aja, sayang lah Bro. Masih muda gitu."

"Maksudnya elu mau pacaran gitu sama dia?"

"Ya kalo dianya mau mah."

"Ah gilaaa lu Bang, kirain abis ng*we bakalan udahan kali."

"Ya kan elu juga yang nyaranin gw nyari yang seger2, giliran udah dapet elu ngomongnya malah begitu."

"Ya serah lu dah."

"Tapi elu ko bisa kenal Luhan? Kenal darimana?"

"Luhan dulu tetanggaan sama gw Bang, tapi dia pindah ke Kampug Berkat. Gw masih sering ketemu sama dia, cewek gw kan orang Kampung Berkat. Dia minta tolong sama gw buat nyariin cowok yang bisa bayarin uang pklnya dia."

"Elu tau gak, dia kalo dirumah orangnya kek gimana?"

"Kaga gimana2, jarang keluar dia mah. Keluar rumah paling cuma kesekolah sama ke warung doang."

"Udah punya cowok kaga dia?"

"Kaga tau dah, tapi kayanya sih belom. Orang keluar rumah aja jarang gimana mau punya cowok?"

"Dia nyari duit buat bayar pkl emang emak bapaknya kemana?"

"Emak bapaknya ada, tapi ya gitu, kayanya udah gak pada mau ngurusin Luhan lagi."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Gara2 ada masalah, gara2 masalah itu orangtuanya Luhan jadi cuek banget sama Luhan. Kaya yang udah gak pada peduli gitu."

"Masalah apa emangnya?"

"Luhan dulu punya adek cowok, adeknya meninggal pas umur 5 tahun, meninggalnya gara2 jatoh dari motor. Gara2 itu emak bapaknya Luhan jadi cuek banget sama Luhan, si Luhan disalahin, katanya gara2 dia anak mereka yang cowok meninggal."

"Ko gara2 Luhan?"

"Yang bawa motor Luhan, waktu itu Luhan baru bisa bawa motor, dia nekat ke jalan raya sambil ngebawa adeknya, adeknya duduk di jok depan. Pas ditikungan, motornya Luhan oleng, jatoh, adeknya kelindes mobil losbak dari arah lain. Luhannya mah gpp, cuma lecet2 doang."

"Jadi gara2 itu Luhan dianggap ngebunuh adeknya sendiri?"

Hanbin ngangguk. "Iya Bang, semenjak itu Luhan kaya udah gak dianggep keluarga. Buat sekolah aja dia sampe jualan permen supaya bisa punya uang jajan."

Gw gak tau kalo ternyata hidup Luhan sesusah itu, gw kira cerita2 begitu cuma ada di sinetron doang, eh ternyata dikehidupan nyata juga ada. Gak kebayang gw kalo jadi Luhan, di usia yang semuda itu dia harus nanggung rasa benci dari kesalahan yang sebenernya bukan murni kesalahan dia. Kalo adeknya meninggal ya itu karena emang udah takdir, kenapa jadi Luhan yang disalahin? Emang dia mau adeknya meninggal kaya gitu? Enggak kan pasti? G*blok aja kalo ada orang mati yang disalahin orang yang masih hidup, hidup sama matinya orang udah ada yang ngatur, orang lain gak berhak menghakimi.

.

.

.

_"Chanyeol, kamu manusia atau pocong sih?"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Kamu manusia atau pocong?"_

_"Manusia atuh, masa pocong."_

_"Kirain pocong, abisnya kamu loncat-loncat mulu sih dihati aku."_

Haduh Ya Allah, gak bisa berhenti senyum saya teh gara2 tadi digombalin sama si teteh geulis. Bener euy ieu mah sigana teh saya jatuh cinta sama si teteh geulis. (Beneran ini, kayannya saya jatuh cinta sama si teteh geulis)

"Chanyeol, eta endog tutung." (Chanyeol, itu telur gosong)

Eh, astaghfirullahaladzim. Saya teh lupa lagi masak telor.

"Tutung Mang." (Gosong, Om)

Buru-buru saya matiin kompor, tapi telor ceplok saya teh udah terlanjur gosong.

"Kumaha ari maneh, sakitu nyanghareupan katel oge." (Gimana sih kamu, berdiri depan kuali juga)

Mikirin si teteh geulis wae saya teh, telor depan mata udah gosong aja saya enggak tau.

"Keur mikiran naon ari maneh?" (Lagi mikirin apa kamu?)

"Teu keur mikiran nanaon." (Gak lagi mikirin apa2)

"Naha atuh nepika tutung kitu?" (Kenapa sampe gosong gitu?)

"Keur teu pokus weh Mang." (Lagi gak fokus aja Om)

"Heeuh keur teu pokus gara2 naon? Teu mungkin lamun ujug2 teu pokus mah." (Iya lagi gak fokus gara2 apa? Gak mungkin kalo tiba2 gak fokus)

"Keur cape weh Mang, dinten ieu kan seeur anu meser endog gulung, acan ngajar barudak oge sorena." (Lagi capek aja Om, hari ini kan yang beli telur gulung banyak. Belom ngajar anak2 juga sorenya)

Si Mamang ngehela nafas. "Nya eunggeus atuh lah, istirahat ari capek mah. Terus eta maneh dahar kumaha?" (Ya udah atuh lah, istirahat kalo capek mah. Terus itu kamu makan gimana?)

"Nya engke Chanyeol meser sangu goreng weh diluar." (Iya entar Chanyeol beli nasi goreng deh diluar)

"Oh nya enggeus atuh." (Oh yaudah)

"Mamang bade nitip moal?" (Om mau nitip gak?)

"Henteu ah, warareug." (Enggak ah, kenyang)

.

.

.

"Bang nasi gorengnya 3 ya."

"Iya neng, makan disini apa bungkus?"

"Bungkus aja, satu pedes yang dua jangan pedes ya."

"Iya neng, bentar ya."

"Okeee."

Warung Nasi Goreng Bang Mino, lumayan rame sih padahal baru buka sekitar 4 harian yang lalu. Gue sengaja beli nasi goreng disini buat makan gue sama anak-anak. Males gue masak dirumah, yang makan cuma anak-anak doang, laki gue mah udah jarang banget makan dirumah. Bang Sehun juga daritadi susah banget gue teleponin, kemana tau tuh dia.

"Bang, nasi gorengnya satu ya, dibungkus."

Eh itu kan si tukang telur gulung.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol noleh, dia keliatan kaget banget ngeliat gue.

"Teh Baekhyun?"

Langsung aja gue samperin. "Beli nasi goreng juga?"

Haduh nanya apaan sih gue? Yaiyalah beli nasi goreng, masa mau beli paku -_-

"Iya Teh, beli nasi goreng."

Dia senyum tapi kaya yang grogi gitu.

"Emang dirumah gak masak?"

"Enggak Teh."

"Nikah dong Yeol, biar ada yang masakin."

"Hehehe, iya Teh, nanti."

Duhh, suka banget gue sama senyumnya Chanyeol. Asal ada dia, rasanya gue pengen merhatiin dia mulu. Ganteng banget sumpaaaahhh!

"Chanyeol, kamu tau gak persamaan kamu sama debt collector?"

"H-hah? Enggak tau Teh, e-emang apa?"

"Sama-sama bikin aku deg-degan."

BLUSSH

Lagi, mukanya langsung merah gue gombalin kaya gitu hahaha.

"Kamu bisa diem gak Yeol?"

"D-diem?"

"Iya diem, diem dihati aku aja."

BLUSSH

Mukanya makin merah hahaha suka banget gue ngeliat dia salting begitu.

"Si eneng bisa aja ngegombalnya." Si abang tukang nasi gorengnya sampe ikutan ketawa :v

"B-bisa agak cepetan gak Bang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang udah salting parah.

"Bentar ya Bang, saya bikinin pesenan buat si Teteh ini dulu." Kata si abang tukang nasi goreng yang lagi sibuk nyiapin pesenan gue.

"Mau kemana sih Yeol, buru-buru banget."

"E-enggak kemana-mana, kasian si mamang dirumah sendirian."

"Oh gitu, yaudah Bang di duluin aja."

"Gpp Neng?"

"Iya gpp."

"Yaudah, bentar ya." Si abangnya langsung ngebungkusin satu nasi goreng buat Chanyeol yang tadinya buat gue.

"Berapa Bang?"

"15.000"

"Ini, pas ya."

"Iya, makasih ya Bang."

"Sawangsulna (sama-sama), Teh Baekhyun, saya duluan ya." Chanyeol pamit sama gue tapi sambil nunduk, haha gak berani ngeliat muka gue dia.

"Iya, hati-hati ya."

"Iya Teh, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

JEDUKKK

Lah, gimana sih? Chanyeol sampe kejedot tiang penyangga tenda si abang tukang nasi goreng. Padahal depan dia banget loh.

"Haduuuhhh.." Chanyeol ngusap jidatnya sembari ngeringis, kayanya benjol deh itu.

"Hati-hati dong Yeol, masa tiang depan mata enggak keliatan sih." Gue samperin sembari gue elus jidatnya pelan, beneran benjol loh. :(

"Gpp Teh, saya pulang dulu." Kata dia sembari nepis tangan gue pelan. Mukanya udah merah banget, kayanya dia malu soalnya banyak yang ngeliatin.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Hahaha si Teteh sih ngegombalin, kejedot tiang kan jadinya." Kata si abang tukang goreng sambil nahan tawa.

Gue ikutan ketawa sembari gue perhatiin Chanyeol yang jalan cepet banget. Dasar tukang telur gulung, bisa aja bikin gw nyengir hahaha.

.

.

.

"Luhan."

"Aa.."

Dari abis maghrib Luhan nge-wa gw, katanya dia kabur dari rumah, dia udah gak tahan katanya tinggal dirumah. Emak bapaknya udah mulai berani main tangan. Dia ngajak ketemuan tapi baru gw samperin di depan gang sekitar jam tujuhan, bengkel lagi rame banget tadi.

"A hiks.."

Luhan langsung meluk gw, dia nangis sampe sesenggukan, rambutnya acak2an matanya juga sembab. Kaga tega gw ngeliatnya.

"Kenapa Lu?" Tanya gw lembut sembari gw usap punggungnya pelan.

"Aku kabur dari rumah A, aku udah gak kuat. Ibu sama bapak bener2 keterlaluan hiks."

"Kamu tenangin diri kamu dulu ya Lu."

"Aku gak mau tinggal dirumah lagi A, aku mau nyari tempat tinggal baru."

"Dimana? Kamu udah tau mau kemana?"

Luhan ngegeleng, udah bisa gw tebak sih. Bocah abg seumuran dia kalo kabur dari rumah pasti gak tau mau pergi kemana.

"Yaudah, ayo aa cariin kontrakan."

Untuk sekarang gw gak akan nanya masalahnya dulu, gw takut dia marah kalo langsung gw tanya2. Mending gw tenangin dulu sembari gw turutin maunya dia, gw harus ngebuat dia ngerasa kalo gw ada dipihak dia, kalo dia emang mau kabur dari rumah ya oke, gw siap nyariin rumah sementara buat dia, baru abis itu gw tanya detail masalahnya apa supaya kita bisa nyari solusinya bareng-bareng.

..

"Udah ngerasa lebih tenang?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Udah A."

Akhirnya gw dapet juga setelah kurang lebih 30 menit nyari kontrakan kosong yang bisa ditempatin Luhan buat sementara waktu. Kontrakannya ada di daerah Cendali, kontrakan texas dan ternyata yang punya kontrakan temen SMA gw dulu. Kalo kontrakan texas otomatis gak akan jadi masalah kalo bawa temen lawan jenis ke kontrakan, sengaja emang gw nyari kontrakan begini, biar gw juga leluasa berduaan sama Luhan tanpa takut digrebek.

"Sekarang kamu ceritan sama aa, sebenernya ada masalah apa sampe kamu kabur dari rumah."

"Kemarin waktu Aa nganter aku pulang kerumah, ibu sama bapak aku gak sengaja ngeliat, mereka marah besar. Sangkanya mereka aku pacaran sama om-om, hampir aja aku dipukul pake linggis sama bapak, katanya aku bakalan bikin malu keluarga kalo sampe pacaran sama om-om."

B*ngsat! Rasanya pengen gw potong tuh kont*l bapaknya Luhan, ngebayangun dia yang mau mukul Luhan pake linggis aja gw udah emosi banget.

"Mereka udah gak sayang lagi sama aku A hiks mereka jahat sama aku.."

Nangis lagi dia arrrrghhhh, gw gak suka ngeliat Luhan nangis.

"Yaudah, untuk sementara kamu tinggal disini aja. Untuk biayanya nanti biar aa yang tanggung."

"Serius A?"

"Iya Aa serius."

"Aku jadi gak enak A, jadi ngerepotin."

"Gpp, kamu istirahat aja dulu. Aa harus balik ke bengkel lagi, kasian Hanbin sendirian."

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya A, sekali lagi makasih ya."

"Iya sama-sama, aa pergi ya."

CUP

Gw kecup kening Luhan lembut, gak tau darimana gw dapet keberanian buat ngecup kening Luhan kaya gitu. Luhan juga keliatan kaget banget, dia sampe bengong jadinya.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa-wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

Udah malem, udah jam setengah sepuluh. Bang Sehun kayanya gak pulang, bodo amat deh, gue telepon juga gak diangkat2, di wa gak dibales2. Paling dia nginep di bengkel, atau kalo enggak dia maen ps dirumahnya Hanbin sampe ketiduran disana.

Anak-anak udah pada tidur, ini kesempatan gue buat praktekin apa yang dibilang Kyungsoo tadi siang. Gue udah bawa mangkok 2, jeruk nipis sama tomat yang udah dibelah dua.

Okeee, gue buka daster bunga2 sekaligus beha yang gue pake.

SRETTT!

Susu gue seketika turun kebawah, ukurannya sih sebenernya lumayan gede tapi bentuknya kek 'melorot' gitu. Puting susu gue juga warnanya agak kecoklatan sekarang, gak kaya dulu yang warnanya agak pink kemerah2an gitu.

Oke deh, tanpa perlu cangcingcong lagi langsung aja gue templokin mangkok kosong ke susu gue sembari gue puter2 biar bentuknya bulet. Nanti juga rencananya gue mau beli push up bra biar susu gue gak turun lagi.

_"Kamu bisa diem gak Yeol?"_

_"D-diem?"_

_"Iya diem, diem dihati aku aja."_

Ko tetiba gue jadi keinget si tukang telur gulung itu ya? Muka dia yang keliatan tengsin pas gue gombalin tadi kebayang-bayang mulu.

Oh iya, tadi kan gue sempet minta nomor teleponnya Chanyeol pas abis ngajar ngaji. Gue ajak video call aja kali ya? Eh tapi jangan deh, gue kan lagi gak pake baju, entar dia makin tengsin lagi. Gue sms aja deh, sekedar ngucapin makasih karena udah ngajarin Yerin.

Ah tapi mending ditelepon langsung aja deh, males ngetik gue.

Okeeee, gue cari kontak dia di phonebook, gue namain 'Telur Gulung' dan langsung gue telepon.

TUUUUUUUUTTTTTT

PIIP

_"Assalamualaikum.."_

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

_Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk.._

Loh ko batuk?

"Chanyeol, kamu gapapa kan?"

_"Gpp, ini teh Teh Baekhyun?"_

"Iya ini aku Baekhyun."

_"Iya kenapa Teh?"_

"Enggak, aku cuma mau bilang makasih karena kamu udah mau ngajarin Yerin ngaji."

_"Iya sama-sama Teh."_

Ngomong apa lagi ya gue? Masa cuma gitu doang sih? Gue kan masih pengen ngobrol sama Chanyeol -_-

"Kamu tadi kenapa batuk? Keselek?"

_"Iya saya teh baru abis minum, saya kaget Teteh tiba2 telepon. Kirain mah siapa."_

Dia keselek cuma gara2 ngedenger suara gue? Hahahaha lucu banget sih nih berondong.

"Kamu lagi ngapain Yeol?"

_"Gak lagi ngapa2in, abis ngambil minum di dapur langsung tiduran lagi."_

"Oh gitu, Yeol, aku boleh nanya sesuatu gak?"

_"Nanya apa?"_

"Kamu kalo makan daging sukanya kambing atau sapi?"

_"Sapi, kenapa?"_

"Masa sih? Kamu sukanya kambing kali."

_"Enggak Teh, saya gak suka kambing."_

"Ah tapi aku yakin deh kamu pasti sukanya daging kambing."

_"Teteh tau darimana kalo saya suka kambing?"_

"Aku tau karena kamu udah ngebuat hati aku terombang-ambing."

_Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Uhukk.._

Lah ko batuk lagi? Chanyeol keselek lagi? Hahahaha.

"Minum obat dong Yeol, masa daritadi batuk mulu sih." Gue ngomong sambil nahan ketawa, sumpah gue udah bisa ngebayangin gimana merahnya muka Chanyeol sekarang haha.

_"U-udah dulu ya Teh, udah malem. S-saya ngantuk."_

Ngomong aja sampe terbata-bata gitu, grogi banget ya masnya? Haha

"Yaaaaah padahal aku masih pengen ngobrol sama kamu." Ini beneran, rasanya gue masih pengen ngobrol sama Chanyeol, rasanya tuh nyaman banget ngedenger suara dia yang berat, dalem2 gimana gitu.

_"Ngobrolnya besok lagi aja Teh."_

"Besok kamu mau ngobrol sama aku?"

_"Iya kan di tempat pengajian juga ketemu meureun (kali)."_

Oh iya, sampe lupa gue :v

"Oh yaudah, sampe ketemu besok ya. Tidur yang nyenyak, jangan lupa mimpiin aku. Assalamualaikum."

_"Wa-wa'alaikumsalam."_

PIIP

Gila ya, suasana hati gue langsung berubah begini begitu ngedenger suaranya Chanyeol. Gue tau sih sebagai seorang cewek yang udah punya suami, gak seharusnya gue ngegodain laki-laki lain kaya tadi. Tapi ya gimana? Gue seneng aja ngegodain Chanyeol, lagian gue mah cuma iseng2 aja ko, gue sama sekali gak ada niatan serius sama Chanyeol. Tapi gak tau deh kalo kedepannya, perasaan orang gak ada yang tau kan? Hehehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Jangan bosen2 ngasih review ya gengs~

Makasih banget buat yang nyempetin ngasih review dichapter sebelumnya. Big love deh buat kalian hehehe.

See ya, sampe ketemu dichapter berikutnya :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Satu minggu kemudian.._

Nasi goreng pake irisan daging ayam, sosis sama baso gue jadiin bekel buat makan Haowen di Taman Pelangi nanti. Sedangkan gue, gue lebih milih kentang rebus buat camilan gue disana. Oh iya, gak lupa gue juga nyiapin sekotak bolu gulung cokelat buat dibagi2in sama temen2nya Haowen. Biasa lah, namanya karya wisata gitu emak2nya suka pada bawa camilan buat dimakan bareng2. Biasanya emak2 disini tuh suka bawa makanan yang paling enak sekaligus paling mahal supaya bisa dipamerin. Niat utamanya bukan buat berbagi sebenernya, tapi lebih ke 'riya'. Enek gue juga sebenernya, tapi kalo gue gak bawa camilan yang ada gue bakalan dicuekin sama emak2 disono, dikiranya gue gak punya rasa solidaritas antar sesama emak2, ciih.

"Mamah."

Haowen keluar dari kamar, dia udah pake kaos warna pink yang buat karya wisata itu, gue juga pake, warnanya sama dan dibelakang bajunya itu ada tulisan "Kelompok karya wisata kelas TK B, TK Al-Hidayah Ceria." Preeet, Sablonannya kurang rapi, norak banget lagi. Bayar mahal2 taunya kaosnya zonk begini.

"Udah siap?"

Haowen ngangguk. "Udah Mah."

"Mamah."

Anak gue yang paling gede juga keluar dari kamar, dia udah siap berangkat kesekolah.

"Nih sepatunya."

Gue kasihin sepatu warna item yang gue beli pake duitnya Jongin, Yerin keliatan seneng banget, sepatunya langsung dipake sama dia.

"Muat gak?"

"Muat Mah, bagus banget sepatunya, makasih ya Mah."

"Iya sama-sama."

Emang yah yang namanya emak2 tuh pasti bakalan seneng kalo ngeliat anaknya seneng. Coba kalo gue gak minjem duit sama Jongin, gak bakalan kali Yerin kebeli sepatu baru, Haowen juga gak bakalan ikut karya wisata. Sehun gak ada pikirannya emang.

CKLEK

Nah, orangnya keluar tuh dari kamar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau nganter Haowen karya wisata, aku kan udah bilang Bang."

Sehun ngangguk pelan. "Yerin beli sepatu baru?"

"Iya, aku minjem uang dari Jongin. Kamu ganti ya nanti."

Sehun ngangguk lagi. "Iya."

"Kamu gak siap2?"

"Siap2 kemana?"

"Kamu gak nganter aku sama anak-anak?"

"Hari ini lagi gak bisa, abang ada urusan."

"Urusan apa Bang? Bengkel bukannya baru buka sejam lagi ya?"

"Mau nganter mamah ke puskesmas, maghnya kambuh."

"Terus aku berangkat gimana? Bawaan aku kan banyak."

"Naik angkot dulu aja, lagian kalo abang anterin motornya juga gak bakalan muat. Kamu, Haowen, Yerin, Ziyu, belum barang bawaannya juga. Abang kan gak punya mobil."

Alesan banget sih bang Sehun, bilang aja kalo gak mau nganter. -_-

"Yaudah, kalo gitu aku minta uang."

Bang Sehun ngerogoh sesuatu dari saku kolornya, dia ngasih 50 ribu buat bekel gue sama anak-anak.

"Bagi-bagi aja duitnya."

Gilaaaa kali ya, duit 50rb cukup buat apaan? Uang jajannya Yerin aja 10rb, terus sisanya buat ongkos sama jajan gue, Ziyu sama Haowen disana. Jajanan di Taman Pelangi kan pasti mahal2, duit segini mana cukup, tapi untungnya duit yang gue pinjem dari Jongin masih ada, gak keder2 banget deh gue jadinya.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu aku berangkat, assalamuaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

"Udah nyampe Lu."

Gw emang udah janji nganter Luhan ke tempat pkl nya, hari ini hari pertama dia magang dikantor pajak yang ada di Kota Bogor. Ini juga yang jadi alesan kenapa gw gak bisa nganter Baekhyun sama anak-anak, bukan karena emak gw yang sakit, tapi karena gw udah janji mau nganterin Luhan di hari pertamanya magang.

"Makasih ya A, udah mau nganter aku." Luhan senyum, dia keliatan sumringah banget karena akhirnya bisa ikut pkl juga.

"Gak usah bilang makasih, kita kan udah pacaran, masa aa gak nganter pacar aa sendiri dihari pertama kamu magang?"

Gw belum cerita ya? Jadi, sehari setelah Luhan kabur dari rumah, gw langsung nembak dia dan ngajak pacaran. Tadinya gw kira dia bakalan nolak, tapi nyatanya dia langsung nerima perasaan gw. Jadi ya gitu, sekarang gw ama Luhan udah resmi pacaran, semenjak pacaran gw juga udah jarang pulang kerumah, gw lebih sering nginep dikosannya Luhan.

"Ya gpp, aku harus tetep bilang makasih karena kamu udah nganterin aku."

"Iya sama-sama, kamu gugup gak hari ini?"

Luhan ngegeleng. "Enggak ko A, aku sama sekali gak gugup. Aku justru seneng banget karena akhirnya aku bisa ikutan pkl juga, tadinya aku kira aku gak bakalan bisa ikut, mungkin aku juga bakalan dikeluarin dari sekolah."

"Enggak lah, selama ada Aa kamu gak bakalan pernah dikeluarin dari sekolah."

Luhan senyum lagi. "Iya makasih banyak ya A. Yaudah, kalo gitu aku masuk ya, takut telat soalnya."

"Iya, nanti siang Aa telepon ya."

"Iya, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Jadi begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta lagi? Rasanya gw jadi lebih bersemangat ngejalanin hidup karena ada do'i yang selalu menemani hari2 gw. Asiiiiik... Udah kaya abg aja gw hahaha.

..

Kue lapis, donat madu, martabak bangka, dimsum ayam, mpek-mpek sampe keripik singkong pedas asin udah tersaji di depan mata. Emak2 dikelasan anak gue bener2 niat banget bawa makanan, gue padahal baru ngejalanin program diet tapi ngeliat godaan macem gini iman gue berasa lagi dikoyak-koyak astaghfirullah :'(

"Mamah Haowen bawa apa?" Tanya Mamah Lucas yang seperti biasa sok2an ngebenerin kerudungan padahal gw tau dia mau pamerin cincin sama gelang barunya.

"Bawa bolu gulung." Gue keluarinlah bolu gulung yang tadi gue bawa.

"Cuma satu kotak?"

"Emang harus berapa kotak?"

"Ya gak harus banyak2 juga sih, tapi ibu2 yang lain bawa makanannya lebih dari satu, aku aja bawa donat madu sama ayam bakar buat dimakan bareng2."

Yaelah, ini gue bolu gulung aja dikasih sama Kyungsoo sebenernya, bukan gue yang ngemodal sendiri. Masih mending ya gue bawa makanan, daripada gak bawa sama sekali. -_-

"Aku cuma bawa satu kotak."

"Yaudah gpp, tapi lain kali kalo ada acara kelas lagi kalo bisa bawa makanannya jangan cuma satu, kelasan anak2 kita kan orangnya banyak, buat dimakan bareng2, biar rasa kekeluargaannya lebih terasa gitu loh."

Preeeeet, pen muntah gue. Bilang aja pengen disanjung bawa makanan banyak -_-

"Iya, nanti aku bawa ya."

"Iya, duuuuhhh kerudangan aku kayanya mengsong (miring) deh."

Tuh kan, sok-sokan lagi dia benerin kerudung, pengen banget ditanya sih, ampun dah ah gue mah.

"Cincinnya baru lagi ya mamah Lucas?"

"Ah, emang keliatan banget ya? Haha iya nih, aku juga gak tau, suami aku kan kemarin baru pulang dari Bali, tiba2 dia ngasih aku cincin baru lagi, padahal kan sebelumnya baru dibeliin."

Kaaaaaan, pamer aja terooooosss -_-

"Eh ngomong2, ko aku gak pernah ya ngeliat Mamah Haowen pake perhiasaan selain cincin kawin itu?"

"Ya emang harus banget ya pake perhiasaan kaya gitu?"

"Ya gak harus sih, tapi perhiasaan itu bisa diartiin sebagai bentuk tanda sayang suami sama kita."

"Ya enggak juga, kan gak semua suami sanggup ngebeliin perhiasaan buat istrinya."

"Loh, emang ayahnya Haowen gak sanggup ngebeliin perhiasaan buat Mamahnya Haowen?"

Mampus, salah ngomong gue. -_-

"Ya gak gitu. Maksudnya, kasih sayang suami kan gak harus diukur dari perhiasaan yang kita punya."

"Tapi yang namanya seorang istri pasti seneng kalo dikasih perhiasaan sama suaminya, suami kalo beneran sayang sama istri pasti bakalan langsung ngasih, kalo gak dikasih kemungkinannya cuma ada dua, suaminya yang gak mampu atau suaminya yang udah gak sayang."

"Maksudnya ngomong gitu apa ya? Mamah Lucas mau bilang kalo suami aku udah gak sayang lagi sama aku gitu?" Emosi gue lama-lama..

"Aku gak bilang gitu, aku cuma heran aja ko aku gak pernah ngeliat Mamah Haowen pake perhiasaan, dikelasan kita cuma Mamah Haowen aja loh yang gak pernah pake perhiasan."

"Ya suka-suka aku dong mau pake perhiasaan atau enggak, mending gak punya perhiasan sama sekali daripada punya taunya ngutang!"

Mamah Lucas keliatan shock banget gue sentak begitu, lagian ribet banget sih, perkara perhiasan doang sampe segitunya banget. Ngutang aja belagu!

"Gausah ribet ngurusin hidup orang, urus aja hidup sendiri. Bye!"

Langsung aja gue tinggalin emaknya Lucas sendirian, emak2 yang lain juga pada ngeliatin gue tapi gue mah bodo amat, sebel gue sama orang banyak tingkah kaya mereka.

.

.

.

Haaaaaahhhh kesel banget gue, kenapa sih emak-emak kek emaknya Lucas gitu demen banget ngomentarin hidup orang? Mau laki gue beliin perhiasaan atau enggak ya itu kan bukan urusan dia, kenapa jadi dia yang repot? Dia punya perhiasaan segambreng juga paling modal ngutang, lakinya cuma jadi sopir aja belagu bener, sebel gue!

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Suara apaan tuh?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Gue udah diluar taman, celingak celinguk gue nyariin suara tadi.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Lahhh itu kan Chanyeol..

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Iya itu Chanyeol, dia mangkal gak jauh dari taman. Rasa kesel gue mendadak langsung hilang ngeliat dia yang lagi ngetok2in pentungan kecil buat narik perhatian pelanggan. Yaudahlah tanpa perlu banyak cingcong lagi langsung gue samperin lah tuh si berondong cakep kesayangan gue eeeehhhh :v

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol noleh, dia keliatan kaget ngeliat gue nyamperin dia sambil ngegendong Ziyu.

"Teh Baekhyun?"

"Kamu jualan disini juga?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Muhun Teh (iya Teh) katanya hari ini ada rombongan anak sekolah, jadi saya mangkal aja disini, numpang cari rejeki."

DEG

HADUHHHHH CHANYEOL SENYUM, GAK KUAT AKU TUHHH!

"Ma..ma.. ma.."

"Itu anaknya Teh?"

"Iya anak aku, Ziyu namanya."

Gak tau nih, Ziyu tiba-tiba gak bisa diem, jingkrak-jingkrak mulu digendongan gue.

"Boleh saya gendong?"

"Boleh."

Aneh sih, Ziyu sama sekali gak nangis pas di gendong Chanyeol, malah dia keliatan kaya yang sumringah gitu, padahal biasanya Ziyu rewel banget kalo digendong sama orang asing.

"Udah cocok kamu jadi ayah." Refleks gue ngomong begitu.

"Hah?"

"Kamu udah cocok jadi ayah Yeol.."

BLUSSH

Muka Chanyeol langsung merah, dia gampang banget salting yaa kalo gue godain hahaha.

"Kalo kamu punya anak, kamu pasti bakalan jadi ayah yang baik. Keliatan dari cara kamu ngegendong Ziyu, keliatan kamu sayang anak kecil."

"Hmm, bisa aja si Teteh. Teteh ngapain disini?"

"Nganter Haowen, sekolahnya Haowen ngadain karya wisata disini."

"Pa..pa.."

"Eh.."

"Pa..pa.."

Haduhhh Ziyu kenapa manggil Chanyeol papa?

"Pa..pa.."

"Bukan papa Ziyu."

Chanyeol ketawa. "Gpp Teh, saya gak keberatan dipanggil papa."

"Maaf ya Yeol."

"Iya gpp."

Ko aneh ya? Ziyu bisa langsung lengket begitu sama Chanyeol, segala manggil papa lagi. Sehun yang bapak kandungnya aja gak pernah dipanggil papa.

"Teteh mau beli telur gulung?"

"Iya boleh deh, aku beli 2 ribu aja. Aku lagi diet soalnya."

"Iya Teh."

"Yaudah, Ziyu sini biar mamah gendong."

Ziyu langsung ngegeleng, dia malah makin nempel sama Chanyeol.

"Om Chanyeol mau bikin telur gulung dulu sayang."

Ziyu makin gak mau gue gendong, malah nangis dia saking gak mau lepasnya dari Chanyeol.

"Udah gpp Teh, saya bisa kok bikin telur gulung sambil gendong Ziyu."

"Bener gapapa?"

"Iya gpp."

Gue jadi ngerasa gak enak sama Chanyeol, tapi bener dia bisa bikin telur gulung pake tangan satu. Gak nyampe semenit, dua telur gulung yang dicampur pake saos merah udah selesai dia bikin.

"Ini Teh." Chanyeol ngasihin bungkusan telur gulung ke gue.

"Makasih ya Yeol, beli 6 ribu lagi deh buat Haowen sama Yerin. Diangetin dirumah bisa kan?"

"Iya bisa Teh, sakedap nya. (Sebentar ya)"

Dia bener-bener bisa bikin telur gulung meskipun Ziyu sama sekali gak bisa diem digendongannya Chanyeol. Gue jadi ngerasa gak enak, tapi ya gimana? Ziyunya aja gak mau gue gendong.

.

.

.

"Haowen gak nyariin? Kasian sendirian di dalem."

"Ada gurunya di dalem, dia gak bakalan nyariin."

Gue sama Chanyeol duduk di kursi deket taman, Ziyu udah tidur. Gue ngobrol sama Chanyeol sambil ngegendong Ziyu, daritadi Ziyu gak mau lepas dari Chanyeol, Ziyu baru bisa gue gendong pas dia udah tidur.

"Makasih ya Yeol, maaf jadi ngerepotin."

"Iya gpp." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Ngeliat Chanyeol senyum, gue juga ikutan senyum. Serius, gue bener-bener suka ngeliat senyumnya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa gak masuk kedalem?"

"Males sama ibu-ibu, pada rempong2 banget, gak suka aku."

"Rempong kenapa?"

"Ya gak suka aja, pada ribet ngurusin urusan orang mulu, pada belagu lagi, sebel aku."

"Teteh udah nikah?"

Refleks gue noleh. "Kamu kan tau aku punya anak tiga, ko pake nanya?"

"Berarti Teteh teh udah nikah ya?"

"Yaiyalah."

"Oh.."

Gak tau kenapa, gue ngeliat ekspresi diwajah Chanyeol kek yang kecewa gitu, kecewa kenapa tapi?

"Kirain teh si Tetehnya janda."

"Enggaklah, aku gak bakalan sanggup kalo harus jadi janda."

"Kenapa?"

"Jadi janda tuh gak enak, diomongin orang terus, aku juga gak bakalan bisa ngurus anak-anak sendiri kalo gak ada suami."

"Oh.. gitu."

"Tapi aku gak bahagia sama pernikahan aku Yeol."

"Gak bahagia? Kenapa?"

"Dulu sih bahagia, tapi sekarang enggak. Suami aku mulai berubah, dia gak kaya dulu lagi."

"Berubah gimana maksudnya?"

"Dia udah gak perhatian lagi, dia cuek banget sama aku. Apa semua laki-laki begitu ya kalo udah nikah?"

"Gak semua laki-laki begitu Teh, masih banyak laki-laki yang baik."

"Gitu? Aku boleh tanya gak Yeol?"

"Nanya apa?"

"Kamu suka sama perempuan yang kaya gimana?"

"Yang baik, solehah, sayang sama saya, sama orangtua saya. Tapi yang paling penting sih, dia bisa nerima saya apa adanya."

"Kalo perempuan itu janda, kamu masih mau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mau janda atau perawan gak penting bagi saya mah, yang penting dia bisa nerima saya apa adanya, sayang tulus sama saya."

"Beruntung banget ya perempuan yang nantinya bakalan jadi istri kamu, kamu orangnya jujur, penyayang lagi."

"Beruntung juga laki-laki yang jadi suaminya Teteh, udah dapet istri yang cantik tapi malah disia2in."

Langsung diem gue, jedak jeduk kaga jelas gue ngedengernya. Duuuh ko gue jadi salting begini sih, lagian Chanyeol kenapa ngomong begitu sih?

.

.

.

"Luhan."

Sore sekitar jam 5an gw nyempetin buat ngejemput Luhan ditempat kerjanya, cewek cantik yang udah resmi jadi pacar gw itu keliatan girang ngeliat gw dateng nyamperin dia.

"Udah pulang kan?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya udah A."

"Yaudah, kita jalan-jalan dulu yuk."

"Gak langsung pulang ke kostan?"

"Kita main aja dulu, kita ke mall atau kemana, aa jajanin."

"Beneran A?"

"Iya, yukk."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Hayukkk."

..

"Suka?"

"Suka banget A."

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam keliling mall buat belanja sekaligus makan, gw langsung ngajak Luhan balik ke kostan. Belanjaan dia banyak banget, sampe dua kantong gede. Dia beli tas, sepatu, baju, rok, perlatan make up sampe cincin. Kalo diitung2 gw ngeluarin duit sampe dua juta lebih cuma buat ngebelanjain Luhan hari ini.

"Makasih banyak ya A, makin sayang deh sama Aa." Luhan ngelus pipi gw pelan.

"Sama-sama sayang."

"Oh iya A, Aa kapan mau nemuin aku sama anak-anak Aa?"

"Kapan ya? Aa juga belum tau, anak-anak aa pada nempel banget sama mamahnya soalnya."

"Aku pengen banget loh A deket sama anak2 Aa, biar gimanapun aku sekarang udah jadi pacarnya Aa. Aku juga harus bisa nerima anak-anak Aa kaya anak-anak aku sendiri."

Dari kemaren Luhan minta ketemu sama anak-anak mulu, katanya dia pengen deket sama mereka. Ya kalo gw sih gak masalah sebenernya, cuma kan anak2 nempel banget sama Baekhyun, gw juga takutnya kalo Luhan ketemu anak2, ntar anak2 tau kalo bapaknya punya pacar terus ngadu sama Baekhyun kan berabe.

..

Aaaaaah sumpah mem*knya Luhan sempit banget, kont*l gw berasa kaya diremes2. Gak nyesel gw keluar duit banyak buat bisa jadi cowoknya Luhan.

CROTTT

Arrrghhhh keluar juga pej*h gw, lemes badan gw, tapi rasanya gw puaaaaasss banget.

"Gimana A, enak?" Luhan nanya sembari ngelus pipi gw.

"Enak banget Lu, mantap."

Luhan tersenyum. "Udah jam sepuluh A, Aa gak pulang?"

"Malem ini Aa mau nginep aja disini."

"Jangan gitu dong A, kasian anak-anak Aa, siapa tau aja mereka kangen sama Aa."

"Aa males pulang, Aa males ketemu Baekhyun."

"Males sama istri jangan anak yang jadi korban dong A, kan kasian. Anak-anak Aa kan juga butuh perhatian dari ayahnya."

"Yaudah, aa pulang. Besok pagi Aa kesini lagi." Mana bisa gw nolak permintaannya Luhan.

"Iya A."

.

.

.

Udah jam 10 bang Sehun belum juga pulang, lagi-lagi gue duduk sendirian dikamar sembari ngeliatin pantulan diri gue di depan cermin. Tiap malem pasti selalu begini, setiap anak2 udah pada tidur gue selalu ngerasa kesepian, gue selalu ngerasa kalo gue ini sendiri, punya suami tapi kaya yang gak punya suami.

CKLEK

"Bang Sehun?"

Kaget gue, pintu kamar tiba2 kebuka, bang Sehun ternyata udah pulang. Gw sama sekali gak ngeh kalo dia udah balik.

"Abang kapan pulang?"

"Barusan, pintu depan gak dikunci."

"Iya aku lupa Bang."

"Anak-anak mana?"

"Udah pada tidur, Abang udah makan?"

"Udah dibengkel."

"Mau aku buatin kopi?"

"Gausah."

Bang Sehun ngelepas bajunya, dia langsung rebahan diatas kasur, seperti biasa, dia selalu ngebalakangin gue. Gue samperin dia, gue ikut rebahan disamping dia, gue peluk tubuh dia dari belakang.

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu Bang." Serius gue kangen banget sama laki gue sendiri.

Bang Sehun gak ngejawab, dia sama sekali gak ngerespon gue peluk begini.

"Aku kangen Bang, aku mau kamu.." Jujur aja, gue sama bang Sehun udah lama gak ngelakuin hubungan suami-istri. Wajar kan kalo gue minta 'jatah' sama laki gue sendiri?

"Jangan aneh-aneh Baek, abang capek."

"Tapi kita udah lama gak ngelakuin 'itu' Bang, aku juga butuh perhatian dari kamu."

"Gausah manja, kamu bukan anak kecil lagi. Udah tidur aja mending."

Pelukan gue langsung dilepas gitu aja, jahat banget. Sebagai istri gue juga butuh kepuasan batin, gak ada yang salah kan kalo gue minta perhatian dari suami gue sendiri? Kenapa dia harus sedingin ini sih?

Rasanya nyesek banget, mata gue sampe berembun gara2 ditolak sama suami gue sendiri. Buru-buru gue keluar dari kamar, takut kalo gue gak bisa nahan airmata terus nangis di depan Bang Sehun.

Gue lari kebelakang dapur, nangis sesenggukan gue disana. Rasanya bener-bener gak tahan kalo kaya gini terus. Rasanya gue kaya yang gak diinginkan sama suami gue sendiri.

Refleks gue ambil handphone dari saku celana gue.

TUTTT

_"Assalamuailakum, Teh Baekhyun?"_

"Hiks.."

.

.

.

Mata gue masih bengkak, semalem gue baru bisa tidur sekitar jam 3 subuh. Paginya gue harus bangun lagi buat bikin sarapan, sekarang aja gue lagi bikin bubur buat mertua gue.

"Belum ada sarapan Baek?"

Itu suara laki gue, baru bangun tidur kayanya. Males noleh gue, masih kesel rasanya gara2 kejadian semalem.

"Sarapannya udah habis."

"Udah habis?"

"Diabisin anak2."

Tadi gue emang sempet bikin nasi goreng tapi cuma dikit, udah diabisin anak2 semua. Lagian masak banyak2 juga buat apa? Bang Sehun aja jarang sarapan dirumah ko.

"Itu kamu lagi bikin apa?"

"Bikin bubur, buat mamah."

"Mamah siapa?"

"Mamah Dara, ibunya kamu."

"Ngapain bikin bubur buat mamah? Emang mamah sakit?"

Lah gimana sih? Kemarin dia bilang mamahnya sakit.

"Kemarin kamu bilang mamah sakit." Refleks gue noleh, bang Sehun keliatan kaget ngeliat muka gue.

"Kamu abis nangis?"

"Enggak, mata aku perih abis ngupas bawang."

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Gausah bikin bubur, mamah udah sembuh."

"Udah sembuh? Ko cepet banget?"

"Kemaren kan udah dibawa ke puskesmas."

"Yaudah, aku bakalan tetep bawain buat Mamah."

"Gausah, udah buburnya biar buat abang aja."

Bang Sehun apaan banget sih? Ko gue gak boleh ngejenguk ibu mertua sendiri, tumben banget lagian minta sarapan dirumah. -_-

..

"Tumben kamu kesini Baek."

"Kata bang Sehun Mamah sakit."

"Sakit? Enggak ah."

Abis bebenah rumah, gue langsung otw kerumah mertua di . bang Sehun emang ngelarang gue buat ngejengukin mamah, tapi gue tetep dateng karena udah lama juga gak main kerumah mamah.

"Bang Sehun kemarin bilang Mamah sakit, pagi2 banget dia kesini nganter Mamah ke puskesmas."

"Sehun gak kesini, udah 2 bulan dia gak main kerumah. Mamah juga sehat2 aja ko, mamah gak sakit."

Ko aneh ya? Bang Sehun bohong dong berarti? Tapi bohong kenapa? Masa iya cuma gara2 dia gak mau nganter gue ke Taman Pelangi dia sampe bohong begitu..

.

.

.

"Bang Wooyoung, mie ayam basonya satu ya dibungkus."

"Buat siapa Baek?"

"Buat Kyungsoo."

"Iyadah, duduk dulu."

"Iya."

Gue ada rencana mau maen kerumah Kyungsoo, tapi sebelum kesana gue beli mie ayam Bojoloro dulu, si cimol WA katanya dia minta dibawain mie ayamnya Bojoloro.

"Baekhyun."

"Eh Mbak Suzy.."

Itu mbak Suzy, istrinya bang Wooyoung.

"Kenapa Mbak?"

"Waktu hari apa ya bang Sehun dateng kesini sama cewek."

"Cewek siapa?"

"Gak tau, gak kenal. Kek masih abg gitu Baek. Sepupu atau keponakan kamu kali."

"Aku gak punya sodara yang masih abg Mbak."

"Sepupunya bang Sehun kali."

"Setau aku bang Sehun juga gak punya sepupu yang masih abg."

"Masa sih? Kemarin dia tuh kesini sama cewek, makan mie ayam duduknya persis dibangku yang kamu dudukin sekarang. Keliatannya juga mesra banget, risih sendiri mbak ngeliatnya."

Cewek siapa sih?

"Dek, udah jangan gosip." Kata bang Wooyoung ngebilangin istrinya.

"Aku gak gosip Mas, aku cuma ngasih tau Baekhyun. Kasian kan kalo bang Sehun punya cewek lain."

"Ya kan belum tentu juga cewek yanf kemarin itu ceweknya Sehun, bisa fitnah orang loh kamu kalo sampe gak kebukti."

"Gpp Bang, aku juga penasaran, bang Sehun gak punya sepupu atau keponakan yang masih abg soalnya."

"Tuh kan Mas, aku yakin bang Sehun pasti selingkuh."

Duh, gue ko jadi gelisah gini. Cewek siapa sih sebenernya? Gue penasaran, semoga aja apa yang gue takutin gak jadi kenyataan.

..

"Elu kenapa sih Baek? Dari mie ayam gue yang masih semangkok penuh sampe sekarang mangkok udah melompong gini elu ko diem aja? Ada masalah apalagi sama Sehun?"

Kyungsoo kek yang udah paham banget kalo gue sering ada masalah sama laki gue. :'(

"Tadi pas gue beli mie ayam, mbak Suzy bilang kalo bang Sehun pernah makan mie ayam disana sama cewek yang masih abg. Cewek siapa coba? Bang Sehun kan gak punya sodara cewek yang masih abg. Mana katanya mesra banget lagi."

"Jangan2 laki lo beneran selingkuh lagi Baek."

"Amit-amit Ya Allah, elu jangan nakut-nakutin gue dong Kyung."

"Ya abisnya aneh sih, ngapain coba ke warung mie ayam berdua2 sama cewek pake mesra2an segala kalo gak selingkuh?"

Duh, pikiran gue makin kacau :'(

"Gue juga mau cerita Kyung. Tadi malem gue dibikin nangis lagi sama bang Sehun. Gue sama dia udah lama gak ngelakuin hubungan suami istri, semalem gue minta hak gue dong sebagai istrinya dia, tapi dianya gak mau, gue langsung ditolak gitu aja sama dia."

"Emang udah berapa lama elu gak hubungan?"

"Sekitar 6 bulan lebih kalo gak salah.."

"6 bulan? Gilaaaaa laki gue mah jangankan 6 bulan, dua hari gak begitu aja dia mah udah uring2an."

"Makanya itu, laki gue juga dulu begitu. Tiap hari malah minta jatah terus, sekarang mah boro-boro, gue yang ngajak duluan aja dianya gak mau, sakit hati banget gue sumpah."

"Kayanya elu emang kudu nyari tau deh Baek, laki lu punya cewek lain atau enggak. Demi masa depan pernikahan elu juga."

"Nyari tau gimana?"

"Ya gimana kek, elu periksain hapenya atau gimana, sampe elu bener-bener yakin suami lo selingkuh atau enggak."

"Puyeng pala gue." Stress gue lama2 :'(

"Elu harus punya pegangan sendiri dari mulai sekarang Baek."

"Maksudnya?"

"Elu harus bisa nyari duit sendiri, buat jaga2 kalo bener laki lu macem2 diluar sana."

Iya juga sih, gue harus punya pegangan sendiri buat jaga2 kalo misalkan suatu saat bang Sehun ninggalin gue. Maksudnya kan, kalo bang Sehun beneran selingkuh, ada kemungkinan dia ninggalin gue suatu saat nanti.

"Saran gue sih, kalo misalkan Sehun beneran selingkuh, elu tinggalin aja. Masih banyak cowok diluar sana yang bisa nerima elo sama anak-anak lo apa adanya."

Gak pernah sekalipun gue kepikiran buat ninggalin bang Sehun, dia suami gue, ayah dari anak-anak gue. Gue cinta sama dia, gue sayang sama dia, gue bakalan pergi kalo dia sendiri yang minta gue pergi..


	6. Chapter 6

Udah jam sepuluh, teh Baekhyun ko belum dateng juga ya? Biasanya teh jam segini dia udah kesekolahan buat ngejemput anaknya.

Saya teh jadi khawatir, gak ada angin gak ada ujan tau2 teh Baekhyun nelepon saya tadi malem. Dia nelepon tapi gak ngomong, nangis doang sampe setengah jam lebih. Saya tanya kenapa dianya gak jawab, kalo kata saya mah kayanya teh dia abis berantem sama suaminya.

Eh, itu teh Baekhyun, dia baru aja turun dari angkot..

"Teh Baekhyun."

Teh Baekhyun noleh. "Eh, Chanyeol."

Langsung aja saya samperin. "Teteh gimana kabarnya? Baik-baik aja?"

Teh Baekhyun senyum. "Alhamdulillah baik ko Yeol."

"Semalem kenapa nelepon nangis begitu?"

Raut muka teh Baekhyun langsung berubah, bener piling (feeling) saya, teh Baekhyun teh kayanya lagi ada masalah.

"Kunaon teh? Teteh bisa cerita sama saya."

Teh Baekhyun senyum lagi. "Gpp Yeol, aku gak kenapa2 ko."

Saya diem bentaran. "Yaudah, Teteh mau telur gulung? Biar saya bikinin, gratis buat Teteh mah."

"Boleh, tapi jangan banyak2. Aku lagi diet soalnya."

"Iya."

..

"Enak Teh?"

"Enak, telur gulung bikinan kamu emang selalu enak."

Saya tersenyum ngeliatnya. "Saya kaget banget semalem, Teteh telepon sambil nangis begitu. Kirain saya mah Teteh teh kenapa2."

Teh Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Maaf ya Yeol, aku udah ganggu kamu malem2."

"Gpp ko Teh, Teteh kalo ada masalah cerita aja sama saya, gak usah sungkan, kalo saya bisa pasti saya bantu."

Teh Baekhyun senyum lagi. "Makasih ya Yeol, aku tuh sekarang lagi ngejalanin program diet supaya badan aku bisa kurus lagi kaya dulu. Aku pengen nyenengin suami aku."

"Emang kalo nyenengin suami harus ngurusin badan?"

"Gak tau, tapi kata temen aku, cowok tuh suka sama badan cewek yang langsing, makanya itu aku mau diet buat nyenengin suami aku."

"Gak semua cowok suka perempuan yang langsing, ada juga laki-laki yang lebih suka sama perempuan yang gemuk."

"Emang ada laki-laki begitu?"

"Nya aya wae Teh (ya ada aja Teh) saya contohnya."

"Kamu suka cewek gendut?"

"Ya ga gendut2 banget sih, menurut saya mah, cewek yang berisi lebih enak diliat daripada cewek kurus. Awewe begang mah siga anu kurang giji (cewek kurus mah kaya yang kurang gizi)"

"Hah?"

"Perempuan yang kurus kaya kurang gizi."

Teh Baekhyun ketawa ngedengernya. "Bisa aja kamu Yeol."

Alhamdulillah, ngeliat Teh Baekhyun ketawa gitu saya jadi ikutan seneng. :)

"Teteh udah makan?"

"Belom, aku kan lagi diet. Aku cuma makan buah tadi."

"Emang perutnya gak perih?"

"Perih sih, tapi ya mau gimana? Kalo gak gini gak kurus2 aku."

Kasian banget Teh Baekhyun, sampe harus nahan laper cuma buat nurunin berat badan. Kalo saya yang jadi suaminya mah moal bakalan saya nuntut istri saya buat kurus.

KRIING.. KRIING.. KRIING..

"Eh bel sekolah udah bunyi, aku kedalem dulu ya, takut Haowen nyariin."

"Sebentar Teh, saya bikinin telor gulung dulu buat Haowen."

"Aku kan gak mesen Yeol."

"Gpp, gratis ko."

"Makasih ya Yeol." Kata teh Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis banget.

"Iya sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Ko Haowen aja sih yang dibeliin telur gulung." -_-

Nyampe rumah, Yerin kek yang kesel banget gara2 gak dibeliin telur gulung, padahal kan gue gak beli, Chanyeolnya sendiri yang ngasih secara cuma2 buat gue sama Haowen.

"Mamah gak beli, ini dikasih gratis sama si abangnya."

"Ko aku enggak dikasih? A Chanyeol tega banget." Yerin manggil Chanyeol aa ngomong-ngomong, bukan cuma Yerin sih, tapi anak-anak yang belajar ngaji sama Chanyeol pada manggilnya aa.

"Ya dia gak tau kali kalo kamu mau telur gulung juga."

"Ihhh kesel banget, Yerin pengen telur gulung juga Mah."

"Ya tunggu aja, ntar juga si abangnya lewat."

"Gak mau, Yerin maunya sekarang. Kalo gak dibeliin sekarang Yerin gak mau ngaji lagi."

Yaelah nih anak, kebiasaan banget kalo kepengenan apa2 kudu langsung diturutin. Pake segala ngancem2 lagi, anak siapa sih?

"Yaudah, mamah telepon dulu."

Langsung aja gue telepon Chanyeol, daripada si Yerin kaga mau ngaji lagi, kan dia2 juga yang rugi mah.

TUUUUUTTTT

PIIIPP

_"Assalamualaikum.."_

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Chanyeol.."

_"Iya Teh, kenapa?"_

"Lagi dimana?"

_"Di Teh, jualan. Kenapa?"_

"Nanti kerumah ya, anak aku mau beli telur gulung."

_"Oh iya, nanti saya kesana."_

"Okeee makasih, hati-hati dijalan ya. Gak usah buru-buru, aku bakalan setia nungguin kamu ko."

_"Hehe iya Teh."_

"Oke, assalamualaikum."

_"Wa'alaikumsalam."_

PIIP

"Tuh, entar a Chanyeol kemari."

Yerin tersenyum. "Oke, Yerin tungguin di depan."

.

.

.

Bajunya bang Sehun ko wangi minyak wangi cewek ya? Kek wangi2 stroberi gitu, apa dia make minyak wangi gue? Tapi kan minyak wangi gue wanginya gak begini, udah abis juga lagian, gue belum sempet beli lagi, bukan gak sempet sih sebenernya, guenya aja yang gak mampu beli minyak wangi baru. -_-

Enggak, aneh aja gitu. Gue kan mau nyuci, gue ambil baju kotornya bang Sehun ko wangi minyak wangi cewek. Sejak kapan bang Sehun pake minyak wangi cewek? Apa jangan2 ini minyak wangi cewek yang kata mbak Suzy makan mie ayam bareng suami gue di warung bojoloro?

Berarti.. bang Sehun beneran selingkuh dong?

Ah enggak-enggak, gue gak boleh suudzon dulu. Mungkin aja bang Sehun ganti minyak wangi jadi minyak wangi stroberi kaya gini. Ya, bisa aja kan? Gue gak mau mikir yang jelek-jelek dulu, takutnya gue cuma salah sangka kan gak enak.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Telur gulung.."

"MAMAH A CHANYEOL UDAH DATENG!"

Yaelah si Yerin, Chanyeol dateng aja ampe teriak begitu. Biasa aja kali, kek ngeliat Jefri Nichol aja. -_-

"YAUDAH BELI LIMA RIBU, JANGAN PAKE SAOS."

"IYA MAH."

Ikutan teriak juga tuh gue jadinya, posisinya gue lagi dapur sedangkan si Yerin ada di teras depan, mau gak mau gue teriak2an juga kek di hutan.

..

"Chanyeol, nih makan dulu."

"Eh gausah Teh, ngerepotin."

"Kalo ngerepotin aku gak bakalan nawarin, udah makan aja."

"Duh, saya jadi gak enak Teh."

"Dienak2in aja udah."

"Makasih ya Teh."

"Sama-sama."

Mumpung Chanyeol lagi ada disini dan udah masuk jam makan siang juga, yaudah sekalian aja gue tawarin makan. Tadi gue bikin sayur asem, ikan asin sama sambel terasi. Mudah-mudahan aja Chanyeol suka.

"Enak gak Yeol?"

Chanyeol senyum. "Enak Teh, hatur nuhun."

"Iya sama-sama."

"Udah lama saya gak makan makanan rumahan kaya gini."

"Makanya kamu cepetan nikah, biar tiap hari ada yang dimasakin makanan kaya gini terus buat kamu."

"Hehehe."

Chanyeol makannya lahap banget, seneng gue ngeliatnya.

"Nambah lagi Yeol, jangan malu-malu."

"Iya, makasih ya Teh."

"Seneng deh masakan aku ada yang makan juga, biasanya aku kalo masak kebuang mulu. Jarang ada yang makan, suami aku lebih seneng makan diluar soalnya."

"Makanan kaya gini kalo dibuang mubadzir Teh."

"Kalo gitu kamu makan tiap hari aja disini, gimana?"

"Eh, gak enak atuh Teh."

"Ya gpp lah, daripada masakan aku kebuang mulu kan? Nanti sore aku anterin makanan juga ya ke mushola, gimana?"

Chanyeol senyum. "Yaudah, terserah Teteh aja."

"Nah gitu dong, ayo nambah lagi."

"Iya Teh."

.

.

.

"Tadi kan kamu udah makan sayur asem buatan aku, sekarang aku bawain kamu tempe goreng sama bakwan jagung."

"Makasih Teh, gak usah repot2 padahal."

"Ihh gpp, daripada dirumah gak ada yang makan. Anak-anak udah pada pulang semua kan?"

"Udah, Yerin kemana?"

"Yerin sama Eunha mau maen kerumahnya Yuju dulu katanya."

Yuju itu salah satu anak yang belajar ngaji sama Chanyeol juga, kebetulan dia sekelas sama Yerin dan tinggalnya di .

"Ayo dimakan dong Yeol, mumpung masih anget."

"Iya Teh." Chanyeol nyomot satu tempe goreng buatan aku.

"Gak pake cabe rawit?"

"Saya gak suka cabe rawit Teh, lada pisan, teu kuat." (Pedes banget, gak kuat)

"Lah tadi kamu kan makan sambel terasi buatan aku."

"Sambel terasi yang tadi mah gak terlalu pedes Teh. Kalo makan cabe rawit ini bisa mules beuteung nu aya." (Kalo makan cabe rawit ini bisa mules perut yang ada)

"Ihh apa sih Yeol aku gak ngerti."

"Hahaha, saya takut sakit perut kalo makan cabe rawit. Cabe rawit kan pedes banget."

"Oh.. tapi kan makan gorengan kalo gak pedes gak enak."

"Enak2 aja buat saya mah."

"Heuuhh iya deh terserah kamu, abisin semua ya."

"Iya."

Seneng deh gue ngeliatnya, selain suka ngeliat senyumnya, gue juga suka ngeliat Chanyeol makan. Lahap banget, coba aja kalo Sehun kek Chanyeol begini. Semangat 45 gue masak tiap hari haha.

"Teteh kenapa ngeliatin saya kaya gitu?"

"Seneng aja aku ngeliat kamu makan, lahap banget."

Chanyeol senyum. "Lahap lah, orang makanannya enak begini."

"Makasih. Yeol, aku mau nanya dong, boleh gak?"

"Nanya apa?"

"Aku mau nanya jalan."

"Jalan apa?"

"Jalan ke hati kamu."

BLUSSHHH

Muka Chanyeol langsung merah hahaha pen ngakak aja gue ngeliatnya.

"Kamu asli orang Jawa ya Yeol?"

"Orang Sunda saya mah Teh."

"Orang Sunda kan tinggalnya di Jawa Barat Yeol.."

"Oh iya yah.."

"Berarti kamu orang Jawa Yeol, Jawaban dari do'a-do'a aku."

Uhukkk..

Hahaha si Chanyeol sampe keselek.

"Pelan2 dong Yeol makannya."

"Ahh Teteh mah gombal mulu."

"Ihh aku gak gombal kali Yeol hahaha."

Chanyeol ngegeleng, dia lanjut lagi makan gorengan yang tadi gue bawa.

"Yeol, main tebak2an yuk."

"Tebak2an apa?"

"Hmm.. kopi, kopi apa yang bikin bahagia?"

"Kopi.. luwak?"

"Bukan."

"Kopi.. tubruk?"

"Bukan juga."

"Kopi.. cap teko?"

"Bukan, bukan kopi cap teko."

"Terus apa dong?"

"Kopinang aku dengan bismillah.."

"Eeeeyyy garing hahaha."

Ihhh parah banget gue dikata garing, gue cubit aja perutnya pelan.

"Saya juga punya tebak2an buat Teteh."

"Apa?"

"Teteh tau gak bedanya rumah hantu sama Teteh?"

"Apa tuh?"

"Rumah hantu itu sarangnya hantu, tapi kalo Teteh.. saranghaeyo.."

Chanyeol nunjukin jari telunjuk sama jempol yang dilipet kedepan kaya artis2 Korea gitu ahahaha gak nyangka gue Chanyeol bisa ngegombal juga.

"Ada lagi Teh."

"Apa?"

"Teteh tau gak bedanya Teteh sama ikan cupang?"

"Ya beda dong, ikan cupang kan binatang kalo aku manusia."

"Bukan, bukan itu."

"Terus apa dong?"

"Ikan cupang hidupnya di air, tapi kalo Teteh hidupnya di hati aku."

Astagaaaa, bisa baper beneran gue digombalin kek begini sama Chanyeol hahaha.

"Bisa aja kamu Yeol, belajar gombal darimana sih? Kemarin aku gombalin kamunya masih malu2 gitu, ko sekarang tiba2 bisa ngegombal?"

"Bisa lah, laki-laki harus pinter gombal."

"Ish dasar hahaha."

Sore itu, gue habisin waktu gue bareng sama Chanyeol. Kita ngobrol ngalor ngidul sembari bercanda2an sampe sakit perut gara2 ketawa mulu. Waktu kaya yang gak berasa kalo sama dia, Chanyeol orangnya asik banget, dia bisa ngebuat gue lupa sama masalah rumah tangga yang lagi gue hadepin saat ini.

.

.

.

"A coba liat deh, bagus kan?"

"Bagus, kamu beneran mau kasih kado buat anak-anak?"

"Ya beneran lah A, kalo gak bener ngapain aku ngajak Aa ke mall tadi."

Luhan pulang magang sekitar jam 5 sore, gw yang baru aja dateng buat ngejemput dia tiba-tiba disuruh nganter ke mall. Gw kira ke mall mau ngapain, taunya dia mau beli kado buat anak-anak gw, ya meskipun belinya pake duit gw sih.

"Ngasihnya kapan?"

"Besok aja gimana, abis aku pulang magang?"

"Titipin sama aa aja udah, ntar aa kasihin."

"Ih enggak mau, aku mau ngasih langsung. Aku kan juga mau kenal sama anak-anak kamu A."

"Ketemunya gimana? Anak-anak kan deket banget sama mamahnya, ntar kalo mereka ketemu kamu terus nanya macem2 gimana?"

"Ya bilang aja aku temennya Aa, atau aku saudara jauhnya Aa kan bisa."

"Mereka gak bakalan percaya, mereka kan belum pernah ketemu kamu."

"Ya nyari alesan lain dong A, aku tuh pengen deket sama anak-anak kamu, masa gak boleh?"

"Ya bukannya gak boleh, aa gak mau jadi masalah nantinya. Udah titipin sama aa aja, biar aa yang ngasihin ntar."

"Enggak mau, sebentar doang ko A. Abis ngasih kado, aku langsung pulang, aku janji."

Puyeng pala gw jadinya. -_-

"Yaudah, tapi janji cuma sebentar ya."

"Iya A janji, makasih ya Aa sayang."

Gimana caranya ya supaya anak2 mau ketemu sama Luhan? Takutnya Baekhyun curiga, lagian anak-anak juga nempel banget sama Baekhyun. Kalo diajak jalan2 tapi gak sama Baekhyun mereka pasti gak mau, terus gimana dong?

..

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, tumben jam segini udah pulang?"

"Gak boleh abang pulang jam segini?"

"Ya enggak, tumben aja, biasanya juga tengah malem baru pulang."

"Anak-anak mana?"

"Lagi pada nonton tv."

"Abang laper, bikinin abang nasi goreng sama tempe goreng."

"Loh, ko tumben?"

"Kenapa sih emang? Gak salah dong abang makan malem dirumah."

"Ya gak salah sih emang, yaudah aku buatin bentar."

Baekhyun jalan ke dapur, gw jalan keruang tengah. Anak-anak gw lagi pada nonton Tukang Ojek Pengkolan, gw sengaja nyuruh Baekhyun masak supaya gw bisa ngobrol sama anak-anak gw.

"Yerin, Haowen."

Anak-anak gw noleh. "Ayah."

Refleks mereka nyium tangan gw, mereka emang anak2 yang sopan.

"Ayah tumben udah pulang."

"Ayah kangen sama kalian, Ziyu mana?"

"Ziyu udah bobo Yah."

"Oh gitu, Yerin sama Haowen besok mau gak ikut ayah jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan kemana? Sama mamah?"

"Enggak, bertiga doang."

"Gak mau ah kalo gak sama mamah."

"Loh kenapa?"

"Mamah juga pasti pengen ikut jalan-jalan Yah."

"Mamah gak bisa ikut, besok mamah ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Urusan penting."

"Kalo gitu Yerin ikut sama mamah."

"Haowen juga."

"Ya gak boleh, anak kecil gak boleh ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu urusan orangtua, anak kecil emang gak dibolehin ikut. Besok mamah kan pergi, jadi daripada kalian dirumah gak ada yang jagain, mending kalian ikut sama ayah jalan-jalan. Kita kan udah lama gak jalan-jalan bertiga."

"Terus Ziyu gimana?"

"Ziyu ikut sama Mamah."

"Loh tadi kata Ayah anak kecil gak boleh ikut."

Haduuuh, gimana ngejelasinnya ya? -_-

"Ziyu kan masih bayi, kasian kalo ditinggal."

"Kita kan juga masih anak-anak Yah."

Heleeeehhh -_-

"Tapi kan Ziyu masih bayi, kalo dia nangis pengen nyusu gimana? Emang kalian bisa nyusuin Ziyu?"

"Enggak sih."

"Ya makanya, kalian mending ikut sama ayah besok."

"Emang mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Ke BTM (Bogor Trade Mall) mau?"

"MAUUUU!"

Dasar bocah. tadi diajakin susah banget, giliran bilang mau ke BTM langsung pada mau. -_-

"Yaudah, besok sore ayah jemput ya."

Yerin sama Haowen ngangguk. "Iya Yah."

.

.

.

"Bang Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Baju kamu ko wangi minyak wangi cewek?"

"Hah?"

"Tadi kan aku mau nyuciin baju-baju kamu, tapi pas aku cium ko wangi minyak wangi cewek, wangi stroberi gitu."

"Abang ganti minyak wangi."

"Abang pake minyak wangi cewek?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan Bang?"

"Belum lama, kenapa sih nanya2 mulu."

"Ya enggak Bang, aku cuma penasaran aja. Kamu kan gak pernah pake minyak wangi cewek."

"Abang baru ganti, bosen abang pake minyak wangi yang lama."

"Aku boleh liat minyak wanginya gak?"

"Nih." Gw ambil botol minyak wangi kecil dari saku jaket gw.

"Sama kan wanginya?"

"Iya sama Bang."

"Kamu jangan mikir yang macem-macem, abang gak selingkuh."

"Aku gak bilang Abang selingkuh."

"Tapi kamu ngira abang selingkuh kan gara2 baju abang wangi parfum cewek?"

"Iya maaf Bang."

"Gak baik kamu suudzon sama suami sendiri."

"Iya aku minta maaf Bang."

"Yaudah, kamu bikinin kopi gih buat abang."

"Iya, bentar ya."

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar, gw langsung ngambil hape buat nelepon Luhan.

"Halo, yank."

_"Aa, Aa liat minyak wangi aku gak?_ _Ko dikostan gak ada?"_

"Minyak wanginya ada sama aa, keselip disaku jaket."

_"Oh, aku kirain hilang."_

"Aa kangen sama kamu Lu."

_"Tadi sore kan baru ketemu."_

"Iya tapi aa masih kangen, aa pengen tidur sambil meluk kamu."

_"Jangan sering2 pulang ke kostan A, ntar mbak Baekhyun curiga. Kasian anak-anak juga lagian. Masa iya ayahnya gak pernah ada dirumah."_

"Kalo bukan karena anak-anak Aa males banget pulang kerumah, sakit mata aa ngeliat gentong minyak berjalan dirumah."

Luhan ketawa. _"Jangan gitu A, gitu2 kan tetep istri Aa."_

"Bentar lagi bakalan jadi mantan istri."

_"Loh ko gitu?"_

"Emang kamu gak mau nikah sama aa?"

_"Ya mau lah, tapi kan gak harus cerai sama istri pertama juga. Aku gpp ko jadi istri kedua."_

"Aa udah males sama mamahnya anak-anak, udah gak ada hasrat buat ngelanjutin. Karena anak-anak aja aa masih bertahan sampe sekarang."

_"Terus yang tadi gimana A? Anak-anak mau ketemu sama aku?"_

"Mau, besok mereka mau ikut aa ke BTM."

_"Alhamdulillah, aku harus dandan yang cantik nih besok."_

"Ngapain dandan? Kamu gak dandan aja udah cantik."

_"Ya aku harus tetep dandan dong A, besok kan aku mau ketemu sama calon anak-anak aku. Aku harus tampil perfect dihadapan mereka. Itung2 aku latihan juga buat jadi ibunya anak-anak."_

"Kamu kayanya sayang banget sama anak-anak aa."

_"Kamu kan laki-laki yang udah punya anak, aku sayang sama kamu, itu berarti aku juga harus sayang sama anak-anak kamu, anak-anak kita."_

"Beruntung banget aa punya pacar kaya kamu, makin sayang aja Aa rasanya."

_"Aku juga sayang sama kamu A."_

"I love you."

_"Love you too."_

"Lu, udah dulu ya. Takut Baekhyun keburu dateng, tadi aa suruh bikin kopi soalnya."

_"Iya A, aku juga mau tidur. Capek banget soalnya."_

"Pap tet*k kamu dulu dong yank, buat ngobatin rasa rindu."

Luhan ketawa lagi. _"Iya nanti aku kirim, tidur yang nyenyak ya yank."_

"Iya, kamu juga ya."

PIIP

Fiyuuuuhhh, untung aja minyak wanginya Luhan nyelip disaku jaket gw. Mau nyari alesan apaan gw kalo sampe tuh minyak wangi kaga nyelip disaku jaket gw, Baekhyun bisa2 makin curiga. Untungnya Baekhyun itu tipikal cewek bego yang gampang dikibulin, percaya aja kalo gw pake minyak wangi cewek.

Drrrttttt..

Eh, hape gw bunyi. Ada wa dari Luhan..

DEG

Sesuatu dibalik celana kolor yang gw pake langsung meronta-ronta begitu ngeliat pap yang dikirimin Luhan. Aaaaahhh otw kamar mandi sih ini mah, kudu c*li dulu sebelum tidur, emang Luhan doang dah yang bisa bikin gw begini hahaha.

.

.

.

_"Assalamualaikum Teh.."_

"Wa'alaikumsalam Chanyeol.."

Gak bisa tidur, padahal udah minum susu sampe dua gelas tapi mata gue sama sekali gak bisa merem. Udah jam 12 malem padahal, tapi yaudahlah, karena gue gabut gue video callan aja sama Chanyeol. Gue video callnya di dapur, ngeri ketahuan Sehun soalnya.

"Chanyeol lagi ngapain?"

_"Gak lagi ngapa2in, tadi baru selesai nyiapin dagangan buat besok. Kenapa?"_

Chanyeol ganteng banget, dia pake kaos putih doang padahal tapi bisa seganteng itu dimata gue. Bersinar banget gitu.

"Enggak, aku cuma lagi gabut aja. Gak bisa tidur."

_"Ohhhh..."_

"Aku ganggu gak?"

_"Enggak ko Teh."_

"Bener? Kamu gak tidur?"

_"Belum ngantuk Teh."_

"Gitu ya.. Yeol, main games yuk."

_"Mobile legend?"_

"Ihh bukan, kita main biasa aja. Dari 3 kata yang aku sebutin, Kamu sebutin kata pertamanya aja ya."

_"Oh iya."_

"Harus cepet ya."

_"Iya."_

"Oke kita mulai. Ayam, kopi gajah."

_"Hmm.. kopi."_

"Ihhh kurang cepet."

_"Ehh iya maaf.."_

"Ulang ya. Topi, itik, koper."

_"Topi."_

"Kerbau, ular, sapi."

_"Kerbau."_

"Teh, cicak, telur."

_"Teh."_

"Kunyit, baso, sapi."

_"Kunyit."_

"Mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

_"Mau-eeehhh?"_

Ahahahaha kena dia.

"Kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"

_"E-enggak, itu tadi keceplosan."_

Beneran juga gpp ko Yeol, eehhh :v

"Lucu ih hahaha." Sumpah, mukanya Chanyeol langsung merah, dia keliatan kek panik gitu.

"Kamu ko gak gombalin aku kaya tadi lagi sih?"

_"Gak bisa ngegombal saya mah."_

"Lah tadi?"

_"Itu saya liat Google, aslina mah saya teh teu bisa ngagombal."_

Oh jadi dia liat google.

"Niat banget sih kamu, nyari gombalan sampe ke Google."

_"Teteh kan suka gombalin saya, makanya saya belajar ngegombal biar bisa ngegombalin balik."_

"Ehhh kata siapa aku ngegombal? Orang aku serius ko."

BLUSSHHH

Mukanya langsung merah ahahahaha.

_"J-jangan bercanda Teh."_

"Ahahaha iya2, oh iya. Besok kamu mau aku masakin apa?"

_"Apa aja Teh."_

"Jangan gitu dong, aku serius. Bilang aja kamu mau makan apa nanti biar aku masakin."

_"Hmm.. apa ya? Apa aja sih saya mah, asal Teteh yang masak pasti saya makan."_

Eyyyy si Chanyeol bisa aja hahaha.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu aku bikinin sayur sop sama telur balado ya?"

_"Iya boleh."_

"Oke, yaudah, kalo gitu aku tidur dulu ya. Takut suamiku kebangun."

_"Iya, saya juga mau tidur. Takut ketahuan si mamang kalo saya video call sama Teteh."_

"Oh iya Yeol, hampir lupa aku. Om kamu tuh siapa sih? Penasaran aku, kalo orang aku pasti kenal semua."

_"Mang Jong Woon, kenal?"_

"Jong Woon? Yesung?"

_"Iya mang Yesung yang tukang cilung."_

"Iya aku kenal, dia suka jualan cilung disekolahnya Yerin."

Owalah, sepaket banget ya omnya tukang cilung, ponakannya tukang telur gulung..

"Yaudah, aku tidur duluan ya Yeol. Makasih loh udah nemenin video call."

_"Iya sama-sama, saya juga mau tidur."_

"Assalamualaikum Chanyeol."

_"Wa'alaikumsalam Teh."_

_._

_._

_._

_2 Bulan kemudian.._

"55 kg? AAAHHHHHH."

"Baekhyun astaghfirullah, berisik ihh pagi2 udah teriak2."

Sumpah demi apapun gue seneng, gue kan lagi main dirumahnya Kyungsoo, kebetulan dia punya timbangan berat badan gitu, gue pake, eh ternyata alhamdulillah berat badan gue udah turun drastis. Dari 70 kg turun ke 55, meskipun masih kurang 5 kilo lagi sih buat turun ke berat badan gue yang dulu, tapi segini aja udah alhamdulillah banget.

"Kenapa sih?"

Kyungsoo tadinya lagi masak di dapur, dia langsung nyamperin gue gara2 ngedenger gue teriak.

"Kyung, berat badan gue turun 25 kg."

"Masa sih?" Dia ngeliat timbangan yang masih gue injek, jarumnya emang bener nunjuk ke angka 55.

"Eh iya bener. Wow Baek, diet lu sukses."

"Ahhh Kyungsoo." Langsung gue peluk sahabat tercinta gue ini. Kalo bukan karena dia yang nyaranin gue buat diet, olahraga sama ngejalanin gaya hidup yang sehat, berat badan gue gak bakalan turun sederastis ini.

"Gue bilang juga apa, apapun pasti bisa kalo elu niat dan berusaha."

"Iya makasih ya sayang, kalo bukan karena elu gue gak bakalan bisa nurunin berat badan."

"Sama-sama sayangku." Kyungsoo ngejembel(?) pipi gue gemes.

"Terus gimana, laki lu udah mulai berubah kan sekarang?"

"Masih, dia masih cuek. Sebenernya udah 3 mingguan ini dia gak pulang kerumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya sih dia nginep dirumah orangtuanya, tapi gak tau juga sih. Soalnya dulu dia pernah bilang kerumah orangtuanya tapi kata ibunya bang Sehun udah lama gak kesana."

"Mungkin dia belum ngeehh kali kalo elu sekarang udah banyak berubah."

"Mungkin, tapi biarin aja lah kalo dia gak pulang juga."

"Loh kenapa?"

"Udah biasa, udah kebal gue."

"Lah aneh, elo kan berjuang ngerubah penampilan buat suami lo, sekarang giliran udah berhasil malah elonya yang jadi cuek begini."

"Gue juga gak tau, udah terlalu sering gue dicuekin sama bang Sehun. Jadi rasanya udah biasa aja gitu, gak sedih atau gimana, ya bodo amatlah."

Gue juga gak tau kenapa gue jadi begini, padahal dulu kalo misalkan bang Sehun gak pulang kerumah, gue pasti sedih, nangis sampe semaleman. Tapi sekarang kayanya beda, gue udah gak peduli bang Sehun mau pulang kerumah atau enggak, dia mau nyuekin gue atau enggak gue juga gak peduli. Perasaan gue udah terlanjur kebal karena terlalu sering disakitin sama dia.

.

.

.

"Nih Yeol, aku bikinin pecak gurame buat kamu."

"Pecak gurame? Ikan gurame kan mahal Teh."

"Ya gpp, aku lagi seneng banget hari ini."

"Seneng kenapa?"

"Berat badan aku turun 25 kg yeaayyyyy." Girang banget gue hari ini :v

"Pantesan, Teteh keliatan beda."

"Beda gimana?"

"Keliatan agak kurusan."

"Iya, gak sia2 aku diet mati2an selama dua bulan kebelakang. Hasilnya lumayan memuaskan meskipun belum balik ke berat badan awal aku."

"Jangan dikurusin lagi Teh."

"Kenapa?"

"Segini udah cukup, siga bebegig sawah lamun begeng teuing mah." (Kaya orang2an sawah kalo terlalu kurus)

"Hah, apaan?"

"Enggak.."

"Kamu mah kebiasaan deh suka ngomong pake bahasa Sunda, aku kan ga ngerti."

Chanyeol cuma senyum ngedengernya.

"Udah tuh makan, ntar keburu dingin."

"Iya Teh."

Seperti biasa, kalo Chanyeol makan gue pasti topang dagu sambil ngeliatin dia makan. Suka banget ngeliatnya, dia kalo makan lahap banget. Gue jadi ngerasa gak sia2 masak kalo yang makannya lahap kaya gini.

"Enak gak Yeol?"

"Enak Teh, mantep."

"Makasih."

"Anak-anak udah pada makan?"

"Udah, aku udah bakarin ayam buat mereka. Mereka gak suka ikan soalnya."

"Terus, suami Teteh?"

"Kenapa suami aku?"

"Dibikinin pecak gurame juga kan?"

"Enggak.."

"Loh ko?"

"Ya ngapain? Dia aja jarang makan dirumah ko."

"Jangan kaya gitu dong Teh, jadi gak enak saya."

"Gak enak kenapa?"

"Gak enak atuh, masa saya dimasakin pecak gurame sedangkan suaminya Teteh enggak."

"Gpp, lagian kalo aku bikinin buat dia, yang ada malah kebuang. Mubadzir, dia gak bakalan mau makan dirumah."

"Ya tapi kan Teteh beli ikan ini uangnya dari suami Teteh kan?"

"Enggak, aku dikirimin uang sama mamah."

Chanyeol kaget ngedengernya. "Duh maaf deh, saya gak bisa kalo harus ngabisin ini."

"Kenapa sih?"

"Ya itu kan uang dari ibunya Teteh."

"Ya gpp kali, aku masih punya uang ko. Kamu gak usah khawatir."

"Tetep saya gak enak Teh."

"Ya terus gimana? Pecak guramenya mau dibuang gitu? Kan sayang.."

"Yaudah saya beli aja deh kalo kaya gitu."

"Beli?"

"Iya pecak guramenya saya beli 50rb."

Yaelah si Chanyeol. -_-

"Ini Teh."

Gue ambil duit 50rb yang dikasih Chanyeol.

"Nanti kalo Teteh ngasih makanan lagi, saya bayar deh. Gak enak saya."

"Yaudah, kalo kaya gitu, aku gak mau ketemu sama kamu lagi."

"Loh ko gitu?"

"Ya abisnya kamu ngeselin sih, aku masak buat kamu tuh bukan buat dibayar. Sayang aja makanannya kalo harus kebuang, dirumah aku tuh gak ada yang makan Yeol."

"Ya tapi saya teh gak enak kalo harus makan masakan Teteh terus."

"Yaudah, kalo gitu kita gausah ketemu lagi!" Kesel gue lama-lama.

"Ya jangan marah atuh Teh."

"Bodo amat, sebel aku sama kamu!"

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah iya, saya minta maaf. Terserah Teteh kalo mau bikinin makanan buat saya, pasti saya abisin."

"Bener?"

"Bener Teh."

"Gitu dong, kan sayang kalo makanannya kebuang. Ayo makan lagi, abisin pecak guramenya."

"Iya."

Tadi gue cuma ngancem aja loh ya, gue sama sekali gak kepikiran buat ngejauh dari Chanyeol. Sehari gak ketemu aja rasanya kaya ada yang kurang, gak tau nih, makin lama gue makin ngerasa nyaman sama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Mang, Chanyeol ka musholla heula.." (Om, Chanyeol ke musholla dulu)

"Kadieu heula Yeol." (Sini dulu Yeol)

Sore, abis jualan telur gulung saya pulang kerumah, mandi, terus abis itu siap2 buat ngajar ngaji di musholla. Baru mau pamit, si mamang udah manggilin nyuruh duduk diruang tamu.

"Kunaon Mang?" (Kenapa Om?)

"Ari maneh teh sok dahar di imahna bang Sehun?" (Kamu suka makan dirumahnya bang Sehun?)

"Bang Sehun teh saha mang?" (Bang Sehun siapa Om?)

"Salakina neng Baekhyun." (Suaminya neng Baekhyun)

DEG

Si mamang tau dari siapa?

"Apal ti saha Mang?" (Tau dari siapa Om?)

"Loba anu ngomong, ti Rawa Balong nepikadieu ge maneh jeung neng Baekhyun teh puguh diomongkeun wae." (Banyak yang ngomong, dari Rawa Balong sampe kesini kamu sama neng Baekhyun teh diomongin mulu)

"Enya Mang, Chanyeol teh sok tuang di bumina Teh Baekhyun." (Iya Om, Chanyeol suka makan dirumahnya Teh Baekhyun)

"Ari maneh.. kunaon beut dahar diditu? Apan lamun beurang mah bang Sehun na oge aya di bengkel meureun." (Kenapa makan disana? Kan kalo siang bang Sehunnya ada dibengkel)

"Enya, duaan hungkul jeung Teh Baekhyun." (Iya, berdua aja sama Teh Baekhyun)

"Astaghfirullahaladzim, kamana pikiranana ari maneh? Neng Baekhyun teh pamajikan batur, lamun salakina nyahoeun kumaha? Bisa2 dibacok sia!" (Astaghfirullahaladzim, kemana pikirannya sih lu? Neng Baekhyun kan istri orang, kalo suaminya tau gimana? Bisa2 dibacok lu!)

"Teh Baekhyunna anu ngajakan Mang, salakina teh jarang balik ka imah, jadi lamun manehna masak teh tara aya anu ngadahar. Chanyeol dititah ngabeakeun kadaharanana hungkul Mang." (Teh Baekhyun yang ngajakin Om, suaminya jarang pulang kerumah. Jadi kalo dia masak jarang ada yang makan. Chanyeol disuruh ngabisin makanannya aja om)

"Heeuh tapi kan teu pantes Yeol maneh unggal poe dahar di imah pamajikan batur, rek kumaha teu diomongkeun ku batur atuh, da manehna anu nyari masalah." (Iya tapi kan gak pantes Yeol kamu makan dirumah istri orang, gimana gak diomongin orang, orang kamunya yang nyari masalah)

"Muhun Mang, Chanyeol menta hampura." (Iya Om, Chanyeol minta maaf)

"Guru ngaji maneh teh Yeol, apal meureun lamun lalaki jeung awewe duduaan anu katiluna teh setan. Cik mikir atuh da maneh teh lain budak leutik deui." (Guru ngaji kamu tuh Yeol, kamu pasti tau kalo laki-laki sama perempuan berduaan yang ketiganya setan. Mikir dong, kamu kan bukan anak kecil lagi)

Saya teh cuma bisa nunduk diomelin begini sama si mamang, gimana atuh ya? Saya tau yang saya lakuin teh salah, tapi saya juga gak bisa kalo gak ketemu teh Baekhyun. Saya udah terlanjur sayang sama dia.

"Geus ayeuna mah lamun ka Rawa Balong maneh tong ngider ka imahna neng Baekhyun deui. Panas tah ceuli mamang ngadenge maneh diomongkeun wae ku batur." (Udah sekarang kalo ke Rawa Balong kamu jangan jualan kerumahnya neng Baekhyun lagi. Panas nih kuping om ngedenger kamu diomongin orang mulu)

"Muhun Mang." (Iya Om)

Gak ngider kerumahnya teh Baekhyun? Bisa gak ya saya?

"Isukan indung maneh rek kadieu." (Besok ibu kamu mau kesini)

"Si anbu rek kadieu? Arek naon?" (Si anbu mau kesini? Mau ngapain?)

"Sono weh meureun ka maneh, pan geus lila teu papanggih." (Kangen kali sama kamu, kan udah lama gak ketemu)

"Muhun Mang, jam sabaraha? Ke urang Chanyeol jemput ka terminal." (Iya Om, jam berapa? Nanti Chanyeol jemput ke terminal)

"Engke lamun geus nepi ge indung maneh nga wa." (Ntar kalo udah nyampe ibu kamu bakalan nge wa)

"Nya entos atuh, Chanyeol ka musholla heula." (Yaudah, Chanyeol ke musholla dulu)

"Heuuhh, omat Yeol tong papanggih jeung neng Baekhyun deui, bising ditalapung ku salakina." (Iya, ingat Yeol, jangan ketemu sama neng Baekhyun lagi. Ntar dipukul sama suaminya)

"Muhun Mang, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hola, Telur gulung is back :v kemarin2 ada yang nanya, "Thor saran yang dibilang Kyungsoo itu beneran manjur gak sih?" Author gak tau manjur atau enggaknya, author baca artikel dari internet soalnya. Katanya kalo mau bikin warna put*ng cewek jadi warna pink bisa pake jeruk nipis. Terus kalo mau kenceng bisa pake push up bra. Nah kalo mau bulet, bisa pake mangkok ditempelin tiap malem terus diputer2 (kata Teteh Syahrini sih begitu) :v kalo pengen gede bisa diremes2, katanya sih kalo diremes2 emang bisa bikin gede. Gak tau bener atau enggaknya soalnya author juga gak pernah nyoba wkwkwk

Btw, gimana sama chapter ini? Next or delete?


	7. Chapter 7

"Yank, yang ini kayanya bagus deh. Yerin pasti suka."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu boneka Elsa, Yerin kan suka banget Frozen."

"Yaudah ambil aja."

"Okeee.."

Hai hai hai, dari awal cerita sampe sekarang gue belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Hahaha. Kenalin, nama gue Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo. Gue temennya Baekhyun, eh enggak deng, gue sahabatnya Baekhyun. Gue sahabatan sama dia udah dari SMA. Sebenernya gue dulu gak begitu akrab sama Baekhyun, kita sekelas emang, tapi jarang ngobrol. Gue baru bener-bener bisa deket sama dia tuh setelah kita duduk dikelas dua. gara2nya kita pernah disakitin sama cowok yang sama.

Jadi, dulu gue pernah pacaran sama kakak kelas yang gak perlu gue sebutin namanya. Nah ternyata, sebelum dia pacaran sama gue, dia udah pacaran duluan sama Baekhyun. Singkat cerita gue dijadiin yang kedua sama si cowok brengsek itu. Awalnya gue sama sekali gak ngeeeh kalo kakak kelas gue itu punya pacar selain gue, tapi lama kelamaan gue mulai ngerasa aneh sama tingkah lakunya. Dia sering banget nerima telepon kalo lagi jalan sama gue, kadang kalo kita lagi makan tau2 hapenya bunyi, dia langsung pamit kebelakang buat nerima telponnya.

Dia juga tiba2 jadi jarang nganter atau jemput gue kesekolah lagi tanpa ngasih alesan yang jelas. Sampe akhirnya gue tau kalo dia gak bisa nganter-jemput gue lagi karena dia nganter-jemput Baekhyun dulu. Kalo dia ngangkat telepon juga itu ternyata telepon dari Baekhyun. Pernah beberapa kali gue ngeliat isi chat dia sama Baekhyun sampe manggil sayang2an segala. Gue kesel banget waktu itu, saking keselnya langsung gue putusin aja di depan temen2nya.

Baekhyun awalnya gak tau kalo cowoknya selingkuh, tapi karena gue juga kasian sama dia, akhirnya gue kasih tau kalo waktu itu tuh cowoknya selingkuh sama gue, gue juga langsung minta maaf karena gue sama sekali gak tau kalo cowoknya dia tuh cowoknya gue juga :(

Gue inget banget waktu itu Baekhyun nangis sampe sesenggukan, dia langsung mutusin pacarnya dan bilang terimakasih sama gue karena udah ngasih tau kebusukan mantan cowoknya.

Nah dari situ kita mulai deket, kita yang awalnya gak pernah ngobrol jadi akrab dan mulai duduk satu meja. Gue jadi sering maen sampe nginep dirumahnya, dia juga begitu. Karena saking deketnya kita udah kaya saudara, gue juga deket banget sama keluarganya, begitu juga dia yang deket sama keluarga gue.

Lulus SMA, kita udah mulai jarang ketemu karena gue sibuk kuliah. Baekhyun juga waktu itu langsung nikah, dia sibuk sama kegiatan dia sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Kita sama2 sibuk sampe hampir gak ada waktu luang buat ketemu, tapi kita masih sering teleponan sih waktu itu. Gak bener2 lost contact.

Jujur sebagai sahabatnya Baekhyun gue sedikit menyayangkan keputusan dia yang menikah diusia muda. Dari sebelum nikah sebenernya gue emang udah tau kalo dia pacaran sama Sehun, Sehun waktu itu masih jadi montir bengkel kecil dengan penghasilan yang gak seberapa. Gue gak menyanyangkan keputusan dia buat pacaran sama Sehun ya, cuma emang gue sering bilang sama dia kalo nyari pasangan tuh harus yang terbaik. Yang tanggung jawab, yang baik, yang agamanya kuat dan yang dompetnya tebel hahaha.

Dompet tebel gak penting2 banget sih sebenernya, yang paling penting sih tanggung jawab. Cowok kaya belum tentu bertanggung jawab, tapi kalo cowok yang bertanggung jawab meskipun dia gak kaya pasti bakalan berusaha buat menuhin semua kebutuhan pasanganya. Beberapa kali gue bilang sama dia. "Baek, lo gak mau nyari cowok lain?" Jawabannya pasti.. "Enggak, gue udah terlanjur sayang sama bang Sehun." Begitu terus, padahal pernah loh gue kenalin dia sama temen2 gue yang polisi, dokter terus sama dosen dikampus gue yang waktu itu masih jomblo tapi dianya gak mau, dia tetep keukeuh maunya sama Sehun.

Gue tuh bukannya gak suka sama Sehun, cuma ya menurut gue Baekhyun bisa ngedapetin yang lebih baik. Baekhyun waktu masih perawan tuh cantik banget asli (sekarang juga cantik sih meskipun agak gendut) banyak banget cowok yang naksir sama dia tapi gak tau kenapa dia lengketnya malah sama Sehun.

Dari awal sebenernya gue agak kurang sreg sama Sehun, gue kaya yang agak ragu Sehun bisa ngebahagiain Baekhyun atau enggak. Dia kan cuma montir, dengan penghasilan pas2an gue khawatir semua kebutuhannya Baekhyun gak bisa terpenuhi. Dari awal ketemu sama dia aja gue ngerasa Sehun itu bukan cowok yang bener. Maksudnya dia tuh kalo ngeliat Baekhyun kaya ngeliat bintang bok*p, dia kek yang nafsu bgt sama sahabat gue meskipun gue tau dia gak berani ngapa2in Baekhyun. Pernah tuh dulu waktu awal2 Baekhyun nikah, gue kan main kerumahnya, si Sehunnya juga kebetulan lagi ada dirumah, gak tau gue yang kegeeran atau gimana tapi gue ngerasa Sehun kek ngelirik dada gue terus. Gue kan risih ya diliatin kaya gitu, sekalian aja gue pelototin sampe dianya gak berani ngelirik2 gue lagi.

Gue udah pernah bilang sama Baekhyun kalo Sehun tuh kayanya bukan cowok yang bener, dia kaya yang cuma ngincer m*kinya Baekhyun doang, tapi Baekhyunnya kaya yang gak percaya gitu, dia malah ketawa2 terus bilang kalo gue iri karena dia punya suami yang ganteng. Ngapain gue iri? Laki gue biar kata buluk tapi tanggung jawab, dia sayang sama gue tulus, gak kaya Sehun yang cuma pengen mem*k sama tok*t nya Baekhyun doang.

Yaudah kan tuh, gue udah gak mau ngomong macem2 lagi deh. Dari semenjak itu gue cuma bisa berharap kalo rumah tangga Baekhyun sama Sehun baik-baik aja. Selama 8 tahun kebelakang sih baik-baik aja, tapi beberapa waktu belakangan Baekhyun sering ngeluh masalah rumah tangga dia sama gue. Dari yang awalnya cuma cuek sampe akhirnya gak dinafkahi. Udah hampir dua bulanan ini Baekhyun gak dinafkahi sama suaminya. Katanya kalopun Sehun ngasih uang, paling gede ya gocap atau enggak seratus ribu sehari.

Gila aja ye kan, duit segitu cukup buat apaan? Baekhyun kan anaknya banyak, duit segitu mana cukup buat menuhin kebutuhan sehari-hari. Selama dua bulan kebelakang ini tuh Baekhyun minjem duit sana sini buat jaga2 supaya dapur tetep ngebul. Udah gak keitung juga tuh berapa dia minjem duit sama gue, gue sih ikhlas ridho lilahita'ala minjemin duit sama dia, tapi jujur gue kesel sama suaminya. Masa iya nelantarin istri sama anaknya kaya gitu, kalo gue yang punya suami model begitu udah dari kapan tau gue tendang jauh2 dari kehidupan gue.

Sehun berubah setelah berat badan Baekhyun naik. Bener kan feeling gue? Sehun cuma ngincer body nya Baekhyun doang. Begitu badannya Baekhyun melar kek donat basi, sikapnya Sehun langsung berubah 180°. Kasian Baekhyunnya kalo kaya gitu, anak-anak yang gak tau apa2 juga jadi kena imbasnya. Susah sih kalo cowok apa2 ngeliatnya cuma dari fisik.

"Udah belum Yank? Kita nyari makan dulu yuk, mas laper."

"Oh iya Yank udah."

Itu suami gue, namanya Kim Jongin. Dia lagi ngegendong anak gue Tae Oh yang umurnya baru 7 bulan. Hari ini kebetulan dia lagi libur kerja, jadi dia ngajak gue sama Tae Oh jalan-jalan ke mall. Gue sekarang lagi ada disalah satu toko mainan, mau beli mainan buat Tae Oh sekalian buat anak-anaknya Baekhyun juga. Boneka Elsa buat Yerin, lego buat Haowen sama kecrekan(?) Kecil buat anaknya yang paling kecil, Ziyu.

"Kamu mau belanja gak? Beli tas, sepatu, atau apa kek gitu."

Ahhh laki gue, suka gitu deh dia mah :v sama sekali gak pernah perhitungan sama gue. Apapun yang gue mau pasti dikasih sama dia. Gue diperlakuin kaya tuan puteri, bahagia banget. Salah satu hal yang paling gue syukuri di dunia ini adalah bisa berjodoh sama mas Jongin. :*

Oh iya, mas Jongin kerja sebagai Tax Supervisor di kantor pajak Kota Bogor. Sebulan dia digaji 14 juta, itu belum termasuk tunjangan dan lain-lain. Selain jadi Tax Supervisor, mas Jongin juga punya beberapa kontrakan buat nambah2 penghasilan. Bersyukur banget lah punya mas Jongin, sejahtera banget jadi istrinya dia. :*

"Sebenernya aku mau beli perhiasan lagi Yank, buat investasi."

"Yaudah ayo kita ke toko emas."

"Beneran? Aaaaaaah makasih sayang." Refleks gue cubit pipinya pelan.

Mas Jongin cuma ketawa aja jadinya. "Iya, tapi kita makan dulu ya."

"Iya."

"Pak Jongin."

Mas Jongin noleh. "Eh, Luhan."

Ada cewek yang keliatannya masih abg tiba2 nyamperin suami gue, mas Jongin kayanya juga kenal sama cewek ini.

"Siapa Yank?"

"Luhan, dia salah satu siswa magang di kantor."

Oohh siswa magang, cantik banget. Kek boneka? Tapi penampilannya terlalu seksi, pakaiannya ketat banget gitu, lekuk tubuhnya sampe keliatan jelas.

"Halo Bu."

"Iya halo."

Ramah juga ternyata.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" Kata laki gue.

"Aku lagi nyari kado buat keponakan aku. Pak Jongin sendiri ngapain disini?"

"Ahh.. ini lagi ngajak istri sama anak jalan-jalan."

"Oh ini anaknya Bapak? Lucu banget."

Sekonyong-konyong dia ngusap rambut anak gue.

"Iya ini anak saya."

"Saya duluan ya Lu, mau nyari makan."

"Ah iya Pak silahkan."

"Ayo yank."

"Iya, mari Lu."

"Iya mari.."

.

.

.

"Emang karyawan magang dikantor kamu bentukannya kaya gitu semua ya Yank?"

"Gitu gimana?"

"Kaya yang tadi, bajunya ketat2, sexy2 gitu ya?"

"Enggak, kalo magang di kantor pakaian mereka sopan ko. Pakaian mereka begitu kalo lagi diluar aja."

Gue, mas Jongin sama Tae Oh sekarang lagi makan disalah satu restoran seafood yang paling terkenal di mall ini. Iseng kan gue nanya laki gue, emang kalo dikantor dia karyawan magangnya seksi2 begitu? Gila aja, kalo semua karyawan magang bentukannya kek Luhan begitu yang ada semua karyawan cowok dikantor pajak pada lupa pake celana -_-

"Tapi Yank, mas sering ngeliat Sehun ngejemput Luhan kalo bubaran kantor."

"Sehun suaminya Baekhyun?"

"Iya suaminya Baekhyun, hampir tiap hari dia ngejemput Luhan."

Lah ko? Ada hubungan apa Sehun sama Luhan?

Oh, apa jangan2 Sehun selingkuh sama Luhan? Dulu kan Baekhyun pernah cerita kalo Sehun pernah makan mie ayam berdua sama cewek muda, apa jangan2 cewek yang dimaksud itu Luhan ya? Kata Baekhyun Sehun kan gak punya saudara perempuan.

"Emang mereka punya hubungan apa Yank?"

"Gak tau, mas juga gak pernah nanya."

Duh, makin curiga gue. Kasian banget Baekhyun kalo Sehun beneran selingkuh. Awas aja, kalo sampe kebukti Sehun selingkuh, gue bakalan jadi orang pertama yang ngegampar mukanya Sehun, sampe hidungnya mimisan kalo perlu.

..

"A, coba liat deh aku bawa apa."

"Apa?"

"Kado. Kado buat Yerin, Haowen sama Ziyu."

"Kamu beli kado lagi?"

"Iya, aku mau ketemu sama anak-anak lagi dong A."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Ya mau main lah, ketemu lagi kaya waktu itu."

Hadeuhhh Luhan minta ketemu lagi sama anak-anak, Luhan sebenernya udah 3 kali ketemu anak-anak. Tapi ya gitu, gw kudu ngumpet2 dari Baekhyun kalo mau ngajak anak2 jalan. Untung anak2 juga pada nurut kalo gw suruh mereka buat gak bilang sama Baekhyun kalo mereka ketemu sama Luhan.

"A, ayo dong ketemu anak-anak lagi. Aku udah kangen banget loh sama anak-anak kamu, eh anak-anak kita deh hehe."

"Minggu lalu kamu kan baru ketemu anak-anak."

"Iya tapi aku mau ketemu anak-anak lagi, anak-anak kamu tuh lucu-lucu banget loh A, seneng aku jadinya."

"Iya tapi kalo keseringan ketemu anak-anak, Baekhyun lama-lama pasti curiga."

"Ya enggak lah A, kamu kan ayahnya anak-anak. Masa istri kamu mau ngelarang anak-anak jalan sama ayahnya sih."

Iya juga sih, tapi gimana? Gw masih aja deg-degan. Takut Baekhyun tau kalo gw ada hubungan sama Luhan.

"Yaudah, mau kapan ketemunya?"

"Malem ini juga boleh, besok aku kan udah kerja lagi."

"Yaudah, aa usahain ya."

"Makasih ya A." Kata Luhan sembari meluk gw.

"Oh iya A, aku udah telat dateng bulan."

Gw kaget ngedengernya. "Telat dateng bulan? Udah berapa minggu?"

"Udah dua minggu."

Waduh, gimana kalo Luhan hamil?

"Aku gak mau hamil dulu A, kalo aku hamil nanti sekolah aku gimana?"

"Ya aa juga gak mau kalo kamu hamil, bisa makin ribet kalo Baekhyun tau."

"Terus gimana?"

Gimana ya? Gw juga bingung.

"Yaudah tungguin dulu aja, siapa tau besok atau lusa kamu dateng bulan lagi."

Luhan ngehela nafas. "Iya mudah-mudahan ya A."

..

_Flashback.._

_"Mau ngajak anak-anak kemana?"_

_"Ke BTM, jalan-jalan bentar."_

_"Cuma bertiga?"_

_"Iya bertiga, kalo kamu ikut, siapa yang jagain rumah? Lagian Ziyu juga masih kecil, gak bagus kalo diajak jalan jauh."_

_Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, tapi pulangnya jangan malem-malem ya."_

_"Iya."_

_.._

_"Halo, kenalin, nama aku Luhan. Aku temennya ayah kalian."_

_Haowen sama Yerin saling pandang bentaran, mereka kaya yang bingung gw kenalin sama Luhan._

_"Yerin, Haowen, ayo salim dulu sama kakak."_

_Anak-anak nurut, mereka langsung nyium tangannya Luhan tapi mereka masih keliatan bingung._

_"Kakak ini siapa Yah?"_

_"Temennya Ayah. Ka Luhan orangnya baik ko, dia mau kenalan sama kalian."_

_Luhan senyum. "Nih, kakak bawain kado buat kalian."_

_Luhan ngasih dua kado yang langsung diambil anak-anak._

_"Ayo buka kadonya."_

_Yerin yang pertama ngebuka hadiahnya, matanya langsung berbinar ngeliat boneka beruang warna merah muda yang dikasih Luhan._

_"Wahh makasih ya Ka."_

_"Sama-sama sayang.." Luhan ngusap rambutnya Yerin pelan._

_"Haowen, ayo buka kadonya."_

_Haowen ngangguk. "Iya Yah."_

_Haowen yang biasanya jarang senyum langsung tersenyum lebar begitu ngeliat satu set mainan lego dari dalam bungkus kado warna biru yang barusan dikasih Luhan._

_"Bilang apa sama ka Luhan?"_

_"Makasih ya ka Luhan." _

_"Sama-sama.." Luhan ngusak rambutnya Haowen pelan._

_"Kadonya Ziyu, aku kasih kamu aja ya A." Luhan ngasihin kado buat Ziyu ke gw._

_"Iya."_

_"Yaudah, kita main di Time Zone yuk."_

_"HAYUUKKK." Anak-anak keliatan antusias banget._

_"Lu, kamu kan janji abis ngasih kado bakalan langsung pulang."_

_"Iya aku tau, tapi kan kita udah disini, sayang kalo langsung pulang. Seenggaknya kita main ke Time Zone dulu lah, kasian anak-anak, lagian kamu juga udah jarang banget kan ngajak anak-anak main kaya gini?"_

_Iya juga sih, gw udah lama banget gak ngajak anak-anak main kaya gini. Kesian banget kalo langsung gue ajak pulang._

_"Yaudah, kita main dulu ya sebentar."_

_"YEAAYYY."_

_Anak-anak sama Luhan keliatan girang banget, berasa kaya punya empat anak gw. :v_

_.._

_"Kalian seneng?"_

_"Seneng banget Yah. Makasih ya."_

_Anak-anak kompak nyium pipi gue. Ketawa gw jadinya, rada geli2 gimana gitu hahaha tapi gw ikut seneng ngeliat mereka seneng._

_"Makasih juga dong sama ka Luhan, kan ka Luhan yang ngajakin kita kesini."_

_"Makasih Ka Luhan."_

_CUP_

_Mereka juga nyium pipinya Luhan. "Iya sama-sama sayang."_

_"Kita makan dulu ya, abis itu kita pulang. Tapi inget, kalian jangan bilang sama mamah kalo kalian jalan-jalan sama ka Luhan."_

_"Loh kenapa?"_

_"Ya gpp, nanti mamah kalian sedih. Kalian gak mau kan kalo mamah kalian sedih?"_

_Anak-anak ngegeleng kompak. "Enggak Yah."_

_"Kalo kalian gak mau mamah kalian sedih, kalian jangan pernah cerita kalo kalian ketemu sama ka Luhan. Mamah kalian pasti bakalan sedih banget kalo tau kalian ketemu sama ka Luhan."_

_"Iya Yah, kita janji gak akan cerita sama Mamah."_

_"Yaudah, kalo gitu kita makan sekarang."_

_"Hayukkk.."_

_Anak-anak gw emang terlalu polos, saking polosnya mereka gampang banget dikibulin bapaknya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

"Chanyeol.."

Sikapnya Chanyeol agak aneh, gue daritadi udah nungguin dia di musholla. Dia kaya yang ngehindar gitu, gue panggilin gak nyautin, gue deketin juga dianya ngejauh. Kenapa sih? Tadi siang perasaan dia biasa-biasa aja deh.

"Chanyeol, ini aku bawain kentang goreng."

Gue deketin lagi aja, sengaja abis anak-anak pada pulang semua langsung gue pepet tuh si berondong ganteng.

"Gausah Teh, makasih. Saya masih kenyang."

"Yaudah kamu bawa pulang aja, kamu makan dirumah sama mamang kamu."

"Gak bisa Teh maaf, saya gak suka kentang goreng."

Gasuka kentang goreng? Masa sih?

"Kamu kenapa sih Yeol? Ko sikap kamu aneh begini."

"Aneh gimana?"

"Ya aneh aja, kamu kaya yang ngehindar dari aku." Dia ngelirik mata gue aja kek yang gak berani, nunduk terus udah kaya pohon layu.

"Gpp Teh, saya pulang dulu ya. Lagi ada urusan, assalamualaikum."

"Eh Chanyeol.."

Lah, langsung ngacir aja dia. Kenapa ya? Kayanya ada yang gak beres nih, Chanyeol gak biasa2nya begini sama gue.

..

AAAAAAAHHHHH SENENG BANGET GUE :V

Lagi dikamar, sendirian, gue buka baju sekaligus lepas beha. Seneng banget gue sumpah ngeliat payudara gue udah gak turun lagi. Payudara gue udah kenceng lagi kaya dulu, bulet, terus pentil susu gue warnanya juga udah berubah jadi pink lagi kaya waktu gue masih perawan hahaha.

Gak sia2 selama dua bulan kebelakang gue selalu rutin ngebulet2in(?) Susu gue pake mangkok. Push up bra yang gue pake juga manjur banget bikin susu gue gak kendor lagi kek gini. Gak sia-sia gue beli mahal2 hahaha puting susu gue jadi pink begini juga berkat jeruk nipis sama irisan tomat yang gak pernah absen gue tempelin ke puting gue.

Senyam-senyum sendiri gue ngeliat pantulan diri gue di depan cermin kamar. Perubahan yang drastis bener2 gue rasain sekarang, body gue yang tadinya keliatan lebar banget kalo di kaca sekarang keliatan langsing. Ini berkat hidup sehat yang gue jalanin selama dua bulan kebelakang, tadinya gue emang mau diet, tapi Kyungsoo bilang mending pola makan gue aja yang dirubah. Jangan nyiksa diri dengan ngelakuin diet yang belum tentu bisa bikin badan gue kurus.

Yaudah, selama dua bulan ini gue coba buat ngerubah pola makan. Dua bulan kebelakang gue udah gak makan nasi, gue cuma makan sayur, buah sama ikan buat ngeganjal perut. Gue juga banyak banget minum air putih. Kata orang, banyak minum air putih bisa bikin berat badan turun. Tapi sesekali gue masih makan makanan yang gue suka kek telur gulung misalnya, hampir tiap hari gue makan tapi dengan porsi yang jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya. nurunin berat badan bukan berarti kita dilarang makan makanan yang kita mau, selain ngerubah pola maka, gue juga rutin olahraga minimal lima belas menit sehari supaya usaha gue buat nurunin berat badan bisa ebih optimal.

Dan hasilnya ya kaya gini, gak ada lagi tuh badan gembrot kek Badak Sumatera atau susu turun kek janda anak lima, yang ada cuma body kurus nan seksi kek body nya Ariel Tatum hahaha. Oh iya, selain ngejalanin pola hidup yang sehat, gue juga belajar make up dari Kyungsoo. Gak jago2 banget sih, tapi dikit2 sekarang gue udah bisa dandan, seenggaknya muka gue jadi kaga keliatan buluk2 banget lah.

Eh, tapi gue masih ngerasa ada yang kurang. Gue pengen ngedein susu sama pantat gue, tapi caranya gimana? Susu sama pantat gue kaga bisa dibilang kecil juga sih, tapi gue masih ngerasa kurang puas sama ukurannya. Gue pengen gedein dikit biar keliatan lebih seksi aja.

Gue coba nanya Kyungsoo aja kali ya? Secara susu sama pantat dia kan gede banget, meskipun kata dia susu sama pantat dia gede begitu karena turunan, tapi siapa tau aja ada cara buat ngegedein susu dengan cara alami.

Coba gue wa ah..

_"Kyung, lagi sibuk gak? Gue mau nanya sesuatu nih."_

SEND

Yaaaahh ceklis satu, dia udah tidur kali ya? Apa gak punya kuota? Ah tapi gak mungkin kalo dia gak punya kuota, Kyungsoo kan pake wi-fi. -_-

CKLEK

DEG

"AHHHHHHH."

Kaget banget gue, pintu kamar tiba2 dibuka dari luar. Sehun tiba-tiba nongol bikin gue jantungan. Buru-buru gue pake baju gue lagi asal.

"Bang Sehun udah pulang?"

Bang Sehun diem, ekspresi mukanya kaya yang kaget gitu. "Ngapain kamu?"

"Ya aku lagi ngaca lah Bang." Pake nanya lagi, kalo duduk di depan cermin ngapain lagi kalo bukan ngaca?

"Abang tumben pulang kerumah."

"Abang capek, pengen tidur dirumah."

Inget rumah juga dia, kirain udah lupa kalo punya anak sama istri.

"Pintu rumah gak dikunci, kebiasaan banget kamu."

Iya, lupa mulu gue ngunci pintu. -_-

"Iya maaf, aku lupa. Abang udah makan?"

"Udah, abang mau tidur."

Bang Sehun langsung tiduran dikasur, terserah dia lah, mending gue keluar aja.

.

.

.

TUTT..TUTT..TUTT..TUTT..

Duh, Chanyeol kenapa sih gak mau ngangkat telepon gue? Udah jadi kebiasaan banget kalo mau tidur gue pasti nelepon Chanyeol dulu, kadang nelepon kadang video call sih. Apalagi kalo gak ada Sehun, kita bisa ngobrol sampe jam 2 pagi.

Tapi gak tau nih, udah gue telepon dari tadi dianya gak mau ngangkat. Sikapnya aneh banget hari ini, padahal tadi siang dia masih baik2 aja. Kenapa ya kira-kira? Apa gue bikin salah? Apa dia kesel sama gue? Tapi kenapa?

Chanyeol bener-bener ya, bisa banget bikin gue gelisah kaya gini. :'(

Coba gue telepon lagi deh..

"Nelepon siapa kamu?"

DEG

"Astaghfirullahaladzim, Bang Sehun ih ngagetin aja."

Kaget gue, sejak kapan bang Sehun ada dibelakang gue?

"Nelepon siapa?"

"Nelepon.. Kyungsoo."

"Ngapain nelepon Kyungsoo jam segini?"

"Lagi ada perlu."

"Perlu apa?"

Dih, kepo banget sih. -_-

"Ya ada lah, urusan cewek, Abang gak perlu tau. Abang ngapain? Bukannya tadi Abang mau tidur?"

"Abang haus, mau ngambil minum."

"Oh yaudah, biar aku ambilin."

"Gausah, abang bisa ngambil sendiri." Bang Sehun langsung melengos pergi.

Jutek banget sih gue punya laki, tapi ko tumben ya dia pulang kerumah?

.

.

.

"Nih, mamah bikinin bubur ayam spesial buat kalian."

"Waaaahhhh.."

Haowen sama Yerin keliatan berbinar-binar gitu gue suguhin bubur ayam. Hari ini anak-anak pada libur, mereka gak ke sekolah. Sengaja deh tuh jam 4 pagi gue bangun cuma buat bikin bubur ayam buat anak-anak gue, daripada beli sarapan diluar kan?

"Ayo dimakan."

"Iya Mah."

CKLEK

Bang Sehun keluar kamar, gue kira dia mau ke kamar mandi, eh taunya dia duduk di meja makan.

"Kamu udah masak belum Baek?"

"Aku bikin bubur buat anak-anak."

"Buburnya masih ada?"

"Masih."

"Ambilin buat abang semangkok."

Lah tumben..

"Kenapa?" Bang Sehun langsung nanya, aneh kali ya ngeliat gue yang malah bengong.

"Tumben Abang mau sarapan dirumah."

"Gak boleh abang sarapan dirumah?"

"Ya boleh, cuma ya aneh aja gitu."

"Udah ambilin aja buburnya."

"Iya Bang."

..

Udah jam sepuluh, gw baru aja selesai nyervice motor pelanggan. Alhamdulillah, baru buka dua jam yang dateng nyervice motor dibengkel udah banyak. Sementara gw istirahat dulu deh sambil nunggu pelanggan yang lain.

Drrrt.. Drrrt.. Drrttt..

Hape gw bunyi, ada sms dari Baekhyun.

_"Bang, aku sama anak-anak main kerumah Kyungsoo ya. Nanti sore paling baru pulang, Abang kalo mau pulang kuncinya aku simpen dibawah keset."_

Baekhyun.. aaahhh semalem gw sampe gak bisa tidur gara2 dia, tadinya pas gw sampe rumah gw mau marahin dia gara2 lupa ngunci pintu lagi. Tapi gw kaget banget pas masuk kamar dianya lagi duduk di depan cermin kaga pake baju, tok*tnya keliatan jelas banget meskipun langsung ditutup sama dia.

Perasaan gw doang atau emang tok*tnya Baekhyun udah gak turun lagi ya? Putingnya juga merah muda gitu, persis kaya waktu dia masih perawan. Kalo gw gak salah liat badannya juga keliatan agak kurusan, sejak kapan ya bodynya Baekhyun berubah kaya gitu? Kenapa gw baru sadar kalo ternyata...

Baekhyun secantik itu?

Jantung gw jedak-jeduk kaga jelas semalem, dia kan tidur disamping gw. Dia pake baju tidur yang belahan bajunya rendah, jelas lah belahan dadanya keliatan banget sama gw. Dan karena dia tidur disamping gw, gw jadi bisa ngeliat wajah dia dari deket.

Mata gw sampe susah bekedip rasanya, kulit wajah dia mulus banget, bibirnya tipis tapi keliatan ranum. Bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya mancung, alisnya tipis tapi keliatan menggoda. Sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi secantik itu? Setau gw wajahnya Baekhyun itu berminyak, ada jerawat kecil2 dikeningnya terus pipinya juga tembem. Ko bisa mukanya dia jadi seglowing itu? Sejak kapan? Ko gw bisa gak tau? Apa gw yang terlalu sibuk sama Luhan sampe bini gw berubah pun gw gak sadar?

_"Nanti sore abang jemput ya."_

SEND

Biarin lah, ntar sore bengkel gw tutup dulu. Udah lama juga kan gw gak ngajak Baekhyun sama anak-anak jalan-jalan bareng?

.

.

.

_"Nanti sore abang jemput ya."_

Lah tumben bang Sehun mau ngejemput gue.

"Kenapa sih Baek? Muka lo ko kaya yang kaget gitu."

"Ini bang Sehun sms, tadi kan gue bilang mau balik sore, eh tau2 dia bilang mau ngejemput gue sama anak2."

"Tumben, biasanya juga gak pernah diperhatiin."

"Tau nih, aneh banget. Tadi pagi aja tumben banget dia sarapan dirumah, biasanya kan gak pernah."

"Mungkin dia udah mulai terpesona kali sama penampilan lo yang sekarang."

"Mungkin, tapi bodo amat lah. Gue udah gak mau mikirin."

"Ko gitu sih? Elu berubah begini juga buat dia kan?"

"Iya, tapi lebih baik gue berubah buat diri gue sendiri daripada buat orang lain."

"Ko tiba-tiba banget? Elu udah mulai gak cinta ya sama Sehun?"

"Enggak gitu, tapi emang lebih baik gue berubah buat diri sendiri kan daripada buat orang lain? Toh yang nikmatin hasilnya juga diri gue sendiri ko. Ngapain gue berubah buat orang yang belum tentu mau ngebahagiain gue."

"Widih hahaha gue suka nih sama jalan pemikiran lo."

"Oh iya Kyung, gue mau nanya dong. Kalo mau ngegedein susu sama pantat gimana sih?"

"Susu apaan, susu Bendera?"

"Bukaaaan, susu ini nih, payudara." Gue tunjuk susu gue sendiri.

Kyungsoo ketawa ngedengernya. "Suntik silikon aja sih."

"Ih gila kali lu ya, gak ah gue gak berani suntik gitu2an."

"Ya kalo gak mau suntik ya lu remes2 aja tok*t lu, ntar juga gede sendiri.'

"Diremes2? Emang bisa?"

"Ya bisa lah, apalagi kalo diremesnya sama cowok, makin cepet gede dah pasti."

"Nyesel gue nanya." -_-

"Ko nyesel? Gue serius Baek, browsing aja kalo gak percaya."

Masa sih? Yakali kalo diremes2 bisa bikin gede?

"Terus kalo ngegedein pantat gimana?"

"Kalo pantat gue gak tau, pantat gue mah emang udah gede dari dulu."

"Masa iya sih gue ngeremes2 susu gue sendiri? Geli banget." -_-

"Elo kan udah punya suami, tinggal bilang aja, 'bang remesin susu aku dong' dia pasti gak bakalan mikir dua kali buat ngelakuin itu."

"Ihhhhh gilaaaaa kali, tengsin lah gue."

"Tengsin kenapa? Kan suami lo sendiri, kecuali kalo elu minta sama cowok lain baru elu malu."

"Ya bukannya gitu, canggung banget gue kalo harus minta begitu sama bang Sehun. Dia kan udah lama gak megang2 susu gue."

"Ya coba aja lu minta, yakali kucing garong kaga mau dikasih ikan asin."

Hadeeeuuhhh, malu lah gue kalo minta begitu sama laki gue. Emangnya gue cewek apaan? -_-

.

.

.

Dari kemaren Teh Baekhyun neleponin saya terus, saya gak angkat karena saya gak enak sama si mamang. Lagian bener juga apa kata si mamang, gak pantes kalo saya teh deket2 sama perempuan yang udah punya suami. Orang-orang sekampung udah banyak yang ngomongin saya, gak enak saya sama si mamang.

Oh iya, saya teh sekarang lagi di terminal Baranang Siang, saya mau ngejemput anbu yang katanya lagi di jalan. Tapi gak tau, udah setengah jam saya nungguin si anbu teh gak nongol2.

"CHANYEOL."

Oh itu teh si anbu, dia baru turun dari bis yang baru dateng. Si anbu teh gak banyak berubah, dia mah tetep jadi perempuan paling cantik se daerah Cileunyi.

Eh.. si anbu teh gak sendirian, aya awewe (ada perempuan) yang ikut jalan dibelakangnya si anbu.

"Chanyeol ya Allah, meuni sono anbu teh ka maneh." (Chanyeol ya Allah, kangen banget anbu sama kamu)

Si anbu langsung meluk saya. "Chanyeol juga kangen sama Anbu."

"A Chanyeol kumaha damang?" (A Chanyeol gimana sehat?)

"Alhamdulillah damang." (Alhamdulillah sehat)

"Yeol, si Sana milu jeung anbu, ceunah arek neangan gawe di Bogor." (Yeol, si Sana ikut sama anbu, katanya mau nyari kerja di Bogor.)

Oh, jadi neng Sana teh mau nyari kerja di Bogor.

"Yaudah atuh Anbu, hayu urang ka teun si mamang. Panas di dieu mah, Chanyeol arek icalan deui." (Yaudah, ayo kita ke tempat si om. Panas disini mah, Chanyeol mau jualan lagi)

Si anbu ngangguk. "Hayu, hayu neng Sana."

"Hayu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Gimana sama chapter ini? Masih mau lanjut?

Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah setia ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampe sekarang, terutama buat kalian yang selalu ninggalin jejak.. terimakasih banyak :')

Next chapter kita ketemu lagi, jangan pada bosen ya gengs, see you :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, eh Teh Heechul damang?" (Ka Heechul baik?)

"Alhamdulillah Jong, Didinya kumaha?" (Alhamdulillah, kamu gimana?)

"Sehat alhamdulillah, ari eta saha Teh?" (Itu siapa Ka?) Si mamang nunjuk perempuan yang berdiri disamping anbu.

"Sana, tatanggi teteh di kampung. Arek milu neangan gawe ceunah di Bogor." (Sana, tetangga kakak di kampung, mau ikut nyari kerja katanya di Bogor.)

"Oh.."

"Assalamualaikum Mang, kenalin saya Sana." Sana nyium tangannya si mamang.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, hayu atuh sok caralik heula." (Duduk dulu)

"Jongwoon jieunkeun nginum heula nya." (Jongwoon bikinin minum dulu ya)

"Enya." (Iya)

Si mamang langsung jalan ke dapur, mau bikinin minum dulu katanya..

"Kumaha Yeol, laku teu ngajualan telor gulung teh?" (Gimana Yeol, laku gak ngejual telor gulung?)

"Laku Bu, alhamdulillah."

"Alhamdulillah, ari didieu aya lowongan kerja teu jang si Sana?" (Disini ada lowongan kerja gak buat Sana?)

"Duka atuh, Chanyeol teu apal." (Gaktau, Chanyaol gak tau)

"Pang neangankeunnya Yeol, watir hayang gawe ceunah." (Tolong cariin ya Yeol, kasian pengen kerja katanya)

"Muhun Bu, ari si abah kumaha? Sehat?" (Iya Bu, si abah gimana? Sehat?)

"Tas labuh tina motor, tijalikeuh, teu bisa leumpang geus sabarapoe. Geus meunang ngurut eta oge, tapi nya kitu weh, can pati cageur pisan." (Abis jatoh dari motor, keseleo, gak bisa jalan udah berapa hari. Udah boleh ngurut, tapi ya gitu, belum sembuh bener)

"Naha beut bisa labuh tina motor?" (Kenapa bisa jatuh dari motor?)

"Tunduh ceunah, teu ngahaja nabrak tangkal toge. Tas balik babantu mang Jin Young hajatan budakna." (Ngantuk katanya, gak sengaja nabrak pohon toge. Abis pulang ngebantu om Jin Young hajatan anaknya)

"Nikahkeun?" (Nikahin?)

Si anbu ngangguk. "Heeuhh, si Nayeon apanan nikah." (Iya, si Nayeon kan nikah)

"Ooohhh."

"A Chanyeol, A Chanyeol betah cicing di Bogor?" (A Chanyeol betah tinggal di Bogor?) Neng Sana tiba-tiba nanya saya.

"Betah teu betah Neng, betahna di dieu teh jelemana bararageur, teu betahna kudu jauh jeung si anbu." (Betah gak betah Neng, betahnya disini tuh orang2nya baik2, gak betahnya harus jauh dari si anbu)

"Oh kitu? Abi oge hoyong cicing di Bogor ah, bosen di Cileunyi wae." (Oh begitu? Aku juga pengen tinggal di Bogor ah, bosen di Cileunyi mulu)

"Ari indung maneh kumaha?" (Ibu kamu gimana?) Kata si anbu ikutan nimpalin.

"Ah tong dipikiran si mamah mah, si mamah ge tara mikiran eneng, teh Nayeon wae kan anu dipikanyaah mah." (Ah jangan dipikirin si mamah mah, si mamah aja gak pernah mikirin eneng, teh Nayeon mulu kan yang disayang mah)

"Hus, ulah ngomong kitu. Hade gorengna oge da anggeur weh indung maneh keneh." (Hus, jangan ngomong begitu. Sejelek-jeleknya dia tetap ibu kamu)

Neng Sana ini tetangga saya waktu di Bandung, kita udah kenal dari kecil. Orangtua kita juga udah sahabatan dari lama, kita lumayan deket karena abangnya dia tuh babaturan (temen) saya waktu masih sekolah.

"Chanyeol rek ngider heula nya Bu, geus beurang." (Chanyeol mau keliling dulu ya Bu, udah siang)

"Heuuh atuh, anbu doa'keun sing loba anu meuli." (Iya, anbu doa'in biar banyak yang beli)

"Amin. Neng Sana, Aa pamit nya."

Neng Sana senyum. "Muhun A." (Iya A)

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku mau beli baju."

"Aku mau beli lego yang baru."

"Yaudah beli."

"YEAYYYY."

Waaahhhh sampe speechless gue, abis ngejemput gue sama anak-anak dirumahnya Kyungsoo gue kira bang Sehun bakalan langsung pulang kerumah, taunya dia malah ngajak gue sama anak-anak ke Pasar Modern. Liat deh tuh, dia sampe ngegendong Ziyu kaya gitu, kapan ya terakhir kali bang Sehun ngegendong Ziyu? Saking jarangnya gue aja sampe gak inget.

"Baek."

"Huh?"

"Kamu gak belanja?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu gak mau beli baju, tas, sepatu atau apa gitu? Beli aja, biar abang yang bayar."

WHAATTTTT? Gue gak salah denger? Bang Sehun mau ngebelanjain gue? Kepalanya lagi kaga kepentok gagang sapu kan? Ada angin apa tuh dia, tumben banget mau ngebelanjain gue sama anak-anak.

"Baek."

"Eh, iya Bang?"

"Kamu mau beli apa?"

Gue gak boleh nih nyia2in kesempatan kaya gini, kapan lagi coba bang Sehun sadar kek begini?

"Sebenernya aku pengen beli kalung sama cincin sih Bang, orangtua temen2nya Haowen disekolah pada ngeledekin aku terus gara2 gak punya perhiasan."

"Yaudah beli aja."

"Seriusan?"

Bang Sehun ngangguk. "Iya."

Waaahh rejeki nomplok ini mah. :D

"Okeeeee."

..

TUTT.. TUTT.. TUTT..

A Sehun kemana ya? Aku telepon ko gak diangkat2, wa aku juga gak diread. Tumben banget, biasanya juga gak pernah begini. Ini aku baru pulang magang, aku pulang naik angkot gara2 a Sehun gak bisa dihubungin. Aku turun di pasar modern dulu karena disuruh beli ATK sama atasan.

Eh bentar deh, itu ko kaya a Sehun ya? Cowok yang lagi ngegendong bocah di depan toko emas. Eh, iya bener itu a Sehun, a Sehun lagi ngegendong Ziyu. Haowen sama Yerin juga ada disana, mereka lagi milih2 mainan sama baju di sebelah toko perhiasan. Aku samperin aja kali ya? lagian aku juga udah kangen banget sama anak-anak.

"Aa-"

"Abang, coba liat deh, aku cocok gak pake kalung ini?"

Loh, cewek itu siapa? Ko manggil a Sehun abang?

"Cocok, kamu beli aja."

"Okeeee."

"Mamah, baju ini bagus gak? Aku mau beli yang ini." Kaya Yerin sambil nunjukin baju sama rok pendek warna merah muda.

"Bagus, coba tanya ayah, boleh gak beli baju itu."

"Ayah, aku boleh beli baju ini gak?"

"Boleh sayang, ambil aja." Bang Sehun ngusap rambutnya Yerin lembut.

Yerin manggil cewek itu mamah, berarti cewek itu ibunya anak-anak dong? Istrinya a Sehun?

"Ayah, Hao mau lego."

"Ambil, ambil yang banyak."

"Da.. da.. da.. tuh..tuh.." Ziyu nunjuk2 kearah boneka bebek warna kuning ditoko mainan.

"Ziyu mau ini? Ini berapaan Bang?" Tanya a Sehun sama si abang tukang mainan.

"15 ribu bang."

"Beli satu ya."

"Iya."

Mereka keliatan kaya keluarga bahagia banget. Tapi a Sehun ko tumben ya ngajak istri sama anak-anaknya jalan-jalan kaya gini? Gak apa-apa sih kalo dia cuma ngajak anak-anaknya aja, tapi kenapa harus ngajak istrinya juga? Katanya dia udah gak sayang, gak sayang ko dibeliin kalung emas? Apa jangan-jangan a Sehun udah mulai sayang lagi ya sama istrinya? Kalopun iya, terus nasib aku gimana? Gimana kalo misalkan a Sehun ninggalin aku? Astaghfirullah, amit2 deh jangan sampe..

Aku harus minta penjelasan dari a Sehun nih. Ya, harus..

.

.

.

_"Aa hari ini pulang ke kostan kan? Aku udah ngebuatin semur jengkol sama orek tempe kesukaan Aa."_

Luhan ngechat gw, daritadi sore dia juga terus neleponin gw, gak gw angkat karena gw lagi sama Baekhyun tadi. Gimana ya? Dia nyuruh gw ke kostan tapi gw udah ada rencana buat makan malem dirumah.

"Abang mau makan malem dirumah?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Enggak, kalo Abang mau makan dirumah, aku mau masak buat ntar malem."

"Mau masak apa emang?"

"Gak banyak sih, paling cuma perkedel jagung, kangkung sama tahu goreng aja."

"Oh, yaudah. Abang makan dirumah aja kalo gitu."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya, aku masak dulu ya Bang."

"Iya."

Gak salah kan kalo malem ini gw makan dirumah? Gw lagi gak kepengen semur jengkol sama orek tempe soalnya. Perkedel, kangkung sama tahu goreng kayanya lebih enak.

Gpp lah, soal Luhan urusan belakangan. Toh dia juga yang nyaranin gw buat lebih sering ngabisin waktu sama anak-anak.

..

_"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silahkan-"_

PIIP

Chanyeol kenapa sih? Dia bener-bener kaya yang ngehindar dari gue, sekarang nomornya malah gak aktif. Kenapa ya? Bingung gue jadinya, perasaan gue gak pernah bikin salah sama dia. Kemarin juga masih baik2 aja, kenapa sekarang tiba2 jadi berubah begini? Kalo gue bikin salah ya tinggal bilang aja sih, jangan malah ngehindar kaya gini. -_-

Oh iya, udah jam berapa sekarang? Ah udah jam 8. Anak-anak sama suami gue udah pada makan, sekarang mereka lagi pada nonton tv di depan. Daripada gue gabut, mending gue ngerawat diri gue sendiri deh. Gue ambil krim malam di atas meja nakas terus gue oles di muka gue, gak lupa gue juga pake body lotion supaya kesehatan kulit gue tetap terjaga. Nah abis itu gue lepas piyama sama beha gue, gue ambil mangkok yang selalu gue simpen di dalem laci. Langsung deh gue templokin ke susu gue sambil gue puter2 biar bentuknya tetep bulet dan gak kendor lagi kek janda anak lima.

Awalnya gue risih banget nih ngelakuin ini, tapi setelah ngeliat hasilnya yang memuaskan banget, gak ada lagi deh kata risih di dalem kamus hidup gue buat ngetreatment payudara gue kaya begini hahaha.

Oh iya, Kyungsoo bilang susu gue harus sering diremes2kan supaya lebih gede? Sekalian aja deh gue remes sendiri biar cepet gede, tapi masa gue yang ngeremes sendiri sih? Sedih amat udah punya suami juga, pasti kan lebih enak kalo diremes cowok wkwk. Tapi gue malu ah kalo minta sama bang Sehun buat ngeremesin susu gue, dia kan udah lama gak megang2 susu gue, canggung lah pasti.

Yaudahlah, gue simpen lagi aja mangkok yang tadi ketempat asalnya. Gue pijet deh tuh pelan-pelan susu gue dari bawah keatas. Uuuuhhh rasanya geli-geli maknyusss. Efek udah lama gak disentuh laki-laki rasanya jadi senikmat ini ketika gue sentuh sendiri.

"Aaahhhh." Refleks gue ngedeseh ketika gak sengaja nyentuh puting susu gue sendiri. Aaaaaahhh rasanya enak banget. 😭

Semakin gue remes semakin nikmat juga rasanya. Dan entah kenapa, pikiran gue jadi melayang kemana-kemana. Sialnya, gue malah ngebayangin Chanyeol yang lagi ngeremes susu gue, jari-jarinya yang panjang juga melintir2 puting susu gue. Aaaaahhhh astaga, sekarang gue malah ngebayangin dia yang lagi ngisep susu gue. AAAAAHHHH DEMI APAPUN RASANYA ENAK BANGET!

"Aaaahhh.." tuh kan, gue ngedesah lagi.

"Aahhh.. eummhhh.. ahhh.."

Gilaaaaaa fantasi gue bener-bener liar malem ini, bukannya bang Sehun yang jadi objek fantasi gue tapi malah Chanyeol si tukang telur gulung itu yang bikin gue ngedesah gak karu2an kaya gini. AAAAAHHHHH CHANYEOL GUE KANGEN BANGET SAMA LOE. 😭😭😭

.

.

.

Udah jam sepuluh, biasanya kalo jam segini teh Baekhyun suka nelepon saya. Dia suka ngegombalin saya, cerita naon wae (apa aja) becanda sampe seseurian (ketawa) kaya orang gila.

Ya Allah saya teh kangen banget sama teh Baekhyun, andaikan aja saya tiheula (duluan) yang ketemu sama teh Baekhyun sebelum suaminya, saya teu kudu (gak harus) nahan rindu kaya begini.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"A Chanyeol." Itu suara Sana.

"Naon?" (Apa?)

"Sana asup nya?" (Sana masuk ya?)

"Buka weh pantona." (Buka aja pintunya)

CKLEK

Sana masuk ke kamar saya, dia ngebawa sapiring sampeu haneut (sepiring singkong hangat) gak tau buat siapa.

"Ieu A, sampeu haneut keneh, karek meunang ngulub pisan." (Ini A, singkong masih anget, baru dapet ngerebus banget)

"Nuhun nya, simpen weh na luhureun meja. Teu geunah lalaki jeung awewe anu lain muhrim ngahiji dikamar." (Makasih ya, simpen aja diatas meja. Gak enak, laki-laki sama perempuan yang bukan muhrim di dalem satu kamar)

"Enya A, Sana oge apal. Sana mah ngan hayang mere Aa sampeu hungkul. Aa janji nya, pang neangankeun pagawean jang Sana, Sana mah gawe naon weh lah nu penting mah halal." (Iya A, Sana juga tau. Sana cuma pengen ngasih Aa singkong aja ko. Aa janji ya, cariin kerjaan buat Sana, Sana kerja apa aja deh yang penting halal)

"Enya, engke aa tanya ka babaturan, sugan weh aya."

Sana senyum. "Nuhun nya A, nya sok atuh geura dileueut sampeu na, lamun kurang mah nyandak deui weh di dapur, seeur keneh da." (Makasih ya A, langsung dimakan aja singkongnya, kalo kurang tinggal ngambil aja di dapur, masih banyak ko)

"Enya." (Iya)

.

.

.

_"Aku gak mau tau, pokoknya Aa harus ngejemput aku."_

_"Aku bakalan ngebongkar hubungan kita sama mbak Baekhyun kalo Aa gak ngejemput aku sekarang juga."_

Si Luhan bener-bener ya, masih pagi udah cerewet banget minta dijemput. Kaya dia gak punya kaki aja minta dianter jemput terus.

"Kenapa Bang? Ko kaya yang kesel gitu?"

Baekhyun dateng nyamperin gw sembari ngebawa sayur sop panas satu panci penuh. Baekhyun udah mandi, dia juga gak pake daster kaya biasanya. Rambutnya digerai panjang terus dia juga dandan pake lipstick tipis sama bedak juga, mana wangi banget lagi. Baekhyun bener-bener beda banget sekarang.

"Gpp, abang kayanya gak bisa sarapan dirumah, abang juga gak bisa nganter anak-anak dulu. Abang ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Mamah jatoh dikamar mandi."

"Oh, yaudah gpp. Anak-anak biar aku aja yang nganter."

"Yaudah, abang mandi dulu ya."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya."

..

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, dateng juga kamu A, kirain udah lupa sama pacar sendiri."

"Apaan sih kamu, aa baru nyampe ko langsung marah2."

"Ya abis kamu sih, aku teleponin gak diangkat, di sms gak dibales, di chat juga gak diread. Mentang2 abis jalan sama istri."

"Kan kamu sendiri yang nyuruh aa buat sering ngumpul sama anak-anak."

"Ngumpul sih ngumpul, tapi gak harus beliin cewek lain kalung juga kali. Jangan kira aku gak tau yah A."

"Ya emang apa salahnya ngebeliin istri sendiri kalung?"

"Oh gitu? jadi sekarang istri kamu jauh lebih penting daripada aku?"

"Apaan sih."

Baru aja gw nyampe kostan, Luhan udah marah-marah kaya gini. Bikin pala gw puyeng aja pagi-pagi.

"Aa gak mau ribut pagi-pagi, kamu kalo mau berangkat pkl yaudah ayo aa anter."

"Aku gak bakalan segan2 ngasih tau mbak Baekhyun soal hubungan kita kalo kamu begini lagi sama aku."

"Kamu ngancem aa?"

"Aku gak ngancem, aku cuma gak punya pilihan. Aku gak mau kamu ninggalin aku setelah semua yang udah aku kasih buat kamu."

"Aa gak bakalan ninggalin kamu, udah ayo kita berangkat!"

Kesel gw ngedengernya. -_-

.

.

.

Kenapa ya bang Sehun itu selalu ngejadiin mamahnya alesan buat ngebohong sama gue? Dikira gue anak kecil kali ya yang bisa dikibulin pake kebohongan yang sama berkali-kali. Payah banget, bang Sehun kurang kreatif kalo ngebohong.

Oh iya, sekarang gue udah disekolahnya Haowen nih, Haowen juga baru masuk kelas 5 menit yang lalu. Sekarang gue lagi nyari tukang telor gulung yang biasa mangkal di depan gerbang, gue mau ngasih dia sarapan pake sayur sop yang tadi gue bikin, mudah-mudahan aja dia suka hehehe.

Eh, itu dia Chanyeol, dia baru aja nyampe. Lumayan banget loh, ngedorong gerobak gede begitu dari sampe kesini, pantesan aja otot lengannya kekar bagitu, duuuhh jadi pengen gelendotan ditangannya deh. :v

"Chanyeol." Langsung aja gue samperin si berondong ganteng kesayangan gue.

"Teh Baekhyun." Chanyeol kek yang kaget gitu begitu ngeliat gue, ekspresi mukanya langsung berubah.

"Udah sarapan belum? Aku bawain sayur sop nih buat kamu." Gue kasihin lah kotak bekel warna merah muda buat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cuma ngelirik sekilas. "Maaf Teh, saya udah sarapan."

"Oh.." harusnya gue tanya dulu ya dia udah sarapan apa belum -_-

"Nomor kamu kenapa tiba-tiba gak aktif?"

"Hape saya lowbat Teh."

Oh lowbat? Duh, ko jadi canggung begini ya?

"Hmm.. aku mau telur gulung dong, beli 3 ribu."

"Telurnya belum ada, gasnya juga abis. Saya belum beli."

"Chanyeol kamu kenapa sih? Ko jadi jutek begini sama aku?"

"Itu mah perasaan Teteh aja, saya mah biasa aja."

"Enggak Yeol, kamu berubah. Kamu gak kaya biasanya."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Saya mau beli telur dulu teh."

"A Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol noleh, ada seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba aja manggilin Chanyeol. Cantik banget ceweknya. Putih, tinggi lagi.

"Sana?"

Cewek itu senyum. "Ieu A, Sana dipiwarang ku si anbu nganterkeun ieu jang Aa." (Ini A, Sana disuruh anbu nganterin ini buat Aa)

"Naon ieu?" (Apa ini?)

"Sangu goreng make pete bakar, jang sarapan Aa, Aa teu acan sarapan kan?" (Nasi goreng pake pete bakar buat sarapan, Aa belum sarapan kan?)

Gue gak ngerti apa yang mereka omongin, tapi si cewek yang namanya Sana itu ngasih kotak makanan buat Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung nerima kotak makan itu.

"Nuhunnya, kadieu naek naon?" (Makasih ya, kesini naik apa?)

"Naek angkot A." (Naik angkot A)

"Arek Aa anter? Urang nginjem motor heula ka satpam sakola." (Mau Aa anter? Mau minjem motor dulu sama satpam sekolah)

Sana ngegeleng. "Teu kudu A, Sana naek angkot deui weh." (Gak usah A, Sana naik angkot lagi aja)

"Nya entos atuh, kade dijalanna nya. (Yaudah, hati-hati dijalan)

"Muhun (iya) assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Kamu belum sarapan Yeol?"

Chanyeol noleh. "Udah, ini mah buat makan siang."

"Kenapa sih kamu harus bohong terus sama aku?"

Chanyeol diem.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Pacar saya."

DEG

"Huh?"

"Pacar saya dari kampung, sebentar lagi kita mau nikah."

.

.

.

"Nanti sore Aa jemput aku lagi kan?"

"Iya, nanti Aa jemput."

Luhan senyum. "Kapan kita ketemu anak-anak?"

"Nanti aja, jangan sekarang."

"Kapan?"

"Minggu depan."

"Yaudah janji ya, minggu depan kita ketemu anak-anak."

"Iya."

"Hehehe makasih sayang."

CUP

Langsung melotot gw, Luhan tiba-tiba aja nyium pipi gw, diluar kantor begini lagi. Mana lagi rame, orang-orang yang lewat sampe pada ngeliatin gitu.

"Neng kamu ngapain sih? Malu atuh diliatin orang."

"Ya gapapa, biar orang juga tau kalo kamu itu pacarnya aku."

"Ck, yaudah kamu masuk sana. Aa mau buka bengkel."

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya A, nanti sore jemput lagi ya, love you."

"Iya."

..

"Mbak Kyungsoo.."

"Eh, Namjoo apa kabar?"

"Baik Mbak alhamdulillah, Mbak sendiri apa kabar?"

"Baik juga alhamdulillah."

"Ini Tae Oh ya?"

"Iya."

"Lucu banget, sini aku gendong.."

Tae Oh digendong sama Namjoo, Namjoo ini salah satu staf HRD dikantor pajak. Gue udah lama banget kenal sama dia, dari jamannya kita masih sama-sama kuliah.

Oh iya, gue dateng ke kantornya Jongin buat nganterin dokumen penting yang ketinggalan dirumah. Tadi gue lagi asyik mandiin Tae Oh mas Jongin tiba-tiba nelepon minta tolong anterin dokumen.

BRUUMM

Ada suara motor, refleks gue ngeliat kearah parkiran. Melotot seketika gue begitu ngeliat Sehun ngeboncengin Luhan. Ko bisa?

"Namjoo."

"Iya Mbak.."

"Kamu kenal cewek itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang baru turun dari motor."

"Oh, Luhan. Itu salah satu anak magang dikantor ini. Kenapa emang Mbak?"

"Kamu tau gak dia punya hubungan apa sama cowok itu?"

"Cowok yang naik motor?"

"Iya."

"Gak tau Mbak, aku gak pernah nanya-nanya kehidupan pribadi karyawan magang sih."

Ada hubungan apa ya mereka? Gue makin penasaran, mana mereka ngobrolnya serius banget lagi. Ngobrolin apa coba?

CUP

Laaaahhhh, makin melotot gue. Si Luhan berani banget nyium pipinya Sehun di depan banyak orang kaya gitu. Sehunnya juga keliatan kaget banget. Waaaaahhh gak bener ini mah, gue yakin mereka pasti ngejalin hubungan terlarang dibelakangnya Baekhyun.

"Gilaaaa ya Luhan berani banget nyium cowok begitu di depan banyak orang. Aku kira cowok itu omnya Luhan.." Namjoo juga keliatan kaget.

Gue gak bisa tinggal diem nih, gue harus nyari tau Sehun ada hubungan apa sama si anak magang itu.

.

.

.

Jam dua belas siang, gw baru aja selesai nyervice motor pelanggan dan sekarang gw lagi makan. Gw makan sambil ngeliatin foto-foto Baekhyun waktu jamannya dia masih perawan dulu, gw emang nyimpen foto-foto dia di kartu memori gw. Tersenyum sendiri gw ngeliatnya, Baekhyun emang cantik banget, apalagi Barekhyun yang sekarang, selain cantik, dia juga keliatan lebih 'menggoda.'

Semalem, waktu gw mau ngambil casan hp dikamar. Gw gak sengaja ngeliat Baekhyun nemplokin mangkok ke tok*tnya, tok*tnya juga dia remes2 pake tangannya sendiri. Gw yang belakangan ini mati rasa sama Baekhyun jadi timbul hasrat lagi setelah ngeliat apa yang dia lakuin semalem. Gw gak tau kenapa dia ngelakuin itu, tapi jujur gw terangsang berat ngeliatnya.

Susunya Baekhyun bulet banget, pent*lnya juga warnanya merah muda sampe ngebikin mata gw susah buat ngedip. Susunya sama sekali gak turun ataupun kendor kaya biasanya, susunya kaya susu cewek perawan yang belum pernah dijamah laki-laki.

Semalem tuh rasanya pengeeeeeenn banget gw nyusu di dada dia sampe pagi, tapi karena gw malu buat minta jatah, alhasil gw cuma bisa mandangin kecantikan dia yang tidur disamping gw sambil mati2an nahan hasrat.

Baekhyun bener-bener berubah sekarang, gw jauh lebih suka Baekhyun yang sekarang daripada yang dulu. Kalo begini, rasanya gw pengen ngedekem terus dikamar sembari dikelonin sama bini. Enak banget tuh pasti, mana lagi musim hujan juga kan? Aaaahhh pengen buru-buru balik rasanya.

"Sehun."

"Kyungsoo?"

Kaget gw, Kyungsoo temennya Baekhyun tiba-tiba aja dateng ke bengkel. Tumben banget, biasanya juga lakinya yang dateng ke bengkel.

"Mau nyervice mobil?"

"Gw mau nanya sesuatu sama lo."

"Nanya apa?"

"Ada hubungan apa lo sama Luhan?"

DEG

Ko dia bisa tau Luhan?

"Luhan siapa?"

"Luhan anak magang dikantor laki gue."

Mampus, gw baru inget kalo si Jongin pan gawenya dikantor pajak juga.

"Oh, gak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Bohong, kata mas Jongin elu sering nganter jemput Luhan ke kantor."

"Luhan ngojek sama gw, gw dibayar tiap 2 minggu sekali buat nganter jemput dia."

"Elu gak lagi ngebohong kan?"

"Kaga, ngapain juga gw ngebohong ama elu?"

"Ko elu bisa kenal sama cewek itu?"

"Dia tetangganya Hanbin karyawan gw, dia minta dicariin tukang ojek yang bisa nganter jemput. Tadinya dia minta Hanbin yang ngojekin, tapi karena Hanbin gak bisa jadi yaudah gw yang ngojekin."

Kyungsoo bersedekap. "Elu kan bukan tukang ojek Hun, ko elu mau sih ngojekin dia?"

"Gw nyari duit tambahan, lu kan tau sendiri anak gw banyak. Kalo cuma ngandelin dari bengkel doang ya mana cukup."

"Terus kenapa tadi diparkiran Luhan nyium pipi lo?"

"Ya itu Luhan refleks aja nyium gw sebagai tanda terimakasih karena udah mau nganter jemput dia."

"Alesan lu gak masuk akal banget sih."

"Ya terserah elu mau percaya atau enggak, yang pasti gw gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Luhan. Lagian masa iya sih gw pacaran sama bocah kek Luhan begitu. Dia mah cocoknya jadi ponakan gw, bukan cewek gw."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. "Okee, kali ini gw percaya sama lo, tapi awas ya kalo sampe elu beneran nyelingkuhin sahabat gue, gw gak bakalan segan2 buat motong kont*l lu itu pake gunting rumput."

GLUK

Ngilu banget gw ngedengernya, jangan dong. Ntar gw gak bisa ngerasain nikmatnya jepitan mem*k cewek lagi. :'(

"Gue pergi, bye!"

Kyungsoo dari dulu emang sangar banget, demplon begitu padahal. Tapi garangnya lebih2 dari singa betina hiiiiiihhh.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, dahar heula yuk. Anbu geus masak balakutak jeung cumi garing." (Chanyeol, makan dulu yuk. Anbu udah masak sotong sama cumi kering)

"Chanyeol teu lapar (gak lapar) Bu."

"Kunaon sih, anbu tinggalikeun maneh teh asa loba ngalamun saprak anbu kadieu." (Kenapa sih, anbu liatin kamu kaya sering ngelamun semenjak anbu kesini)

"Bu, anbu hoyong gaduh minantu anu siga kumaha?" (Bu, anbu mau punya menantu yang kaya gimana?)

"Naon beut ujug2 nanya kitu?" (Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya begitu?)

"Chanyeol penasaran weh Bu." (Chanyeol penasaran aja Bu)

"Nya ari anbu mah kumaha maneh weh Yeol, maneh resepna anu siga kumaha? Anbu mah nu penting nyaah ka maneh jeung ka kolot weh." (Kalo anbu sih gimana kamu aja Yeol, kamu sukanya sama yang gimana? Anbu mah yang penting sayang sama kamu sama orangtua juga)

"Bu, Chanyeol teh keur bogoh ka awewe." (Bu, Chanyeol lagi suka sama perempuan)

"Saha?" (Siapa?)

"Aya orang kampung seberang, awewena geulis, lucu, bageur, tapi umurna kolotan manehna jeung Chanyeol mah. Geus boga anak tilu, anbu setuju teu lamun Chanyeol nikah jeung awewe anu kos kitu?" (Ada orang kampung seberang, ceweknya cantik, lucu, baik, tapi umurnya lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Udah punya anak tiga, anbu setuju gak kalo Chanyeol nikah sama perempuan begitu?)

Si anbu keliatan kaget, dia juga kayanya bingung mau ngejawab apa.

"Nya ari jodoh mah saha anu bisa ngahalangan atuh Yeol? Anbu mah teu masalah ari soal janda na mah, da anbu oge basa nikah jeung bapak maneh geus jadi janda. Ngan lamun janda anak tilu, maneh sanggup heunteu ngabiayaanana? Can daharna, sakolana, jajanna. Sanggup teu maneh? Ari can sanggup mah tong waka mikirkeun nikah jeung janda anak tilu." (Ya kalo jodoh mah siapa yang bisa ngehalangin Yeol? Anbu gak masalah soal janda, anbu waktu nikah sama bapak kamu juga udah jadi janda. Tapi kalo janda anak tiga, kamu sanggup gak ngebiayain? Belum makannya, sekolahnya, jajannya. Sanggup gak kamu? Kalo belum sanggup jangan mikirin buat nikah sama janda anak tiga dulu)

Gara2 saya bilang cewek yang saya taksir udah punya 3 anak, si anbu jadi mikir kalo teh Baekhyun itu janda, padahal kan teh Baekhyun masih jadi istri orang. Tapi gak mungkin juga kan kalo saya bilang naksir sama istri orang?

Kalo dipikir2, bener juga kata si anbu, saya kan cuma tukang telur gulung, gimana ceritanya saya bisa ngehidupin perempuan yang udah punya tiga anak?

"Bawa sok awewena ka anbu, anbu hayang panggih." (Bawa coba ceweknya sama anbu, anbu pengen ketemu)

"Engke oge anbu bakalan papanggih." (Ntar juga anbu bakalan ketemu)

Si anbu ngehela nafas. "Nya enggeus atuh, geura dahar heula bisi kaburu tiis." (Yaudah, makan dulu ntar keburu dingin)

"Enya, engke lamun tos lapar Chanyeol nyandak nyalira." (Iya, nanti kalo udah laper Chanyeol ngambil sendiri)

.

.

.

_"Pacar saya dari kampung, sebentar lagi kita nikah."_

Ya Allah, hati ini kaya ditusuk2 jarum ngedengernya. Dari tadi pagi nangiiiiiisssss terus gue gak berhenti2. Gak tau kenapa rasanya nyesek banget pas tau Chanyeol udah punya pacar dan udah mau nikah. Gue gak tau kenapa gue bisa sehancur ini, yang jelas gue ngerasa nyaman banget sama Chanyeol. Ada perasaan gak ikhlas dihati gue pas tau kalo dia udah dimilikin sama cewek lain. Gue tau gak seharusnya gue kaya gini, gue udah punya suami dan gak sepantasnya gue nangisin cowok lain. Tapi perasaan gue gak bisa bohong, gue gak bisa bohong kalo hati gue hancur sehancurnya dan itu semua karena Chanyeol, si tukang telur gulung yang berhasil ngobrak-abrik perasaan gue. :'(

"Baekhyun.."

Kaget gue, sejak kapan bang Sehun duduk disamping gue?

"Kamu kenapa sih? Ko nangis begitu?"

Buru-buru gue usap airmata gue. "Enggak, ini tadi abis nonton drama Korea, ceritanya sedih banget. Sampe nangis aku jadinya."

"Oh.. anak-anak udah pada tidur?"

"Udah."

"Ke kamar yuk."

"Abang kalo mau tidur duluan aja Bang, aku belum ngantuk. Aku masih mau disini."

"Ya kalo tidur sendiri gak enak lah Baek, ayo temenin Abang."

Bang Sehun apaan sih? Kek bocah banget tidur aja kudu ditemenin, kaga tau apa hati gue lagi kretek-kretek begini?

Bang Sehun tiba-tiba aja ngedempetin tubuhnya ke gue, dia juga ngendus2 leher gue udah kaya kucing lagi nyari makanan.

"Geli ihhh Bang.." gue dorong dadanya pelan.

"Baek, abang kepengen ng*we.."

DEG

Hah? Gue gak salah denger kan?

"Kamu mau kan ngelayanin abang?"

Duuuhhh, gue mesti jawab apa nih? Harusnya sih gue langsung ngeiyain permintaannya bang Sehun, gue kan mati-matian ngerubah penampilan gini emang buat nyenengin dia, tapi.. gak tau kenapa gue bener-bener lagi gak mood buat ngelakuin 'itu'.

"Kita kan udah lama gak ngelakuin itu, sekarang aja yuk? mumpung anak-anak udah pada tidur."

"Aku.. lagi gak mood Bang."

"Gak mood kenapa? Abang janji bakalan pelan-pelan ko, abang gak bakalan kasar."

"Bukan gitu Bang, aku emang lagi gak kepengen aja." Gimana bisa gue ngelakuin 'itu' kalo yang ada dipikiran gue aja cuma Chanyeol si tukang telur gulung itu?

"Sekali doang Baek, setengah jam aja ko, gak bakalan lama."

"Gak bisa Bang maaf.."

Bang Sehun ngehela nafas. "Dosa loh kamu kalo gak mau ngelayanin suami sendiri."

Oh iya ya, lupa gue. Kalo udah jadi istri kan gak boleh ya nolak 'ajakan' suami, bisa dilaknat Allah kalo sampe gue gak mau.

Bang Sehun ngegenggam tangan gue lembut. Refleks gue natap wajahnya bang Sehun pelan, bang Sehun senyum. "Yukk.."

Gue gak punya pilihan lain kan?

"Yaudah, ayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Mind to review?

NB : update cepet karena lagi gabut parah gara2 Corona 😭😭😭😭😭


	9. Chapter 9

"Ssshhh.. akkkhh.."

Sumpah selangkangan gue sakit banget, mungkin karena efek mek* gue udah lama gak bersentuhan sama tit*t cowok kali ya, jadinya begini. Perih banget udah kaya anak gadis yang baru pecah perawan.

Jam berapa sih ini? Kayanya udah pagi, gue belum nyiapin sarapan lagi. Bang Sehun juga kemana? Tumben banget pagi-pagi begini dia udah gak ada ditempat tidur, biasanya juga masih ngorok.

Gue sibak selimut gue pelan, duduk diranjang aja rasanya masih perih, mana gue masih telanjang lagi. Duuuhh ribet deh jadi cewek, abis mantap2 aja masih harus ngerasain perih di area kewanitaan, beda banget sama cowok yang keluar masuk sama2 enak lol. -_-

Buru-buru gue pake baju gue asal, gue jalan keluar kamar. Gue sedikit kaget ngeliat bang Sehun yang ternyata lagi nata makanan diatas meja makan sambil ngegendong Ziyu. Yerin sama Haowen juga udah ada disana lengkap sama seragam sekolah masing-masing.

"Abang."

Bang Sehun noleh, laki-laki yang udah nemenin tidur gue selama kurang lebih 8 tahunan itu tersenyum. Ziyu langsung meronta-ronta minta gue gendong, tanpa pikir panjang langsung gue ambil anak bungsu gue dari gendongan bapaknya.

"Selamat pagi Sayaaaang.."

Sayang? Lah sejak kapan bang Sehun manggil gue sayang? Biasanya juga manggil nama mulu.

"Mamah, baju aku disiapin sama Ayah hari ini.." kata Yerin.

"Haowen juga dimandiin sama Ayah tadi." Haowen ikut nimpalin.

Oh iya? Woooowww, terakhir gue inget bang Sehun nyiapin baju Yerin itu waktu Yerin umur 5 bulan. Seinget gue Sehun malah gak pernah mandiin Haowen atau anak-anaknya yang lain. Bang Sehun itu kan tipikal laki-laki yang paling anti ngerjain pekerjaan perempuan. (Nyiapain baju sama mandiin anak dianggap pekerjaan perempuan sama bang Sehun, padahal gak ada salahnya mandiin sama nyiapin baju anaknya sendiri)

"Abang udah beli nasi uduk buat sarapan, abang gak bisa masak soalnya."

Nah kan, aneh lagi. Sejak kapan bang Sehun beliin sarapan buat dirumah? Biasanya juga dia kalo beli sarapan paling buat anak-anaknya doang, buat gue mah mana pernah. -_-

"Makasih ya Bang, gausah repot-repot padahal. Aku kan bisa masak buat sarapan."

"Gpp sekali-kali, kamu kayanya kecapean banget gara-gara 'semalem'. Abang gak tega ngebanguninnya."

Heleeeehhh, biasanya juga kalo gue telat bangun dia ngomel2. Cewek apaan katanya bangunnya siang, padahal sesiang2nya gue bangun gak pernah lewat dari jam tujuh.

"Iya makasih ya Bang."

"Kamu mau mandi dulu apa langsung makan?"

"Mandi dulu, badan aku lengket banget soalnya."

"Yaudah, sini Ziyu biar abang gendong."

Ziyu digendong lagi sama bang Sehun, Ziyu kaya yang berontak gitu. Dia emang terlalu lengket sama gue sampe digendong sama bapaknya sendiripun masih ogah-ogahan.

"Ma..ma..ma.. hiks.."

"Mamah mandi dulu ya sayang, nanti abis mandi mamah gendong lagi."

"Ziyu sama ayah dulu ya.."

Bang Sehun ngusap2 rambutnya Ziyu pelan, tapi Ziyunya tetep nangis. Gue jadi keinget Chanyeol, kalo sama Chanyeol Ziyu biasanya langsung diem. Padahal yang bapak kandungnya Sehun tapi lengketnya malah sama Chanyeol. Nah kan, gue malah kepikiran Chanyeol lagi. :'(

"Ko malah bengong Baek, gak jadi mandi?"

"Jadi, aku mandi dulu bentar."

"Iya."

.

.

.

"Telur gulungnya Teh.."

"Iya, 5000 ya?"

"Iya."

"Ini uangnya, makasih ya Bang Chanyeol."

"Iya sama-sama."

Alhamdulillah, masih pagi tapi telur gulung saya udah ada yang beli 15 ribu. Jualan disekolah gini untungnya emang bisa lebih gede, anak-anak sama ibu-ibunya pada suka telur gulung.

Eh, itu Haowen. Dia dianter sama cowok naik motor, ada Yerin juga disana. Saha nya? (Siapa ya?) Apa bapaknya anak-anak? Ah iya, Haowen nyium tangannya. Bener eta mah bapakna (bener itu mah bapaknya). Kasep pisan bapaknya Haowen teh (ganteng banget bapaknya Haowen teh) jangkung (tinggi), kulitnya juga meuni putih begitu. Beda sama saya yang buluk begini.

"Assalamualaikum Om Chanyeol.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Haowen nyamperin saya, dia langsung nyapa sekaligus nyium tangan saya. Dari semua anak-anaknya teh Baekhyun, jujur Haowen ini yang paling sopan meskipun anaknya agak cicingeun (pendiem) Yerin juga sopan, tapi kalo dia anaknya lebih periang.

"Yang tadi teh siapa? Ayahnya Hao?"

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya, ayahnya Haowen."

"Oh, gak dianter mamah?"

"Enggak.."

"Oh.."

"Om nanti kerumah gak?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Temenin Hao main lego."

"Hmm.. gak tau deh, nanti kalo lewat om Chanyeol panggilin."

"Iya, Haowen masuk kelas dulu ya Om. Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Karena hampir tiap hari saya kerumahnya teh Baekhyun, saya juga jadi deket sama anak-anaknya. Kadang saya suka nemenin Haowen main lego. Kata Haowen teh Baekhyun sama Yerin suka ogah2an kalo nemenin Haowen main. Ayahnya juga jarang ada dirumah. Kadang saya juga suka main sama si bungsu Ziyu walaupun gak sering karena kadang si Ziyu nya suka bobo siang. Kalo sama Yerin sih jarang, soalna Yerin teh budak awewe (anak cewek) jadi kayanya teh dia agak canggung kalo main sama saya.

Ah.. ko saya jadi kangen sama Ziyu ya? Biasanya teh saya suka ngegendong dia kalo lagi dirumahnya teh Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang saya udah gak bisa main kesana lagi, kalo saya kesana takutnya jadi omongan lagi.

Saya juga jadi kepikiran teh Baekhyun, kemarin teh Baekhyun keliatan sedih banget pas saya bilang udah punya pacar. Dia kaya yang syok begitu, ekspresinya kaya orang yang lagi patah hati.

Apa.. teh Baekhyun teh bogoh (suka) ya sama saya? Makanya dia kaget pas saya bilang udah punya pacar? Kalo bener teh Baekhyun suka sama saya, berarti saya ada kesempatan dong?

Ah mikir naon (apa) sih saya teh? Masih aja ngarepin perempuan yang udah jadi istri orang, lagian mana mungkin teh Baekhyun suka sama tukang telur gulung kaya saya.

Haaaaaaaaahhhh, ya Allah tolong bantu hamba buat ngelupain teh Baekhyun.. :'(

.

.

.

Haaaaaahhhh ko gue jadi ngerasa bad mood gini sih, biasanya jam-jam segini gue lagi ngobrol sama Chanyeol sembari nyemilin telur gulung. Kadang kalo ngobrol sama dia tuh suka lupa waktu, suka gak sadar tau2 Haowen udah selesai kelas aja.

Kangen banget gue sama si tukang telur gulung itu :'( gue baru ngehhh tadi pagi kalo Chanyeol udah ngeblock nomor gue. Kenapa coba? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ngehindar kaya gini? Apa karena ceweknya yang dari kampung itu dateng terus gue dicuekin karena takut ceweknya cemburu?

Ngapain juga ceweknya mesti cemburu? Gue sama Chanyeol kan gak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kita cuma 'temen deket.' iya 'temen deket', gak lebih dari itu.

Gak mood sarapan deh gue jadinya kalo begini, udah males ngapa2in aja rasanya. Pengen ngurung diri dikamar terus nangis sampe mata gue bengkak. :'(

"Baekhyun.."

Bang Sehun udah pulang, saking sedihnya gue mikirin Chanyeol, sampe gak nyadar kalo laki gue udah pulang sehabis nganterin bocil2 ke sekolah.

"Kenapa Bang?"

Bang Sehun duduk di depan gue, posisinya sekarang gue lagi duduk di meja makan.

"Nasi uduknya ko gak dimakan?"

"Aku udah gak makan nasi Bang, sekarang aku kalo pagi makannya buah-buahan doang."

"Kenapa emang? Gak perih perutnya makan buah doang?"

"Enggak, aku makan buah biar sehat. Sekalian diet juga biar kurus."

"Jadi.. badan kamu langsing begini gara2 diet?"

"Bukan diet sih sebenernya, lebih ngejaga pola makan aja sama rajin olahraga, udah dua bulan belakangan."

"Udah dua bulan? Abang baru tau."

"Abang kan jarang ada dirumah, makanya abang gak tau."

Bang Sehun langsung diem, dia ngedehem sambil megang tangan kanan gw.

"Abang jarang dirumah kan emang buat nyari rejeki, bengkel lagi rame banget. Abang juga ada bisnis kecil2an sama Hanbin, makanya abang jadi jarang pulang."

Hmm.. gue iyain aja kali ya?

"Iya, aku ngerti ko Bang."

Bang Sehun senyum. "Yaudah, berarti mulai besok abang bakalan beliin buah-buahan yang banyak buat kamu."

"Iya bang makasih, abang gak kebengkel?"

"Belum, nanti jam sembilanan."

"Tumben, biasanya pagi-pagi banget udah berangkat."

"Hari ini bukanya agak siang gak apa-apa, abang lagi kepengen dirumah. Kangen suasana rumah karena udah lama gak pulang."

"Oh.."

"Terus.. abis ini kamu mau ngapain?"

"Mau senam kegel dulu sebentar, baru abis itu aku masak sekalian beberes rumah."

"Senam kegel?"

"Iya itu senam buat ngencengin otot vagina, biar kenceng kaya anak perawan."

"Senamnya dimana?"

"Di depan tv juga bisa."

"Oh yaudah, abang liatin dari sini kalo gitu."

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, gak enak kalo gak ganti baju."

.

.

.

Susah ngedip gw jadinya, daritadi gw ngeliatin Baekhyun yang lagi senam kegel di depan tv. Dia ngegelar matras kecil gitu, terus dia rebahan disana, dia tiduran sambil naik turunin paha sama satu kakinya. Kadang dia juga nungging tapi paha sama sebelah kakinya tetep diangkat terus diturunin lagi.

Sampe merinding gw ngeliatnya, sumpah Baekhyun seksi banget. Dia pake baju senam tapi perutnya keliatan, celananya juga ketat banget, pas dia naik turunin pahanya, tanpa sengaja belahan mem*knya keliatan sama gw, bikin otong gw cenat-cenut pagi-pagi begini.

Gila sih, gw gak nyangka Baekhyun bisa secantik dan seseksi ini sekarang. Perutnya yang dulu bergelambir sekarang keliatan rata banget, kulitnya juga putih mulus padahal dulu keliatan kusam. Dua bulan ini Baekhyun kayanya berusaha banget buat ngerubah penampilannya.

Refleks gw nyamperin dia, gak tau kenapa rasanya gatel banget pengen gw peluk dia dari belakang.

HUPP

Baekhyun keliatan kaget, dia langsung noleh dan gw kasih senyuman terbaik gw.

"Baek, ke kamar yuk."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Punya abang jadi berdiri lagi ngeliat kamu pake baju seksi begini."

"Gak mau ah Bang, itu ada Ziyu. Kalo dia nangis gimana?"

Ziyu daritadi emang ada disampingnya Baekhyun, dia lagi belajar ngerangkak sambil mainin kecrekan yang gw beliin.

"Bentar doang ko, dosa loh nolak permintaan suami."

"Aku tuh bukannya gak mau Bang, tapi gak enak sama Ziyu. Lagian ini juga udah mau jam sembilan, mendingan abang siap2 terus berangkat ke bengkel."

Duuh, iya juga sih. Gw udah harus kebengkel, gak bisa juga kalo pagi2 'begituan' sama bini sedangkan anak gw masih melek begitu. Terpaksa deh ini mah..

"Yaudah, abang siap2 dulu dah."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Aku juga mau udahan, abis ini aku mau masak sekalian bebenah rumah."

..

"Tumben banget lu bebenah rumah kaya gini, emang si mbak kemana?"

"Si mbak mendadak berhenti, katanya anaknya dikampung lagi sakit, jadi dia harus buru-buru pulang. Mau gak mau deh, mulai sekarang gue yang bebenah rumah."

Hahaha lucu deh ngeliat Kyungsoo yang biasanya serba dilayanin sekarang harus bebenah rumah kek gini, mana pake celemek gitu lagi wkwk kocak. :v

"Berhenti sih mendadak banget, jadi repot kan gue. Orang mah kalo mau resign tuh dari jauh-jauh hari, jadi gue bisa langsung nyari penggantinya. Kalo ngedadak gini kan susah."

Si Kyungsoo terus aja ngedumel, dia ngedumel sambil ngebersihin sofa pake kemoceng hahaha.

"Yaudah sih tinggal nyari lagi aja pembantu yang baru."

"Ya gak segampang itu Baek, nyari ART yang bisa dipercaya tuh sekarang gak gampang. Kalo milihnya asal-asalan takutnya ntar malesan-malesan, mending kalo males-malesan doang, kalo nyolong barang-barang dirumah gue juga gimana? Emang elu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Sabar Bu, ntar ketelen tuh ludah."

"Sebel abisnya gue, capek kan kalo semua2 harus gue yang ngerjain. Mana gue harus ngurus Tae Oh juga lagi."

"Yaudah ntar coba gue cariin deh, siapa tau di ada ibu-ibu yang lagi butuh kerjaan."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. "Cariin yang berkualitas ya Baek, jangan yang ecek-ecek."

"Iya, oh iya, gue mau cerita nih Kyung."

"Cerita apa lagi? Soal Sehun?"

"Ya apalagi coba?"

Kyungsoo muter bola matanya malas. "Mau cerita apaan?"

"Semalem gue abis 'hubungan' lagi sama bang Sehun."

"Hubungan apa?"

"Hubungan suami istri."

"Ngent*t maksudnya?"

"Yaaa gak usah dijeplakin juga kali Kyung hadeeeeuuuhhhh.." sahabat gue ini emang suka rada2. -_-

"Yaudah sih orang cuma kita berdua doang ko disini. Bagus dong kalo kalian udah mulai 'hubungan' lagi. Gak baik kalo misalkan suami istri lama-lama gak mantap-mantap."

"Iya tapi masalahnya, gue sama sekali gak ada feel buat ngelakuin itu sama bang Sehun."

"Maksudnya?"

"Gimana ya? Gue sama sekali gak ada hasrat sama dia."

"Gak ada hasrat ko tetep dilakuin?"

"Ya abis gimana dong? Orang bang Sehunnya maksa, kata dia istri tuh gak boleh nolak kalo suaminya lagi kepengen."

"Jadi elo mau ngelakuin 'itu' karena elo ngerasa itu tanggung jawab elo sebagai seorang istri? Bukan karena elo 'kangen' sama tit*t laki lo?"

"Iiiihhh Kyuunggg, ngomongnya bisa disensor gak sih? Geli banget gue ngedengernya."

"Gak bisa, elu kan tau mulut gue emang begini adanya." Jawab dia enteng.

"Yaudah serah lu dahh, pokoknya intinya gue sama sekali gak ada hasrat buat ngelakuin 'itu' sama bang Sehun, semalem aja gue gak ngerasain 'enak' sama sekali."

"Kenapa bisa gitu sih? Bukannya elu berubah begini buat laki lo? Kenapa sekarang giliran laki lo udah mulai lunak, elunya malah begini?"

"Gue juga gak tau, semalem aja waktu gue 'ditusuk' sama laki gue, yang ada dipikiran gue malah laki-laki lain."

"Hah? Jadi elo ngebayangin cowok lain padahal yang lagi 'ngegagahin' elo tuh laki lo sendiri?"

Gue ngangguk. "Iya, gue juga gak ngerti kenapa gue jadi begini." :'(

"Emang siapa yang elo bayangin? Iqbal Ramadhan? Rizky Nazar? Atau Jefri Nichol?"

"Enggak, bukan artis yang gue bayangin. Ada lah.. cowok, gue gak bisa cerita."

"Sekarang elu udah mulai main rahasia2an ya sama gue."

"Ya enggak, bukannya gitu Kyung. Gimana gue nyeritainnya ya? Ya pokoknya gitu lah, belakangan ini tuh gue kenal sama cowok. Dia baik banget sama gue, sama anak-anak gue juga. Kalo bang Sehun lagi gak dirumah, gue biasanya sering ngobrol sama dia, kadang video callan sampe pagi. Gak tau kenapa, gue ngerasa nyaman aja kalo ada dia, dan tanpa gue sadarin sosok dia tuh kaya yang muter-muter terus dikepala gue Kyung.."

Kyungsoo keliatan syok banget ngedenger cerita gue. "Waaaaaahhhh gila sih ini mah, gue baru tau kalo elu deket sama cowok lain DIBELAKANG suami lo sendiri."

"Gue sama sekali gak ada hubungan apa2 sama dia Kyung, beneran deh. Kita cuma sebatas temen deket aja, gak lebih dari itu."

"Ya sekarang elu ngakunya cuma temen deket, tapi kedepannya siapa yang tau? Lagian mana ada sih, orang yang cuma ngakunya temen deket tapi ngebayangin wujudnya pas lagi ML sama suaminya sendiri."

"Ya elu jangan ngejudge gue kaya gitu juga dong Kyung, gue sama sekali gak ada maksud buat main serong dibelakang bang Sehun ko."

"Gue gak ngejudge Baek, gue cuma heran aja, gak elu gak laki lu sama aja gak bisa ngejaga diri."

"Maksud lo?"

Kyungsoo ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Kemaren gue gak sengaja ngeliat suami lo ngeboncengin cewek lain ke tempat kerja suami gue."

"Cewek lain siapa?"

"Ya gue juga gak tau, ceweknya keliatan kecentilan banget. Sampe pengen muntah gue ngeliatnya. Kemaren gue ke bengkelnya dia, kata Sehun dia jadi tukang ojek cewek itu buat nyari uang tambahan karena kata dia kalo cuma ngandelin dari bengkel doang gak bakalan cukup."

"Ko bang Sehun gak pernah cerita kalo dia ngojekin orang, dia malah bilangnya sama gue kalo dia lagi ada bisnis kecil2an gitu sama temennya."

"Gak tau deh, kalo gue sih gak percaya Sehun cuma ngojekin doang. Siapa tau aja mereka punya hubungan lebih, sayangnya gue belum punya bukti kalo Sehun bener-bener punya hubungan special sama cewek itu."

Apa jangan2 cewek yang dimaksud Kyungsoo tuh cewek yang waktu itu diajakin makan mie ayam sama bang Sehun ya?

.

.

.

"A SEHUN!"

Buset deh, kaget gw. Lagi nyervice motor tau2 Luhan dateng, teriak2 lagi. Pelanggan bengkel gw sampe pada ngeliatin.

"Aku mau ngomong sama kamu A."

Gak enak gw sama pelanggan bengkel. "Aa lagi nyervice motor Neng, ga enak sama pelanggan."

"Ya tapi aku mau ngomong A, ini penting!"

"Udah Bang, kedalem dulu aja. Gak enak kalo ribut disini, gak enak sama pelanggan. Tamu biar gw aja yang ngurus." Kata si Hanbin nimpalin.

"Yaudah, aa cuci tangan dulu. Abis itu kamu ikut aa kedalem."

..

"Kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"Aa kenapa gak ngejemput aku tadi?"

"Aa lupa, aa ketiduran tadi."

"Bohong! Aa pasti sengaja kan gak ngejemput aku gara2 Aa udah kepincut lagi sama istri Aa?"

"Apaan sih kamu, ko jadi bawa2 istri aa?"

"Emang bener kan? Aa udah mulai kepincut sama istri Aa lagi karena sekarang istri Aa udah cantik lagi kaya dulu."

"Lu, udah dong, jangan kaya anak kecil. Masa iya cuma gara2 aa lupa nganter kamu marah sampe segininya."

"Ya gimana aku gak marah sih A? Aa tuh sekarang udah mulai berubah, Aa juga gak pulang ke kostan semalem."

"Ya masa aa harus tinggal dikontrakan kamu terus sih Neng? Aa kan juga punya keluarga."

"Terus aku gimana? Aa anggep aku apa?"

"Lu, udah ya. Aa gak mau ribut, malu kalo sampe kedengeran pelanggan."

"Pokoknya aku gak mau tau, Aa harus ngejemput aku sore ini dikantor. Nanti malem Aa juga harus tidur dikontrakan."

"Aa gak bisa, nanti sore aa mau ngajak istri sama anak-anak aa jalan-jalan."

"Oh gitu? Yaudah, aku bakalan ngasih tau mbak Baekhyun kalo kita selama ini kita pacaran."

"Baekhyun gak bakalan percaya."

"Mbak Baekhyun bakalan percaya kalo dia ngeliat video kita waktu lagi berhubungan badan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku punya rekaman waktu kita ngelakuin hubungan badan, aku diem2 nyimpen kamera dikostan buat jaga2 kalo kamu tiba2 berubah kaya gini."

"Mana buktinya?"

Luhan ngambil hape dari dalem tasnya, dia langsung ngeliatin video yang sukses bikin rahang gw seolah mau copot.

"Nih.."

_"Aaahhh.. ouhhh.. aaaahh..*_

_"Emmhhh.. Luuuuhaaaann.."_

SRETT!

Gw rebut paksa hapenya terus langsung gw banting sampe hancur.

PRAANNGGG!

"A SEHUN."

Luhan keliatan syok banget hapenya gw banting kaya gitu, dia sampe nutupin mulut.

"Aa apa2an sih?"

"Kamu yang apa2an, bisa2nya kamu ngerekam aa kaya gitu!" Emosi gw jadinya.

"Kenapa? Aa takut mbak Baekhyun tau kelakuan bejat Aa? Aku sengaja nyimpen kamera dikontrakan supaya kamu gak bisa ninggalin aku seenaknya."

"Tapi buktinya udah aa hancurin tadi."

"Aku masih punya banyak copyannya, aku gak sebodoh itu A."

Sialan Luhan, bisa2nya dia ngejebak gw kaya gini!

"Keterlaluan kamu Lu."

"Kamu yang keterlaluan, aku tau kamu pasti bakalan ninggalin aku kalo aku gak berbuat nekat kaya gini."

"Apa sih mau kamu Lu?"

"Aku mau Aa jadi milik aku lagi, aku mau Aa selalu ada disamping aku dan nurutin semua kemauan aku."

Bisa2nya bocah ingusan kaya Luhan ngancem gw kaya gini.

"Nanti sore Aa harus ngejemput aku dikantor, Aa juga harus ngegantiin hape aku yang rusak gara2 Aa. Dan nanti malem, Aa harus tidur dikontrakan, titik!"

.

.

.

"Mamah, mau telur gulung."

"Haowen juga."

"Telur gulung dimana sih?"

"Telur gulungnya om Chanyeol."

Ihhh gimana sih? Gue kan lagi gak kepengen ketemu Chanyeol dulu, anak-anak gue gak pada ngertiin banget. -_-

"Mamah gak punya duit."

"Bohong, orang tadi pagi ayah ngasih duit banyak banget buat mamah."

Lahhh tau aja lagi anak-anak gue abis dikasih duit sama bapaknya anak-anak. Tumben juga lagian bang Sehun ngasih gue duit ampe segepok gitu, bengkelnya lagi rame? Atau bisnisnya lagi lancar? Abis gue nurunin berat badan bang Sehun jadi berubah banget sama gue.

"Yaudah, tungguin aja. Ntar om Chanyeolnya juga lewat."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"ITU OM CHANYEOL."

Panjang umur banget, baru juga diomongin udah dateng aja orangnya. Yerin sama Haowen langsung lari keluar rumah buat nyetopin gerobaknya Chanyeol.

"Belinya gak usah banyak2, tiga ribu aja satu2." Kata gue yang juga ikutan keluar rumah.

Chanyeol disana, dia berdiri di depan rumah gue tapi gak ngelirik gue sama sekali. Sial*n emang! Belagu banget mentang2 pacarnya ada disini.

"Om Chanyeol, ayo main lego lagi."

"Om Chanyeol gak bisa Haowen, om Chanyeol harus jualan."

"Yaaaaahhh.. tapi Haowen mau main lego."

Chanyeol senyum sembari ngusap rambutnya Haowen. "Maaf ya Hao, om gak bisa nemenin."

Haowen langsung cemberut gitu, emang sih, kalo Chanyeol main kerumah, dia selalu ngajak Haowen main lego bareng. Alhasil Haowen jadi lengket banget sama dia.

"Om Chanyeol bikinin telur gulung ya, buat Yerin juga."

"Iya, tiga ribu aja ya. Kata mamah gak boleh beli banyak2."

"Iya."

Heh Chanyeol, gue ada disini kali. Gue ada di depan mata lo! Bisa2nya lo bersikap seolah2 gue gak ada.

"HUWEEEE."

Duhh, Ziyu bangun lagi. Langsung aja deh gue masuk kedalem buat nenangin si bontot.

"Hao, itu Ziyu nangis?"

"Iya, Ziyu emang suka begitu kalo abis bobo siang.."

"Panggilin gih, biar om gendong."

"Iya."

*Haowen masuk kedalem, 5 menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar sambil ngegendong Ziyu.

Chanyeol matiin kompor dan langsung nyamperin gue.

"Sini Ziyu biar saya gendong, kasian nangis terus."

Males sebenernya gue kalo harus ngebiarin Ziyu digendong sama Chanyeol, ntar yang ada Ziyu malah makin lengket sama Chanyeol. Tapi gimana dong? Biasanya kalo Ziyu nangis begini, baru bisa diem kalo digendong Chanyeol.

"Teh Baekhyun? Sini atuh Ziyunya, kasian nangis terus."

"HUWEEEEE."

Ah yaudahlah, daripada anak gue nangis terus. :'(

Nah kan, Ziyu langsung diem begitu digendong sama Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya juga kebapak-an banget sih lagian, dia nenangin Ziyu sambil dielus2 rambutnya pelan, punggungnya diusap2 terus pantatnya di empok2. Bener deh, Chanyeol kalo punya anak pasti bakalan disayang banget.

"Baekhyun.."

Refleks gue noleh, kaget dong gue, Bang Sehun disana, dia berdiri gak jauh dari gerobak Chanyeol sembari ngebawa bungkus makanan. Alisnya kek yang mengernyit gitu ngeliat Ziyu digendong Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia Baek?" Tanya bang Sehun sembari nunjuk Chanyeol.

Mampus! Gue mesti jawab apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

ChanBaek nanti ada masanya ya guys. Tenang aja, endingnya tetep ChanBaek ko, bukan HunBaek. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Yang tadi siapa Baek?"

"Chanyeol, tukang telur gulung yang biasa lewat sini."

Chanyeol udah pergi, begitu ngeliat Sehun langsung buru-buru pergi dia. Kaya abis ngeliat setan aja. -_-

"Ko kayanya akrab banget sama anak-anak."

"Ziyu kalo abis bangun tidur emang suka nangis. Chanyeol cuma ngegendong aja, siapa tau kalo digendong dia Ziyu nya gak nangis lagi."

Bang Sehun manggut-manggut, mudah-mudahan sih dia gak mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Abang bawa apa?"

"Oh, ini abang bawa mie ayam buat makan bareng dirumah."

"Abang mau makan dirumah?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tumben.."

"Ya gpp lah, abang bosen makan diluar mulu. Sesekali makan dirumah gpp kan?"

"Iya gpp, yaudah ayo masuk."

"Iya."

Segitu cantiknya ya gue sekarang sampe bang Sehun rela makan dirumah kek begini? Waktu jamannya gue masih gembrot mah boro-boro dia mau makan dirumah. Tapi gpp lah, berarti usaha gue selama ini gak sia-sia.

..

"Sering2 main ke Cendali dong Bang, disini gak ada yang jualan telur gulung soalnya."

"Iya, besok-besok saya kesini lagi."

Hari ini jualan sampe ke Cendali, lumayan jauh sih emang, tapi kalo keliling di tempat yang deket aja penghasilannya paling cuma segitu-gitu aja. Makanya saya nyari tempat yang agak jauhan, sugan weh aya rejeki leuwih (Siapa tau aja ada rejeki lebih)

"Teteh tinggal dikontrakan itu?"

"Iya, kontrakan yang ada pager gede."

Yang beli telur gulung teteh2, umurnya sekitar 20an, dia tinggal dikontrakan warna abu-abu yang ada pager itemnya. Keliatan agak sepi sih, cuma ada dua motor matic yang parkir diluar.

"Enak ya tempatnya."

Si teteh ngangguk. "Enak banget, Texas lagi."

"Texas?"

"Iya Texas, enak bisa bawa cowok nginep."

Eh astaghfirullah, sugan teh Texas anu di Amerika, Texas mesum atuh eta mah. (Kirain Texas yang di Amerika, Texas mesum itu mah)

"Abang kalo mau ngekos disini aja Bang, masih ada kamar kosong. Murah ko, sebulan cuma lima ratus ribu."

"Ah enggak saya mah, masih punya rumah ngapain ngekost?"

"Ya siapa tau aja abang gak punya tempat buat berduaan sama pacar, disini kan bisa. Aman ko Bang, rahasia dijamin terjaga."

Si tetehnya naik turunin alis gitu, ihhh astaghfirullahaladzim. Gak lah, kalopun saya punya pacar jangan sampe saya 'begitu'.

BRUUUMMM

Ada motor baru dateng, mau masuk ke kontrakan itu. Dari motornya siga anu wawuh (kaya yang kenal) ehh pas buka helm bener aja saya kenal, gak kenal sih sebenernya. Tapi saya tau, itu suaminya teh Baekhyun. Bajunya aja masih baju yang tadi, buru-buru aja saya nunduk takut dia ngeliat.

"Teh, Teteh kenal sama cowok itu?"

"Cowok yang mana?"

"Itu yang barusan masuk ke kontrakan."

"Oh yang tadi, yang ganteng, putih, tinggi kaya orang Korea itu?"

"Iya yang itu."

"Oh ya kenal, ceweknya kan ngekost disini. Belum lama juga sih ngontraknya, lakinya juga sering banget nginep disini."

"Ceweknya? Istrinya kali.."

"Ceweknya, orang gue kenal ko sama ceweknya. Namanya Luhan, masih SMA kelas dua."

Hah? Luhan? Luhan siapa? Apa jangan-jangan suaminya teh Baekhyun selingkuh?

"Mereka.. pacaran gitu?"

"Iya pacaran, orang si Sehunnya aja sering banget nginep disini. Luhan malah udah telat dateng bulan, udah gue suruh ke dokter dianya gak mau mulu. Takut beneran hamil katanya."

Waduh, parah banget atuh ya kalo bang Sehun beneran selingkuh sampe pacarnya dihamilin segala. Kasian teh Baekhyun, kalo teh Baekhyun tau dia pasti bakalan sedih banget.

"Lagian heran gue mah, udah tau masih pacaran ko ya gak pake kondom. Kalo giliran udah hamil kan repot, mending kalo Sehunnya mau tanggung jawab, kalo enggak? Kasian Luhannya."

Eh, suaminya teh Baekhyun keluar lagi. Dia bawa tas ukuran sedeng gitu, langsung aja saya nunduk lagi, takut dianya ngeliat.

BRUUMMMM

Langsung ngebut dia, lagi buru-buru banget kayanya.

"Telur gulungnya udah Bang?"

"Eh, iya udah."

Duuuhh, sampe lupa saya kalo lagi bikin telur gulung -_-

.

.

.

"Makasih ya A, udah dibawain."

"Emang itu tas isinya apa?"

"Kado, kado buat anak-anak kamu. Eh bukan deh, anak-anak kita." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Baru juga gw selesai makan dirumah, Luhan udah nelepon pake hape temennya minta dijemput. Males banget sebenernya gw, tadinya gw pengen berduaan sama Baekhyun dulu, kalo siang anak-anak biasanya suka langsung tidur kalo abis makan. Mumpung ada kesempatan kan, tadinya Baekhyun mau gw 'genjot' dulu bentaran, tapi rencana gw gagal total gara2 Luhan tiba-tiba nelepon.

"Katanya kamu pulang sore."

"Hari ini aku magang cuma setengah hari, aku ijin gak enak badan."

"Terus sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Anterin aku ke toko hape, kamu harus gantiin hape aku yang tadi kamu rusakin."

"Yaudah ayo."

"Abis itu kita kerumah kamu."

"Ngapain?"

"Ketemu anak-anak kamu lah, aku mau ngasih kado-kado ini buat mereka."

"Gausah kerumah, titipin ke aa aja. Anak-anak juga lagi pada tidur siang."

"Ya gpp, aku cuma pengen ngeliat mereka sebentar ko, abis ngasih kado aku langsung pulang."

"Ya tapi kan dirumah ada istri Aa, kalo dia curiga gimana?"

"Ya tinggal bilang aja kalo aku ngojek sama Aa, beres kan?"

Sial banget Luhan, bisa aja lagi nyari2 alesan.

"Aa gak mau, aa gak mau istri aa curiga nanti."

"Oh yaudah, kalo gitu tinggal aku kasih liat aja video waktu kita berduaan dikostan. Aku jamin istri kamu bakalan kaget banget ngeliatnya."

SIAL! Luhan bener-bener Wanita Tanah Jahanam!

"Yaudah, ayo." Mau gak mau gw harus nurutin permintaan dia meskipun hati gw gondok banget sekarang.

..

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Siapa ya? Ada cewek abg dateng kerumah sambil ngebawa bingkisan gitu. Bang Sehun juga ada di depan rumah tapi gak turun dari motor. Mereka dateng barengan?

"Nyari siapa ya dek?"

"Kenalin Mbak, saya Luhan. Saya temen 'deketnya' a Sehun."

"Temen deket?"

"Iya, a Sehun belum cerita ya? Jadi, aku tuh udah dua bulan belakangan ini ngojek sama a Sehun. Aku kan lagi pkl, jarak dari rumah ke tempat magang tuh agak jauh, jadi aku minta tolong a Sehun buat jadi ojek langganan aku."

Oh.. jadi ini cewek yang dibilang Kyungsoo tadi? cantik banget. Masih abg sih emang, tapi serius cantik parah. Badannya juga tinggi, cocok banget kalo jadi model.

"Oh.. iya.."

"Aku dateng kesini buat silaturahmi sekalian ngasih kado buat anak-anaknya a Sehun. Yerin, Haowen sama Ziyu ada kan dirumah?"

"Ada, tapi mereka lagi pada tidur."

"Oh gitu, yaudah aku titipan aja sama Mbak ya hadiahnya." Luhan ngasihin bingkisannya ke gue.

"Makasih ya Luhan."

"Iya sama-sama, aku sengaja dateng kesini supaya Mbak gak salah paham juga. Aku takutnya Mbak mikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Ah.. enggak ko, saya sama sekali gak mikir yang aneh-aneh. Tapi kalo boleh tau, kamu bisa kenal suami saya darimana?"

"Dari ka Hanbin, Mbak kenal kan? Aku dulu tetanggaan sama ka Hanbin, aku minta tolong sama dia buat nyariin orang yang bisa ngojekin aku. Nah kebetulan a Sehun ini nawarin, katanya dia mau nyari tambahan buat jajan anak-anaknya."

"Oh gitu.."

Gue perhatiin, bang Sehun keliatan gelisah banget. Tangannya kaya gemeteran gitu megangin stang motor sambil terus ngeliatin Luhan. Aneh.

"A Sehun ini baik banget loh Mbak, Mbak beruntung punya suami kaya a Sehun. Dia bener-bener sayang sama keluarga, suami kaya gini harus dijaga baik-baik. Jaman sekarang pelakor lagi merajalela."

Ketawa hambar gue ngedengernya, sok akrab banget nih cewek. Sok-sokan nyeramahin gue lagi, masih bocah gini tau apa sih soal pelakor?

"Aku titip salam ya buat anak-anak."

Anak-anak? Lah, dia ngomong begitu udah kaya anak-anaknya dia aja.

"Iya."

"Yaudah kalo gitu saya pamit ya Mbak, saya lupa mau beli hape."

"Iya."

"Ayo A." Luhan naik kebelakang jok motor.

"Baek, abang pergi dulu." Bang Sehun akhirnya kedengeran suaranya.

"Iya Bang hati-hati."

.

.

.

"Jongwoon.."

"Naon?" (Apa?)

"Ari maneh nyaho teu si Chanyeol keur deukeut jeung awewe?" (Kamu tau gak Chanyeol lagi deket sama cewek?)

Jongwoon diem, dia keliatan bingung mau jawab apa..

"Eta budak sigana teh keur bogoh ka awewe." (Anak itu kayanya lagi deket sama perempuan)

Jongwoon ngehela nafas. "Tong sinah bobogohan heula atuh Teh, titah neangan duit heula weh nu bener." (Jangan disuruh pacaran dulu, suruh nyari duit dulu yang bener)

"Ah nya keun bae weh ari bobogohan oge, ngarana budak ngora mah teu bisa dilarang-larang." (Ah ya biarin aja pacaran juga, namanya anak muda gak bisa dilarang-larang)

"Nya ari bobogohanana jeung parawan mah teu nanaon Teh, da ieu mah bogoh na ge ka pamajikan batur atuh si Chanyeol mah " (Ya kalo pacaran sama perawan sih gpp, ini mah sukanya sama istri orang si Chanyeol mah)

"Ari maneh ngomong teh sok kamana wae Jongwoon." (Sembarangan banget ngomongnya Jongwoon)

"Eh sok tara percaya, puguh jelema sakampung ge geus nyaho si Chanyeol sok ulin ka imah pamajikan batur." (Eh suka gak percaya, orang sekampung juga udah pada tau kalo si Chanyeol suka maen kerumah istri orang)

"Pamajikan saha?" (Istri siapa?)

"Pamajikan bang Sehun, orang Rawa Balong. Anu boga bengkel motor di ." (istri bang Sehun, orang Rawa Balong. Yang punya bengkel motor di )

"Maneh wawuh?" (Kamu kenal?)

"Wawuh da budakna anu awewe sok meuli cilung disakola." (Kenal, anaknya yang cewek sering beli cilung disekolah)

"Si Chanyeolna bobogohan teu jeung pamajikanna bang Sehun2x eta?" (Chanyeolnya pacaran gak sama istri bang Sehun2x itu?)

"Henteu bobogahan mah, ngan teu pantes weh manehna ulin ka imah awewe anu geus jadi pamajikan batur. Komo deui salakina jarang aya di imah. Pan manehna teh guru ngaji meureun, cing boga ka era weh atuh." (Enggak pacaran mah, tapi ya gak pantes aja dia maen kerumah cewek yang udah jadi istri orang. Apalagi suaminya jarang ada dirumah. Dia kan guru ngaji, harus punya malu dong)

Heechul langsung diem, dia kaya yang percaya gak percaya gitu anaknya deket sama cewek yang udah jadi istri orang.

.

.

.

"Kamu ngapain ngomong begitu sama Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya kamu mikir gak kalo Baekhyun bakalan curiga?"

"Aku sengaja nyamperin dia supaya gak curiga, kalo gak disamperin lama-kelamaan dia pasti bakalan tau juga soal hubungan kita."

Cuma bisa ngusap wajah gw, tadi itu gw ngerasa kaya diujung tombak. Luhan bener2 bikin gw panik, gw takut Baekhyun curiga terus tau kalo selama ini gw selingkuh sama Luhan.

"Udah lah A, gak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang kan kita udah ada dikostan, cuma berdua. Gimana kalo misalkan kita.."

Luhan mulai ngedeketin gw, dia usap dada gw seduktif. Tangan kirinya juga diem-diem ngeremes kont*l gw pelan.

"Aa gak bisa, aa harus balik ke bengkel."

Buru-buru gw tepis tangannya Luhan, setelah kejadian tadi apa dia pikir gw bakalan berhasrat buat ngelakuin itu sama dia?

"Sebentar aja A, dikostan juga lagi sepi."

"Aa gak nafsu, aa mau cari duit." Gw keluar, gw pake helm gw terus langsung cabut pake motor gw. Kesel banget gw rasanya.

.

.

.

Alhamdulillah seger, baru selesai mandi. Dagangan hari ini juga abis, orang Cendali ternyata banyak yang suka telur gulung. Dagangan saya diborong semua tadi. Alhamdulillah. :)

"Chanyeol, kadieu heula geura." (Chanyeol, sini dulu deh)

"Kunaon Bu?" (Kenapa Bu?)

"Ari maneh teh bener bogoh ka awewe anu enggeus jadi pamajikan batur?" (Kamu bener suka sama perempuan yang udah jadi istri orang?)

DEG

Si anbu tau darimana?

"Ceuk saha?" (Kata siapa?)

"Ceuk si mamang." (Kata si Om)

Haduh si mamang mah meuni lemes pisan mulutnya teh. -_-

"Henteu, Chanyeol mah ngan saukur wawuh." (Enggak, Chanyeol cuma sekedar kenal)

"Nu bener Yeol, ceunah maneh sok diomongonkeun ku batur gara2 sok ulin ka imah awewe eta?" (Yang bener Yeol, katanya kamu suka diomongin orang gara2 suka main kerumah cewek itu?)

"Henteu, Chanyeol pan sok ngaliwatan imahna. Manehna sok meuli telur gulung." (Enggak, Chanyeop kan suka lewat rumahnya. Dia suka beli telur gulung)

Si anbu ngehela nafas. "Nya syukur atuh ari kitu mah, anbu mah hariwang lamun maneh jadi pebinor teh." (Ya syukur deh kalo begitu mah, anbu khawatir kalo kamu jadi pebinor)

"Pebinor?"

"Perebut istri orang."

Astaghfirullahaladzim, enggak lah. Jangan sampe saya ngerebut istri orang.

"Ari eta si Sana kumaha?" (Itu si Sana gimana?)

"Si Sana?"

"Geulis teu ceuk maneh?" (Cantik gak menurut kamu?)

"Geulis."

"Maneh bogoh?" (Kamu suka?)

"Nya henteu atuh ari Anbu, si Sana mah jiga adi sorangan." (Ya enggal lah Anbu, si Sana udah kaya adek sendiri)

Si anbu ngehela nafas. "Padahal anbu teh pengennya kamu nikah sama Sana. Neng Sana teh bageur, sok ngabantuan anbu bebenah imah, pinter masak deui. Cocok lamun jadi minantu anbu." (Padahal anbu pengennya kamu nikah sama Sana. Neng Sana orangnya baik, suka ngebantuin ibu beresin rumah, pinter masak lagi. Cocok kalo jadi menantu ibu)

"Bu, anu ngarana jodoh mah teu bisa dipaksakeun. Chanyeol ngan saukur nganggep Sana siga adi sorangan, henteu leuwih." (Bu, yang namanya jodoh mah gak bisa dipaksain. Chanyeol cuma sebatas nganggep neng Sana kaya adek sendiri, gak lebih)

Si anbu ngehela nafas lagi. "Enya anbu ge apal. Enya enggeus atuh, maneh geura dahar heula. Anbu geus ngagorengkeun asin jeung sambel tarasi." (Iya ibu juga tau. Yaudah, kamu makan dulu. Ibu udah masakin ikan asin sama sambel terasi)

"Enya."

.

.

.

"Kopinya Bang."

"Iya, makasih Baek."

Jam 8 malem, bang Sehun udah ada dirumah. Abis makan, dia langsung nonton tv sambil ngisep tembakau (rokok).

"Abang kenapa gak pernah cerita kalo ngojekin orang?"

"Bukan gak cerita, abang lupa mulu kalo mau cerita."

"Cantik banget Bang, udah punya pacar?"

"Luhan? Tau dah, abang kaga ngurusin.."

Gue diem bentaran. cewek yang cantiknya kebangetan kaya Luhan gitu mustahil banget kalo belum punya pacar. Yakin banget gue, dia pasti udah punya cemewew. Tapi.. kalopun dia udah punya pacar, mudah-mudahan sih pacarnya Luhan bukan bang Sehun.

"Oh iya Baek, abang lupa. Tadi abang beliin ini buat kamu."

Bang Sehun ngasihin bungkusan gitu buat gue, bungkusannya ditaro dibawah meja tv.

"Apa ini Bang?"

"Buka aja."

Gue buka lah bingkisannya, gak sampe satu menit mata gue langsung ngebelalak. Hape baru, bukan Iphone sih emang. Ini tuh smartphone keluaran terbaru produksi pabrikan China. Layarnya lebar banget, hape ini jauh lebih bagus daripada hape Evercoss yang selama ini gue pake.

"Ini buat aku Bang?"

"Iya buat kamu."

"Ini kan mahal banget Bang."

"Gak mahal, cuma 3 jutaan."

"3 juta kan mahal Bang, mending uangnya ditabung buat masa depan anak-anak kita."

"Gpp, kalo buat anak-anak abang juga udah nyisihin. Kasian abang ngeliat kamu pake hape jadul terus."

Waaaaaaah gila sih, bang Sehun kesambet apaan tau nih sampe ngebeliin hape mahal kaya gini.

"Makasih ya Bang."

"Iya sama-sama."

.

.

.

_Besoknya.._

"Gue sama sekali gak nyangka bakalan dibeliin hape baru sama suami gue."

"Kan.. gue bilang juga apa, elu berubah otomatis suami lo juga bakalan berubah."

Senyam-senyum sendiri gue ngeliatnya, sumpah gue seneng banget. Selain hape baru, Sehun juga ngasih duit belanja hampir satu juta tadi pagi. Padahal duit yang kemarin aja masih sisa.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

"Ah laki gue wa."

KLIK

_"Nanti siang gak usah masak, kita makan diluar sama anak-anak."_

Makin lebar lah senyum gue ngebacanya.

_"Okeeee."_

SEND

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia ngajak makan diluar sama anak-anak."

"Seriusan? Wow.. laki lu bener-bener pemuja visual banget ya, giliran bininya udah cantik begini diperhatiin terus."

"Ya gpp lah, mending begini daripada cuek kaya dulu."

"Permisi, minumnya Mbak."

Kaget gue, itu kan ceweknya Chanyeol. Ko dia bisa ada dirumahnya Kyungsoo? Nganter minuman lagi.

"Makasih ya San." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Sana ikutan senyum. "Sama-sama Teh, permisi."

"Iya."

"Itu siapa Kyung?"

"Pembantu baru, baru hari ini masuk."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sana, pacarnya Chanyeol."

DEG

"Ko elu tau?"

"Tau, kan yang ngenalin gue sama Sana dia. Biasalah Chanyeol kan suka lewat depan rumah, kemarin gue beli telur gulung goceng. Dia heran ngeliat halaman rumah gue berantakan, biasanya kan selalu rapih. Yaudah gue cerita aja kalo pembantu dirumah gue pulang kampung jadi gak ada yang ngebersihin halaman. Tiba-tiba dia cerita kalo punya kenalan cewek yang lagi butuh kerjaan. Yaudahlah malem gue suruh dateng, pagi ini mulai kerja. Dia kerjanya bagus, kayanya udah biasa bebenah rumah."

Gue kan hampir tiap hari main kerumahnya Kyungsoo, kalo dia kerja disini berarti gue bakalan tiap hari ngeliat dia dong?

Kuat gak ya gue?

Tapi.. kenapa gue mesti gak kuat? Emangnya gue naksir sama Chanyeol apa?

"Baek."

"Huh?"

"Kenapa sih? Ko malah bengong begitu?"

"Ah, enggak. Gue kebelakang dulu ya."

.

.

.

Itu dia, cewek yang Chanyeol bilang pacarnya dari kampung. Sana namanya, sekarang udah resmi jadi pembantu dirumahnya Kyungsoo. Gue samperin gak ya? Dia lagi ngulek sambel kayanya.

"Sana?"

Sana noleh. "Iya Teh?"

"Lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi ngulek sambel Teh."

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Gak usah, saya bisa sendiri."

"Ahh iya.."

"Ada apa ya Teh?"

"Aku mau nanya sesuatu boleh?"

"Nanya apa?"

"Kamu beneran pacaran sama Chanyeol?"

Sana keliatan kaget gue nanya begitu.

"Maaf kalo aku nanya, aku cuma penasaran aja soalnya selama ini Chanyeol gak pernah cerita kalo punya pacar."

Sana senyum. "Iya gpp ko Teh, aku sama a Chanyeol emang pacaran, kita udah tunangan dan bentar lagi bakalan nikah." Sana nunjukin cincin di jari manisnya.

Tunangan? Ko gue gak pernah ngeliat Chanyeol pake cincin ya?

"Kalian.. pacaran udah lama?"

"Iya udah, dari dua tahun yang lalu."

DEG

Gak tau kenapa, hati gue hancur banget ngedengernya.

"Teh, aku denger Teteh deket ya sama a Chanyeol?"

"Huh? Ah enggak juga, kita cuma sering ketemu aja karena aku langganan telur gulung dia."

"Aku denger dari tetangganya a Chanyeol, a Chanyeol teh suka main kerumahnya Teteh pas suami Teteh gak lagi dirumah."

Hah? Kok?

"Iya, dia kan suka lewat depan rumah. Kadang kita juga ngobrol, tapi kan gak berdua, ada anak-anak aku juga."

"Tetep aja itu gak baik Teh, Teteh udah punya suami, gak pantes kalo terlalu deket sama laki-laki yang bukan mukhrim. Teteh tau gak? A Chanyeol tuh sering diomongin sama orang2 , a Chanyeol dikatain guru ngaji mesum karena suka main kerumah istri orang."

Sumpah gue gak tau, apa mungkin karena itu ya Chanyeol jadi agak ngejauhin gue? Karena dia udah jadi bahan omongan orang2 sekampung?

"Sebagai pacarnya a Chanyeol, aku minta sama Teteh buat ngejauhin a Chanyeol. Sebentar lagi kita mau nikah Teh. Aku gak mau ada orang yang berusaha ngerusak hubungan aku sama a Chanyeol."

DEG

Gak tau deh, gue gak tau harus ngomong apalagi. :'(

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

See you in the next chap :)

Thank's yang udah review :)


	11. Chapter 11

A Sehun bilang anak-anak suka makan kue bolu. Yaudah, sehabis pulang magang aku langsung pergi ke pasar buat beli kue bolu coklat pisang buat anak-anak. Aku udah dijalan, ini lagi di gang yang mau kerumahnya a Sehun. A Sehun gak tau kalo aku kerumah, kalo aku bilang mau main kerumah dia pasti bakalan marah.

Eh ada warung kecil tuh, aku mau beli minum dulu lah. Haus banget soalnya.

"Bu, beli Teh Pucuknya satu ya."

"Iya Neng, ambil aja di kulkas."

Banyak ibu-ibu yang lagi pada ngerumpi di warung..

"Kemaren pas si abang telur gulungnya lagi ngegendong Ziyu, tiba-tiba Sehun dateng. Baekhyun keliatan panik banget, si abangnya juga langsung pergi begitu ngeliat Sehun."

Loh? Lagi pada ngomongin siapa sih?

"Bener-bener gak tau malu tuh ya si Baekhyun, udah punya suami ganteng begitu tapi masih aja selingkuh. Mana selingkuhnya sama tukang telur gulung lagi, emang gak ada cowok yang mendingan apa?"

Wtf! Mereka lagi ngomongin mbak Baekhyun? Apa katanya tadi? Mbak Baekhyun selingkuh? Sama tukang telur gulung? Demi apa? 😱

"Tau tuh, parahnya lagi dia selingkuh depan anak-anaknya sendiri, Lakinya mah kerja banting tulang buat anak istri eh dianya malah enak-enakan selingkuh sama cowok lain dirumah."

"Kalo kata gue sih si Baekhyun tuh pake pelet deh kayanya."

"Pelet? Tau darimana?"

"Ya elu liat aja, Sehun suaminya ganteng banget kaya artis Korea. Sekarang selingkuhannya juga gak kalah ganteng biar kata cuma tukang telur gulung. Kalo Baekhyun gak pake pelet, mana mungkin dua cowok ganteng begitu bisa kecantol sama dia."

"Iya juga ya, Sehun kan dulu waktu masih bujangan terkenal banget dikalangan cewek-cewek. Elu kenal Yoona gak yang orang Kampung Sawah? Itu kan dulu dia naksir banget sama Sehun tapi Sehunnya gak mau, Si Sehun malah jadiannya sama Baekhyun. Elu tau sendiri lah Yoona sama Baekhyun bedanya kaya bumi ama langit. Yoona cantik banget gitu mana selevel sama Baekhyun."

"Iya, gue denger2 si Chanyeol tuh, si tukang telur gulung itu. Di banyak juga yang naksir. Tau kaga si Momo anaknya ? Dia katanya demen ama si Chanyeol tapi Chanyeolnya kaga mau, malah kecantolnya ama si Baekhyun."

"Nah kan, berarti bener apa kata gue. Baekhyun emang pake pelet. Kalo si Sehun sama Chanyeol gak dipelet, mana mungkin mereka lebih milih Baekhyun yang jelas2 gak ada apa2nya kalo dibandingin Momo sama Yoona. Iya gak?"

"Iya emang, bikin malu Kampung Rawa Balong aja tuh si Baekhyun."

Gilaaaaaaa, aku kira mbak Baekhyun itu orangnya polos. Ternyata dia tukang selingkuh juga. Jadi penasaran sama tukang telur gulung yang dimaksud ibu-ibu ini, a Sehun tau gak ya kalo istrinya selingkuh?

.

.

.

Jadi bener.. Sana itu ceweknya Chanyeol? Ya Allah, kenapa nyesek banget tau Chanyeol mau nikah? Harusnya kan gue gak kaya gini, gue gak boleh nangisin cowok yang bukan milik gue.

"Mamah mau permen?"

Haowen, sejak kapan dia berdiri di depan gue? Gue kira dia lagi main lego di depan.

"Hao punya permen kaki sama permen Milkita. Mamah mau yang mana?"

Haowen nyodorin satu permen Milkita rasa melon sama permen kaki yang warna merah.

"Haru suka ngasih permen buat mamahnya kalo lagi nangis."

Gue tersenyum ngedengernya, Haowen emang anak gue yang paling perhatian. Dibalik wajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu, gue tau kalo dia sayang banget sama gue.

"Mamah jangan nangis lagi."

"Iya sayang, mamah gak nangis ko." Gue usap airmata gue pelan.

"Mamah mau permen kaki, kamu makan yang Milkita ya."

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya Mah."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Ada yang ngetuk pintu, siapa ya?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Iya, bentar."

CKLEK

"Eh, Mamah?"

..

"Ini mamah bawain lapis talas buat kamu sama anak-anak."

"Iya makasih ya Mah."

Mamah Dara, mamahnya bang Sehun tiba-tiba dateng kerumah.

"Maaf ya Mah, aku jarang nengokin Mamah sama bapak."

"Iya gpp Baek. Ada yang pengen mamah tanyain sama kamu."

"Nanya apa Mah?"

"Sehun udah gak pernah nafkahin kamu sama anak-anak ya?"

"Mamah kata siapa?"

"Mamah kamu yang cerita, katanya kamu sering minjem uang sana sini gara2 Sehun gak ngasih kamu uang."

"Ya.. kemarin2 sih bang Sehun emang gak ngasih aku uang, tapi sekarang bang Sehun udah ngasih uang lagi ko sama aku. Kemarin aja aku abis dibeliin kalung sama hape baru."

"Ya syukur deh kalo gitu."

Mamah Dara megang tangan gue.

"Pasti susah ya punya suami kaya Sehun?"

"Enggak ko Mah."

Mamah Dara senyum. "Mamah tau banget sifat Sehun kaya gimana, dia emang kaya anak kecil, tapi sebenernya dia baik ko."

"Iya aku tau Mah."

"Mamah bersyukur banget anak mamah punya istri kaya kamu, Sehun bodoh banget kalo sampe dia nyia2in kamu."

"Mamah jangan muji aku kaya gitu, aku juga belum bisa jadi istri yang baik buat bang Sehun."

"Enggak, kamu udah baik. Sehunnya aja yang masih kaya anak kecil."

Gue tersenyum ngedengernya.

"Yaudah, dimakan kuenya. Panggil anak-anak."

"Iya."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Siapa lagi tuh?

"Bentar ya Mah."

"Udah kamu makan aja dulu, biar mamah yang buka pintu."

CKLEK

"Nyari siapa ya Dek?"

"Mbak Baekhyunnya ada Bu?"

"Ada, bentar ya ibu panggilin. Baekhyun.."

"Iya Mah?"

"Ini ada yang nyariin kamu."

"Eh Luhan.."

Luhan senyum. "Siang Mbak, anak-anak ada? Aku bawa kue bolu buat anak-anak."

"Siapa dia Baek?" Mamah nanya ke gue.

"Ini Luhan Mah, dia ngojek sama bang Sehun. Luhan, kenalin ini mamahnya bang Sehun."

Luhan keliatan kaget, dia langsung nyium tangannya mamah Dara.

"Nama saya Luhan Bu."

"Saya Dara."

"Yaudah, masuk dulu yuk Lu. Anak-anak ada di dalem."

"Oh gak usah mbak, aku mau langsung pulang aja kalo gitu. Kuenya aku titipin sama Mbak aja."

"Ko buru-buru banget?"

"Iya, aku harus balik ke kantor lagi hehehe."

"Oh gitu, yaudah hati-hati dijalan ya."

"Iya Mbak makasih, saya pamit dulu. Mari Bu."

"Iya, makasih ya."

"Assalamuaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Aneh banget, Luhan tiba-tiba dateng sambil bawa kue bolu kek gini. Dia kaya yang berusaha banget buat bisa deket sama anak-anak gue.

"Sehun sekarang jadi tukang ojek Baek?"

"Baekhyun ceritain di dalem aja ya Mah."

.

.

.

_"Baek, lagi ngapain?"_

_"Lagi nidurin Ziyu, kenapa?"_

_"Abang kangen."_

_"Nanti juga ketemu dirumah."_

_"Kamu udah makan?"_

_"Udah, tadi mamah main kerumah."_

_"Mamah Dara/Sungmin?"_

_"Mamah Dara."_

_"Ngapain?"_

_"Pengen ketemu anak-anak."_

_"Oh, Baek. Pap tt dong."_

_"Enggak ah, malu."_

_"Ngapain malu? Kan buat suami sendiri."_

_"Buat apa?"_

_"Abang pengen liat susu kamu."_

_"Liat langsung aja."_

_"Emang bisa?"_

_"Bisa, anak-anak udah pada tidur."_

_"Okeee, abang pulang sekarang."_

Sip laahh bengkel gw tinggal dulu, ada si Hanbin ini yang ngejagain. Gw mau balik bentaran. Ada lobang yang harus gw tusuk soalnya hahaha.

"Bang." Hanbin tiba-tiba nyamperin gw.

"Apaan?"

"Ada yang nyariin."

"Siapa?"

"Omnya Luhan."

DEG

Ngapain omnya Luhan nyariin gw?

"Dimana orangnya?"

"Diluar."

Langsung gw jalan keluar, taunya ada bapak-bapak tinggi gede lagi berdiri ngebelakangin gw.

"Nyari siapa Bang?"

Dia noleh. "Bang Sehunnya ada?"

"Saya Sehun, kenapa?"

"Abang kenal cewek ini?" Gw dikasih liat foto Luhan dihapenya.

"Dia tetangganya Hanbin kan?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang udah enggak. Luhan hilang, saya dapet info terakhir Luhan ketemu sama abang."

Waduh, gw harus jawab apa nih?

"Saya emang sempet ketemu sama Luhan, tapi saya gak tau dia pergi kemana."

"Orangtuanya emang udah gak peduli sama Luhan, tapi saya omnya masih peduli. Tolong kasih tau saya kalo abang ngeliat Luhan lagi, boleh saya minta nomor hape abang?"

"Boleh."

..

"Bolu cokelat pisang dari siapa Baek?"

"Dari Luhan."

"Luhan kesini?"

"Tadi dia kesini, katanya mau ngasih bolu buat anak-anak."

Luhan kesini? Kenapa gak ngasih tau gw?

"Anak-anak beneran udah pada tidur?"

"Udah Bang."

"Ke kamar yuk."

Baekhyun diem bentaran kemudian ngangguk. Senyum lebar gw, jangan pada ngintip ya. Gw mau ngasah 'samurai' dulu hahaha.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrtt.. drrt..

Ck, siapa sih ganggu aja.

PIIP

DEG

Sial! Luhan ngirimin foto gw yang lagi tidur dikostan, gw nya telanjang lagi, gw inget banget ini waktu gw ketiduran abis ng*we tiga ronde sama Luhan.

_"Ke kostan sekarang!"_

Ck, bodo amatlah. Mending gw matiin aja hapenya. Gw gak mau 'acara' gw sama Baekhyun keganggu. Siapa Luhan berani nyuruh-nyuruh gw.

"Siapa Bang?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, yuk."

Gw tarik tangan Baekhyun kedalem kamar terus gw kunci pintunya dari dalem.

.

.

.

"Bang, ayam bakar bekakaknya satu ya dibungkus."

"Iya Bang, duduk dulu."

"Iya."

"Yeol, kamar mandi na dimana?"

"Bang, toiletnya dimana?"

"Oh, kebelakang aja Bu. Nanti juga ketemu, di deket dapur."

"Oh, iya. Yeol, anbu ka cai heula nya." (Yeol, ibu kebelakang dulu ya)

"Enya." (Iya)

Si anbu tiba-tiba minta dibeliin ayam bakar, berhubung di teh gak ada yang jual ayam bakar, jadi weh saya ngajak si anbu beli ayam bakar di Prapatan. Kata si mamang mah enak ceunah ayam bakarna. (Kata si om enak ayam bakarnya)

BRUUM

Astaghfirullah, itu suaminya teh Baekhyun. Dia parkir motor di depan sama cewek tapi bukan teh Baekhyun. Bang Sehun jalan kemari lagi, buru-buru aja saya pake topi terus nunduk, saya berbalik munggungin bang Sehun supaya dia gak sadar kalo saya ada disini.

"Bang, ayam bakarnya dua ya dibungkus. Tapi jangan yang bekakak, dua potong aja paha sama dada."

"Siyaaappp Bang, sok atuh duduk dulu."

"Yank, aku mau es jeruk dong sembari nunggu ayam bakarnya jadi."

Saya ngelirik sekilas, cewek itu meluk tangannya bang Sehun manja pisan. Udah kaya abg lagi bobogohan (pacaran) aja.

"Es jeruknya satu ya Bang. Minum sini."

"Iya."

"Yaudah duduk situ." Kata bang Sehun nyuruh ceweknya duduk.

DEG

Haduh, bang Sehun sama ceweknya duduk ditukangeun (dibelakang) saya lagi. Gemeter saya jadinya, saya turunin lagi aja topi saya takutnya bang Sehun curiga.

"Malem ini kamu harus tidur dikostan A, aku gak mau tau."

"Iya, aa tidur dikostan."

"Tumben langsung nurut, biasanya suka banyak alesan."

"Percuma aa nolak, toh kamu juga bakalan tetep maksa kan?"

"Hehehe itu kamu tau."

"Tadi om kamu ke bengkel, dia nanyain kamu.."

"Om aku?"

"Iya, om kamu. Badannya tinggi gede kaya tukang bank keliling."

"Oh.. om Wonho?"

"Iya kali, aa kaga tau namanya."

"Kenapa dia nyariin aku?"

"Dia khawatir kamu gak pulang2 kerumah."

"Ya ngapain juga aku pulang kerumah? Orang ibu sama bapak aja udah gak peduli ko sama aku."

"Iya tapi om kamu peduli, dia keliatan khawatir banget sama kamu."

"Om Wonho emang baik sih. Tapi aku gak mau ketemu sama dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku maunya sama kamu. Kalo aku ketemu sama om Wonho, dia pasti bakalan maksa aku buat pulang. Aku gak mau pulang A, aku maunya disini sama kamu."

"Kamu gak bisa selamanya kabur dari rumah dong Neng. Kamu kan juga punya keluarga. Kasian om kamu."

"Kamu kan juga keluarga aku, aku udah nganggep kamu kaya suami aku sendiri."

"Aa gak bisa terus-terusan nanggung hidup kamu Neng."

"Kenapa? Apa karena mbak Baekhyun?"

"Bukan gitu, abang cuma gak sanggup aja kalo harus nanggung hidup dua perempuan terus-terusan."

"Yakalo gitu pilih salah satu dong A, aku atau mbak Baekhyun?"

"Ya aa gak bisa milih."

"Kenapa? Aku tinggal ngasih video kita sama mbak Baekhyun dan semuanya kelar. Mbak Baekhyun bakalan pergi dengan sendirinya."

"Ya gak bisa kaya gitu lah, kalo aa cerai sama Baekhyun yang ada anak-anak bakalan dibawa pergi sama dia. Aa gak mau pisah sama anak-anak aa."

"Gak masalah, aku bisa ngasih anak-anak yang baru buat kamu."

"Lu! Gilaaaa kamu lama-lama."

Bang Sehun kayanya mulai emosi..

"Aa kenapa sih? Sekarang aa tuh kaya yang gampang banget ngebentak aku, padahal dulu aa mana pernah begini sama aku."

"Udahlah, gak usah diperpanjang. Malu diliatin orang."

"Ini pasti karena mbak Baekhyun kan? Karena mbak Baekhyun udah cantik lagi terus sikap aa jadi berubah sama aku."

"Aa bilang jangan diperpanjang lagi!"

Bang Sehun sampe ngegeratakin giginya, kesel pisan kayanya teh.

"Kenapa aa terus ngebelain istri yang tukang selingkuh kaya mbak Baekhyun gitu?"

DEG

"Apa maksud kamu ngomong begitu?"

"Emang aa gak tau? Mbak Baekhyun selingkuh dibelakang Aa, dia selingkuh sama tukang telur gulung."

Gemeteran saya ngedengernya, rasanya keringet dingin langsung turun dari pelipis.

"Jangan sembarangan kamu kalo ngomong."

"Aku gak bohong A, aku denger sendiri dari ibu2 Rawa Balong kalo mbak Baekhyun tuh suka ngajak si tukang telur gulung itu main kerumah pas kamu lagi dibengkel."

"Ck, ibu-ibu tukang ghibah didengerin."

"Loh, ko ghibah sih? Aku serius A, kamu kalo gak percaya tanya aja sama orang2 Rawa Balong. Mereka semua udah pada tau kalo istri kamu selingkuh."

"Cukup! Kamu bener-bener bikin selera makan aa hilang."

Bang Sehun berdiri, dia langsung jalan keluar.

"Aa mau kemana? Ayam bakarnya belum dibayar A."

Si cewek itu juga ikutan nyusul bang Sehun keluar.

Minum, mana air minum? Duh, nuangin air putih aja tangan saya gemeteran gini. Berarti gosip soal hubungan saya sama mbak Baekhyun udah nyebar kemana-kemana. Gimana kalo bang Sehun sampe curiga dan bener2 ngira kalo saya ada 'main' sama istrinya?

Astaghfirullahaldzim, ngebayanginnya aja saya mah udah ngeri..

Tapi.. cewek yang tadi teh beneran kabogohna (pacarnya) bang Sehun? Tadi manggil bang Sehun Yank. Terus tadi bang Sehun bilang kalo dia gak sanggup nanggung hidup dua perempuan sekaligus. Jadi selama ini tuh si awewe eta teh (perempuan itu) numpang hidup sama bang Sehun? Jadi pelakor kitu maksudna?

Meuni kasian saya teh sama teh Baekhyun, salah apa dia sampe bang Sehun tega selingkuh begitu? Kalo saya yang jadi suaminya teh Baekhyun mah moal (gak) bakalan da saya sia2in.

"Chanyeol."

Eh itu si anbu, ka kamar mandi teh meuni lila. Siga anu ka luar kota wae. (Lama banget ke kamar mandi, kaya yang keluar kota aja)

"Lilanya Yeol? Anbu ngising heula tadi." (Lama ya Yeo? Ibu BAB dulu tadi) Kata si anbu sambil ngaharewos (berbisik)

"Oh pantesan lila." (Oh pantesan lama)

"Ayam bakarna geus jadi?" (Ayam bakarnya udah jadi?)

"Acan, bakakak mah kan emang lami. Antosan weh heula." (Belum, bekakak kan emang lama. Tungguin aja dulu)

Huuuhh, untung bang Sehun gak sadar kalo saya ada disini. Dia juga gak tau kalo saya ngedenger semua yang dia omongin sama kabogohnya (pacarnya) tadi.

.

.

.

Udah pagi lagi aja, gak kerasa waktu cepet banget berlalu. Bang Sehun gak pulang dari semalem. Diteleponin juga nomornya gak aktif. Gak tau lah, mungkin nginep dirumahnya Hanbin.

CKLEK

"Mah, gak ada sarapan?" Kata anak gue yang paling cantik.

"Nanti mamah bikinin sarapan."

"Ayah gak pulang Mah?"

"Enggak, ayah nginep dirumah om Hanbin kali."

"Terus yang nganter aku sama Haowen kesekolah siapa?"

"Mamah yang anter. Sekarang mendingan kamu mandi terus bangunin adek kamu ya."

Yerin ngangguk. "Iya Mah."

..

"Nanti pulang sekolah mamah jemput ya."

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya, Haowen masuk ya Mah."

"Iya, belajar yang rajin ya. Jangan bandel."

Kemana lagi ya gue abis ini? Kalo gue pulang yang ada ntar gue malah keingetan Chanyeol terus, sedih lagi deh gue ntar. Apa gue kerumahnya Kyungsoo aja? Tapi disana kan ada Sana. Emangnya gue kuat apa ngeliat calon istrinya Chanyeol di depan mata gue langsung? Ntar yang ada mata gue malah banjir lagi.. :'(

Gue main kerumah mamah aja kali ya? Toh Ziyu juga tadi dibawa mamah. Yaudahlah, daripada dirumah sendirian.

"A, ini sarapannya ketinggalan."

Itu suaranya Sana, cewek cantik itu baru aja dateng ngasihin bungkus makanan buat Chanyeol yang lagi mangkal di depan sekolah. Chanyeol langsung nerima bungkusan itu, dia keliatan seneng banget dibawain bekel sama Sana. Sampe senyum-senyum gitu.

"Sarapannya jangan lupa dimakan ya A, ini aku buatin perkedel jagung spesial buat aa."

"Iya makasih ya sayang, kamu udah sarapan belum? Sini sarapan sama aa."

"Aku udah sarapan dirumah, nanti siang pulang dulu ya kerumah. Biar aku bikinin makan siang buat aa."

"Iya, aa pasti pulang ko."

Chanyeol ngusap rambutnya Sana pelan sambil sanyam-senyum. Si Sana juga kek malu-malu gitu diusap2 sama Chanyeol.

Nah kan, ngeliat gituan doang mata gue berair lagi. Nyesek lagi dada gue, kenapa sih gue ko sekarang jadi melow begini. :'(

Gue usap airmata gue pelan. Udahlah, mending gue pergi aja. Tengsin banget kalo Chanyeol ngeliat gue nangis begini.

.

.

.

Teh Baekhyun udah pergi ya? Sana juga udah pulang. Tadi Sana kesini ngebawain makanan buat sarapan saya, kebetulan saya ngeliat teh Baekhyun lagi jalan dilapangan. Yaudah, saya suruh neng Sana buat mesra2an sama saya. Dia juga udah paham begitu ngeliat teh Baekhyun. Saya sengaja ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia supaya teh Baekhyunnya ngerti. Dan bener aja, teh Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu ngeliat saya ngusap2 rambutnya Sana.

Saya bukannya gak tau teh Baekhyun nangis, saya ngeliat dia ngusap airmatanya tadi. Sedih saya juga ngeliatnya, tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Emang harus begitu supaya teh Baekhyun ngejauh dari saya.

Sana tuh sebenernya bukan kabogoh (pacar) saya, saya emang sengaja nyuruh Sana ngaku2 jadi kabogoh saya supaya teh Baekhyun ngira kita beneran bobogohan (pacaran). Nah, kemarin, sehari sebelum Sana kerja dirumahnya teh Kyungsoo, malemnya saya udah kongkalikong duluan sama Sana. Saya beliin dia cincin, terus saya suruh dia ngaku2 jadi tunangan saya di depannya teh Baekhyun sama teh Kyungsoo. Untungnya Sana mau2 aja saya ajak kerjasama.

Saya ngelakuin ini bukannya tanpa alesan, gosip soal hubungan kita udah nyebar dimana-mana. Mungkin saya masih bisa tahan kalo cuma saya yang dikata2in orang. Tapi kalo teh Baekhyun yang dikata2in, saya gak akan pernah sanggup. Ini salah satu cara yang bisa saya lakuin buat ngelindungin teh Baekhyun dari congorna tatangga (mulut tetangga) yang lebih tajem dari pisau belati.

Oh iya, ngomong2 teh Baekhyun geulis pisan (cantik banget) hari ini. Dia pake kerudung sama baju warna pink, kaya boneka hidup. Jadi pengen ngehalalin.

Eh, astaghfirullahaladzim. Mikir apa sih saya teh? Sadar Chanyeol, teh Baekhyun teh udah punya salaki (suami).

Tapi, saya jadi keinget yang semalem. Waktu saya gak sengaja ketemu sama bang Sehun ditukang ayam bakar. Teh Baekhyun kayanya belum tau kalo suaminya selingkuh, saya kasih tau gak ya? Sebenernya saya gak boleh ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang. Tapi saya gak tega juga kalo teh Baekhyun terus2an disakitin sama suaminya.

Hmm, coba aja kalo teh Baekhyun ketemu saya dulu sebelum sama bang Sehun. Urusannya pasti gak bakalan jadi seriweuh (ribet) ini.

.

.

.

Sebelum kerumah mamah, gue otw ke pasar dulu belanja buat makan malem. Gue mau masak kentang balado aja. Masaknya dirumah mamah terus ntar dirumah tinggal diangetin deh. Belanja dipasar biasanya lebih murah hehehe.

"Bu, kentangnya dua kilo sama cabe keritingnya setengah kilo aja."

"Iya Bu, bentar ya."

"Duh Bu, dompet saya kayanya ketinggalan deh." Kata ibu2 yang berdiri disamping gue.

"Terus gimana? Semuanya jadi 70 ribu."

"Iya ini dompet saya gak ada, ketinggalan dirumah kayanya." Si ibunya keliatan panik gitu gara2 dompetnya gak ada.

"Saya aja yang bayar Bu, jadi tujuh puluh kan?" Yaudah kan karena gue kasian gue ambil aja duit cepe dari dompet gue.

"Kembali 30 ya Bu." Si ibu tukang sayurnya ngasihin duit kembalian ke gue.

"Aduh, Neng jadi ngerepotin." Kata si ibu yang tadi dompetnya ketinggalan.

"Gpp ko Bu, aku juga kadang kalo belanja suka lupa bawa dompet. Jadi aku tau rasanya gimana hehehe."

Si ibu senyum. "Tinggal dimana Neng? Nanti ibu ganti."

"Gausah Bu, gpp saya ikhlas ko."

"Gak enak saya Neng."

"Gpp udah, santai aja."

..

"Ibu pulang sama siapa?"

"Tadi sih ibu kesini naik angkot."

"Oh gitu, emang rumah ibu dimana?"

"Di ."

"Oh deket dong dari rumah aku. Bareng aja kalo gitu. Gpp biar aku yang bayar."

"Duh Neng, jadi ngerepotin lagi ibu."

"Ibu di baru ya? ko aku baru liat."

"Iya baru, disini juga saya mah buat ketemu sama anak saya."

"Anak ibu namanya siapa?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang jualan telur gulung."

DEG

Ha-hah? Jadi ini emaknya Chanyeol? Ya Allah, dunia emang bener-bener sempit ya. :'(

"Eneng tinggal dimana?"

"Aku di Rawa Balong 3, gak jauh ko dari ."

"Oh."

"Eh, itu angkotnya dateng. Ayo naik Bu, sini belanjaannya biar saya bawain."

.

.

.

"Kamu kesini kenapa gak bilang2 dulu?"

"Aku kan mau nyamperin pacar aku sendiri, ngapain juga harus laporan dulu."

Ck, Luhan ujug2 dateng ke bengkel lagi. Ngapain coba? Sebenernya gw masih kesel sama dia. Mana semalem gw dipaksa tidur dikostan, Baekhyun neleponin aja kaga boleh diangkat sama dia. Kalo bukan karena dia nyimpen video itu, kaga bakalan dah gw nurutin dia lagi.

"Mau ngapain kesini?"

"Aku bawain bekel makan siang buat kamu."

Luhan nyodorin kotak makan ke gw, isinya ada nasi, pepes tahu sama ikan teri.

"Ayo dimakan Bang."

"Kamu gak magang?"

"Ini kan jam makan siang, aku ijin sebentar lah."

Yaudahlah, toh perut gw juga lagi keroncongan. Rejeki kaga boleh ditolak kan?

"Bang Sehun."

DEG

Lah Baekhyun? Ko dia ada disini? Si Hanbin kemana lagi, bukannya jagain diluar. Udah tau di dalem lagi ada Luhan. Luhan juga keliatan kaget banget ngeliat Baekhyun masuk kedalem.

"Ada Luhan juga?"

"Hmm, iya Mbak. Kebetulan mamah aku dirumah masak banyak. Jadi sebagian aku bawa kesini deh buat A Sehun, iya kan A?"

"Iya, mamahnya Luhan baik banget ngasih abang makanan."

"Oh, padahal aku kesini bawain makan siang buat kamu Bang."

"Yaudah sini, biar abang makan juga sekalian."

"Tapi itu kan Luhan udah bawain makanan buat abang."

"Gpp, kan bisa dimakan sekaligus. Kamu kan tau kalo aa makannya banyak."

Luhan keliatan gak suka Baekhyun ada disini, Baekhyunnya mah biasa aja. Dia kaya yang gak keganggu sama sekali.

"Yaudah kalo gitu."

..

"Enak Baek."

Pas jam makan siang, emak gue nyuruh nganterin bekel buat bang Sehun. Dalem hati gue ngapain bang Sehun dibawain bekel? Emangnya dia bocah tk apa? Tapi ya gpp lah, daripada gue gabut dirumah. Gue bawain ikan goreng sama sambel terasi.

"Itu mamah Sungmin yang masak."

"Oh, abang kira kamu yang masak."

"Enggak, aku lagi main dirumah mamah. Mamah nyuruh aku nganterin bekel makan siang buat kamu."

Sehun ngangguk pelan.

"Luhan emang sering kesini?"

"Enggak juga, baru hari ini dia nganterin makanan buat abang."

Luhan langsung pergi begitu ngeliat bang Sehun lebih milih makanan yang gue bawa daripada punya dia. Makanan Luhan juga dimakan sih sama laki gue, tapi cuma dikit, dikit banget.

"Kadang aku ngerasa Luhan kaya yang punya perasaan lebih sama Abang."

UHUKK..UHUKK..

"Makannya pelan2 dong Bang." Gw ambilin air putih dari galon yang ada diruangannya laki gue.

"Minum." Segelas air putih langsung abis diteguk sama dia.

"Enggak lah, masa anak muda kaya Luhan sukanya sama om-om kaya abang."

"Ya kenapa enggak? Abang kan ganteng, pasti banyak lah perempuan yang suka sama abang."

"Enggak lah, Luhan mah udah kaya adek abang sendiri."

"Aku perempuan Bang, aku bisa ngebedain mana cewek yang suka sama Abang mana yang enggak. Dari cara Luhan ngeliat Abang aja udah keliatan ko kalo dia suka sama Abang."

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Ya kalo dia beneran suka sama abang mau gimana lagi? Bukan salah abang dong kalo abang punya muka ganteng kek begini."

Deuhhh mulai deh pedenya keluar. Tapi emang bener sih, bang Sehun gantengnya emang kebangetan. Bukan salah dia juga kalo banyak cewek yang naksir sama dia.

"Kamu mau nginep dirumah mamah?"

"Enggak, nanti sore aku pulang."

"Mau abang jemput?"

"Boleh, tapi abang jemput anak-anak dulu disekolah."

"Iya, nanti malem gak usah masak. Kita makan diluar aja bareng anak-anak."

"Tapi aku udah beli bahan makanan buat nanti malem Bang."

"Simpen aja dulu, masaknya besok aja lagi."

"Hmm yaudah deh."

.

.

.

_Malemnya.._

"Ayah, mau mandi bola"

"Hao juga mau."

Bang Sehun ngangguk, anak-anak keliatan seneng banget. Mereka langsung masuk ke tempat mandi bola setelah bapaknya anak-anak bayar tiket masuknya.

"Kita tunggu disana yuk Baek."

Bang Sehun ngajak gue nunggu di tempat stand makanan gitu. Gue duduk disana sembari ngegendong Ziyu yang gak tau kenapa lagi agak rewel. Gak mau diem banget heran.

"Ziyu kenapa?"

"Gak tau nih, rewel banget malem ini."

"Sini biar abang gendong."

Yaudah kan, Ziyu digendong bapaknya. Bukannya diem, Ziyu malah nangis. Dia ngeronta-ronta minta diturunin.

"HUWEEEEE."

"Kenapa sih Baek?" Tanya laki gue.

"Gak tau, biasanya juga gak pernah rewel begitu."

Bang Sehun keliatan susah banget nenangin Ziyu. Beda sama Chanyeol yang kalo Ziyu nangis, sekali digendong juga langsung diem. Malah anteng banget kalo digendong sama Chanyeol.

Eh, ko Chanyeol lagi Chanyeol lagi sih? Mikirin Chanyeol mulu heran banget dah ah. -_-

"Panas kali Bang. Coba jaketnya dibuka."

Bang Sehun ngangguk, jaket anaknya dibuka dan seketika Ziyu langsung diem.

"Kenapa gak bilang sih kalo gerah?"

"Ziyu kan masih kecil Bang, dia belum bisa ngomong."

Ada-ada aja deh laki gue, anaknya kan emang belum bisa ngomong. -_-

"Itu.. tukang telur gulung yang waktu itu dirumah kan?"

"Mana?"

"Itu yang lagi beli gulali."

Refleks gue noleh kebelakang, gue cari-cari tukang gulali dan BOOM! Chanyeol ada disana, dia lagi beli gulali atau permen kapas atau apa deh tuh gue gak ngerti. Pokoknya permen warna merah muda yang digulung2 gitu. Sana juga ada disana, mereka kaya orang yang lagi pacaran tau gak sih?

"Baek?"

"Huh?"

"Ko kamu ngeliatinnya gitu banget sih?"

"Gitu gimana? Perasaan biasa aja deh."

Bang Sehun ngehela nafas. "Abang denger2 si tukang telur gulung itu suka main kerumah ya kalo abang lagi gak dirumah?"

"Hah? Kata siapa?"

"Ada aja yang bilang."

"Dia emang sering lewat depan rumah, aku sama anak-anak hampir tiap hari beli telur gulungnya dia. Abang kan tau aku sama anak-anak suka banget makan telur gulung."

"Kamu deket ya sama si tukang telur gulung itu?"

"Enggak, kadang kita suka ngobrol aja kalo dia lewat depan rumah."

Tumben bang Sehun nanya2, biasanya juga kalo gue deket sama siapa dia gak pernah kepo. Apa dia mulai ngerasa cemburu ya? Secara Chanyeol kan gak kalah ganteng dari bang Sehun.

"Mereka mau naik biang lala tuh."

Gue nengok lagi, bener loh Chanyeol naik bilang lala sama Sana. Sumpah ya, hati gue makin krenyes2 ngeliatnya :'(

"Kamu gak mau naik biang lala kaya mereka?"

"Enggak, ngapain? Emangnya aku anak kecil apa."

Sumpah ya mood gue langsung ancur ngeliat Chanyeol sama Sana. Kenapa sih, gue harus ngeliat mereka mulu? Kesel banget rasanya. :'(

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Bang Sehun kaya yang heran gitu ngeliat gue yang tiba-tiba bad mood. Bodo amat lah, gue cuma butuh kamar mandi sekarang. Udah gak kuat gue, airmata rasanya udah mau tumpah aja. :'(

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Update terakhir sebelum bulan puasa, next chap mungkin bakalan agak lama.

Btw, author agak geli ngeliat kolom komentar kebanyakan pada ngehujat Sana hahaha

Oh iya, banyak juga yang komen nanya kapan chanbaek bersatu, chanbaek momentnya kapan, alurnya terlalu lambat dan bla bla bla bla bla blaaaaaaaa.

Gimana ya? Kan author juga udah bilang, ChanBaek nanti bakalan ada masanya. Ini ff ChanBaek, endingnya mereka pasti bakalan bersatu. Alurnya emang begini, pelan-pelan biar tau jalan ceritanya. Kalo tiba2 ChanBaeknya disatuin padahal statusnya Baekhyun masih jadi istrinya Sehun kan gak mungkin, kalo tiba2 moment ChanBaeknya dibanyakin juga gak bakalan mungkin terkecuali kalo Baekhyunnya udah cerai. Tapi kalo tiba2 Baekhyun sama Sehun cerai juga kan gak mungkin, harus ada prosesnya dulu sampe Baekhyun bener2 yakin buat nyerein Sehun.

Sebenernya bisa aja author banyakin moment ChanBaek sekarang tapi ntar jatohnya ChanBaek bakalan gak jauh beda sama HunBaek. Malah tadinya yaa, author mau bikin Baekhyun selingkuh sama Chanyeol juga sampe Baekhyunnya hamil buat ngebales perbuatan Sehun yang udah selingkuh sama Luhan. Tapi setelah dipikir2 author gak bisa ngelakuin itu, author gak bisa ngebuat karakter ChanBaek sama brengseknya kaya karakter HunHan disini.

Jadi ya begini, ChanBaeknya author pisahin dulu buat sementara sampe waktu yang bener-bener tepat. Buat kalian yang mungkin masih berpikir 'ah chanbaek momentnya dikit' atau 'chanbaeknya terlalu lama buat bersatu' ya monggo kalo misalkan gak berkenan buat ngikutin ff ini lagi, tapi kalo kalian masih berkenan buat terus ngikutin alur yang udah author buat ya author amat sangat berterimakasih :)

ChanBaek pasti bersatu ko, ChanBaek pasti bahagia. Nanti pasti bakalan ada momentnya hehehe.

Udah kepanjangan banget ini kayanya, takutnya kalian pada gumoh hahahaha.


	12. Chapter 12

"Teh Baekhyun langsung balik tuh." (Teh Baekhyun langsung pulang tuh)

Dari atas saya ngeliat Teh Baekhyun sama suaminya pergi, pulang sigana mah (pulang kayanya mah) anak-anak yang lagi pada maen juga langsung diajak pulang.

"Aa teh rek nepika iraha ngabohongan parasaan Aa sorangan?" (Aa mau sampe kapan ngebohongin perasaan Aa sendiri?)

"Maksudna?"

"Aa bogoh kan ka teh Baekhyun?" (Aa naksir kan sama teh Baekhyun?)

"Ceuk saha?" (Kata siapa?)

"Katempo atuh A, lamun Aa teu boga rasa mah moal bakalan meureun Aa nitah Sana api2 jadi tunanganna Aa." (Keliatan atuh A, kalo Aa gak punya rasa mah gak akan mungkin nyuruh Sana pura2 jadi tunangannya Aa)

Ya.. saya teh udah gak bisa ngelak lagi kan?

"Teh Baekhyun sigana bogoheun oge ka Aa. Kamari ge manehna siga anu sedih pas nanya ka Sana." (Teh Baekhyun kayanga juga naksir sama Aa. Kemarin dia keliatan sedih pas nanya sama aku)

"Nanya naon?"

"Nanya Sana teh beneran kabogohna Aa lain.." (Nanya Sana beneran pacarnya Aa bukan)

"Terus?"

"Nya kitu, siga anu sedih katinggalina oge. Geus cirambay." (Ya gitu, kaya yang sedih keliatannya juga)

"Nya kumaha atuh? Lamun Teh Baekhyun bogoheun oge ka Aa, Aa mah moal bisa ngahiji jeung manehna da manehna geus boga salaki." (Ya gimana dong? Kalo Teh Baekhyun suka juga sama aa, aa gak bakalan bisa bersatu sama dia karena dia udah punya suami)

"Ceuk saha A? Jodoh mah geus aya anu ngatur, sugan weh Teh Baekhyun teh jodohna Aa." (Kata siapa A? Jodoh udah ada yang ngatur, siapa tau aja Teh Baekhyun jodohnya Aa)

"Jodoh kumaha? Pan Teh Baekhyun na oge geus nikah." (Jodoh gimana? Kan teh Baekhyun juga udah nikah)

"Nikah teu berarti jodoh A, kan loba jelema anu geus nikah tungtungna pisah. Akhirna mah nikah deui jeung batur anu bener2 jadi jodohna." (Nikah gak berarti jodoh A, kan banyak orang udah nikah ujung2nya pisah. Akhirnya nikah lagi sama orang lain yang bener2 jadi jodohnya)

Bener oge nya? Udah nikah bukan berarti mereka beneran berjodoh. Jodoh yang bener2 jodoh pasti jadi rahasia Allah. Atuh sugan weh, jodoh teh Baekhyun yang sebenernya teh saya, bukan bang Sehun. Eh? Astaghfirullahaladzim, mikir naon sih saya teh?

"Kalo kata Sana mah, gak ada yang salah sama perasaan Aa. Perjuangin aja apa yang emang harus diperjuangin. Kalo kata anak jaman now mah, cinta gak harus memiliki. Bener teu?" (Bener gak?)

Cinta gak harus memiliki? Merjuangin perasaan sama teh Baekhyun? Duh, gimana ya? Bimbang saya..

.

.

.

"Kamu kenapa sih, tiba-tiba nangis begitu."

"Tau nih Mamah, Yerin kan masih mau main."

Anak-anak keliatan bete banget, gue bener2 gak bisa ngontrol perasaan sendiri abisnya. Naaaaaaangiiisss terus daritadi, sesenggukan terus sampe akhirnya gue langsung pulang kerumah.

"Gpp Bang, aku cuma kecapean aja. Aku ngantuk, pengen tidur. Kalian kalo masih mau main gpp. Mamah sendirian dirumah gpp ko."

"Enggak, Hao mau nemenin Mamah aja dirumah." Kata Haowen yang langsung duduk disamping gue.

"Ah, Mamah gak seru." Yerin kayanya masih bete, dia langsung masuk kedalem kamar.

BRAAAKKKK

Bang Sehun ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, kita dirumah aja lah kalo gitu."

..

_Besoknya.._

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Baek, makan yuk. Abang udah beliin nasi uduk buat sarapan."

CKLEK

Loh, Baekhyun kemana? Ko dikamar gak ada? Apa lagi dikamar mandi?

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Hapenya nyala, gw liat ada wa dari Kyungsoo.

_"Baek, ntar siang kerumah ya. Mertua gue abis ngasih serabi duren."_

Gw read doang, gak usah gw bales lah. Btw senyam senyum sendiri gw ngeliat wallpaper hape bini gue. Dia pake foto anak-anak kita buat dijadiin wallpaper, seinget gw sih dulu wallpaper hape dia tuh foto pernikahan kita. Gak tau deh sejak kapan diganti sama dia.

Eh bentar, telur gulung? Ko dikontak wa nya ada nama telur gulung? Pake emot hati lagi. Apaan coba maksudnya?

_"Chan, nanti kerumah ya. Aku udah buatin makanan kesukaan kamu."_

_"Chan, aku gak bisa tidur. Vidcall yuk.."_

_"Nanti jangan lupa kerumah yakk, anak-anak pada pengen beli telur gulung."_

Itu isi chat beberapa hari yang lalu, gw liat foto profilnya si tukang telur gulung yang waktu itu gw liat dirumah. Dari isi chatnya sih kayanya mereka lumayan akrab.

"Abang."

"Eh, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar, dia cuma pake handuk putih yang dililit dari dada sampe keatas paha. Belahan dadanya keliatan cukup jelas. Sampe sekarang masih takjub aja rasanya kalo ngeliat Baekhyun yang secantik ini.

"Abang ngapain?"

"Ini tadi hape kamu bunyi. Ada wa dari Kyungsoo. Kamu disuruh kerumahnya, mertuanya abis ngasih serabi duren katanya."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya nanti aku kesana."

"Abis ini kamu makan ya? Abang udah beliin nasi uduk."

"Iya Bang."

.

.

.

"Huweeekk.. Huweekk.."

Makin hari mualnya makin gak nguatin aja rasanya, masih pagi tapi udah lima kali bolak-balik kamar mandi. Sampe lemes badan rasanya, a Sehun daritadi diteleponin juga gak diangkat-angkat. Kemana coba? Mentang2 istrinya udah cantik lagi dianya jadi cuek begini sama aku.

Mualnya gak berhenti2, seringnya sih kalo pagi. Aku juga udah telat dateng bulan, tanda-tandanya bener2 mirip kaya orang yang lagi hamil muda. Aku takut mau periksa ke dokter, mau beli tespect juga malu, masa anak sekolah beli tespect? Apa kata orang nanti? Lagian aku juga gak berani, takut kalo ternyata aku beneran hamil.

Kalo aku beneran hamil, reaksi a Sehun bakalan gimana ya kira-kira? Kemarin sih dia bilang dia gak mau kalo aku sampe hamil. Tapi ya gimana? Dia 'ngeluarin' di dalem mulu, kadang kalo aku minta pake kondom juga dianya gak pernah mau, lebih enak 'bergesekan' langsung katanya. Kalo aku suruh ngeluarin diluar juga gak pernah mau, lebih enak 'ngecrot' di dalem katanya. -_-

Aku juga gak mau hamil dulu sih sebenernya, aku masih kelas dua. Masa depan aku masih panjang. Aku masih pengen sekolah, kuliah, terus dapet kerjaan yang gajinya gede biar aku bisa buktiin sama orangtua aku kalo aku bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan mereka.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Siapa yang ngetuk pintu pagi2 begini? Apa a Sehun ya?

CKLEK

"Luhan.."

"Loh, Om Wonho?"

..

"Om tau darimana kalo aku ngekost disini?"

"Gak penting om tau darimana, yang penting sekarang kamu harus ikut pulang sama om. Kasian orangtua kamu, mereka pengen kamu pulang."

"Gak mungkin mereka pengen aku pulang, orang kalo aku dirumah aja aku sering disuruh pergi ko."

"Mereka sekarang udah berubah Lu, mereka udah gak kaya dulu lagi."

"Aku gak percaya." Males aku, om Wonho tiba-tiba dateng dan nyuruh aku buat pulang.

"Kamu bisa pulang kerumah om kalo kamu emang gak mau pulang kerumah orangtua kamu. Daripada kamu ngekost begini, kamu gak harus mikirin buat bayar kostan."

"Kostan aku udah ada yang bayar Om."

"Siapa? Emang kamu kerja?"

"A Sehun yang bayarin. Dia pacar aku."

Om Wonho keliatan kaget. "Sehun yang montir bengkel itu?"

"Iya yang itu."

"Kamu pacaran sama om2?"

"Dia baik, aku sayang sama dia. Dia satu-satunya orang yang ngertiin perasaan aku sekarang."

"Tapi dia kan umurnya jauh lebih tua dari kamu Lu, kenapa kamu mau?"

"Emang kenapa? Gak ada yang salah kan? Jaman sekarang banyak ko anak kecil yang pacaran sama om-om. Lagian a Sehun juga bisa bikin aku nyaman, dia yang selama ini menuhin semua kebutuhan aku."

"Tapi dia gak punya istri kan?"

"Punya, dia juga udah punya anak 3."

"Hah? Gak waras kamu Lu."

"Aku gak peduli Om, cuma a Sehun yang aku punya sekarang. Aku gak mau kehilangan dia."

"Kamu kan perempuan Lu, harusnya kamu bisa lebih peka sama perasaan perempuan lain. Kasian istrinya pacar kamu, kalian kan sama-sama perempuan."

"Ya terus perasaan aku gimana? Siapa yang bakalan peduli sama perasaan aku?"

Om Wonho diem, dia kaya yang udah kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kalo udah gak ada yang mau diomongin lagi, mendingan Om pergi aja. Aku sibuk."

*Wonho ngehela nafas, sedih banget rasanya ngeliat keponakannya sendiri berubah kaya gini.

.

.

.

Jadi penasaran, Baekhyun sama tukang telur gulung itu sebenernya punya hubungan apa? Ngeliat isi chatnya tadi pagi gw jadi keinget omongannya Luhan. Luhan pernah bilang kalo Baekhyun selingkuh dibelakang gw. Apa emang bener yaa?

"Hun.."

"Eh, Bob, Min.."

Mino ama Bobby, temen-temen gw dari jaman masih smp. Masih sekampung juga sih, dateng ke bengkel gw sambil ngebawa motornya masing-masing.

"Apa kabar Bro? Udah lama kalian gak ke bengkel gw."

"Baik, gw sibuk gawe. Baru hari ini dapet libur." Kata Bobby.

"Iya, gw juga baru masuk gawe nih. Baru seminggu." Kata Mino nimpalin.

"Kenapa nih? Motor lu rusak?"

"Gw mau nambal ban depan, kayanya bocor."

"Gw mau ganti oli."

"Yaudah, bentar ya."

"Si Hanbin kemana?"

"Kaga masuk, lagi sakit katanya."

"Bisa sakit juga tuh anak kadal."

Ketawa gw ngedengernya. "Kena Corona kali."

"Gawe dewekan (sendiri) dong lu?"

"Iya, paling buka sampe sore doang."

"Elu gawe banting tulang begini tapi bini enak2an ama cowok lain dirumah."

DEG

Gw yang lagi nambal ban motornya si Bobby langsung diem ngedenger omongannya si Mino.

"Maksud lu?"

"Elu emang belum tau? Kalo elu lagi gawe begini bini lu biasanya lagi berduaan ama tukang telur gulung dirumah. Orang sekampung juga udah pada tau."

"Hampir tiap hari Hun, anak-anak lu juga biasanya diajakin main sama si tukang telur gulungnya."

"Kadang kalo abis dzuhur ya, bini lu malah cekakak-cekikik berdua2. Risih banget kadang gw ngeliatnya, kaga pantes pisan."

*Sehun ngehela nafas, dia jadi makin curiga sama Baekhyun.

"Gw kaga tau kalo Baekhyun suka ketemuan sama cowok lain dibelakang gw."

"Dia orang Hun, mau lu samperin kaga? Kita hajar aja rame-rame, biar gw ajak anak2 yang lain ntar."

"Kaga usah lah, ntar gw samperin sendiri aja."

"Beneran Hun? Kalo elu butuh bantuan elu ngomong aja. Gatel rasanya tangan gw pengen nampol laki model begitu."

"Kaga usah, ntar biar gw urus sendiri."

..

"Elo kenapa sih? Cerita dong sama gue kalo ada masalah."

Kyungsoo dateng kerumah, dia dateng kesini sembari ngebawa serabi duren karena gue gak dateng kerumahnya. Dia keliatan khawatir banget ngeliat gue yang nangis gak berhenti-berhenti.

"Sehun ngapain elu lagi? Bilang sama gue, biar gue cubit ginjalnya sekalian."

"Enggak, Sehun gak ngapa2in gue. Gue nya aja yang lagi sensitif."

"Sensitif kenapa? Cerita dong sama gue, kita kan sahabatan udah lama. Masalah lo jadi masalah gue juga, kita cari jalan keluarnya bareng-bareng."

Gue usap airmata gue pelan. "Gue.. sebenernya udah gak ada rasa sama bang Sehun. Gue jatuh cinta sama cowok lain."

Kyungsoo keliatan kaget banget ngedengernya. "Hah? Gue gak salah denger kan Baek?"

"Enggak, elo gak salah denger. Gue suka sama cowok lain."

"Cowok siapa?"

"Chanyeol, tukang telur gulung."

"Astaghfirullahaladzim.." Kyungsoo sampe nutup mulutnya gitu.

"Gue tau gak seharusnya gue begini, gak seharusnya gue suka sama cowok lain selain suami gue. Tapi gue gak bisa ngebohongin perasaan gue sendiri Kyung. Perasaan itu muncul sendiri."

"Sejak kapan Baek? Sejak kapan elo mulai suka sama Chanyeol?"

"Gue gak tau pastinya kapan, tapi dari semenjak Sehun yang gak pernah pulang kerumah, gue mulai ngerasa nyaman sama dia."

"Elo gak bisa kaya gitu dong Baek, itu sama aja lo main serong dibelakang suami lo."

"Gue gak bakalan begini kalo misalkan bang Sehun gak cuek sama gue."

"Ya apapun alesannya, yang namanya selingkuh tetep aja salah. Kalo begini, elo jadi gak ada bedanya sama suami lo sendiri."

Bener apa yang dibilang Kyungsoo, emang gak seharusnya gue punya perasaan lebih sama laki-laki lain disaat gue udah punya suami.

"Sekarang gini deh, lu selesain urusan lo dulu sama Chanyeol. Lo temuin aja kalo emang elo pengen ketemu. Elo nyatain aja perasaan lo sama dia biar lo gak ada beban. Tapi abis itu, elo harus janji kalo elo gak bakalan ketemu lagi sama dia. Lo lupain semua masa lalu lo sama Chanyeol. Lo buang perasaan lo jauh2 buat laki-laki yang bukan suami lo itu."

Naaaangiiiissss kejer gue ngedengernya, demi Allah deh hati gue sakit banget sekarang. Kenapa sih kisah cinta gue harus serumit ini? :'(

.

.

.

"Makasih ya Bang."

"Iya sama-sama."

Alhamdulillah, udah laku banyak hari ini.

"Beli telur gulungnya goceng Bang."

"Iya, pake saos atau-"

DEG

Kaget saya, pas saya noleh kebelakang, yang beli telur gulung ternyata bang Sehun. Tumben siang2 gini dia kesekolah, apa mau ngejemput Haowen ya?

"Pake saos, bungkus ya." Kata dia sambil markirin motor.

"Iya Bang."

Saya berusaha buat keliatan tenang meskipun sebenernya saya teh agak deg-degan. Gak tau kenapa, mungkin karena ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena saya pernah deket sama istrinya.

Bang Sehun jalan ngedeketin saya. "Saya denger Abang sering main kerumah saya ya?"

DEG

Haduh, gimana ini? Harus jawab apa saya?

"Kadang saya suka jualan sampe ke Rawa Balong Bang, teh Baekhyun sama anak-anaknya kadang suka beli telur gulung saya."

"Gitu? Tapi orang Rawa Balong bilang abang sering ngajak main anak-anak saya. Ngobrol sama istri saya sampe lupa waktu katanya."

"Enggak ko Bang, cuma sekedar basa basi aja kalo ngobrol sama teh Baekhyun mah."

"Gak usah bohong lah, saya tau ko Abang sering makan dirumah istri saya. Kalian juga sering video callan kan kalo saya lagi gak ada?"

Makin gugup aja saya ngedengernya. "Saya minta maaf Bang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Gpp, saya gak bakalan marah ko. Tapi mulai sekarang saya minta sama abang buat ngejauhin istri saya, kalo perlu abang jangan pernah nemuin istri saya lagi. Kasian istri saya, dia udah jadi bahan omongan orang2 sekampung."

"Iya Bang, saya janji gak bakalan nemuin istri abang lagi. Sekali lagi saya bener-bener minta maaf."

Bang Sehun senyum sembari masukin kedua tangannya kedalem saku celana. "Telur gulungnya udah jadi?"

"Oh iya Bang, sebentar."

Telur gulung yang baru aja mateng langsung saya masukin ke plastik, gak lupa saya pakein saos biar kerasa pedes.

"Ini Bang."

"Ambil aja kembaliannya." Bang Sehun ngasih uang sepuluh ribu.

"Makasih Bang."

"Sama-sama, kalo gitu saya masuk dulu ya. Bentar lagi Haowen pulang." Bang Sehun tersenyum sembari nepuk pundak saya pelan.

Cuma bisa ngehela nafas saya ngeliat dia masuk kesekolah. Bang Sehun gak segarang yang saya kira, dia cukup ramah meskipun mukanya keliatan gak bersahabat sama sekali. Yaudahlah, saya udah janji sama bang Sehun gak bakalan nemuin istrinya lagi. Lagian apa sih yang saya harepin? Mana mungkin saya bisa ngegantiin posisinya bang Sehun dihatinya teh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, eh Neng.."

"Chanyeolnya ada Bu?"

"Chanyeol belum pulang, paling sebentar lagi. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Ada yang perlu saya omongin sama anak Ibu."

"Oh.."

"Neng Baekhyun."

"Bang Yesung."

"Ngapain kesini?"

"Saya mau ketemu Chanyeol Bang."

"Ketemu Chanyeol? Ngapain?"

"Saya ada urusan Bang."

"Yaudah atuh, tunggu di dalem aja." Kata ibunya Chanyeol.

..

Baekhyun duduk diruang tamu, Sana udah nyuguhin teh manis anget sama ubi goreng buat Baekhyun. Baekhyun gak banyak ngomong, sesekali dia nunduk sembari ngusap airmatanya. Yesung sama Heechul yang daritadi ngeliatin dari balik pintu depan keliatan bingung.

"Rek naon sih papanggih jeung si Chanyeol? Neangan piomongeun wae." (Ngapain sih nemuin Chanyeol? Nyari perkara aja) Kata Jongwoon.

"Kunaon kitu Jong?" (Kenapa gitu Jong?)

"Eta pamajikan bang Sehun teh, awewe anu dipikabogoh ku si Chanyeol." (Itu istrinya bang Sehun, cewek yang ditaksir Chanyeol)

"Oh, eta mah awewe anu mantuan teteh dipasar." (Itu mah cewek yang bantuin teteh dipasar)

"Maksudna?" (Maksudnya?)

"Awewe eta pernah mang mayarkeun balanjaan teteh di pasar. Teteh poho mawa dompet keur eta teh." (Cewek itu pernah nolongin bayarin belanjaan teteh di pasar. Teteh lupa bawa dompet waktu itu)

"Assalamualaikum."

Yesung sama Heechul langsung noleh. "Wa'alaikumsalam. Yeol aya anu neangan." (Yeol, ada yang nyari)

"Saha Bu?" Chanyeol baru aja nyampe abis jualan seharian.

"Neng Baekhyun."

DEG

Chanyeol langsung diem.

..

"Kamu apa kabar Yeol?"

"Baik, alhamdulillah."

Baekhyun ngeremas tangannya pelan. "Ada yang pengen aku omongin sama kamu."

Chanyeol ikutan tegang, mereka duduk hadap-hadapan di ruang tamu. Padahal Chanyeol udah janji gak bakalan nemuin Baekhyun lagi tapi malah Baekhyunnya sendiri yang nyamperin Chanyeol.

"Ngomong apa Teh?"

Baekhyun narik nafasnya panjang. "Aku suka sama kamu Yeol."

DEG

Chanyeol diem, dia bingung harus ngejawab apa. Dia juga sama sekali gak nyangka kalo Baekhyun bakalan nyatain perasaan dia kek begini.

"Aku gak tau sejak kapan, tapi jujur aku ngerasa nyaman banget sama kamu Yeol. Aku tau gak seharusnya aku ngomong begini sama kamu, tapi aku cuma mau jujur aja sama kamu. Aku gak bisa terus-terusan mendem perasaan ini lama-lama."

Chanyeol nelen ludahnya gugup. "Saya... Juga suka sama Teteh."

Baekhyun tersentak, dia langsung natep Chanyeol. "Kamu.. serius?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Dari pertama saya ketemu sama Teteh, jujur saya langsung suka. Saya udah berusaha buat ngilangin perasaan ini tapi saya teh gak bisa. Malah makin besar aja rasa sayang saya sama Teteh."

Baekhyun langsung nangis, dia bener-bener gak nyangka kalo perasaannya gak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tapi kita gak mungkin bisa bersama Teh, Teteh udah jadi milik orang lain. Ada baiknya kalo kita gak usah ketemu lagi mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun ngangguk sembari ngusap airmatanya pelan. "Iya, aku juga mau bilang gitu. Bakalan jauh lebih baik kalo kita gak ketemu lagi sebelum perasaan kita makin gak kekontrol."

"Saya bakalan berusaha buat ngelupain Teteh. Saya bakalan ngejalanin hidup saya kaya waktu sebelum ketemu sama Teteh. Tapi satu hal yang harus Teteh tau, Teteh harus tau kalo saya pernah punya perasaan yang spesial buat Teteh."

Baekhyun nangis lagi, kata-katanya Chanyeol bener-bener 'ngena' banget dihatinya.

"Iya, kamu juga harus selalu inget kalo aku pernah punya perasaan yang 'lebih' buat kamu Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Saya harap Teteh hidup bahagia sama suami sama anak-anak Teteh."

"Aku juga berharap kamu bahagia sama hidup kamu, semoga kamu bahagia sama Sana."

Baekhyun masih gak tau kalo Sana sebenernya gak punya hubungan apa2 sama Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Heechul diem2 ngintip sembari mati2an nahan airmata yang hampir keluar. Chanyeol itu tipikal anak yang agak cuek sama perempuan, dia itu orang yang gak gampang jatuh cinta. Tapi.. ketika dia udah bener-bener jatuh cinta sama seorang cewek, Chanyeol harus nerima kenyataan pahit kalo cewek itu gak akan pernah bisa dia milikin. Heechul sedih banget ngeliatnya. Tapi jujur dia salut banget sama sikap Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang cukup dewasa. Dia gak maksain perasaannya dan lebih memilih ngelepas Baekhyun untuk bahagia sama keluarganya. Dia gak berusaha ngerebut kebahagiaan laki-laki lain yang udah jadi suaminya Baekhyun cuma demi kepentingannya sendiri. Kalo udah begini, Heechul cuma bisa berharap keduanya bisa bahagia sama jalan kehidupan yang mereka pilih masing-masing.

Amin.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak udah pada tidur?"

"Udah. Tapi aku lagi gak kepengen 'berhubungan' dulu Bang."

Jam sembilan malem, Baekhyun udah dirumah. Duduk di depan tv sembari ngelamunin banyak hal, terutama soal pertemuan terakhirnya sama Chanyeol tadi. Sehun yang Baekhyun tau baru selesai makan tiba-tiba aja nyamperin dia keruang tengah.

Sehun senyum. "Abang lagi gak kepengen ng*we. Abang cuma pengen ngomong aja sama kamu."

"Ngomong apa Bang?"

"Abang mau minta maaf kalo selama ini abang sering nyuekin kamu sama anak-anak. Abang janji buat kedepannya abang bakalan jadi suami dan ayah yang baik buat kalian."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Makasih ya Bang."

"Abang tau kamu deket sama tukang telur gulung itu, abang baca chattannya dihape kamu tadi pagi."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung nunduk. "Aku minta maaf Bang."

"Kamu gak perlu minta maaf sayang, abang yang harusnya minta maaf. Kamu jadi ngerasa nyaman sama laki-laki lain gara2 abang yang jarang merhatiin kamu. Tapi abang janji, mulai sekarang kamu sama anak-anak kita bakalan jadi prioritas utama abang."

Baekhyun ngangguk lagi. "Makasih ya Bang, aku juga janji aku bakalan jadi istri yang baik buat kamu."

Sehun ngangguk, dia cium keningnya Baekhyun pelan. "Ke kamar yuk. Kita tidur, udah malem."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya."

Sehun udah mulai paham sama kesalahannya. Kalo misalkan ditanya dia kesel atau enggak istrinya deket sama cowok lain ya tentu aja Sehun kesel. Rasanya dia pengen banget mukul wajahnya Chanyeol sampe giginya pada rontok. Tapi Sehun tau itu gak bakalan ada gunanya. Toh dia juga sadar kalo Baekhyun begitu karena perbuatan dia sendiri yang gak pernah merhatiin Baekhyun. Jadi, daripada ngelampiasin rasa keselnya sama Chanyeol, Sehun lebih milih buat ngelupain semuanya dan fokus ngasih perhatian lebih buat Baekhyun supaya istrinya itu gak kepincut cowok lain lagi.

Yah.. selama perselingkuhan dia sama Luhan gak ketahuan sama Baekhyun, Sehun juga gak bakalan ngungkit masalah kedekatan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

_6 bulan kemudian.._

"Mah, Haowen masuk ya."

"Iya, nanti pulangnya mamah jemput."

"Iya Mah. Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Gak kerasa udah 6 bulan berlalu semenjak terakhir kali gue ketemu sama Chanyeol. Si tukang telur gulung itu bener-bener ngilang dari kehidupan gue. Gue gak pernah ngeliat dia jualan di lagi, disekolahnya Haowen juga udah gak pernah mangkal. Semesta seolah gak pernah mendukung kita buat ketemu lagi. Barang sedetik pun gue bener-bener gak pernah ketemu dia lagi padahal rumah gue sama rumah dia cuma beda gang doang.

Selama tiga bulan ini gue juga ngejalanin hidup seperti sebelum ketemu sama dia. Cuma bedanya bang Sehun jadi lebih perhatian sama gue sama anak-anak. Dia beneran nepatin janji buat jadi suami dan ayah yang baik buat gue sama anak-anak. Belakangan bang Sehun jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya karena bengkelnya sekarang jadi lebih gede, dia juga udah punya dua orang karyawan tambahan selain Hanbin. Tapi biar kata udah lebih sibuk, dia selalu nyempetin waktu buat istri sama anak-anaknya.

Tiap akhir pekan biasanya dia selalu ngajak gue sama anak-anak jalan-jalan entah itu ke mall atau ke tempat wisata. Jatah bulanan gue juga selalu dia kasih tepat waktu. Kalo dulu biasanya dia cuma ngasih buat uang dapur, sekarang dia juga ngasih uang belanja buat kebutuhan gue sendiri.

Alhamdulillah, bang Sehun bener-bener berubah jadi suami yang lebih baik. Tapi meskipun begitu, gak tau kenapa gue masih ngerasa susah buat ngebuka hati lagi buat bang Sehun. Hati sama pikiran gue udah terlanjur penuh sama Chanyeol seorang. Padahal gue udah berusaha banget buat ngelupain Chanyeol tapi gue gak bisa. Semakin gue berusaha malah semakin susah rasanya buat ngelupain dia.

Gak tau ya. Selain karena Chanyeol yang udah terlanjur ngisi hati gue, gue juga ngerasa kalo bang Sehun tuh gak bener-bener sayang sama gue. Dia kaya yang cuma sayang sama body gue doang, kalo suatu saat badan gue melar lagi bukan gak mungkin kalo dia bakalan cuek lagi sama gue.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Uh? Chanyeol? Itu suara getokan yang biasa dipake Chanyeol. Refleks gue noleh.

Ahhh gue kira Chanyeol, taunya tukang cilok. -_-

Sumpah, kangen banget gue sama Chanyeol :'(

.

.

.

Uhhh capek banget rasanya, daritadi orang kaga berhenti2 dateng ke bengkel gw. Alhamdulillah sih, rejeki gue lagi lancar banget sekarang. Bengkel udah gw renovasi jadi lebih gede, karyawan gw juga udah nambah dua orang sekarang. Mudah-mudahan aja bisa terus stabil kaya gini.

"Mbin." Gw panggil si Hanbin yang lagi jongkok depan kipas angin. Dia juga baru istirahat setelah ngelayanin pelanggan yang kaga berenti2 dateng.

"Apaan Bang?"

"Beli nasi padang gih buat makan siang. Beliin si Seo-jun sama Hyungsik juga." Gw kasih duit cepe bakal beli nasi padang.

"Okeeee." Hanbin langsung otw, dia emang karyawan gw yang paling gampang disuruh-suruh.

Haaaaahhhh.. Baekhyun lagi ngapain ya? Kangen mulu bawaannya kalo sama dia tuh.

"A Sehun."

DEG

"Luhan?"

Luhan tiba-tiba dateng ke bengkel, mau ngapain coba?

"Nih." Dia ngasihin amplop yang ada lambang rumah sakitnya gitu.

"Apaan nih?"

"Buka aja, Aa baca sendiri."

Gw buka isinya, ada surat keterangan dari dokter. Pas gw baca, mata gw langsung melotot.

"Hamil?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Update pertama di bulan puasa. Makasih buat kelean-kelean yang yang masih setia nungguin ff gaje ini.

Selamat berpuasa buat kalian yang menjalankan. Stay safe ya guys.

See you in the next chap. 😉


	13. Chapter 13

Sehun gelisah? Udah pasti. Cowok yang kata orang-orang mirip banget sama artis Korea itu mondar-mandir terus kek setrikaan panas. Sesekali dia ngusap wajahnya kasar kek orang yang lagi frustasi berat.

Sial banget emang, Sehun bener-bener bingung. Luhan hamil, gimana kalo Baekhyun sampe tau? Gobl*k emang, harusnya Sehun gak ngeluarin di dalem supaya selingkuhannya itu gak hamil.

..

_"Hamil?"_

_"Iya, aku hamil A."_

_"Udah berapa bulan?"_

_"8 bulan."_

_Sehun ngusap wajahnya kasar. "Gimana bisa?"_

_"Ya bisa lah, kamu ngeluarinnya di dalam mulu."_

_Sehun natep perutnya Luhan. Pantesan Luhan keliatan agak gendutan sekarang."Tapi.. perut kamu gak keliatan kaya orang yang lagi hamil 8 bulan."_

_"Aku pake korset A, biar gak terlalu keliatan. Lagian kata dokter ada beberapa faktor yang ngebuat perut aku gak sebesar perut orang hamil kebanyakan. Salah satunya karena aku hamil diusia yang masih terlalu muda, ada faktor genetik juga yang ngebuat perut aku kecil meskipun udah hamil 8 bulan."_

_"Kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang?"_

_"Aku takut A, aku takut kamu bakalan ninggalin aku kalo tau aku lagi hamil. Tapi sekarang usia kandungan aku udah semakin tua, aku gak mungkin terus nyembunyiin kehamilan ini dari kamu."_

_Sehun ngehela nafas. "Gugurin, aa mau kamu gugurin kandungan kamu."_

_"Gilaaaa kamu A, ini anak kamu. Gimana bisa kamu minta aku ngegugurin anak kamu sendiri." Luhan keliatan marah banget ngedenger omongannya Sehun._

_"Itu anak yang gak diharapkan. Aa gak mungkin punya anak selain dari Baekhyun. Lagian kita ngelakuin 'itu' karena mau sama mau. Kamu gak bisa minta pertanggungjawaban aa kaya gitu."_

_PLAKKK_

_Luhan nampar Sehun kenceng banget, Sehun sampe diem. Dia sama sekali gak nyangka Luhan berani nampar dia kaya gini._

_"Aku gak nyangka kalo selama ini aku pacaran sama laki-laki gak bermoral kaya kamu!"_

_Sehun natep selingkuhannya itu tajam. "Kita runtutin semua kejadiannya dari awal. Kita ketemu karena saling membutuhkan. Kamu butuh uang aa dan aa butuh kenikmatan. Sekarang giliran udah begini kenapa kamu malah minta tanggung jawab dari aa? Itu seharusnya udah jadi resiko karena kamu sendiri yang ngejual tubuh kamu sama aa. Aa udah menuhin semua kewajiban aa dengan ngasih uang sama kamu."_

_"Tapi Aa sendiri yang berkomitmen buat ngejalin hubungan lebih sama aku. Hubungan kita udah bukan sekedar partner yang saling menguntungkan ketika kita udah resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aa tetep harus bertanggung jawab."_

_"Aa gak bisa, aa udah punya istri. Rumah tangga aa bisa hancur kalo Baekhyun sampe tau."_

_"Aku juga gak bakalan hamil kalo misalkan Aa mau pake kondom. Aku kan udah berulang kali bilang sama Aa buat pake pengaman, tapi Aa gak pernah mau ngedengerin aku."_

_"Kita ngelakuin itu atas dasar mau sama mau Lu, kamu gak bisa dong minta pertanggungjawaban aa kaya gini."_

_"Karena kita ngelakuinnya berdua, kita juga harus tanggung resikonya berdua. Kamu gak bisa ngebebanin semuanya sama aku."_

_Sehun mijit pelipisnya pelan, sumpah kepalanya serasa kaya mau pecah sekarang._

_"Yaudah oke, kamu mau aa tanggung jawab kan? Jalan satu-satunya kamu harus ngegugurin kandungan kamu. Aa bakalan nyariin dukun aborsi buat kamu."_

_DEG_

_Luhan nangis, airmatanya langsung keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hatinya sakit banget ngedenger Sehun ngomong begitu. Hancur rasanya tau ayah dari anak yang dia kandung gak menginginkan kehadirannya sama sekali._

_"Kamu jahat banget A hiks.."_

_"Ya sekarang coba kamu pikir, bukan cuma aa yang bakalan kena imbasnya kalo misalkan anak ini tetap dipertahankan, tapi kamu juga. Gimana sama sekolah kamu? Gimana sama masa depan kamu? Orangtua kamu? Keluarga kamu? Kamu pengen ngebuktiin sama orangtua kamu kalo kamu bisa hidup sukses tanpa mereka kan? Kamu gak akan bisa ngebuktiin apa2 kalo kamu tetep mertahanin anak ini. Yang ada kamu bakalan diketawain sama mereka."_

_Luhan diem. Jujur, ini juga berat banget buat dia. Dia harus ngorbanin masa depannya kalo mau mertahanin anak ini. Tapi dia juga gak bisa kalo harus ngegugurin anak ini. Anak ini gak bersalah, dia sama sekali gak berdosa._

_"Gak, aku gak akan pernah ngegugurin anak ini."_

_"Yaudah kalo itu emang udah jadi pilihan kamu. Tapi aa gak akan pernah mau tanggung jawab, sampai kapanpun aa gak akan pernah ngakuin anak itu sebagai darah dagingnya aa. Anak aa cuma tiga, Yerin, Haowen, Ziyu."_

_Luhan ngusap airmatanya kasar. "Aku gak akan tinggal diem, apapun caranya aku bakalan pastiin kamu tanggung jawab sama anak ini."_

_"Kita putus. Aa gak mau punya hubungan apa2 lagi sama kamu. Mendingan sekarang kamu pergi, aa sibuk. Aa gak mau ngeliat muka kamu lagi."_

_Luhan ngepalin kedua tangannya erat, demi Allah. Dia gak akan pernah ngelupain penghinaan ini seumur hidupnya._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun nyenderin kepalanya kesandaran kursi. Ahhh kepalanya kaya yang mau pecah. Pusing, pusing banget asli. Meskipun dia udah mutusin hubungan sama Luhan, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa tenang gitu aja. Luhan itu orangnya nekat. Dia bisa ngelakuin apa aja supaya bisa dapet pertanggungjawaban dari Sehun.

"Bang, nasi padangnya nih."

"Oh, iya."

Hanbin dateng, dia langsung duduk di depannya Sehun. "Tadi gw liat Luhan dijalan, matanya sembab. Kalian lagi berantem?"

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Luhan hamil."

Hanbin langsung melotot. "Hamil?"

"8 bulan."

"Waaahhh gilaaa sih, pantesan aja dia nangis. Terus gimana? Elu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Mau tanggung jawab gimana orang gw udah punya bini."

"Lah terus gimana dong?"

"Gw putusin, dia kaga mau gw ajak ke dukun aborsi."

"Gila lu Bang! Jahat banget sumpah."

"Gw gak ada pilihan, gw udah ngasih jalan keluar yang paling baik tapi dianya kaga mau. Yaudah, sekarang terserah dia kalo mau ngurus anak itu sendiri."

"Elu kan bisa ngawinin dia Bang, bukannya elu bilang elu udah gak ada rasa sama bini lu?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang gw udah sadar kalo cuma Baekhyun cewek yang gw sayang. Gw mau mertahanin rumah tangga gw sama dia."

"Gw bener2 gak nyangka kalo elu sejahat ini Bang. Kasian Luhan, dia harus nanggung semuanya sendiri. Masa depannya hancur gara2 lu."

"Salah sendiri gak mau nurut sama gw. Hubungan gw sama dia bakalan baik-baik aja kalo dia nurut dan mau ngegugurin kandungannya."

Hanbin ngegeleng pelan, nyesel rasanya udah ngenalin Luhan sama laki-laki bobrok kaya Sehun begini.

.

.

.

Nunggu angkot ko lama banget ya? Udah hampir 15 menit gue berdiri dipinggir jalan begini nungguin angkot yang gak dateng2. Ini gue abis dari pasar, abis belanja buat kebutuhan 3 hari kedepan. Mana panas banget kan, bisa meleleh nih kulit incess kalo kelamaan berdiri kek tiang listrik begini.

Gue nyari minum dulu kali ya? Minum cendol atau es teh manis kayanya enak juga.

..

Eh, itu Kyungsoo kan? Yang lagi nongkrong di Cafe Thai Tea pinggir jalan itu? Ahh iya bener itu Kyungsoo. Hapal banget gue dari bentuk tubuhnya aja udah ketebak. Lagi ngapain dia disana? Udah beberapa bulan kebelakang gue jarang banget ketemu sama dia. Kalo gue wa juga gak pernah dibales, kadang kalo gue kerumahnya juga dianya gak ada. Rumahnya sepi mulu, aneh deh.

Gue samperin aja kali yaa? Kangen banget gue sama dia, cuma dia satu-satunya temen yang paling enak diajak ngeghibah hahaha.

DEG

Baru juga gue ngelangkah, gue langsung diem seribu bahasa. Kyungsoo ternyata gak sendiri, dia janjian sama laki-laki yang udah beberapa bulan ini gak pernah gue liat. Kyungsoo janjian sama Chanyeol, cowok yang sampe sekarang masih susah gue lupain itu baru dateng beberapa detik lalu. Chanyeol gak banyak berubah, tapi sekarang penampilannya keliatan lebih rapi, kulitnya juga keliatan lebih bersih, kayanya dia udah gak jualan keliling lagi.

Gak kerasa airmata gue keluar lagi, gak tau kenapa rasanya bahagia banget bisa ngeliat Chanyeol lagi kaya gini. Ngeliat dia yang masih sehat kaya gitu aja gue udah seneng banget. Andai aja gue bisa deket lagi sama dia kaya dulu.

Eh, tapi Kyungsoo ngapain ketemuan sama Chanyeol? Sejak kapan mereka deket kaya gitu? Jadi penasaran gue, mereka lagi pada ngomongin apa sih?

.

.

.

Ada hubungan apa ya mereka? Kalo gue gak salah liat, Kyungsoo sempet ngusap airmatanya tadi. Chanyeol juga keliatan serius banget. Mereka udah pada pulang, Kyungsoo naik angkot sedangkan Chanyeol naik motor. Gue masih disekitaran pasar, duduk ditempat orang jualan es cendol.

Eh, ada mobil Kijang yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan gue. Kaget banget gue pas orangnya keluar.

"Eh, Teh Baekhyun."

Refleks gue senyum. "Eh, Sana."

Itu Sana, dia yang baru keluar dari mobil Kijang. Beberapa bulan gak ketemu penampilannya keliatan beda banget. Keliatan lebih modis dan agak terkesan 'seksi' sih kalo menurut gue.

"Kamu mau beli cendol?"

Sana ngangguk. "Iya, panas2 gini enaknya emang beli cendol. Bang, cendolnya satu ya dibungkus."

Si abangnya ngangguk. "Iya Neng."

Gue ngelirik kearah mobil Kijang dibelakangnya Sana. "Kamu sekarang punya mobil?"

Sana ngelirik kebelakang. "Oh, enggak Teh. Ini taxi online, bukan mobil aku."

Oh taksi online ternyata, kirain mobil dia.

"Teteh apa kabar?"

"Alhamdulillah baik, kamu sendiri?"

Sana senyum. "Aku juga baik Teh."

"Kamu masih kerja dirumahnya Kyungsoo?"

"Udah enggak Teh, udah berhenti."

"Sekarang kamu kerja dimana?"

"Gak kerja Teh, sekarang aku dirumah aja."

Hmm, ngapain juga ya gue nanya? Mungkin sekarang dia udah nikah sama Chanyeol. Ngapain juga dia kerja? Dia bisa punya baju yang modis begini juga pasti dikasih sama Chanyeol. Enak ya, punya suami yang perhatian kaya Chanyeol. Sebel sendiri gue jadinya.

Eh, ko kesannya gue jadi kaya cewek yang cemburuan gini sih? Emangnya Chanyeol siapanya gue? -_-

"Kamu.. udah nikah ya sama Chanyeol?"

Sana keliatan kaget gue nanya begitu, dia langsung duduk disamping gue. "Teteh mau aku ceritain sesuatu gak?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sama A Chanyeol sebenernya gak pacaran Teh."

"Hah?"

"Kita gak pacaran, kita cuma pura-pura pacaran supaya Teteh ngejauh dari A Chanyeol."

"Hah? Maksudnya gimana sih? Aku gak ngerti."

Gak pacaran gimana? Orang jelas2 Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang kalo dia pacaran sama Sana.

"A Chanyeol nyuruh aku buat pura2 pacaran sama dia. Dia ngelakuin itu supaya Teteh ngejauh. Dia gak mau timbul fitnah Teh, soalnya dulu orang2 di tuh pada ngomongin kalian. A Chanyeol sampe dikatain guru ngaji cabul gara2 deket sama Teteh."

"Masa sih?"

Sana ngangguk. "Beneran Teh, mang Jongwoon sampe ngewanti2 a Chanyeol supaya ngejauhin Teteh. A Chanyeol juga kasian sama Teteh yang juga diomongin sama orang2 Rawa Balong kan?"

Iya sih, orang Rawa Balong banyak yang ngomongin gue gara2 gue deket sama Chanyeol.

"A Chanyeol tuh sebenernya sayang banget sama Teteh, tapi dia tau diri karena Teteh udah jadi milik laki-laki lain."

Ahh nangis lagi kan gue, suka gak kuat gue tuh kalo ngebayangin kisah cinta gue sama Chanyeol yang rumit kaya begini.

"Gak ada yang salah sama yang namanya cinta, sekalipun orang yang kita cintai udah jadi milik orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus ngelupain perasaan kita. Kalo emang dia jodoh kita, pasti ada cara yang akan menyatukan kita suatu saat nanti."

Menyatukan kita suatu saat nanti? Mungkin gak ya gue bersatu sama Chanyeol? Apa mungkin Chanyeol itu jodoh terakhir buat gue?

.

.

.

"Astaghfirullahal'adzim.."

Kaget banget gue, lagi masak ikan asin buat ntar malem bang Sehun tiba-tiba aja meluk gue dari belakang. Kalo minyaknya nyiprat ke badan gue gimana coba?

"Ngagetin aja sih Bang."

Bang Sehun senyum. "Kamu lagi masak apa?"

"Masak kura-kura!"

"Isshh jutek banget sih."

"Ya lagi udah tau lagi goreng ikan asin masih aja nanya."

Bang Sehun ketawa kenceng banget. "Iya-iya abang minta maaf."

Bang Sehun mulai ngecupin leher gue, mana tangannya kaga mau diem lagi, ngeremesin susu gue mulu. Risih banget gue sumpah. -_-

"Ngapain sih Bang?"

"Nyiumin kamu lah, masa gak boleh."

"Aku lagi masak Bang, risih tau." Gue berusaha ngelepasin pelukannya bang Sehun, ribet banget sih nih laki. Nafsu doang yang digedein. -_-

TOK TOK TOK TOK

KLIK

Langsung gue matiin kompor. Gue lepas tangannya bang Sehun yang nemplok di tok*t gue.

"Ada yang dateng, aku buka pintu dulu sebentar."

Langsung ngibrit gue kedepan. Males banget gue kalo bang Sehun megang2 gue begitu. Kaga tau apa kalo gue udah gak ada rasa sama dia? Mana badannya bau oli agi, udah tau abis dari bengkel bukannya langsung mandi malah meluk gue. Kalo bukan karena kewajiban mah males banget sebenernya gue ngeladenin dia.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Iya sebentar."

CKLEK

"Mbak.."

"Luhan?"

Ngapain dia kesini?

.

.

.

"Aku baru aja ngegoreng ikan asin, pete goreng, lalapan sama sambel terasi. Kita makan bareng-bareng ya."

Luhan senyum. "Makasih ya Mbak, aku kesini mau ngasih kue buat anak-anak."

Luhan ngasih satu box kue lapis talas buat anak-anak. "Makasih ya Lu."

Bang Sehun diem aja daritadi, dia duduk disamping gue. Kita emang mau makan bareng-bareng.

"Mata kamu ko sembab Lu, abis nangis?"

Luhan senyum, tapi senyumnya keliatan sendu gitu.

"Lagi ada masalah?"

"Mbak, kalo misalkan ada laki-laki yang udah nikah, terus selingkuh dibelakang istrinya sampe selingkuhannya itu hamil.. menurut Mbak gimana?"

"Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba nanya begitu?"

"Enggak apa-apa, aku cuma penasaran aja."

Bang Sehun sampe ngehela nafas, kenapa sih dia?

"Emangnya ada ya laki-laki yang kaya gitu?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Ada Mbak, banyak."

"Suaminyanya brengsek berarti."

"Kalo misalkan suami Mbak yang begitu, apa yang bakalan Mbak lakuin?"

Uhukk.. uhukk..

Bang Sehun yang lagi nyuap nasi langsung keselek. Kenapa sih? Gue yang ditanya ko dia yang keselek?

"Ini A."

Bang Sehun langsung diem, Luhan tiba-tiba aja ngasihin air putih buat laki gue. Bukan cuma bang Sehun sih yang diem. Tapi gue juga, ya aneh aja gitu, harusnya kan gue yang ngasih air minum buat bang Sehun.

"Baek, ambilin abang minum."

"Ya itu aja minum."

"Ini kan punya Luhan."

"Ya gpp minum aja, orang Luhannya sendiri ko yang ngasih buat Abang."

Bang Sehun ngehela nafas, akhirnya dia minum air putih pemberian Luhan.

"Gimana Mbak? Kalo misalkan suami Mbak yang begitu, apa yang bakalan Mbak lakuin?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Gue diem bentaran. "Kalo misalkan mbak punya suami yang kaya gitu, mbak bakalan minta pisah dan nyuruh dia buat nikahin selingkuhannya."

"Kenapa? Mbak gak marah?"

"Ya ngapain marah? Emangnya kalo mbak marah bakalan ngerubah keadaan? Enggak kan? Biarin aja lah mereka nikah. Itu artinya suami mbak bukan laki-laki yang baik buat Mbak. Pengkhianat emang cocoknya sama penggoda. Gak ada gunanya juga mertahanin laki-laki model begitu."

Luhan langsung tersenyum, beda sama bang Sehun yang malah ngeliatin gue. Pada kenapa sih? Dua orang ini pada aneh2 banget.

"Aku makan ya Mbak, ikan asinnya kayanya enak."

"Iya, makan yang banyak Lu."

.

.

.

"Kamu apa2an sih Lu? Kamu mau bikin aa kena serangan jantung?"

_"Aku gak akan main-main A, yang tadi cuma gertakan aja. Aku bakalan bener-bener ngebongkar perselingkuhan kita sama mbak Baekhyun kalo Aa tetep gak mau tanggung jawab."_

"Kamu jangan gila ya Lu. Kita udah putus! Kamu jangan pernah ngarep kalo aa mau tanggung jawab sama kandungan kamu."

_"Yaudah, kita liat aja nanti. Aku, atau Aa yang bakalan menang?"_

PIIP

"Halo? Luhan.."

"SIAL!"

Sehun emosi, Luhan bener-bener nekat. Dia harus nyari cara supaya anak itu gak ngeganggu hidup dia lagi. Sehun harus cepet2 bertindak sebelum Luhan ngebongkar semuanya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang sial Bang?"

DEG

Sehun noleh. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masuk kedalem kamar, dia duduk tepat disisian ranjang. "Abang kenapa? Lagi ada masalah? Ko keliatannya kaya yang lagi gelisah gitu."

Sehun nelen ludahnya gugup. "Enggak ko, abang gak kenapa2."

"Abang tau kalo Luhan lagi ada masalah?"

"Hah?"

"Kayanya tadi dia lagi nyeritain masalah dia sendiri deh, bukan masalah temennya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kayanya Luhan lagi hamil, tapi pacarnya gak mau tanggung jawab."

DEG

Owh Sehun langsung mematung.

"Kamu tau kalo selama ini Luhan punya pacar?"

"Enggak, abang gak tau."

"Tapi.. dia tadi bilang soal suami yang selingkuh dibelakang istrinya, apa jangan2 dia selingkuh sama suami orang ya Bang?" Baekhyun natep Sehun serius.

"Kamu apaan sih nanyanya begitu."

"Ya abis aneh aja, gak mungkin dia nanya begitu kalo misalkan gak ada sebabnya. Aku jadi kasian deh Bang kalo sampe dia beneran hamil terus pacarnya itu gak mau tanggung jawab."

"Itu bukan urusan kamu, mau dia hamil atau enggak ya itu salah dia sendiri kenapa mau pacaran sama suami orang."

Baekhyun langsung mengernyit. "Pacaran sama suami orang? Kamu tau kalo dia pacaran sama suami orang?"

DEG

Mampus! Sehun keceplosan.

"E-enggak, ya kalo misalkan dia beneran selingkuh sama suami orang, itu kan emang kesalahan dia. Itu resiko yang harus dia tanggung kalo berani bermain api sama laki-laki yang udah berkeluarga."

"Ya tapi gak bisa gitu juga dong Bang, kalo misalkan Luhan hamil, si cowoknya gak bisa lari dari tanggung jawab. Biar gimanapun bayi itu tetep darah dagingnya juga."

"Ya terus kamu maunya gimana? Gak mungkin lah laki-laki itu milih selingkuhanannya dan ninggalin istri yang udah nemenin dia dari nol."

Baekhyun natep suaminya itu curiga. "Kamu kayanya tau banyak tentang Luhan ya Bang. Aku yakin kamu pasti tau sesuatu."

"Kaga, abang kaga tau apa2an."

"Enggak, aku gak percaya. Aku yakin kamu pasti tau Luhan punya hubungan spesial sama seorang laki-laki yang udah berkeluarga. Atau jangan-jangan.."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

Baekhyun natep suaminya serius. "Jangan-jangan laki-laki yang jadi pacarnya Luhan itu kamu ya?"

DEG

"Apaan sih kamu?" Sehun emosi banget ngedengernya.

Baekhyun keliatan kaget dibentak begitu sama suaminya. "Biasa aja dong Bang, aku kan cuma nanya."

"Gak sopan kamu nanya begitu sama suami kamu sendiri! Itu sama aja kamu gak percaya sama abang."

Baekhyun ngehela nafasnya pelan. "Yaudah aku minta maaf, aku gak ada maksud begitu ko Bang."

Sehun narik nafasnya pelan. "Jangan nanya begitu lagi, abang gak suka. Dan soal Luhan, kamu gak usah terlalu mikirin dia. Abang juga udah bukan tukang ojeknya lagi mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Yaudah, kalo gitu aku mau kedepan dulu."

BRAKKK

Baekhyun nutup pintu kamar mereka, Sehun langsung ngusak rambutnya frustasi.

_"Gimana Mbak? Kalo misalkan suami Mbak yang begitu, apa yang bakalan Mbak lakuin?" _

_"Kalo misalkan mbak punya suami yang kaya gitu, mbak bakalan minta pisah dan nyuruh dia buat nikahin selingkuhannya."_

_"Kenapa? Mbak gak marah?"_

_"Ya ngapain marah? Emangnya kalo mbak marah bakalan ngerubah keadaan? Enggak kan? Biarin aja lah mereka nikah. Itu artinya suami mbak bukan laki-laki yang baik buat Mbak. Pengkhianat emang cocoknya sama penggoda. Gak ada gunanya juga mertahanin laki-laki model begitu."_

AARRRRGGHHHHH!

Baekhyun bakalan bener2 ninggalin dia kalo tau dia selingkuh sama Luhan. Omongan Baekhyun ama Luhan tadi terus muter dikepalanya Sehun. Sehun takut banget asli, dia takut ditinggalin Baekhyun sama anak-anaknya.

Luhan gak bakalan berhenti sebelum dia ngedapetin pertanggung jawaban dari Sehun. Sehun harus ngambil tindakan cepet sebelum cewek itu bener-bener ngerusak rumah tangganya. Ya, harus!

.

.

.

_Satu minggu kemudian.._

"Ini tempatnya Bang?"

"Iya Teh, Geprek Kim Tae Oh.."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Ini ongkosnya Bang."

"Makasih ya Teh."

"Iya sama-sama."

BRAKKKK

Baekhyun keluar dari taxi online yang dia pesen buat ke daerah Arco. Kata temen2nya, ada tukang ayam geprek baru di daerah Arco. Banyak yang bilang sih rasanya enak, Baekhyun jadi penasaran. Anak-anaknya juga tadi pada minta dibeliin ayam geprek ini. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, kedai ayam geprek Kim Tae Oh. Kedainya gak terlalu gede, cuma ada empat meja aja yang cukup buat makan dalapan orang.

Hmm, Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsal-"

DEG

Baekhyun langsung mematung. "Kyungsoo?"

..

"Udah lama ya kita gak ketemu." Kyungsoo nyuguhin seporsi ayam geprek level 10 sama segelas es teh manis buat gue. Demi Allah, gue kaget banget ngeliat Kyungsoo jualan ayam geprek kaya gini.

"Kedai Ayam Geprek Kim Tae Oh, jadi nama kedai ini tuh diambil dari nama anak lo?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya nama anak gue."

Yaampun gue sama sekali gak ngeeeehhh, gue pikir Kim Tae Oh itu nama orang lain. Gue sama sekali gak ngeeehhh kalo Kim Tae Oh ini tuh Kim Tae Oh yang anaknya Kyungsoo sahabat gue.

"Belakangan ini gue susah banget ngehubungin lo, setiap gue kerumah elonya juga gak pernah ada. Rumah lo sepi banget, kaya gak ada penghuninya."

"Gue udah gak tinggal disana lagi Baek, gue udah pindah."

"Elu kenapa gak bilang sama gue sih Kyung?"

"Gue gak sempet Baek, belakangan gue emang lagi sibuk banget ngurusin kedai ini."

"Suami lo tau kalo lu buka kedai?"

Kyungsoo langsung diem.

"Kyung?"

Kyungsoo ngegeleng. "Enggak, dia gak tau."

Kyungsoo kenapa sih?

"Semingguan yang lalu gue juga ketemu sama Sana, katanya dia udah gak kerja lagi ditempat lo."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. "Baek, gue sama mas Jongin udah pisah."

"Hah?"

"Gue udah cerai sama dia."

DEG

Sumpah, gue kaget banget ngedengernya. "Bentar-bentar deh, ini sebenernya ada apa sih Kyung? Elo tiba-tiba gak bisa dihubungin, terus tiba-tiba elo pindah, buka kedai ayam geprek sendiri terus sekarang elo bilang elo cerai sama Jongin. Ini sebenernya ada apa Kyung?"

"Mas Jongin selingkuh, dia selingkuh sama Sana."

DEG

"Huh?"

"Gue kecolongan, Sana ternyata diem-diem ngincer suami gue."

"Sana? Lu serius Kyung?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Gue taunya pas Sana udah keburu hamil. Ternyata diem2 mereka sering ketemuan diluar tanpa sepengetahuan gue. Gue bener-bener kecewa sama mas Jongin, Sana yang juga udah gue anggep kaya sodara sendiri malah nusuk gue dari belakang."

"Jadi gara2 itu lo cerai sama Jongin?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Gue gak punya pilihan kan? Sana udah keburu hamil, mas Jongin harus tanggung jawab dan gue gak mau dimadu. Jadi jalan satu-satunya ya.. gue minta cerai."

Ahhh gilaaaaa, Kyungsoo sama Jongin yang gue kira pasangan paling serasi sekabupaten Bogor itu nyatanya bisa goyah juga gara2 kehadiran orang ketiga. Padahal Kyungsoo kurang apa? Dia cantik, pinter, telaten ngurus anak, pinter ngelayanin suami juga. Cantik gak jadi jaminan ya ternyata.

_"Gak ada yang salah sama yang namanya cinta, sekalipun orang yang kita cintai udah jadi milik orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus ngelupain perasaan kita. Kalo emang dia jodoh kita, pasti ada cara yang akan menyatukan kita suatu saat nanti."_

Baekhyun jadi keinget omongan Sana waktu itu, jadi maksud omongannya tuh ini? Gilaaaa, gak nyangka banget cewek yang keliatannya baik kaya gitu malah berani ngerusak rumah tangga orang yang udah baik banget sama dia. Makin kesini makin banyak aja orang yang gak tau terimakasih.

"Kyung, sorry gue sama sekali gak tau kalo elo ngalamin ini. Sorry karena gue gak ada disamping lo pas lo lagi terpuruk."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu, dia usap airmatanya pelan. "Iya gpp, udah ah jangan bahas itu lagi. Gue gak mau ngebahas yang sedih-sedih. Gue gak mau nangis lagi, udah cukup gue ngebuang banyak airmata gue buat laki-laki brengsek kaya bapaknya anak gue."

Gue ikut tersenyum ngeliatnya, Kyungsoo emang wanita tangguh. "Terus, gimana ceritanya elo bisa punya kedai ini?"

"Dari mas Jongin."

"Hah?"

"Gue cerai dari dia bukan berarti gue gak ngebawa duit sepeserpun. Gue minta harta gono-gini dan gue dapet 50% dari harta yang dia punya selama menikah sama gue. Sebagian gue pake buat buka usaha dan sebagian lagi gue tabung buat masa depannya Tae Oh. Hak asuhnya Tae Oh juga jatuh ketangan gue ko."

"Wow Kyung, gue gak nyangka elo bisa ngelakuin ini. Elo bener2 perempuan tangguh. Kalo gue yang ada diposisi lo, gue gak yakin bisa sekuat lo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Biasa aja ah, gausah lebay. Gue gak mau aja terus2an meratapi nasib. Biar gimanapun gue harus bangkit demi anak gue. Gue gak mau jadi lemah cuma gara2 laki-laki yang sebenernya gak pantes buat gue tangisin."

"Iya, gue setuju sama lo Kyung."

"Yaudah, cobain dong ayam geprek buatan gue."

"Hehe, iya gue cobain."

..

"Waktu itu.. gue gak sengaja ngeliat lo ketemuan sama Chanyeol dikedai thai tea."

"Kedai thai tea mana?"

"Yang di Pasar Parung."

"Oh, iya waktu itu dia yang ngajak gue ketemuan."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Enggak, dia cuma mau minta maaf aja karena gara2 Sana rumah tangga gue jadi ancur. Dia ngerasa bersalah aja, karena kan yang ngenalin Sana buat kerja dirumah gue kan dia."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Dia.. apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Elo masih ada rasa ya sama dia?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Susah, gue udah berusaha tapi gak pernah bisa buat ngelupain dia."

"Chanyeol baik, sekarang dia udah gak tinggal di lagi. Dia ngontrak di daerah Tajurhalang sana."

"Dia masih jualan telur gulung?"

"Masih, tapi gak digerobak. Dia udah punya kedai sendiri."

Baekhyun cukup kaget ngedengernya. "Seriusan?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Ho'oh, katanya sih kedainya lumayan rame. Kebanyakan yang beli anak-anak muda, cewek2 abg gitu."

"Gue jadi penasaran."

"Temuin aja atuh kalo emang elu penasaran mah."

"Enggak ah, gue kan udah janji sama dia gak bakalan ketemu lagi."

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya sih, harusnya elu emang gak ketemu dia lagi."

.

.

.

"Bedak gue ketebelan gak sih?"

"Enggak, elo cantik ko."

"Gigi gue gimana? Ada cabe nyelip kaga?"

"Kaga, kaga ada apa2an."

"Beneran yah.."

Cewek berumur 16 tahun itu keliatan sibuk banget ngerapihin penampilannya. Sekarang dia sama ketiga orang temen2nya lagi nongkrong di kedai telur gulung yang cukup populer di daerah Tajurhalang.

"Telur gulung asam manis, telur gulung keju, telur gulung pedas level 10 dan 4 gelas es jeruk sudah tersaji. Silahkan dinikmati." Kata seorang pelayan cowok yang nganterin makanan ke meja mereka.

"A Chanyeol." Refleks cewek itu megang tangan si pelayan sebelum bener2 pergi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku boleh minta nomor Aa gak?"

"Buat apa?"

"Aku pengen kenal Aa lebih deket."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia lepas tangan si cewek abg yang megang tangannya. "Maaf, aa udah punya cewek yang aa taksir."

Chanyeol langsung berbalik, baru dua langkah dia jalan cewek tadi langsung berdiri di depan dia.

"Siapa cewek itu? Emang dia lebih cantik dari aku? Dia lebih montok dari aku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Kamu gak akan pernah menang ngelawan janda anak tiga."

"Hah?" Cewek itu langsung cengo, Chanyeol nepuk pundaknya pelan, dia langsung ninggalin cewek itu sembari terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Akhirnya nyampe juga, butuh perjuangan banget rasanya buat Luhan bisa sampe kesini. Dengan usia kandungan yang udah masuk usia 8 bulan, udah barang tentu lingkup gerak Luhan juga jadi gak sebebas dulu. Dia gampang capek, mudah lelah dan sering lemes. Tapi terkadang Luhan juga harus menuhin hasrat ngidamnya sendiri kaya sekarang. Dia dateng jauh2 ke Arco cuma buat beli ayam geprek yang kata orang2 enak. Luhan pengen banget nyobain meski cuma segigit.

Sedihnya, dia harus dateng kesini sendirian. Tanpa ditemani Sehun yang seharusnya setia nemenin dia disaat Luhan lagi hamil tua begini. Kenyataannya Luhan harus nelen pil pahit. Sehun justru malah ninggalin dia disaat Luhan lagi bener2 butuh laki-laki itu disampingnya. Luhan ngerasa dirinya hancur, tapi disisi lain, Luhan juga gak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Dia yakin, suatu saat dia bakalan nemuin cara supaya Sehun mau nikahin dia.

"Permisi. Mbak/mas."

"Iya.."

DEG

Luhan langsung mematung, kenapa yang keluar malah mbak Kyungsoo? Dia kan temennya mbak Baekhyun.

"Luhan?"

"Mbak jualan ayam geprek?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya, sekarang aku jualan disini."

"Ko bisa? Emang suami Mbak kemana?"

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. "Gak tau. Aku udah pisah sama suami aku."

Luhan kaget banget ngedengernya. "Cerai? Kenapa?"

"Udah, gak usah dibahas. Kamu kesini mau beli ayam geprek kan?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya Mbak, aku beli satu."

"Mau yang level berapa?"

"Level 5 aja Mbak."

"Paha/dada?"

"Paha."

"Pake nasi?"

"Iya pake."

Kyungsoo ngangguk, diem-diem dia ngeliat penampilan Luhan yang menurut dia agak aneh. Dia pake baju yang keliatan lebar, udah gitu Luhan juga keliatan agak gendut. Dan yang paling aneh itu perutnya Luhan. Gak tau ya, dia kaya yang pake korset berlapis-lapis gitu. Kyungsoo tau soalnya dia dulu juga suka pake korset buat nutupin perut buncitnya. Keliatannya kaya yang sesek banget, Luhan aja kaya yang susah nafas gitu.

"Lu, kamu hamil ya?"

DEG

Luhan langsung diem. "E-enggak Mbak."

Luhan keliatan banget gugupnya, Kyungsoo jadi makin curiga. "Gak usah bohong, kamu tuh bikin aku curiga tau gak?"

"Enggak ko Mbak, aku gak hamil."

"Dari awal, aku tuh udah curiga sama kamu. Aku pernah ngeliat kamu nyium Sehun di depan kantor pajak dulu. Jangan bilang kalo selama ini kamu selingkuh sama Sehun?"

"Enggak Mbak, Mbak ngomong apa sih, aku sama sekali gak ngerti. Aku gak selingkuh, apalagi sama a Sehun, itu gak mungkin banget Mbak."

Luhan keliatan pucat, jujur Kyungsoo makin curiga ngeliatnya.

"Coba kamu jujur deh sama mbak, mbak gak bakalan marah ko. Justru mbak bakalan ngedukung banget kalo kamu beneran pacaran sama Sehun. Jujur mbak gak suka sama Sehun, mbak pengen Sehun pisah sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun gak cocok sama Sehun, Sehun lebih cocok kalo nikah sama kamu."

Luhan termenung. "Kenapa Mbak?"

"Gak kenapa2, mbak cuma ngerasa kalo Baekhyun bisa ngedapetin laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik."

Luhan menunduk, dia usap perutnya pelan. Dia gak tau harus nyembunyiin ini sampe kapan. Luhan capek, dia gak bisa terus nyimpen semua masalah ini sendirian. Dia butuh orang lain buat berbagi semua keluh kesah yang dia rasain selama ini.

"Aku hamil Mbak, tapi a Sehun gak mau tanggung jawab. Dia malah nyuruh aku buat ngegugurin kandungan ini."

Kan bener, Sehun emang laki-laki bajingan. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati.

"Udah berapa bulan?"

"Delapan bulan Mbak."

"Delapan bulan? Tapi ko perut kamu gak keliatan gede sih Lu?"

"Dokter bilang kandungan aku emang begini, karena postur tubuh aku yang lumayan tinggi, bayi di dalam perut aku jadi punya ruang rahim yang lebar. Jadinya peut aku gak terlalu keliatan buncit."

"Kamu pake korset ya?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya Mbak, aku sengaja pake ini biar perut aku gak terlalu keliatan. Karena meskipun perut aku gak sebesar perut perempuan hamil pada umumnya, tapi perut aku tetep membuncit meskipun gak terlalu besar Mbak. Aku takut orang2 curiga."

"Tetep aja itu gak baik Lu, kamu bisa ngebahayain kandungan kamu sendiri loh."

"Aku gak punya pilihan Mbak, aku takut orang2 tau kalo aku hamil diluar nikah."

Ya Allah, tadinya Kyungsoo pengen banget ngejambak siapapun cewek yang jadi selingkuhannya Sehun. Tapi setelah ngeliat keadaan Luhan yang kaya begini Kyungsoo malah ngerasa gak tega. Kehamilan itu masa yang berat bagi setiap wanita, apalagi kalo harus ngelewatin semuanya sendiri tanpa kehadiran sosok laki-laki yang jadi bapak bagi bayi yang kita kandung. Meskipun Luhan itu pelakor, tapi harus Kyungsoo akui Luhan termasuk perempuan yang tangguh karena bisa bertahan sampe sejauh ini.

"Yaudah kamu duduk dulu." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Luhan buat duduk, abis itu dia langsung masuk kedalem buat bikinin teh manis hangat buat Luhan.

"Gak usah Mbak, gak usah repot-repot."

"Gpp, minum aja." Kyungsoo naro teh manis angetnya diatas meja.

"Udah sejak kapan kamu berhubungan sama Sehun?"

Luhan menunduk. "Udah lumayan lama, aku juga gak begitu inget. Waktu itu aku dikenalin sama ka Hanbin, montir yang kerja sama a Sehun. Waktu itu aku lagi butuh uang buat biaya magang aku Mbak. Orangtua aku udah gak mau ngurusin aku. Aku bener-bener pusing sampe akhirnya aku nekat ngejual diri aku sama a Sehun. Dari situ hubungan kami dimulai Mbak, jujur dari awal aku udah ada perasaan lebih sama a Sehun.

Selain ganteng dia juga baik banget, aku yang jarang dapet kasih sayang dari seorang ayah seolah ngedapetin itu dari a Sehun. Sosok a Sehun yang pertama aku tau itu dewasa banget, dia bisa ngemong aku yang usianya jauh dibawah dia. Sikap penuh perhatian dan lemah lembut yang awalnya dia tunjukin ke aku benet-bener bikin aku terpesona sampe akhirnya aku nekat ngejalin hubungan lebih meskipun aku tau a Sehun udah punya anak istri. Aku tau aku salah, gak seharusnya aku ngelakuin itu. Mungkin sekarang Tuhan lagi ngasih hukuman sama aku karena udah selingkuh dibelakangnya mbak Baekhyun hiks."

Luhan sampe gak kuat nahan airmatanya, mungkin sekarang dia lagi nyesel senyesel-nyeselnya karena udah berani main serong sama suami orang lain. Kyungsoo ngehela nafas, baru kali ini dia ngerasa iba banget sama yang namanya pelakor. Padahal biasanya, kalo dia nonton ftv pelakor di tv terbang aja rasanya dia pengen banget ngejambak rambut si pelakornya sampe botak.

"Sekarang mbak makin yakin kalo Sehun bukan pria yang baik buat Baekhyun. Dia juga bukan pria yang baik buat kamu." Kyungsoo natep Luhan serius.

"Baekhyun pasti bakalan langsung minta cerai kalo dia tau selama ini suaminya selingkuh dibelakang dia. Tapi kalo misalkan Baekhyun beneran pisah sama suaminya, kalo mbak boleh ngasih saran, kamu jangan ngejar-ngejar Sehun lagi. Dia bukan laki-laki yang baik buat kamu. Lebih baik kalo kamu fokus ngebesarin anak kamu. Jangan buang-buang waktu kamu buat ngejar-ngejar laki-laki yang sebenernya gak pantes buat kamu perjuangin."

Luhan terdiam, dia usap lagi perutnya yang gak terlalu keliatan buncit. "Tapi gimana sama anak ini Mbak? Aku gak sanggup kalo anak ini harus lahir tanpa status yang jelas. Dia bakalan dicap anak haram kalo a Sehun gak mau tanggung jawab."

Kyungsoo kembali ngehela nafasnya, gak semua perempuan bisa hidup tanpa laki-laki. Ada beberapa perempuan yang sangat ketergantungan akan peran laki-laki di dalam hidup mereka. Luhan ini termasuk salah satunya. Bedanya, Luhan terus bertahan demi anaknya. Biargimanapun, namanya seorang anak pasti butuh figur seorang ayah. Apalagi anak yang lahir diluar nikah, mereka jauh lebih rentan terkena gunjingan dari masyarakat dan dicap sebagai anak haram.

"Aku mau berterimakasih sama Mbak, selama ini aku gak pernah punya temen buat diajak berkeluh kesah. Aku selalu ngadepin semuanya sendirian. Tapi berkat Mbak, aku ngerasa jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia genggam tangan perempuan muda itu lembut. "Sama-sama."

"Aku bakalan nyelesain masalah ini dengan cara aku sendiri Mbak. Aku bakalan berjuang supaya anak ini bisa dapet pertanggung jawaban dari ayahnya."

.

.

.

"Saya Sehun, saya dapet informasi kalo Emak bisa ngegugurin kandungan."

_"Kandungan berapa bulan?"_

"8 bulan?"

_"Kalo delapan bulan agak susah, soalnya udah jadi bayi. Bisa digugurin tapi biayanya lebih mahal, resikonya juga lebih gede."_

"Kalo soal biaya Emak gak usah khawatir, saya pasti bakalan bayar. Yang penting kandungan pacar saya bisa hilang secepatnya."

_"Dateng dulu aja Bang ke tempat praktek saya di Mubarok, kita obrolin dulu."_

"Okee, nanti malem saya kesana."

PIIP

Sehun ngehela nafas, dia gak punya pilihan selain ngegugurin bayi yang dikandung Luhan. Sehun gak mau ambil resiko. Dia gak mau Baekhyun tau dan rumah tangganya jadi hancur berantakan.

BRAKKK

"SEHUN."

Sehun terlonjak kaget, dia langsung berdiri. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo disitu?

"Kyungsoo, ngapain-"

PLAKKK

Sehun langsung mematung, Kyungsoo nampar dia keras banget.

"Anj*ng lu Hun! Biadab, laki-laki gak ada moral lu!"

"Apaan sih lu? Dateng2 langsung ngata2in gw begini. Punya otak gak lu?" Sehun ikutan emosi jadinya.

"Elu yang gak punya otak! Tega2nya ya lu nyakitin perasaan dua perempuan sekaligus. Pikiran lu kemana tol*l? Elo gak kasian sama Baekhyun? Elo gak kasian sama Luhan? Mereka berdua udah jadi korban kebejatan elo!"

"Jangan sembarangan lo kalo ngomong."

"Jangan lo pikir gue gak tau ya elo selingkuh sama Luhan. Tadi dia dateng ke tempat gue, mukanya pucet karena harus pake korset berlapis-lapis buat nutupin perutnya yang lagi hamil. Dia bilang elo gak mau tanggung jawab padahal dia udah hamil delapan bulan. Punya pikiran gak lo? Bisa-bisanya elo gak mau tanggung jawab atas perbuatan lo sendiri. Itu anak lo, darah daging lo, lo gak bisa lepas tanggung jawab gitu aja."

"Bukan urusan lo! Elo gak berhak ikut campur urusan gue."

"Ini jadi urusan gue karena lo udah nyakitin Baekhyun juga. Gue gak bisa tinggal diem kalo ada cewek yang disakitin sama cowok brengsek kaya lo."

"Kenapa? Mau jadi sok pahlawan? Gak usah sok2an ngurusin hidup orang kalo hidup lo aja gak bener. Urus aja noh mantan suami lo yang direbut sama pembantu lo sendiri."

"Anj*ng lo ya!" Kyungsoo emosi banget ngedengernya, dia udah mau nampar Sehun lagi tapi langsung ditahan sama Sehun. Sehun megangin tangan Kyungsoo kenceng banget sampe Kyungsoo ngeringis kesakitan.

"Makanya jadi cewek itu jangan terlalu kasar. Laki-laki tuh gak suka sama cewek yang kebanyakan ngatur kaya lo. Gak heran si Jongin lebih milih ng*we sama cewek penurut kaya Sana. Cewek kasar kaya lo emang pantesnya dibuang ketempat sampah."

BRAKKK

Kyungsoo di dorong sampe ngebentur dinding, matanya udah berkaca-kaca, sakit hati banget rasanya ngedenger hinaan Sehun barusan.

"Keluar sekarang sebelum gw laporin lo ke polisi atas tuduhan penganiayaan. Jangan campurin urusan gw lagi, kalo sampe Baekhyun tau soal masalah ini, abis lo sama gw." Sehun nunjuk Kyungsoo tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo bales natep suami sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Demi Allah, dia beeeenciiiiii banget sama laki-laki ini.

Diluar, Hanbin diem-diem ngendenger semuanya. Termasuk saat Sehun nelepon dukun aborsi buat ngegugurin kandungannya Luhan.

.

.

.

Rasanya kaya bebas dari belenggu penderitaan setelah Luhan ngelepas beberapa korset yang dia pake. Tubuh lemesnya langsung terduduk diatas lantai kamar. Perempuan 16 tahun itu ngeringis pelan sembari ngusap perutnya lembut. Kadang kalo abis pake korset, perutnya suka kerasa sakit, mungkin karena kelamaan pake pakaian yang ketat, bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya jadi ngerasa gak nyaman.

Gak kerasa.. airmata Luhan menetes lagi. Luhan ngerasa hidupnya bener-bener menderita sekarang, disaat lagi hamil tua kaya begini dia harus ngelewatin semuanya sendirian. Gak ada keluarga, orangtua, temen, sahabat bahkan kekasih sekalipun yang bisa diajak berbagi keluh kesah bersama.

Rasa sesak makin terasa setelah ayah dari bayi yang dia kandung gak menginginkan kehadiran bayi ini sama sekali. Bisa dibilang, hati Luhan hancur banget sekarang. Dia udah bener-bener gak punya semangat buat ngelanjutin hidup. Dia ngerelain masa mudanya demi menjadi selingkuhan pria yang udah berkeluarga. Dia menjual harga dirinya bahkan harus menggadaikan masa depannya juga demi laki-laki yang ia cintai. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, balasan yang dia dapet bener-bener menyakitkan.

Butuh keberanian yang besar buat ngasih tau Sehun kalo dia lagi hamil. Dulu, pas awal2 hamil Luhan gak berani ngomong sama Sehun kalo dia lagi hamil, dia bener2 takut kalo Sehun bakalan ninggalin dia. Tapi setelah usia kandungannya yang makin kesini makin bertambah tua, Luhan akhirnya berani ngasih tau Sehun perihal kehamilannya. Luhan gak punya pilihan lain, kalo dia terus nutupin kehamilan ini dari Sehun, anak mereka bakalan lahir tanpa status yang jelas. Maksud Luhan tuh, setelah dia ngaku, dia berharap banget Sehun mau tanggung jawab dan nikahin dia. Tapi bukannya itikad baik yang di dapet, malah caci maki yang dia dapet. Sehun bahkan dengan teganya mutusin hubungan mereka. Hati perempuan mana yang gak sakit kalo digituin?

Sekarang Luhan bener-bener gak tau harus gimana lagi, meskipun dia bilang dia bakalan berusaha ngedapetin pertanggung jawaban dari Sehun, tapi sebenernya Luhan udah bener2 hopeless karena hati lelaki yang paling dicintainya itu udah gak sama dia lagi.

Mungkin.. Tuhan lagi menghukum dia sekarang, Tuhan memberikan hukuman karena udah ngerusak rumah tangga orang. Ini karma yang harus dia terima karena udah ngekhianatin perempuan sebaik mbak Baekhyun.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, ada satu pesan masuk dari a Sehun.

PIIP

_"Besok malem aa ke kostan, ada yang mau aa omongin."_

Luhan ngehela nafas, apalagi yang mau diomongin sama a Sehun?

.

.

.

_Besoknya.._

"Chanyeol."

"Eh Teh Kyungsoo, duduk dulu Teh."

"Iya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia duduk disalah satu meja yang ada disana. Waaaahhh kedai ini rame banget. Banyak anak muda yang nongkrong, tempatnya emang instagramable banget sih. Ada wi-fi gratis juga, gak heran kalo banyak orang yang nongkrong disini.

"Mau mesen apa Teh?" Chanyeol ngasihin buku menu kecil buat Kyungsoo.

"Gue mau telur gulung bihun keju deh, kayanya enak. Pedesnya minta yang level 10 ya."

"Oke siap, Dam minta telur gulung bihun keju satu porsi. Pedesnya level 10 ya."

Park Sodam, pelayan yang kerja di kedai telur gulung Chanyeol langsung ngangguk. "Siap A."

"Kedai lo rame juga ya Yeol, gue harus banyak belajar nih sama lo."

Chanyeol senyum. "Alhamdulillah Teh."

Selama 6 bulan belakangan ini Chanyeol sama keluarganya pindah ke Tajurhalang. Chanyeol sengaja pindah buat meminimalisir pertemuan sama Baekhyun. Biargimanapun, kalo jarak rumah mereka cuma terpisah gang doang, kemungkinan buat ketemu pasti masih ada.

Selama tinggal disini Chanyeol juga udah gak jualan keliling lagi, dia buka kedai sendiri yang diberi nama Kedai Telur Gulung Aa Chanyeol. Karena letak kedainya yang lumayan strategis, banyak anak muda yang mampir buat sekedar jajan sembari nongkrong sama temen-temennya. Lama kelamaan Kedai Telur Gulung Aa Chanyeol makin banyak dikenal orang. Sampe akhirnya, hampir setiap hari kedai ini selalu penuh sama pelanggan.

Menu telur gulung yang ditawarin Chanyeol juga terbilang lebih variatif dibanding menu telur gulung pada umumnya. Kalo biasanya telur gulung cuma terdiri dari adonan tepung sama telur cair doang, telur gulung yang dijual Chanyeol lebih banyak varian rasanya. Chanyeol banyak bereksperimen sama aneka toping dan juga saus. Ada telur gulung toping keju, telur gulung kecap asin, telur gulung asam manis dan juga telur gulung pedas dengan level kepedasan yang berbeda-beda. Hal ini lah yang ngebuat telur gulung bikinan Chanyeol jauh lebih laku kalo dibandingin sama telur gulung yang biasa dijual keliling.

Selain jualan telur gulung, Chanyeol juga ngejual aneka makanan ringan yang lain kaya seblak, keripik setan, cimol, cilok sampe cilung yang dijual mamangnya juga dijual disini.

"Namanya jualan begini mah Teh, harus pinter2 promosi biar konsumen juga makin banyak. Harus rajin2 promosi di instagram, facebook, twitter, whatsapp. Kita juga harus bermitra sama perusahaan jasa pesan antar makanan supaya jangkauannya juga makin luas. Dan yang paling penting, kita juga harus berani berkesperimen sama makanan yang kita jual, biar konsumen juga gak bosen sama makanan yang gitu2 aja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ngedengernya. "Hebat lo ya, padahal lo masih muda tapi udah pinter berbisnis kaya gini. Salut gue sama lo, siapa yang nyangka sih tukang telur gulung keliling kaya lo bisa punya kedai yang selalu rame kaya gini? Serius deh, gue bener-bener harus belajar banyak sama lo."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ah biasa aja Teh, gak usah berlebihan. Saya juga masih harus banyak belajar ko."

"Tapi segini tuh udah hebat banget loh Yeol. Elo masih muda tapi elo udah punya usaha sendiri kaya gini. Elo orangnya juga gigih, kreatif dan inovatif. Kalo aja elo seumuran sama gue, udah gue seret lo ke KUA."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Alhamdulillah."

"Terus, rencana lo buat kedepan apa? Gak mungkin kan elo stuck disini aja? Elo pasti udah punya planning buat kedepannya nanti, iya kan?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Saya sih pengen buka cabang, tapi kalo untuk sekarang sih modalnya masih belum cukup. Untuk sementara saya pengen nyari karyawan lagi buat jualan keliling. Gerobaknya sih udah ada, orangnya yang belum ada."

"Gilaaa ya, elo ternyata udah punya planning sejauh itu. Fix, elo bener-bener pebisnis yang pinter cari duit."

"Amin."

"Permisi, telur gulungnya." Sodam nganterin telur gulung yang tadi dipesen Chanyeol.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

"Terimakasih."

Salah satu alasan kenapa kedai ini rame terus ya karena pelayanannya yang baik. Pelayan yang dipekerjakan disini ramah dan sopan banget. Pelanggan yang dateng bener2 dilayani dengan baik dan itu jadi salah satu nilai plus di kedai ini.

"Gue coba ya Yeol."

"Iya sok, cobain aja Teh."

Kyungsoo nyobain telur gulung bihun keju yang tadi dia pesen. Rasanya enak, matengnya pas dan kejunya juga gak terlalu banyak, jadi rasa kejunya juga gak asin. Pedesnya juga nampol banget, haaaaahhh bikin mata Kyungsoo melek seketika. Satu porsi isinya lima, platingnya juga rapih, ada hiasan daun kemangi juga yang dijadiian garnish. Seporsi gini harganya 15.000 Worth it banget lah buat kantong anak sekolah mah.

"Kalo Baekhyun tau disini ada yang jual berbagai macam varian telur gulung, dia pasti bakalan beli setiap hari."

DEG

Chanyeol langsung diem, dia cukup kaget Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ngomongin soal Baekhyun.

"Elo udah punya pacar?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Belum."

"Kenapa? Elo ganteng, elo juga punya banyak duit. Pasti banyak dong perempuan yang naksir sama lo?"

"Saya belum kepikiran buat nyari pacar Teh."

"Belum kepikiran atau emang elo gak mau? Elo masih belum bisa ngelupain Baekhyun kan?"

Chanyeol kaget, kedua bola matanya langsung ngebulet.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ngeliat reaksinya Chanyeol. "Kemarin Baekhyun dateng ke tempat gue, dia bilang dia belum bisa ngelupain lo. Dia masih sayang banget sama lo."

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia keliatan sama sekali gak berniat nanggepin omongannya Kyungsoo.

"Dulu gue emang ngelarang Baekhyun buat ketemu sama lo lagi, gua yang nyuruh dia buat ngejauh dari lo. Tapi.. sekarang gue nyesel banget udah nyuruh dia ngejauhin lo."

"Kenapa?"

"Sehun selingkuh, dan selingkuhannya itu hamil. Dan parahnya, si brengsek Sehun itu gak mau tanggung jawab. Dia malah berani ngancem gue supaya gue gak ngasih tau soal perselingkuhan dia ke Baekhyun. Sialan emang, pengen gue tonjok aja tuh mukanya si Sehun."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Jadi, bang Sehun masih selingkuh?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Masih selingkuh? Elo tau kalo suaminya Baekhyun selingkuh?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Tau, saya pernah mergokin bang Sehun sama selingkuhannya di warung ayam dulu. Saya denger mereka emang pacaran, tapi waktu itu bang Sehun bilang dia gak sanggup kalo harus nanggung hidup dua perempuan terus-terusan."

BRAAAKKK

Kyungsoo ngegebrak meja kasar. "Sialan emang tuh si Sehun, beneran ya. Kalo misalkan gue ketemu lagi sama dia, gue bakalan bener2 bikin perhitungan sama dia."

"Saya gak nyangka kalo mereka masih berhubungan."

"Masih, tadi siang ceweknya dateng ketempat gue. Dia udah hamil, dia bilang Sehun gak mau tanggung jawab tapi dia gak bakalan nyerah buat ngedapetin pertanggungjawaban dari Sehun. Jujur gue ngerasa kesel banget sama cewek yang jadi selingkuhannya Sehun, dia sama sekali gak mikirin perasaannya Baekhyun. Tapi disatu sisi gue juga kasian sama dia karena sebenernya dia juga korban dari kebejatan Sehun. Yeol, elo harus nyelametin Baekhyun."

"Nyelametin gimana?"

"Elo harus nikah sama Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kaget ngedengernya. "Nikah gimana? Teh Baekhyun kan udah punya suami."

"Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti bakalan tau soal perselingkuhan yang dilakuin suaminya. Nanti setelah Baekhyun pisah sama suaminya, elo harus langsung ngelamar Baekhyun."

Chanyeol makin melongo ngedengernya. "Mana mungkin lah."

"Mungkin aja lah, elo cinta sama Baekhyun begitu juga Baekhyun yang cinta sama lo. Baekhyun bakalan bahagia kalo misalkan dia nikah sama lo."

"Tapi kan gak segampang itu juga Teh, saya gak bisa langsung nikahin perempuan yang baru cerai dari suaminya."

"Tunggu sampe masa iddahnya selesai, abis itu elu langsung ambil start buat ngelamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu cantik banget loh Yeol, elo bisa kecolongan kalo gak ngambil start duluan."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya, temennya Baekhyun ini bener-bener deh.

"Elo mau kan nikah sama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari ngehela nafasnya pelan. "Bilangin aja sama teh Baekhyun, kalo misalkan dia udah cerai, terus masa iddahnya udah selesai, suruh dia dateng ke tempat saya. Biar langsung saya bawa ke KUA."

Kyungsoo terkejut ngedengernya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung tersenyum sembari mengangguk cepat.

"Sip, pasti bakalan gue bilangin."

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Jam tujuh malem, Luhan langsung beringsut. Mungkin pangeran berkuda putihnya udah dateng ehehehe.

CKLEK

"Ka Hanbin?" Luhan kaget, yang dateng ternyata bukan Sehun, tapi Hanbin.

"Kakak ngapain kesini?"

"Boleh kakak masuk?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Masuk Ka."

Luhan mempersilahkan mantan tetangganya itu buat duduk di dalem. Sesekali Hanbin merhatiin Luhan yang keliatan kesusahaan banget. Buat duduk aja abg yang baru berumur 16 tahun itu sampe meringis-ringis.

"Udah berapa bulan Lu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kandungan kamu."

Luhan langsung diem.

"Kakak udah tau dari bang Sehun kalo kamu hamil."

Luhan tertunduk dalam.

"Kakak kesini mau minta maaf sama kamu, kakak yang udah ngenalin kamu sama bang Sehun. Kalo aja waktu itu kakak gak ngenalin kamu sama dia, nasib kamu pasti gak bakalan kaya gini."

"Kakak gak perlu minta maaf, aku baik-baik aja ko. Aku yakin a Sehun gak akan mungkin ninggalin aku. Dia pasti bakalan tanggung jawab."

"Bang Sehun gak bakalan tanggung jawab, kakak udah ngedenger semuanya. Dia udah nelepon dukun aborsi. Dia bilang dia mau ngegugurin kandungan kamu."

Luhan agak kaget ngedengernya.

"Biar kakak yang tanggung jawab Lu, kakak yang bakalan nikahin kamu. Kakak mau jadi ayah dari anak yang kamu kandung supaya anak ini punya status yang sah dimata hukum."

Makin kaget lah Luhan ngedengernya. "Ka, kakak gak harus ngelakuin itu."

"Kakak serius Lu, kakak siap jadi ayah dari anak kamu. Kakak mau menebus semua kesalahan kakak sama kamu Lu." Hanbin bener-bener serius, dia natep perempuan yang udah ia anggep kaya adeknya sendiri itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Luhan juga kaget, dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo Hanbin sampe berani ngomong kaya gini.

"Ka, aku baik-baik aja. Kakak gak perlu ngerasa bersalah. Aku bisa pastiin ko kalo a Sehun bakalan tanggung jawab. Lagian aku juga gak mau nikah sama laki-laki yang cuma ngerasa bersalah sama aku."

Hanbin ngehela nafas, gimana caranya supaya Luhan ngerti kalo Sehun sama sekali gak punya niatan buat tanggung jawab? Pria brengsek itu malah ada niatan buat ngegugurin kandungan Luhan, darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Sekarang mendingan Ka Hanbin pulang, sebentar lagi a Sehun dateng. Aku gak mau dia mikir yang macem-macem."

"Tapi Lu-"

"Ka Hanbin gak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik aja ko." Luhan tersenyum, dan itu malah bikin Hanbin makin ngerasa bersalah.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "A Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum, dia langsung meluk tubuh selingkuhannya itu pelan. Pintu kostan ditutup rapat. Cowok berkulit putih itu langsung nyium bibirnya Luhan seduktif. Luhan terlena, dia meluk belakang lehernya Sehun sembari ngebales ciuman Sehun. Tangan Sehun bergerak liar ngeraba-raba badannya Luhan yang sekarang agak berisi. Gak lupa dia remes kedua payudara Luhan sampe cewek cantik itu melenguh. Tubuhnya di dorong pelan sampe terbaring diatas kasur. Pas Sehun mau ngelepas baju yang dipake Luhan, perempuan 16 tahun itu langsung nahan.

"Kita udah putus A."

"Aa minta maaf, waktu itu aa lagi emosi. Aa sama sekali gak bermaksud buat ngajakin putus, aa cuma kaget aja waktu kamu bilang lagi hamil. Aa masih sayang sama kamu Lu, aa gak mau putus. Kamu mau kan maafin aa?"

Luhan tersenyum, dia tau Sehun gak akan mungkin ninggalin dia. "Aku maafin A, aku juga sayang banget sama kamu."

Sehun ikut tersenyum, dia kecup bibirnya Luhan pelan. Kali ini Luhan sama sekali gak ngelawan ketika Sehun ngelepasin bajunya. Dia pasrah2 aja ketika ditelanjangin sama laki-laki yang paling dia sayangi ini.

..

Luhan bener-bener bahagia malem ini, dia nyenderin kepalanya diatas dada bidang Sehun. Rasanya udah lama banget a Sehun gak tidur dikostan lagi kaya gini. Lihat deh, a Sehun sampe ngelus2 rambutnya Luhan kaya gini, sesekali puncak kepalanya dikecup lembut sama a Sehun, gimana Luhan gak ngerasa bahagia coba kalo gini? Yang dia butuhin tuh sebenernya emang cuma kasih sayang dari Sehun. Dia gak pernah minta lebih, dengan Sehun yang selalu ada disampingnya aja Luhan udah ngerasa cukup.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Hape Sehun bunyi, Baekhyun telepon. Sehun langsung ngereject panggilan dari istrinya.

"Kenapa gak diangkat A?"

"Aa gak mau ada yang ngeganggu moment kita lagi berdua."

Luhan tersenyum. "Gpp angkat aja, nanti mbak Baekhyun curiga."

"Gpp, Baekhyun gak bakalan curiga. Sebenernya, abang udah tau kalo Baekhyun selingkuh."

"Selingkuh?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Omongan kamu waktu itu bener Lu, Baekhyun selingkuh sama tukang telur gulung yang waktu itu."

"Aa tau darimana?"

"Dari temen-temen aa, mereka bilang Baekhyun sering ngobrol sama laki-laki itu kalo aa lagi gak dirumah. Karena aa penasaran, aa langsung nyamperin si tukang telur gulung itu disekolahnya Haowen. Dan ternyata bener, dia ngaku sama aa kalo dia ada rasa sama Baekhyun, dia naksir sama istri aa. Baekhyun juga gitu, dia minta maaf karena udah main serong dibelakang aa."

"Terus, kamu maafin mbak Baekhyun?"

"Aa maafin, tapi semenjak itu perasaan aa udah mulai berubah sama dia. Mungkin.. perasaan aa sama dia udah gak sama kaya dulu lagi."

"Kenapa gak cerai aja A?"

"Aa kan udah bilang, aa gak mungkin cerai sama ibunya anak-anak. Anak-anak aa butuh ibunya. Aa gak mau anak-anak aa jadi menderita karena orangtuanya yang berpisah."

Luhan terdiam, dia gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi.

"Lu, kamu mau gak nikah sama aa?"

DEG

Luhan langsung terbangun, dia natep ayah dari anak yang dia kandung itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Maksud Aa?"

"Kita nikah, kamu mau kan jadi istri aa?"

"Tapi tadi Aa bilang Aa gak bisa cerai sama mbak Baekhyun."

"Kamu kan bisa jadi istri kedua aa."

Jadi istri kedua?

Sehun ngegenggam tangannya Luhan lembut. "Kamu mau kan nikah sama aa?"

Luhan tersenyum sendu. "Iya, aku mau A."

Sehun balas tersenyum, dia peluk tubuh pacarnya itu lembut sembari dia kecupi rambut Luhan tak kalah lembut. Dada telanjangnya bahkan sampe basah karena airmata Luhan yang menetes.

..

"Apa? Gugurin kandungan?"

Luhan berasa kaya disambar petir, baru aja dia ngerasa punya harapan karena a Sehun mau nikahin dia, tapi harapan itu langsung runtuh begitu Sehun bilang dia harus ngegugurin kandungannya.

"Aa gak bisa nikahin kamu kalo kamu masih hamil. Apalagi kamu sekarang lagi hamil tua. Apa kata orang nanti?"

"Mikirin amat omongan orang si A? Ini anak kamu, darah daging kamu. Bisa-bisanya kamu mau ngebunuh anak kamu sendiri." Luhan bener-bener gak habis pikir.

"Lu, dengerin aa. Bukan cuma kita yang bakalan jadi omongan orang. Tapi anak ini juga, nanti setelah dia lahir dia pasti bakalan jadi omongan banyak orang karena lahir setelah satu bulan orangtuanya nikah. Kamu mungkin bisa gak peduli sama omongan orang, tapi gimana sama anak ini? Kamu mikir gak gimana kondisi mentalnya nanti kalo harus ngehadepin omongan yang enggak-enggak dari orang-orang?"

Luhan terdiam, dia gak mikir sampe kearah situ.

"Lu, aa sayaaaaang banget sama kamu. Aa gak mau kamu sama anak kita terluka. Kita gak bisa mertahanin anak ini. Kita ngelakuin ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Kamu, aa, sama anak ini. Aa janji aa bakalan nikahin kamu setelah kita ngegugurin kandungan kamu. Kita bakalan punya anak lagi setelah kita menikah. Kamu mau kan Lu?"

Luhan masih terdiam, berbagai macam pertimbangan mulai bermunculan dikepalanya. Tentang gimana masa depan anak ini kalo tetap dipertahanin, dan soal gimana kehidupannya nanti setelah anak ini lahir. Banyak resiko yang tentu harus ia tanggung.

"Lu?"

Luhan ngehembusin nafasnya panjang. Bissmillah, semoga aja ini bukan keputusan yang salah. "Iya A, aku mau."

Sehun tesenyum lebar. "Bentar ya." Dia ngambil satu strip obat penggugur kandungan di dalem saku jaket yang dia beli dengan harga satu jutaan di internet.

"Kamu minum ini, minum 5 butir sekaligus biar efeknya langsung kerasa."

Luhan terdiam sembari ngeliatin bungkusan pil penggugur kandungan ini. Lucu banget rasanya, sebelumnya dia mati-matian mertahanin bayi ini. Tapi sekarang, hanya karena rayuan manis dari seorang Oh Sehun Luhan langsung ngerubah pikirannya dan setuju buat 'ngebunuh' calon bayi yang gak berdosa ini. Luhan ngerasa bersalah, tapi selama Sehun mau tanggung jawab dan gak ninggalin dia, Luhan yakin dia bakalan baik-baik aja.

.

.

.

"Jadi gimana Mak?"

"Pendarahannya udah cukup banyak, kita gak bisa nunda-nunda lagi."

"Sakit banget A hiks.."

Sehun ngelirik kearah Luhan yang udah terbaring lemah diatas kasur, wajahnya udah pucat pasi dan darah yang keluar dari selangkangannya udah banyak banget. Terhitung udah satu jam semenjak Luhan minum obat itu dan Sehun langsung ngebawa Luhan ke Mubarok, tempat dimana mak Betty si dukun aborsi tinggal.

"Kamu tunggu diluar, biar emak yang urus."

Luhan langsung ngegenggam tangannya Sehun. "Aku takut A, jangan tinggalin aku hiks.."

Sehun ngelepas tangan Luhan pelan. "Kamu tenang aja Lu, mak Betty ini dukun aborsi yang udah berpengalaman. Kamu pasti bakalan baik-baik aja. Kamu gak usah khawatir."

"Udah kamu keluar sana, emak gak bisa konsentrasi kalo kamu masih disini."

Sehun ngangguk. "Iya Mak."

"A Sehun hiks.." Luhan semakin ketakutan setelah Sehun keluar.

"Kamu tenang aja, emak udah sering ko ngegugurin kandungan orang." Mak Betty langsung ngolesin perutnya Luhan pake minyak urut.

.

.

.

"Gak diangkat Bin."

Hanbin ngehela nafas. "Mungkin sekarang dia lagi sama Luhan."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Luhan?"

Malem-malem gini Hanbin tiba-tiba dateng kerumahnya Baekhyun, dia nanyain Sehun ada dirumah atau enggak. Baekhyun gak tau, malah tadinya dia pikir suaminya itu lagi sama Hanbin. Bang Sehun diteleponin juga gak diangkat.

"Luhan?"

"Saya minta maaf Teh, sebenernya selama ini bang Sehun selingkuh sama Luhan."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung mematung. Sebenernya dia udah ngerasa curiga waktu Luhan tiba-tiba dateng kerumah dan ngomongin soal temennya yang katanya dihamilin pacarnya. Bang Sehun yang juga selalu sewot kalo Baekhyun ngomongin soal Luhan juga makin ngebuat Baekhyun curiga, dan ternyata bener kan? Mereka berdua punya hubungan.

"Sebenernya saya yang udah ngenalin Luhan sama bang Sehun. Waktu itu Luhan lagi butuh uang buat bayar biaya pkl nya. Jadi saya ngenalin dia sama bang Sehun. Tadinya saya kira hubungan mereka cuma sebatas cinta satu malam aja, tapi ternyata mereka terus ngejalin hubungan sampe Luhan hamil 8 bulan."

"8 bulan? Hubungan mereka udah lama dong berarti?"

Hanbin ngangguk. "Maafin saya Teh."

Gilaaaaaa. Baekhyun kesel banget, berasa kaya orang bodoh dia selama ini.

"Tadi kamu bilang bang Sehun lagi sama Luhan kan? Kamu tau sesuatu?"

"Saya gak sengaja denger kalo bang Sehun mau ketemuan sama dukun aborsi buat ngegugurin kandungan Luhan. Saya gak tau dukun aborsi yang mana yang dimaksud bang Sehun. Tapi kemungkinan sih mak Betty, dukun beranak yang merangkap jadi dukun aborsi ilegal di daerah Mubarok. Sekarang mungkin mereka lagi berusaha buat ngegugurin kandungannya Luhan."

Baekhyun keliatan kaget, dia langsung berdiri. "Kenapa gak bilang daritadi sih? Anterin gue kesana!"

..

"SEHUN."

BRAKKK

"Kenapa Mak-"

DEG

Sehun langsung mematung, darah dimana-mana dan Luhan juga udah gak sadarkan diri. Dan yang paling bikin Sehun gak bisa berkata-kata adalah jasad bayi yang lagi dipegang sama mak Betty. Tubuhnya berlumurun darah dan badan kecilnya juga masih dililit ari-ari. Itu anaknya? Anaknya.. udah gak bernyawa?

"Emak bakalan ngebungkus bayi ini pake kain sarung, abis itu kamu langsung kubur dibelakang rumah."

"S-saya?"

"Iya kamu, emangnya emak ngomong sama siapa lagi?"

Sehun nelen ludahnya gugup. "Terus gimana sama Luhan? Dia baik-baik aja kan?"

"Cewek kamu cuma pingsan, ntar juga dia bangun. Udah kamu gali aja kuburannya dibelakang. Cewek ini biar emak yang ngurus."

Sehun ngangguk. "Iya Mak."

..

"Ayo Pak, mereka pasti di dalem."

Setelah nyampe di Mubarok, Baekhyun langsung kerumah pak rt setempat buat ngasih tau perihal praktik dukun aborsi yang terjadi disana. Awalnya rt disana gak percaya sama omongan Baekhyun, tapi setelah Baekhyun cerita kalo suaminya ngebawa cewek ke rumah mak Betty buat ngelakuin aborsi, barulah rt disana percaya. Pak rt disana juga ngajak beberapa warga buat ngegerebek rumahnya mak Betty.

"Mbak, Mbak yakin kalo suami Mbak ada didalem? Kalo misalkan omongan Mbak gak kebukti bisa jadi fitnah loh Mbak. Mak Betty itu dukun beranak yang udah lama tinggal dikampung kita, selama ini kita gak pernah ngedenger kalo mak Betty jadi dukun aborsi juga."

"Bener Pak, suami saya ada di dalem. Kita harus masuk sekarang sebelum mereka berhasil ngebunuh bayi yang gak berdosa."

Pak rt ngehela nafas.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Assalamualaikum, Mak? Buka pintunya Mak.."

Baekhyun yang gak sabaran juga ikutan ngegedor pintu rumahnya mak Betty.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"BANG SEHUN, BUKA PINTUNYA BANG!"

DEG

"Ahh sial! Siapa sih yang dateng malem-malem begini?" Mak Betty keliatan kesel, dia baru aja selesai ngebersihin darahnya Luhan.

"Iya sebentar." Mak Betty langsung cuci tangan, abis itu dia buru-buru lari kedepan.

CKLEK

Mak Betty keliatan kaget, banyak warga yang berkumpul di depan rumah. "Ada apa ya Pak? Ko rame-rame?"

"Mak, saya dapet laporan kalo Emak ngejalanin praktik aborsi ilegal. Apa itu bener Mak?"

"Praktik aborsi ilegal? Astaghfirullahaladzim Pak, saya gak mungkin ngelakuin itu. Bapak kan tau sendiri saya dukun beranak. Saya bukan dukun aborsi Pak."

"Saya dapet kabar kalo suami saya dateng kesini sama selingkuhannya buat ngegugurin kandungannya."

Mak Betty beralih natep perempuan yang berdiri disamping pak rt. "Mbak siapa? Suami Mbak siapa?"

"Saya Baekhyun, saya istrinya Oh Sehun."

DEG

Mak Betty langsung tegang ngedengernya. "Mbak, Mbak jangan fitnah ya. Saya bukan dukun aborsi, saya juga gak kenal sama suami Mbak."

"Ibu jangan bohong, ini sendal suami saya, dan itu motor suami saya. Dia berarti ada disini kan? Emak gak bisa ngelak lagi." Baekhyun nunjukin sendal sama motor suaminya yang terparkir disamping rumah.

Mak Betty ngegerutu dalem hati, sumpah Sehun gobl*k banget markir motor disamping rumah kaya gitu.

"Udah Pak, rumahnya digeledah aja. Takutnya bang Sehun sama selingkuhannya ngumpet di dalem." Kata Hanbin yang ikut nimpalin.

Pak rt ngangguk. "Maaf ya Mak, kita ijin masuk. Saya harus ngecek bener gak kalo suaminya mbak Baekhyun ini ada di dalem. Kita semua juga harus tau emak beneran jadi dukun aborsi atau enggak."

Mak Betty ngegeleng pelan. "Gak bisa Pak, kalian gak bisa masuk kerumah saya tanpa ijin."

Baekhyun bener-bener kesel, saking keselnya dia sampe ngedorong mak Betty yang notabene lebih tua dari Baekhyun.

BRUKK

"Ahhhhh.." mak Betty tersungkur kelantai.

Baekhyun langsung nerobos masuk, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"BANG SEHUN! BANG.." Baekhyun meriksain satu-satu ruangan yang ada dirumahnya mak Betty.

DUKK

Baekhyun nyampe keruangan kamar yang letaknya paling belakang. Baekhyun berusaha masuk tapi pintunya dikunci.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Bang, Bang Sehun.." Baekhyun berdecak sebal. Jangan2 bang Sehun di dalem lagi.

"Mbin, Hanbin. Bukain pintunya, kayanya bang Sehun di dalem deh."

Hanbin ngangguk, dia langsung ngambil ancang-ancang buat ngedobrak pintu kamar itu.

BRAKKK

BRAKKK

BRAAAK

CKLEK

Pintu kebuka, Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalem.

DEG

"Luhan!"

Baekhyun kaget banget ngeliat Luhan yang udah tergeletak gak sadarkan diri. Dia nepuk pipinya Luhan berkali-kali tapi Luhan sama sekali gak ngerespon. Baekhyun makin panik ngeliat banyaknya ceceran darah diarea kaki dan selangkangan Luhan.

"Luhan.." Hanbin juga keliatan kaget ngeliat Luhan pingsan diatas kasur.

"Mbin, panggil ambulans. Urat nadinya Luhan udah gak berasa." Mata Baekhyun udah berkaca-kaca, dia makin panik karena gak bisa ngerasain denyut nadinya Luhan sama sekali.

"I-iya Mbak." Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Hanbin berusaha nelepon ambulans.

"MBAK, ADA LAKI-LAKI YANG LAGI NGUBUR MAYAT BAYI DI BELAKANG." Teriak pak rt dari belakang rumah.

Baekhyun langsung beringsut, dia lari kebelakang rumah.

"LEPAS. LEPASIN GUA!"

Sehun disana, dia udah dipegangin sama dua bapak-bapak karena terus-terusan berontak. Baekhyun langsung nyamperin suaminya, disana dia lebih kaget lagi ngeliat lubang kuburan kecil disamping suaminya.

"Ini.. bayi Mbak." Kata pak rt setelah ngebuka bungkusan kain sarung yang ternyata berisi bayi.

Baekhyun nutup mulutnya, tangisnya langsung histeris detik itu juga.

"Baek, abang bisa jelasin. Ini gak kaya yang kamu pikirin Baek."

"BIADAB KAMU BANG! KAMU IBLIS! KAMU BUKAN MANUSIA!"

.

.

.

"Bu, cobaan tah." (Bu, cobain nih)

"Naon ieu Yeol?" (Apa ini Yeol?)

"Spaghetti, jang nambahan menu dikedai." (Spaghetti, buat nambahin menu dikedai)

"Wah, siga nu ngeunah katinggalina." (Wah, kaya yang enak keliatannya)

_"Seorang pria berinisial 'S' ditangkap atas kasus aborsi yang dilakukan terhadap kekasihnya. Pelaku ditangkap dikediaman seorang wanita berinisial 'B' yang di duga berprofesi sebagai dukun aborsi."_

"Waaahhh, barudak ayeuna mah geus teu bararisa mikir. Ngajieun budak mah semanget ari ngurusna ararembung. Araredan emang." (Waaaahhh, anak jaman sekarang mah udah pada gak bisa mikir. Bikin anak mah semangat giliran ngurusnya pada gak mau. Pada gila semua emang) kata mang Jongwoon yang lagi nonton berita pagi-pagi.

"Geus akhir jaman, geus tereh kiamat dunia." (Udah akhir jaman, udah mau kiamat dunia) kata si anbu nimpalin.

Drrt.. drrt.. drtt..

"Bu, Chanyeol ngangkat telepon heula nya." (Bu, Chanyeol ngangkat telepon dulu ya)

Si anbu ngangguk. "Enya." (Iya)

Chanyeol jalan keluar rumah. "Assalamualaikum, kenapa Teh?"

_"Sehun ditangkep polisi, dia ketahuan abis ngegugurin kandungan pacarnya."_

DEG

Chanyeol kaget banget ngedengernya. "Terus... Teh Baekhyun gimana?"

_"Dia masih syok, soalnya selingkuhannya Sehun juga meninggal semalem."_

"Innalilahi wa'ina ilaihi rajiun."

Siapa yang bakalan nyangka kalo perselingkuhan itu justru berakhir menyedihkan kaya gini? Apa yang kamu tanam, itu yang akan kamu tuai. Gak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakuin lagi selain berdo'a untuk kebaikan Baekhyun, Sehun dan juga perempuan malang yang Insya Allah udah berada ditempat yang jauh lebih baik sekarang.

..

_Satu minggu kemudian.._

"Baek, udah semua?"

"Belum, tinggal dikit lagi."

"Yaudah, gue tunggu diluar ya sama anak-anak."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Makasih ya Kyung."

Baekhyun lagi sibuk ngemasin semua barang-barang dia sama anak-anak. Rencananya Baekhyun mau tinggal dirumah mamahnya dulu buat sementara. Setelah apa yang udah terjadi, sulit banget rasanya buat Baekhyun tinggal dirumah yang pernah dia tinggalin bareng sama Sehun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Baekhyun ngehela nafasnya panjang, dia bener-bener gak nyangka kalo rumah tangganya bakalan berakhir kaya gini. Begitu banyak kenangan yang udah dia lewatin bareng-bareng sama Sehun dan juga anak-anak mereka selama ini. Kenangan2 itu gak mungkin bisa Baekhyun lupain dengan mudah. Biar gimanapun, Sehun tetap ayahnya anak-anak. Darah tetap lebih kental daripada air dan gak ada yang namanya bekas anak.

Baekhyun bener-bener gak tau gimana caranya ngehadepin anak-anak setelah kejadian ini. Sampe sekarang mereka masih gak tau kalo bapaknya lagi dipenjara. Mereka taunya kalo Sehun lagi nyari duit keluar kota. Mereka juga masih belum tau kalo orangtuanya bakalan pisah.

"Baek.."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba masuk lagi kedalem kamar.

"Kenapa Kyung?"

"Ada yang nyariin."

"Siapa?"

"Tante Dara."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung diem seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

"Mamah mau minta maaf, maaf atas kelakuan anak mamah selama ini." Dara terus nunduk, buat sekedar natep Baekhyun aja dia gak sanggup.

"Semuanya udah terlanjur terjadi Mah, apa yang udah dilakuin bang Sehun udah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi aku akan berusaha buat ngelupain semuanya demi anak-anak."

Dara nangis, rasanya malu banget ngehadepin Baekhyun kaya gini. Menurutnya, Baekhyun itu sosok istri sempurna. Sehun itu sebenernya beruntung punya istri kaya Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang nemenin dia dari nol, Baekhyun yang setia ngedampingin Sehun dari waktu Sehun yang masih belum punya apa-apa. Dari Sehun yang waktu itu cuma jadi montir bengkel kecil sampe sekarang udah punya usaha bengkel gede Baekhyun gak pernah sekalipun niggalin Sehun. Dara bener2 gak ngerti sama jalan pikiran anaknya itu, bisa-bisanya dia ngekhianatin Baekhyun demi perempuan lain cuma kerena nafsu.

"Mamah malu banget harus ketemu kamu dalam keadaan begini Baek, mamah malu karena kelakuan anak mamah sama kamu."

"Mamah gak perlu minta maaf, bukan mamah yang salah. Gak seharusnya mamah minta maaf."

Dara ngambil sesuatu dari dalem tasnya. "Ambil ini Baek, mamah punya sedikit rejeki buat anak-anak."

"Gausah repot-repot Mah. Aku masih punya cukup uang buat ngehidupin anak-anak."

"Terima aja Baek, mamah bakalan sedih banget kalo kamu gak mau nerima ini. Ini mamah kasih buat anak-anak. Gak ada yang salah kan kalo mamah ngasih uang buat cucu-cucu mamah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia ambil amplop putih berisi uang 5 juta buat anak-anaknya. "Yaudah, aku terima ya Mah."

Dara tersenyum. "Terus abis ini.. kamu mau kemana?"

"Untuk sementara aku mau tinggal dirumah mamah Sungmin dulu. Nanti kalo misalkan aku udah kerja mungkin aku bakal nyari kontrakan murah."

"Rumah ini jual aja Baek, nanti hasilnya dibagi dua sama Sehun."

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan. "Aku juga mikir begitu sih Mah, tapi itu nanti dulu deh, nunggu proses hukum bang Sehun selesai dulu."

"Tapi abis ini Mamah masih boleh kan ketemu anak-anak?"

"Ya boleh lah Mah, masa gak boleh. Mamah bisa ketemu anak-anak kapanpun Mamah mau."

Dara tersenyum ngedengernya. "Makasih ya Baek."

"Sama-sama Mah."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun duduk termangu, ada perasaan sedih yang dia rasain ketika ngeliat ayah dari anak-anaknya pake seragam oranye khas tahanan penjara. Penampilannya lusuh dan tubuhnya keliatan kurus padahal baru satu minggu dia ditahan.

"Ngapain kamu kesini Baek?" Kata Sehun yang duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diem selama beberapa detik, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sejahat-jahatnya Oh Sehun, dia tetep ayah kandung dari anak-anaknya. Baekhyun gak tega ngeliat Sehun yang kaya gini.

"Kamu udah makan? Tidur kamu nyenyak? Kamu gak lupa sholat kan Bang?"

Sehun terdiam, dia sama sekali gak berniat buat ngejawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Anak-anak baik-baik aja, mereka gak tau kalo kamu dipenjara."

"Abang.. titip anak-anak sama kamu, mungkin setelah ini abang gak akan bisa ngeliat anak-anak lagi. Mereka pasti malu punya ayah kaya abang."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Kamu jangan ngomong kaya gitu Bang, biar gimanapun kamu tetap ayahnya anak-anak. Udah banyak pengorbanan yang kamu lakuin buat anak-anak. Anak-anak bisa sekolah, tinggal dirumah yang nyaman, makan makanan yang enak, pake baju yang bagus dan punya mainan yang banyak karena kerja karas kamu. Gak ada alesan buat mereka gak bangga punya ayah kaya kamu Bang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis ngedengernya, Baekhyun ngomong begitu buat ngehibur dia, tapi harus Sehun akui perasaan dia terasa jauh lebih baik setelah ngedengernya.

"Abang minta maaf, abang minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang udah abang perbuat sama kamu. Abang nyesel, abang bener-bener nyesel Baek."

"Aku juga minta maaf Bang, kalo aja dari awal aku bisa lebih merhatiin penampilan, abang gak akan mungkin ngelirik perempuan lain. Luhan gak akan jadi korban dan rumah tangga kita bakalan baik-baik aja."

Rasanya sakit banget ngedenger Baekhyun ngomong begitu. Jelas Sehun yang salah disini, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa nyalahin diri dia sendiri. Nyesel banget rasanya ngekhianatin perempuan sebaik Baekhyun.

"Aku bakalan secepatnya ngurus surat perceraian kita Bang, aku juga mau minta harta gono-gini, aku mau rumah yang kita tempatin selama ini dijual dan hasilnya kita bagi dua."

Sehun ngangguk. "Gak ada alesan buat abang tetep mertahanin kamu disisi abang. Kamu bisa ngejual ruamah itu kalo kamu mau, abang juga punya tabungan, jumlahnya gak terlalu banyak tapi bisa kamu gunaian buat keperluan anak-anak."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Makasih Bang, aku harap setelah ini kamu belajar dari kesalahan kamu dan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi."

"Amin, makasih juga karena selama ini kamu udah setia nemenin abang. Abang juga berharap kamu hidup bahagia setelah pisah sama abang."

"Amin, kalo gitu aku pamit ya Bang. Jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan dan jangan tinggalin sholat. Assalamualaikum."

Baekhyun berdiri, dia bersiap buat pulang.

"Baek, abang boleh minta tolong?"

.

.

.

Suasana di TPU Tanah Bahagia lumayan sepi. Dengan setelan serba putih, Baekhyun berjalan kearah salah satu makam yang tanahnya masih keliatan merah. Sambil ngebawa sebuah buket bunga, Baekhyun berjalan pelan tanpa suara. Ada sesosok laki-laki bertubuh besar yang lagi berdiri ngebelakangin Baekhyun.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Pria itu menoleh.

"Mbak.. siapa ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Saya Baekhyun, saya istrinya Oh Sehun."

Cowok itu keliatan kaget. "Ngapain Mbak kesini?"

Baekhyun berlutut, dia simpen buket bunga itu diatas pusara Luhan. "Saya kesini diminta sama bang Sehun, dia pengen minta maaf secara langsung tapi gak memungkinkan karena harus ngejalanin hukuman di dalam penjara. Saya mau menyampaikan permintaan maaf mewakili bang Sehun yang gak bisa dateng kesini."

Wonho, selaku pamannya Luhan cuma bisa menatap sendu kearah nisan keponakannya. "Saya yang harusnya minta maaf, saya yang gak bisa ngejaga keponakan saya dengan baik sampe akhirnya dia harus ngambil keputusan nekat dengan jadi simpenan suami orang."

Baekhyun terdiam, dalam hati dia menangis pilu meratapi nasib Luhan yang harus setragis ini. Sama sekali dia gak punya perasaan benci ataupun dendam sedikit pun sama perempuan yang udah jadi orang ketiga di dalam biduk rumah tangganya ini. Yang ada cuma rasa iba karena perempuan yang masih sangat muda kaya Luhan harus meninggal dengan cara yang tragis kaya gini.

"Udah beberapa tahun belakangan ini Luhan gak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Bahkan ketika Luhan meninggal pun orangtuanya sama sekali gak mau ngurusin. Jangankan buat ngurus pemakamannya, buat dateng ngeliat jasad anaknya untuk yang terakhir kali aja mereka gak mau. Mereka bilang mereka malu punya anak yang meninggal karena aborsi, mereka juga malu karena Luhan yang jadi simpenan om-om.

Selama ini dia selalu ngelewatin semuanya sendirian. Dia gak punya siapapun yang peduli sama dia. Tapi disaat dia bertemu sama Sehun, dia ngerasa berhasil menemukan seseorang yang menurut dia bisa menerima keberadaannya. Bisa menyayangi dia dengan tulus tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Luhan ngerasa dia punya alasan buat bertahan hidup setelah bertemu sama Sehun. Tapi pada akhirnya harapan itu harus kembali musnah, Luhan harus kembali dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dia percayai. Sampe akhirnya, dia harus menutup mata tanpa satu orang pun yang benar-benar mengharapkan keberadaan dia.

Sebagai paman, saya benar-benar merasa terluka karena gak bisa menjadi orang yang bener-bener bisa diandalkan sama Luhan. Saya cuma bisa berharap, Luhan bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya di alam yang berbeda."

Baekhyun menunduk, tak terasa airmata menetes tanpa bisa ia cegah. Gak ada yang bisa dia lakuin sekarang selain berdo'a agar Luhan mendapat tempat terbaik disisi-Nya.

Amin..

.

.

.

_3 bulan kemudian.._

"Baekhyun udah resmi bercerai, dan sekarang udah lewat 40 hari dari masa iddahnya. Elo gak ada niatan buat dateng kerumahnya gitu? Atau coba ngedeketin dia lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia sama teh Kyungsoo lagi makan telur gulung sama spagetty bolognaise yang akhirnya jadi dijual di Kedai Aa Chanyeol. Terhitung udah 3 bulan semenjak Baekhyun resmi bercerai dari suaminya, dan Chanyeol belum nunjukin pergerakan sama sekali. Kyungsoo gregetan banget ngeliatnya, kalo Chanyeol lamban begini bisa2 Baekhyun digondol cowok lain.

"Belum sempet saya Teh, saya lagi sibuk ngurusin kedai."

"Jadi maksudnya, Baekhyun gak lebih penting dari kedai gitu?"

"Bukan gitu, kedai sama teh Baekhyun gak bisa disamain atuh. Kedai mah soal urusan duit, kalo teh Baekhyun soal urusan hati."

"Ya makanya, lo harus gerak cepet dong Yeol. Gue kasih tau ya, Baekhyun itu sekarang udah jadi janda kembang. Telat sedikit aja, elo bakalan kesalip sama cowok2 yang sekarang ngantri buat jadi suaminya Baekhyun."

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya pelan. "Saya malu kalo harus kerumahnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya gak gimana-gimana, cuma malu aja."

"Lah terus?"

"Gimana kalo misalkan Teteh aturin supaya kita bisa ketemu dulu diluar? Jangan langsung kerumah, saya gak enak sama orangtuanya."

Kyungsoo ikutan ngehela nafas. "Mau ketemuan dimana?"

"Kalo di warung ayam geprek Teteh gimana?"

..

"Tumben lo ngajakin ketemuan, ada apaan?"

"Gak ada apa2an, gue cuma kangen aja sama lo. Semenjak lo cerai sama Sehun elo kan ngedekem dirumah terus." Kata Kyungsoo sembari nyuguhin ayam geprek sama es teh manis.

"Iya sih, gue udah jarang kemana-mana semenjak cerai."

"Elo udah ada gabetan baru?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Belum, boro-boro mikirin soal cowok deh, mikirin buat sehari-hari aja gue udah pusing."

"Pusing kenapa?"

"Ya elo tau lah semenjak gue pisah sama bang Sehun, gue gak ada pemasukan sama sekali. Selama ini gue cuma bergantung sama orangtua gue. Gak enak gue lama-lama kalo ngerepotin mereka terus."

"Kenapa gak buka usaha aja?"

"Mau usaha apa? Gue gak kaya lo yang berani ngebuka usaha sendirian ya Kyung. Lagian gue juga gak punya modal, malu lah kalo harus minta sama orangtua lagi."

"Lah bukannya elo dapet harta gono-gini ya dari suami lo?"

"Iya dapet, tapi uangnya udah gue tabung buat biaya sekolah anak-anak kedepannya."

"Kalo kerja?"

"Gue udah coba sih ngelamar kerja di pabrik2 gitu, tapi belum ada panggilan. Lagian jam kerjanya juga lama banget, gue jadi gak ada waktu buat ngurusin anak-anak."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas. "Terus elo maunya gimana?"

"Gue pengennya sih punya suami yang bisa nanggung biaya hidup gue sama anak-anak."

Kyungsoo muter bola matanya males, gak semua perempuan bisa tahan hidup sendiri. Baekhyun ini tipikal cewek yang gak bisa hidup tanpa laki-laki, dia ini tipikal cewek yang disukai banget sama cowok-cowok. Cowok kan biasanya suka banget sama cewek yang bergantung sama mereka. Cowok tuh seneng kalo mereka ngerasa dibutuhin sama pasangannya. Beda banget sama Kyungsoo yang kalo gak ada cowok pun dia masih bisa hidup, lagian punya cowok kalo cuma nyakitin doang mah buat apa?

"Tapi.. ngeliat keadaan gue yang kaya gini kayanya gak mungkin deh ada cowok yang mau sama gue."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Gue kan janda anak tiga, cuma cowok sinting aja kali yang mau ngawinin gue."

Kyungsoo ketawa pelan ngedengernya. "Kata siapa gak ada cowok yang mau sama lo? Ada ko yang mau sama lo."

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol."

DEG

Kyungsoo tersenyum ngeliat reaksinya Baekhyun. "Gue udah sempet ketemu sama Chanyeol sebelum lo cerai. Dia bilang, kalo misalkan masa iddah lo udah selesai, elo bakalan langsung diseret KUA."

Baekhyun cukup kaget ngedengernya. "Masa sih dia ngomong begitu?"

"Bener, dia ngomong gitu. Tapi setelah masa iddah lo selesai dia malah bilang pengen ketemu sama lo dulu. Makanya, gue ngajak lo ketemuan disini supaya lo bisa ketemu sama Chanyeol."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia yang minta gue buat nemuin dia sama lo."

"Hah? Gilaaa kali lo ya, enggak ah gue gak mau."

"Lah, kenapa?"

"Malu lah gue, udah ah gue balik." Baekhyun langsung berdiri, dia berbalik dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Teh Baekhyun."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung mematung, dia telat, Chanyeol udah keburu dateng.

"Mau kemana?"

..

Baekhyun terus nunduk, sedaritadi dia sama sekali gak berani natep Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya. Chanyeol diem, daritadi dia terus merhatiin perempuan yang gak pernah hilang dalam pikirannya itu sambil bertopang dagu.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kaga karu2an sekarang. Chanyeol ganteng banget. Mo nangis aja rasanya. 😭😭😭

"Teh."

"Ke-kenapa Yeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apa kabar? Lama ya kita gak ketemu, udah hampir setahun."

"Alhamdulillah baik, iya. Udah lama kita gak ketemu."

"Saya udah denger semuanya daru teh Kyungsoo. Saya turut prihatin atas perceraian Teteh sama bang Sehun."

"Gpp Yeol, emang udah seharusnya kita pisah."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Gimana kabar anak-anak?"

"Alhamdulillah baik. Kadang mereka masih suka nanyain kamu Yeol."

"Oh ya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Haowen apalagi, kayanya dia yang paling kangen sama kamu."

"Saya juga kangen sama mereka."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia juga sebenernya kaget. Udah hampir setahun padahal tapi anak-anaknya masih pada inget sama si tukang telur gulung ganteng ini. Kaya kemarin aja misalnya, Yerin tiba-tiba aja minta dibeliin telur gulung Chanyeol. Ya enggak Baekhyun kasih lah, orang Baekhyun aja gak tau Chanyeolnya ada dimana. -_-

"Teh."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita nikah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

"Baek.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa sih? Daritadi mamah perhatiin ko kamu ngelamun terus. Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun diem, sekarang dia udah ada dirumah. Chanyeol yang nganter, tapi cuma sampe depan gang doang, mau langsung ke kedai katanya. Btw, Baekhyun belum ngasih jawaban soal lamaran Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun butuh waktu dan Chanyeol juga bersedia menunggu. Gimana ya? Berasa kaya tiba-tiba banget, hampir setahun mereka gak ketemu, kalo tiba-tiba dilamar siapa yang gak kaget? Meskipun mereka udah saling suka tapi kan gak bisa langsung nikah juga, semua butuh proses, mereka harus mulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

"Mah, kalo misalkan ada yang ngelamar Baekhyun, gimana menurut Mamah?"

"Loh bukannya selama ini emang banyak ya yang ngelamar kamu?"

Baekhyun emang laku banget btw, gak lama setelah cerai dari Sehun, hampir setiap minggu ada aja laki-laki yang dateng kerumah buat ngelamar Baekhyun jadi istri mereka. Dari tukang pecel lele, karyawan pabrik, polisi, dokter gigi sampe juragan sawah dikampung sebelah juga dateng kesini buat ngelamar Baekhyun. Tapi semuanya Baekhyun tolak karena dia emang udah terlanjur sayang sama Chanyeol. Gak bisa dia jatuh cinta sama cowok lain selain si tukang telur gulung cakep itu.

"Bukan mereka Mah, ada cowok lain."

"Cowok lain siapa?"

Duh, Baekhyun cerita gak ya?

"Siapa Baek? Mau main rahasia2an sama mamah?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Enggak, tapi kalo Baekhyun cerita Mamah janji gak bakalan marah ya?"

"Enggak, mamah gak bakalan marah."

Baekhyun narik nafasnya panjang, ko jadi deg-degan sih?

"Chanyeol Mah, cowok yang ngelamar aku tuh Chanyeol."

Sungmin langsung diem, butuh beberapa detik buat dia mencerna omongan anaknya. Dia gak salah denger kan? Chanyeol yang tukang telur gulung? Chanyeol yang udah ngerusak rumah tangga Baekhyun sama mantan suaminya?

"Chanyeol yang.."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya, yang tukang telur gulung itu loh Mah."

Sungmin ngehela nafas. "Emang gak ada cowok lain?"

"Kenapa Mah? Mamah gak suka ya sama Chanyeol?"

"Oh enggak, sama sekali enggak. Cuman kan Chanyeol itu dulunya digosipin pernah jadi selingkuhan kamu, sekarang aja masih banyak warga yang mikir kalo kamu cerai sama Sehun tuh gara2 dia."

"Ya tapi kan faktanya enggak gitu, aku pisah sama bang Sehun bukan karena Chanyeol, bang Sehun yang selingkuh, dia udah ngelakuin kesalahan yang gak bisa aku maafin."

"Iya mamah tau, mamah cuma takut aja kalo kamu jadi bahan omongan tetangga lagi. Kalian dulu pernah dikira punya hubungan khusus, kalo misalkan kalian nikah apa gak bakalan jadi omongan orang lagi?"

Iya sih, orang sekampung pasti bakalan heboh lagi kalo dia nikah sama Chanyeol. Tau sendiri mulut emak2 kalo udah ngegibah kek gimana.

"Tapi kan sekarang aku udah gak tinggal di Rawa Balong lagi Mah, orang2 gak bakalan ngegibahin aku lagi kalo aku nikah sama Chanyeol. Lagian aku mah gak mau terlalu pusing mikirin omongan orang, toh aku juga gak pernah minta makan sama mereka, aku gak pernah nyusahin mereka juga."

"Ya emang sih, tapi kan yang namanya gosip pasti bakalan cepet nyebar. Gak ada yang tau kan kalo berita pernikahan kamu sama Chanyeol nantinya bakalan nyampe ke Rawa Balong? Apalagi disana banyak temen-temen kamu, beritanya pasti bakalan nyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Tapi apa yang kamu bilang ada benernya juga sih, emang gak seharusnya juga kita terlalu ngedengerin omongan orang. Kalo emang kamu mau nikah sama Chanyeol, coba kamu kenalin dulu sama Mamah, kasih tau anak-anak juga, takutnya mereka kaget kalo tau kamu nikah lagi."

Anak-anak ya? Mereka bakalan seneng gak ya kalo ketemu sama Chanyeol lagi? Kalo.. nantinya Baekhyun nikah sama Chanyeol, mereka bakalan terima gak ya? Gimana cara Baekhyun ngomongnya? Sampe sekarang aja mereka masih belum tau kalo bapaknya lagi dipenjara.

.

.

.

"Bu, tah gamis anyar." (Bu, nih gamis baru)

"Mang, sapatu yeuh. Tong make sapatu jebol wae." (Om, sepatu nih. Jangan pake sepatu jebol mulu)

Heechul sama Jongwoon langsung diem, ada angin apa ini teh Chanyeol ngasih gamis sama sepatu baru? Tumbenan banget.

"Tumben Yeol, keur bungahnya?" (Tumben Yeol, lagi seneng ya?)

Chanyeol senyum, senyumnya lebar banget lagi, dimplenya sampe keliatan. Chanyeol emang lagi seneng, lebih ke bahagia sih sebenernya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa ketemu sama Baekhyun lagi. Cewek cantik yang gak pernah bisa Chanyeol lupain seumur hidupnya, cewek yang gak pernah absen disetiap mimpi-mimpinya. Chanyeol kaya abg yang lagi kasmaran aja.

"Chanyeol.. pengen nikah Bu."

"HAH?"

Jongwoon sama Heechul kaget banget ngedengernya, saking kagetnya mereka langsung teriak. Chanyeol aja sampe ngejengkang, berbelihan banget reaksi ibu sama omnya ini.

"Nikah jeung saha ari maneh? Emang geus boga kabogoh?" (Nikah sama siapa? Emang udah punya pacar?)

"Baekhyun, teh Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun anu pamajikana Sehun lain?" (Baekhyun yang istrinya Sehun bukan?)

"Geus pisah Mang, geus 3 bulan."

Heechul ngehela nafas, dia ngelirik Jongwoon sekilas yang langsung ngegeleng pelan.

"Ya gimana ya Yeol, mamah sih setuju aja. Mamah juga udah kenal sama neng Baekhyun mah, dia orangnya baik. Tapi mamah teh takut kalo sampe kamu diomongin lagi gara2 nikah sama dia."

"Diomongin kumaha Bu?"

"Ya kamu kan dulu pernah disangka bobogohan (pacaran) sama dia, kalo kamu nikah sama dia apa gak akan jadi omongan lagi?"

"Chanyeol mah bodo amat sama omongan orang Bu, yang penting mah Chanyeol bahagia."

"Neangan anu lain weh atuh Yeol, siga anu euweuh parawan wae maneh mah hayang kawin ejeung janda." (Cari lagi yang lain Yeol, kaya gak ada perawan aja kamu mah pengen nikah sama janda)

"Emang lamun janda kunaon Mang? Pan si Anbu oge geus jadi janda pas nikah jeung si abah." (Emang kalo janda kenapa om? Kan si Anbu juga udah jadi janda pas nikah sama abah)

"Janda mah geus teu rapet Yeol." (Janda mah udah gak rapet Yeol)

"Husss, Jongwoon congor teh." (Husss, Jongwoon mulutnya)

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, dia tau pasti bakalan susah buat nikah sama teh Baekhyun.

"Yaudah, gimana kamu aja lah Yeol, anbu mah setuju2 aja kamu nikah sama neng Baekhyun. Tapi neng Baekhyunnya mau gak nikah sama kamu?"

"Teh Baekhyun belum ngasih jawaban, katanya masih butuh waktu."

"Yaudah, tapi kamu jangan lupa minta restu sama si abah nya."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Muhun Bu." (Iya Bu)

.

.

.

"Yerin.."

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya Yerin sembari ngebawa chicken katsu kesukaan anaknya. Yerin tidur dikamar sendiri btw, rumahnya Sungmin emang lumayan luas, ada lima kamar dan salah satunya dipake Yerin. Yerin udah kelas dua sekarang, tapi udah minta tidur sendiri, beda sama Haowen yang tidurnya masih dikekepin Baekhyun.

"Makan dulu nih."

Yerin lagi ngegambar.

"Ada pr ngegambar?"

Yerin ngangguk. "Iya, disuruh bu Seulgi."

"Kamu gambar apa itu?"

"Ayah."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung diem, pas diliat Yerin emang lagi ngegambar muka bapaknya. Gak terlalu mirip sih emang, tapi alis sama matanya lumayan mirip kalo diliat sekilas.

"Mah, ayah kapan pulang sih? Yerin kangen."

Baekhyun bingung, bingung banget sumpah, gimana cara ngejelasinnya ya?

"Ayah juga gak pernah nelepon, ayah udah gak sayang ya sama Yerin?"

"Ssstt.. kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu, ayah itu sayang banget sama kamu. Ayah lagi sibuk, ayah gak bisa diganggu. Nanti kalo kerjaannya udah selesai ayah pasti pulang ko."

"Kata Eunha ayah dipenjara Mah."

"Eunha tau dari siapa?"

"Dari mamahnya, emang bener ya Mah?"

Cepet atau lambat Yerin pasti bakalan tau kalo bapaknya lagi dipenjara, entah itu taunya dari Baekhyun atau dari mulut orang lain.

"Mah, ko diem aja sih?"

"Kamu makan dulu ya, mamah udah bikinin chicken katsu kesukaan kamu."

"Mah.."

"Udah kamu jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, sini mamah suapin."

Perasaan Baekhyun jadi gak karuan begini, mo nanges aja rasanya ya Allah. :'(

.

.

.

Drrt.. drtt.. drrtt..

PIIP

_"Assalamualaikum.."_

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

_"Kenapa Teh? Ko matanya sembab?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia abis nangis emang. Abis sholat isya, dia langsung berdo'a sampe nangis2. Perasaan Baekhyun lagi gak karu2an banget gara2 Yerin ngegambar muka bapaknya tadi. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia sedih karena gak bisa ngasih tau yang sebenernya sama anak-anak. Dia juga sedih karena anak-anaknya harus punya orang tua yang seorang narapidana, Baekhyun takut anak-anaknya jadi minder gara2 itu.

"Tadi aku abis curhat sama Allah, curhatnya sambil bawa perasaan, jadinya ya nangis begini deh."

Udah lama banget rasanya gak video callan begini sama Chanyeol, tadi pas ketemu di kedai ayam gepreknya Kyungsoo Chanyeol gercep banget minta nomor hapenya Baekhyun, Baekhyun sih langsung ngasih aja karena dia juga kangen pengen telepon2an lagi sama Chanyeol, pengen video callan juga. Kalo sekarang sih gak deg2an lagi karena Baekhyun juga udah jadi janda.

"Kamu abis sholat isya?"

_"Iya, tadi abis tadarus langsung kepikiran buat vcall kamu."_

Chanyeol ketika pake baju koko sama peci begitu keliatan ganteng banget deh, kalo dasarnya emang udah ganteng sih mau diapain juga bakalan tetep ganteng. Tapi gak tau kenapa Baekhyun suka aja kalo ngeliat Chanyeol pake baju koko, keliatan lebih bersinar.

_"Cantik banget kamu pake mukena gitu."_

Baekhyun emang belum sempet ngelepas mukena, tadi baru selesai do'a hapenya langsung bunyi. Yaudah Baekhyun langsung angkat aja. Btw, Chanyeol senyum terus daritadi, Baekhyun cantiknya kebangetan sih kalo pake mukena gini. Bayangin aja mukanya polos tanpa make up sama sekali, terus pake mukena warna pink. Masya Allah, berasa Chanyeol pengen cepet2 ngehalalin aja.

_"Kamu curhat apa tadi sama Allah? Soal hubungan kita?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum, emangnya mereka punya hubungan apa? "Enggak, aku tuh cuma sedih aja karena anak2 masih belum tau kalo ayahnya lagi dipenjara. Tadi Yerin udah nanya sama aku, ayah kemana, aku cuma bilang kalo ayahnya lagi kerja, nanti kalo udah gak sibuk dia bakalan pulang. Sedih aja gitu Yerin bilang dia kangen sama ayahnya."

_"Kalo menurut saya sih, teteh sebaiknya jujur aja. Bilang aja kalo bang Sehun lagi dipenjara. Daripada anak2 taunya dari orang lain kan?"_

"Ya tapi gimana ngasih taunya? Aku takutnya mereka gak bisa terima kalo ayahnya lagi dipenjara."

_"Ya bilang aja terus terang, bilang kalo bang Sehun lagi dipenjara."_

_"_Kalo mereka ngira bang Sehun itu orang jahat gimana? Aku takutnya mereka malah jadi benci sama bang Sehun, aku gak mau kalo gitu. Aku gak mau anak2 ngebenci ayahnya sendiri apalagi kalo sampe nyimpen dendam."

_"Ya jangan bilang kalo bang Sehun orang jahat, bilang aja bang Sehun lagi dihukum karena udah buat salah. Mereka juga pasti bakalan ngerti ko."_

"Kalo aku bawa anak2 buat ketemu sama bang Sehun gimana menurut kamu?"

_"Untuk sekarang sih jangan dulu, anak-anak gak bisa dibawa ke penjara, takutnya malah mengganggu psikologis mereka. Saya tau anak2 pasti kangen sama ayahnya, tapi ngebawa anak kecil ke penjara juga bukan pilihan yang bagus."_

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, perasaanya jadi sedikit lebih lega setelah curhat sama Chanyeol. Gak selamanya dia bisa nyembuyiin semuanya dari anak2. Tadinya dia emang ada recana ngajak anak2 ngejeguk ayahnya kalo kondisinya emang udah tepat. Tapi kalo dipikir2 emang gak mungkin ngebawa anak2 yang masih kecil ke penjara. Baekhyun gak bisa ngebayangin gimana hancurnya perasaan Yerin sama Haowen nanti kalo ngeliat ayahnya pake baju tahanan. Bang Sehun juga pasti gak bakalan siap ketemu sama anak-anak dalam kondisi kaya gini, dia pasti malu.

"Anak-anak juga belum tau kalo orangtuanya udah pisah. Aku bener-bener gak tau gimana ngasih taunya."

_"Kamu mau terus nyembunyiin sampe kapan? Saya pikir anak-anak juga berhak tau, kalo saya jadi kamu, saya bakalan bilang yang sejujurnya."_

"Kalo misalkan mereka gak bisa terima?"

_"Awalnya pasti susah, tapi lama kelamaan mereka juga pasti bakalan ngerti. Kalian emang udah pisah, tapi bukan berarti kalian berhenti jadi orangtua anak-anak. Anak-anak harus tetap jadi prioritas sekalipun kalian udah pisah, jangan sampe anak ngerasa gak dapet perhatian lagi gara2 perceraian kalian."_

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Makasih ya Yeol, aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang."

_"Sama-sama, soal lamaran saya tadi gimana? Diterima gak saya jadi bapaknya anak-anak?"_

BLUSSHH

Muka Baekhyun langsung merah, malu banget dia kalo diingetin soal lamaran tadi.

"Aku belum tau Yeol, kita kan baru ketemu lagi, aku ngerasa kaget aja tiba-tiba kamu ngelamar aku kaya gitu."

_"Itu mah cuma formalitas aja, nanti kalo teteh mau nikah sama saya, saya bakalan kerumah bawa orang tua saya, saya bawain seserahan sama uang yang banyak."_

"Gak sayang ngebawain uang yang banyak buat janda kaya aku?"

_"Enggak lah, kamu kan spesial."_

BLUSSSHHH

Makin merah lah muka Baekhyun, Chanyeol apaan sih?

_"Saya beneran serius sama Teteh, saya sayang sama Teteh, saya juga sayang sama anak-anak. Saya cuma mau nikah sekali dan itu sama Teteh, dulu saya emang gak berani nyatain perasaan saya sama Teteh karena saya tau diri, tapi sekarang gak ada alesan lagi buat saya berhenti mencintai Teteh."_

Baekhyun speechless, gak tau lagi deh dia mau ngomong apa. Seneng, bahagia, terharu. Semuanya nyampur jadi satu.

"Aku gak tau harus ngomong apalagi, aku.. juga sayang sama kamu. Aku.. aku bener-bener gak bisa ngomong sekarang." Saking bahagianya, Baekhyun sampe bingung mau ngomong apa.

_"Besok saya kerumah ya, mau ketemu ibu kamu."_

"Mau ngapain?"

_"Mau bilang kalo anaknya udah ngerebut hati saya."_

"Ihhh apaan sih Chanyeol orang nanya serius juga."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. _"Saya mau bilang kalo saya mau ngelamar Teteh. Nanti kalo udah setuju baru saya ajak orangtua saya."_

"Gak kecepetan Yeol?"

_"Enggak, emang harus cepet2 biar gak keduluan orang."_

"Keduluan siapa?"

_"Kata teh Kyungsoo banyak laki-laki yang mau ngelamar Teteh, makanya saya gak mau keduluan."_

"Ehmm dasar."

_"Anak-anak kemana?"_

"Anak-anak tadi diajak mamah beli mie ayam kedepan. Ziyu sih udah tidur, biasalah anak umur segitu kalo udah minum susu pasti langsung tidur."

_"Yaudah, kalo gitu kamu tidur gih, istirahat. Saya masih mau ke kedai dulu."_

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya."

_"Mimpiin saya ya Teh."_

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya, assalamualaikum."

_"Wa'alaikumsalam."_

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin terdiam, tadi pagi Baekhyun bilang kalo Chanyeol mau ketemu. Sekitar jam 11, Chanyeol beneran dateng kerumah. Kesan pertama yang Sungmin lihat, Chanyeol itu ganteng banget. Agak gak percaya aja dia ngeliat tukang telur gulung seganteng ini. Udah gitu Chanyeol kesini pake mobil BR-V abu, masa iya tukang telur gulung bisa beli mobil? Kemarin Baekhyun emang bilang kalo Chanyeol ini udah punya kedai sendiri, tapi masa iya udah kebeli mobil, sesukses apa emang usahanya?

Kedua, Chanyeol ini orangnya ramah banget. Sopan sama orangtua, pertama dateng langsung cium tangan dan bisa ngehormatin Sungmin yang lebih tua. Sungmin jadi terarik.

"Saya Chanyeol Bu, saya dateng kemari mau minta ijin sama Ibu buat ngelamar anak Ibu. Saya harap Ibu berkenan."

Nah, to the point banget lagi.

"Kamu yang dulu digosipin pacaran sama Baekhyun kan?"

"Iya, tapi semua itu gak bener. Kami gak pernah punya hubungan apa2. Saya bisa kenal sama Teh Baekhyun karena dia langganan telur gulung saya."

"Kamu jualan telur gulung?"

"Iya, sekarang udah punya kedai sendiri."

"Dari kedai itu kamu bisa kebeli mobil?"

"Masih nyicil Bu, belum lunas."

"Kalo rumah, kamu punya?"

"Belum, saya masih ngontrak."

"Umur kamu berapa?"

"Tahun ini 20."

Sungmin ngehela nafas. "Saya ragu kamu bisa jadi suami yang baik buat anak saya."

Senyum Chanyeol langsung menghilang. "Kenapa Bu?"

"Umur kamu jauh lebih muda dari Baekhyun, usia kalian beda tujuh tahun. Saya gak yakin kamu bisa ngimbangin Baekhyun diusia kamu yang bahkan masih sangat muda. Belum lagi kamu harus jadi ayah dari 3 orang anak sekaligus, mereka bukan darah daging kamu, mereka bukan anak-anak kamu. Apa kamu bisa nerima dan menyayangi mereka sebagaimana kamu menyayangi anak kamu sendiri? Kamu udah siap jadi ayah diusia muda? Kalo kamu nikah sama anak saya itu artinya kamu harus nerima cucu-cucu saya juga."

"Usia saya memang masih muda, tapi saya yakin bisa jadi suami yang baik buat anak ibu. Usia bukan jadi masalah buat saya, selama kami saling percaya dan saling mencintai, saya yakin hubungan kami akan berjalan baik. Saya suka anak-anak, dan saya sangat menyukai cucu-cucu Ibu. Kami sudah dekat dari sebelum anak Ibu pisah sama mantan suaminya, saya yakin saya bisa jadi ayah yang baik buat mereka."

"Terus masalah finansialnya gimana? Kamu belum punya rumah, kamu juga punya cicilan mobil yang belum lunas. Sebelum kamu dateng kesini harusnya kamu udah tau kan kalo menikah dengan anak saya itu butuh biaya yang besar?"

"Saya tau itu, saya juga sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Untuk saat ini saya memang baru punya satu kedai sebagai sumber penghasilan saya, tapi untuk kedepannya saya sudah punya rencana untuk membuka cabang dan mempekerjakan penjual telur gulung keliling."

"Kalo rencana itu gak terealisasi gimana?"

"Saya jamin rencana itu pasti akan terwujud."

"Gak ada jaminan semuanya bisa terwujud."

Chanyeol langsung diem, memang gak ada jaminan. Tapi dia udah punya tekad yang kuat buat memperbesar usaha telur gulung yang sekarang lagi dia rintis.

"Saya belum bisa ngasih ijin buat kamu nikahin anak saya. Kamu belum bisa ngeyakinin saya. Sebagai orangtua, saya cuma pengen yang terbaik buat anak saya, dan saya kira kamu belum cukup mampu untuk menjadi suami yang baik untuk anak saya. Saya pikir kamu bisa lebih bersabar lagi, itu juga kalo kamu emang beneran sayang sama anak saya."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, ternyata memang gak semudah itu. Chanyeol harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

Jam satu siang, Chanyeol berdiri disamping BR-V nya sembari ngelamun. Dia lagi nungguin Baekhyun yang lagi nemenin Haowen disekolah. Sekolahnya Haowen lagi ngadain acara pertunjukan seni gitu dan Chanyeol nawarin diri buat ngejemput. Chanyeol sebenernya masih kepikiran soal omongan ibunya Baekhyun tadi, dia sama sekali gak nyangka bakalan ditolak kaya gitu. Tadinya dia udah percaya diri banget bakalan diterima jadi menantunya bu Sungmin, tapi ternyata Chanyeol salah, bu Sungmin masih belum yakin Chanyeol bisa jadi suami yang baik buat Baekhyun. Masalah umur dan persoalan finansial jadi alasan utama. Seharusnya dari awal dia tau kalo menikah sama Baekhyun itu pasti gak gampang. Soal masa lalu mereka yang pernah digosipin selingkuh juga masih aja terus menghantui. Padahal Chanyeol udah cukup sabar nungguin Baekhyun selama ini, tinggal selangkah lagi padahal, tapi masih aja ada kerikil yang menghalangi.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol noleh, Baekhyun keluar dari sekolah sembari nuntun Ziyu ditangan kiri dan Haowen ditangan kanan. Baekhyun cantik banget pake kebaya warna putih, rambutnya juga disanggul. Ko Chanyeol jadi ngebayangin Baekhyun pake kebaya itu pas di pelaminan mereka nanti yaa?

"Udah selesai Teh?"

"Udah."

"Om Chanyeol." Haowen keliatan kaget ngeliat Chanyeol lagi kaya gini, udah lama gak ketemu tapi dia masih ingat jelas mukanya Chanyeol.

"Hao apa kabar?" Hao keliatan ganteng banget pake baju tradisional khas jawa barat gitu, ada blankonnya juga. Haowen makin gede makin mirip sama bapaknya.

"Salim dulu nak sama Om Chanyeol."

Haowen ngangguk, dia langsung nyium tangannya Chanyeol. Ziyu juga ikut nyium tangannya Chanyeol.

"Ziyu udah bisa jalan sekarang?"

"Udah, Ziyu udah satu tahun."

"Wahhh, sini om gendong. Kamu inget gak dulu sering om gendong kalo abis bangun tidur?"

Ziyu cuma tersenyum, dia ngelirik ibunya seolah bertanya. Baekhyun ngangguk sembari tersenyum, Chanyeol pun langsung ngegendong putra bungsunya Baekhyun itu persis kaya dulu. Serasa de ja vu banget, berasa balik ke masa lalu dia.

"Om main lego lagi yuk." Kata Haowen sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, nanti om beliin lego yang baru ya."

"Makasih ya Om."

"Yeol, gimana? Udah ketemu sama mamah?"

"Udah, kita bahas nanti aja. Kita jemput Yerin dulu aja, saya mau ngajak kalian ke kedai saya."

"Yaudah, ayo."

..

Kedai Telur Gulung Aa Chanyeol, rame banget gilaaaa, Baekhyun sampe melongo. Baru tau dia kalo di daerah Tajurhalang ini ada kedai telur gulung, yang punya Chanyeol lagi, siapa yang nyangka sih tukang telur gulung keliling kaya dia punya kedai yang rame kaya gini?

"A Chanyeol.."

"Dam, siapin meja ya buat mereka."

Sodam ngangguk. "Iya, ayo silahkan Mbak.."

Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya duduk dibangku yang disediain Sodam. Masih speechless rasanya ngeliat Chanyeol yang udah sukses kaya gini.

"Pesen aja Teh apa yang kamu.."

Baekhyun ngambil buku menu ditangannya Chanyeol, dia masih aja ngegendong Ziyu, Haowen juga nempel terus sama Chanyeol, disuruh duduk disebelah Baekhyun masa gak mau, maunya duduk disamping Chanyeol mulu. Cuma Yerin yang daritadi diem aja, dari semenjak dijemput disekolah kayanya dia masih kaget bisa ketemu sama Chanyeol lagi kaya gini.

"Aku mau telur gulung pedas manis aja Yeol."

"Kalo Yerin mau apa?"

"Telur gulung mozarella aja Om."

"Hao?"

"Telur gulung kecap asin."

"Ziyu mau dipesenin apa Baek?"

"Samain aja sama Yerin Yeol, Ziyu suka keju soalnya."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Sodam."

"Iya A?"

"Telur gulung mozarella dua, pedas manis satu sama kecap asin satu ya."

Sodam ngangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sebentar ya A."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Makasih."

"Yeol, sejak kapan punya kedai begini?"

"Belum lama sih, tapi alhamdulilllah udah banyak langganan."

"Udah sukses ya kamu sekarang.."

"Enggak juga, mobil aja masih nyicil, rumah juga belum punya. Masih jauh lah perjalanan untuk jadi sukses."

"Segini mah udah alhamdulillah atuh Yeol, daripada aku masih ngetek sama orangtua padahal udah punya tiga anak. Kadang suka malu sendiri aku tuh Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya. "Ngedenger Teteh yang ngeluh kaya gini jadi makin pengen nafkahin aja saya tuh."

Yerin langsung mengernyit ngedengernya, dia emang masih kecil, tapi dia udah cukup peka sama apa yang terjadi diantara dua orang dewasa ini.

"Neng Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun noleh, dia langsung berdiri begitu Heechul dateng nyamperin dia.

"Apa kabar Neng? Makin cantik aja kamu."

"Alhamdulillah sehat Bu, makasih." Baekhyun nyium tangannya Heechul.

"Anak-anak, salim dulu sama Ibu.."

Haowen sama Yerin langsung nyium tangannya Heechul, Ziyu juga nyium tangannya Heechul sembari masih digendong Chanyeol.

"Bu, boleh minta tolong ajak anak-anak main dibelakang sebentar gak?"

"Kenapa emang Yeol?"

"Ada yang mau saya bicarain sama Baekhyun."

"Yaudah, sini Ziyu biar anbu gendong." Ziyu langsung digendong Heechul.

"Anak-anak, main sama nenek dulu kebelakang ya, ada yang mau om bicarain sama mamah kalian. Nanti kalo telur gulungnya udah jadi om anterin kebelakang."

Haowen ngangguk pelan, Yerin juga ngangguk, tapi sekilas dia ngeliat mamahnya dulu. Dia kaya gak rela gitu Baekhyun berduaan sama Chanyeol.

"Mau ngomongin apa Yeol?"

"Tadi saya udah ngobrol sama ibu kamu, dia bilang dia belum bisa ngasih restu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena masalah umur, ibu kamu gak percaya karena umur saya lebih muda. Udah gitu ibu kamu gak yakin saya bisa ngebiayain hidup kamu dan anak-anak kamu dengan baik karena usaha saya masih belum stabil. Saya juga belum punya rumah dan mobil pun masih nyicil. Itu yang bikin beliau belum bisa ngasih restu."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, dia pikir ibunya bakalan setuju2 aja kalo dia nikah sama Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata enggak, mungkin Sungmin cuma pengen yang terbaik buat anak dan cucu-cucunya.

"Saya sih gak keberatan sama penolakan ibu kamu, itu artinya saya harus kerja keras lagi supaya bisa dapet restu. Lagipula, kayanya kamu masih butuh waktu buat memulai hubungan baru sama seorang lelaki."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Enggak ko Yeol, justru aku tuh pengen secepatnya nikah sama kamu. Aku percaya ko kamu bisa jadi suami dan ayah yang baik buat aku sama anak-anak."

"Alhamdulillah, makasih ya Teh udah percaya sama saya."

"Sama-sama."

"Besok rencananya saya mau pulang ke Bandung, saya mau minta restu sama abah saya. Kalo abah udah ngasih restu, saya tinggal ngedapetin restu dari ibu kamu aja. Anbu udah setuju soalnya."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Salam ya buat abah kamu."

"Iya, nanti pasti disalamin."

.

.

.

"Lagi gak jualan Kyung?"

"Jualan, tapi cuma sampe sore. Bosen gue dirumah, iseng aja main kesini."

"Makanya lo cepetan nikah dong Kyung, biar ada yang nemenin. Biar lu gak ngerasa bosen."

"Ah ntar aja kalo itu mah."

Kyungsoo tuh ya, udah berkali-kali Baekhyun nyuruh sahabatnya itu buat nikah lagi tapi gak pernah digubris. Masih trauma katanya, takut dikhianatin lagi.

"Jaman sekarang nyari cowok yang bener kan susah, males lagian gue. Hidup berdua sama Tae Oh aja udah cukup ko bagi gue."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Yaudahlah, terselah lu aja, yang penting sih elu bahagia."

"Gimana? Jadi elu nerima lamaran Chanyeol?"

"Ya kalo gue sih mau2 aja nikah sama dia, tapi masalahnya emak gue belum ngasih restu."

"Loh kenapa? Cowok kaya Chanyeol gitu harusnya jadi menantu idaman emak-emak."

"Emak gue ragu Chanyeol bisa jadi suami yang baik buat gue karena umur dia yang jauh lebih muda dari gue. Nyokap juga mikirin masalah finansial, nyokap takut semua kebutuhan gue sama anak-anak gak terpenuhi karena penghasilannya Chanyeol itu masih belum stabil, dia cuma punya satu kedai, rumah belum punya dan mobil juga masih nyicil. Makanya itu nyokap belum bisa ngerestuin."

"Emangnya nyokap lu gak tau kalo Chanyeol itu punya rencana buat ngebesarin usahanya? Chanyeol kan masih ngerintis, gak mungkin kalo tiba2 langsung kaya, semua itu butuh proses, dan bakalan lebih bagus kalo misalkan elu nemenin semua proses itu dari bawah, bukan tiba2 muncul pas Chanyeol udah di atas."

"Gimana ya Kyung? Gue juga maunya gitu, tapi nyokap gue kan jalan pemikirannya beda, biar gimanapun beliau cuma mau yang terbaik buat anak dan cucu-cucunya."

"Terus gimana sama orangtuanya Chanyeol? Mereka setuju gak elu nikah sama anaknya?"

"Tadi siang sih gue udah ketemu sama anbunya Chanyeol, dia sih welcome banget sama gue, sama anak-anak gue juga dia baik banget. Kalo kata Chanyeol sih, anbunya setuju2 aja gue nikah sama anaknya, tapi kalo abahnya belum tau. Besok Chanyeol mau pulang ke Bandung, katanya dia mau minta restu langsung sama abahnya."

"Ya mudah2an aja abahnya Chanyeol ngasih restu ya Baek."

"Amin.."

..

"Yerin."

"Iya Mah."

"Makan dulu nih, kamu ko daritadi gak keluar kamar sih." Baekhyun sampe nganterin makan malem ke kamarnya Yerin, abis pulang dari kedainya Chanyeol tadi Yerin langsung ngurung diri dikamar, Baekhyun juga gak tau kenapa.

"Kamu kenapa sih Rin? Ko mamah perhatiin kamu sering banget murung sekarang. Masih kangen sama Ayah?"

"Ayah beneran lagi dipenjara kan Mah? Temen-temen aku disekolah udah pada tau kalo ayah dipenjara."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Iya ayah kamu emang lagi dipenjara. Dia udah ngelakuin kesalahan makanya ayah lagi dihukum."

"Ayah orang jahat ya Mah?"

"Enggak, ayah kamu bukan orang jahat. Ayah cuma bikin kesalahan aja ko, makanya harus dihukum sama polisi."

"Bohong! Temen-temen aku bilang ayah udah ngebunuh orang, ayah udah ngebunuh bayi Mah hiks.."

Baekhyun langsung diem, kasusnya Sehun emang udah menyebar kemana-mana. Banyak orang yang tau kalo dia ditangkap polisi karena udah ngegugurin kandungan selingkuhannya. Gak terkecuali temen-temennya Yerin, mereka pasti dikasih tau orangtuanya. Biasalah, emak2 disekolah mulutnya emang pada kaya kaleng rombeng.

"Kamu dikata2in sama temen-temen kamu?"

"Yerin gak mau sekolah Mah, Yerin gak punya temen hiks. Mereka jahat Mah, Yerin gak mau sekolah hiks.."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung nangis ngedengernya, dia sama sekali gak tau kalo selama ini anaknya dibully gara2 kasus ayahnya. Baekhyun ngerasa bodoh banget, ko bisa2nya dia gak tau? Apa dia terlalu sibuk mikirin Chanyeol sampe dia gak tau kalo Yerin banyak dapet masalah disekolah? Ya Allah, nyesek banget rasanya.

Baekhyun langsung peluk anaknya itu erat, Baekhyun janji, dia gak akan pernah ngebiarin anak-anaknya disakitin lagi sama orang-orang.

.

.

.

Kampung Babakan Situ emang gak pernah berubah, kampung dimana Chanyeol dilahirin ini selalu kerasa asri, sejuk dan jauh dari polusi udara. Cuma ada sawah atau kebun disini, rata2 orang yang tinggal disini juga berprofesi sebagai petani, tukang kebun atau peternak hewan. Chanyeol udah nyampe ke Cileunyi sekitar jam 4 sore, dia udah ketemu adek2nya, silaturahmi sama temen-temennya dikampung dan juga tetangga sekitar. Sekarang udah jam 11 malem dan dia baru aja selesai main catur sama abahnya diteras depan rumah. Park Hanykung, abahnya Chanyeol lagi ngerokok sambil ngopi, abah2 yang umurnya udah nyentuh kepala lima itu cuma pake kaos kutang sama sarung kotak-kotak doang, Chanyeol duduk disampingnya, pake kaos cokelat sama celana putih pendek. Chanyeol gak ngerokok, dia juga gak kaya abahnya yang doyan minum kopi, sekarang aja Chanyeol duduk diteras depan rumah sambil ditemani sama segelas susu hangat, Chanyeol anak baik-baik emang.

"Lancar Yeol kedai teh?"

"Lancar Bah, alhamdulillah."

"Si anbu cageur? Meuni tara nalepon ka abah." (Si anbu sehat? Gak pernah nelepon abah)

"Alhamdulillah, mang Jongwoon oge sehat." (Alhamdulillah om Jongwoon juga sehat)

Hankyung ngangguk, dia isep lagi rokoknya. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya keliatan bingung. Gimana cara ngomongnya ya? Dia kesini kan niatnya buat minta restu.

"Bah.."

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol mau nikah."

Hankyung langsung noleh. "Nikah jeung saha?" (Nikah sama siapa?)

"Sareng istri atuh Bah, maenya jeung pameget." (Sama perempuan dong Bah, masa sama laki-laki)

"Nya heueuh abah oge apal, maksudna maneh arek nikah jeung saha? Geus boga kagoboh maneh teh?" (Iya tau abah juga, maksudnya kamu mau nikah sama siapa? Udah punya pacar kamu?)

Duh, gimana Chanyeol ngejelasinnya ya? Teh Baekhyun kan bukan pacarnya, masa dia bilang mau nikah sama mantan istri orang?

"Sanes, sanes kabogoh. Chanyeol teu bobogohan, ngan saukur bogoh, daripada bobogohan mah mendingan langsung nikah weh Bah." (Bukan, bukan pacar. Chanyeol gak pacaran, cuma sekedar naksir, daripada pacaran mendingan langsung nikah aja)

"Geulis teu awewena?" (Cantik gak ceweknya?)

"Geulis, tapi janda."

Hankyung langsung melotot. "Janda?"

"Muhun janda." (Iya janda)

"Boga anak teu?" (Punya anak gak?)

"Gaduh, aya tilu." (Punya, ada tiga)

Hankyung makin melongo aja ngedengernya, gak beres nih. Dia langsung matiin puntung rokoknya kedalem asbak.

"Abah lainna teu setuju, ari janda anak tilu mah beurat atuh Yeol. Kudu boga modal gede." (Abah bukannya gak setuju, janda anak tiga mah berat Yeol. Harus punya modal yang besar)

"Chanyeol apal Bah, Chanyeol kan ayeuna tos gaduh kedai. Insya Allah, eta oge tos cekap nganggo ngabiayaan teh Baekhyun sareng anak-anakna." (Chanyeol tau Bah, Chanyeol kan sekarang udah punya kedai. Insya Allah, itu juga udah cukup buat ngebiayain teh Baekhyun sama anak-anaknya)

"Cukup timana? Boga anak tilu emang biayana cukup saetik? Maneh teh pan kudu mikiran daharna, sakolana, jajanna, tetek bengekna. Modal kedai hiji hungkul mah moal cukup atuh. Can maneh kudu boga imah, mayar cicilan itu ieu, maneh teh boga cicilan mobil lain? Ngandelkeun dikedai hungkul mah moal cukup atuh Yeol." (Cukup darimana? Punya anak tiga emang cukup biaya sedikit? Kamu kan harus mikirin makannya, sekolahnya, jajannya, yang lain-lainnya. Modal satu kedai doang mana cukup. Belum kamu harus punya rumah, bayar cicilan ini itu. Kamu punya cicilan mobil kan? Ngandelin kedai aja gak bakalan cukup Yeol)

Chanyeol langsung diem, apa yang dibilang sama abahnya sama persis sama apa yang dibilang ibunya Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama gak percaya kalo Chanyeol bisa ngebahagiain teh Baekhyun sama anak-anak.

"Tong buru-buru Yeol, ngora keneh maneh teh. Daripada kawin mending gedekeun tah usaha maneh, sakolakeun adi2 maneh. Engke lamun usaha maneh geus bener, geus boga duit anu loba, karek tah maneh mikiran awewe. Jodoh mah moal kamana Yeol, santai weh." (Gak usah buru-buru Yeol, masih muda kamu tuh. Daripada kawin mending gedein tuh usaha kamu, sekolain tuh adik2 kamu, nanti kalo usaha kamu udah bener, udah punya uang yang banyak, baru deh kamu pikirin soal perempuan. Jodoh gak akan kemana Yeol, santai aja)

Chanyeol ngangguk, sebenernya dia kecewa gak dikasih restu, tapi apa yang dibilang sama si abah ada benernya, begitu juga apa yang dibilang sama ibunya teh Baekhyun. Ada baiknya kalo dia gak buru-buru, masih banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki diri.

Haaaahhhh.. Chanyeol harus lebih sabar lagi.

..

_"Assalamualaikum.."_

"Wa'alakumsalam.."

_"Bah, kumaha damang?" (Bah, sehat?"_

"Alhamdulillah, anbu kumaha? Betah di Bogor teh?" (Alhamdulillah, anbu gimana? Betah di Bogor?)

_"Alhamdulillah betah, Chanyeol geus aya di imah?" (Chanyeol udah ada dirumah?)_

"Enggeus, keur ka kamar mandi budakna." (Udah, lagi ke kamar mandi anaknya)

_"Geus ngomong can? Si Chanyeol teh hayang kawin Bah." (Udah bilang belum? Si Chanyeol tuh pengen nikah Bah."_

Hankyung ngehela nafas. "Enggeus, moal diijinan ku abah mah." (Udah, gak akan dikasih ijin sama abah mah)

_"Naha? Pedah awewena janda lain?" (Kenapa? Gara2 ceweknya janda bukan?)_

"Lain, si Chanyeol mah ngora keneh atuh, tong waka sinah kawin, gawe weh nu bener. Mun heunteu ge sakola deui, pan manehna teh ngan lulusan smp. Engke lamun manehna geus loba duit karek mikiran kawin." (Bukan, si Chanyeol kan masih muda, jangan disuruh nikah dulu, kerja aja yang bener, kalo enggak ya lanjutin sekolah lagi, dia kan cuma lulusan smp. Ntar kalo dia udah punya uang banyak baru mikirin nikah)

_"Tapi karunya atuh Bah, si Chanyeol teh sigana hayang pisan kawin." (Tapi kasian atuh Bah, si Chanyeol teh kayanya pengen banget nikah)_

"Leuwih karunya deui lamun dipaksakeun nikah ayeuna, nikah ejeung janda, boga anak tilu deui, lamun kedaina tiba-tiba sepi arek kumaha? Anbu hayang anakna balangsak deui siga abah?" (Lebih kasian lagi kalo dipaksain nikah sekarang, nikah sama janda, punya anak tiga lagi, kalo kedainya tiba-tiba sepi mau gimana? Anbu mau anaknya belangsak lagi kaya abah?"

_"Nya embung atuh Bah ih amit-amit najis tralala." (Ya gak mau lah Bah ih amit-amit najis tralala)_

"Nya matakna, keun weh da jodoh mah moal kamana. Chanyeol teh masa depanna masih panjang, nyaah lamun disia-siakeun." (Ya makanya, biarin aja jodoh mah gak kemana. Chanyeol tuh masa depannya masih panjang, sayang kalo disia-siain)

Chanyeol daritadi ngedengerin omongan orangtuanya yang lagi teleponan. Si abah kalo telepon emang suka di loudspeaker, makanya Chanyeol bisa ngedenger.

.

.

.

Yerin udah tidur, daritadi Baekhyun cuma bisa diem sembari merhatiin putri sulungnya itu. Rasanya masih aja nyesek kalo keinget Yerin nangis sampe meraung-raung kaya tadi. Selama tiga bulan ini dia terus diem dan gak pernah mau cerita kalo dia dijauhin sama temen-temennya. Baekhyun baru tau hari ini, Yerin kayanya udah gak kuat sama beban yang harus dia pikul sendirian. Anak sekecil ini, diejek dan dijauhin karena kesalahan yang gak pernah dia perbuat pasti sulit. Baekhyun gak bisa ngebayangin gimana susahnya jadi Yerin, sekolah mungkin bagai neraka buat dia. Baekhyun cuma bisa nangis sekarang, dia gak bisa nyalahin siapapun, semuanya udah terlanjur terjadi dan Baekhyun cuma harus fokus buat nyembuhin mental anak-anaknya termasuk Haowen sama Ziyu. Baekhyun gak tau Haowen dijauhin temen-temennya juga atau enggak, Haowen itu anaknya pendiam banget kalo sama Baekhyun, dia gak pernah banyak cerita. Tapi mudah-mudahan aja sih Haowen gak dijauhin juga kaya kakaknya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Baek.."

"Mah.." Baekhyun ngusap airmatanya.

"Kenapa Mah?"

"Ikut mamah sebentar yuk, ada yang mau mamah omongin."

..

"Kenapa Mah?"

"Tadi sore mamah ketemu sama temen mamah yang tinggal di . anaknya kerja di pabrik sosis yang di Pasar Jum'at itu loh, kamu tau kan? Dia kerja disana udah lumayan lama, tadi mamah juga udah nanyain kira-kira ada lowongan gak buat kamu, dia bilang kalo misalkan kamu mau, dia bisa masukin kamu kerja disana. Titipin aja lamarannya sama dia, nanti paling sehari atau dua hari bisa langsung masuk kerja. Gimana, kamu mau gak? Kerjanya dari jam 7 pagi sampe jam 8 malem. Gajinya 2.5 juta per dua minggu. Itu lumayan banget loh Baek, sayang kalo gak ambil."

"Kalo aku kerja, nanti siapa yang ngurusin anak-anak?"

"Kan ada mamah, kamu gak bisa begini terus Baek, kamu harus bangkit, kita gak bisa selamanya terus2an ngandelin pesiunan almarhum bapak kamu. Mau ya? Siapa lagi yang bakalan berjuang buat anak-anak kamu kalo bukan kamu ibunya, Sehun sekarang dipenjara, gak ada yang bisa diharepin. Kasian anak-anak kamu Baek."

Bener apa yang dibilang ibunya, dia gak bisa gini terus, dia harus bangkit. Dia gak bisa terus2an bergantung sama orangtuanya, kasian anak-anak. Dia gak bisa ngandelin bang Sehun yang jelas2 lagi dipenjara atau Chanyeol yang belum tentu jadi suaminya. Baekhyun harus jadi perempuan yang mandiri, dia gak boleh lemah, Baekhyun gak boleh manja, dia harus kuat demi anak-anaknya. Mereka gak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Baekhyun.

Ya.. bismillah Baek, untuk hidup yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Gak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya Baekhyun tuh ada danau, namanya danau Cilala. Danau Cilala ini terkenal banget dikalangan anak muda. Biasanya kalo sore, apalagi akhir pekan danau ini selalu rame sama pasangan muda-mudi yang seneng nongki sembari memadu kasih.

Nah, sekitar jam setengah lima sore, Baekhyun dateng ke danau Cilala setelah ditelepon sama Chanyeol. Cowok ganteng penjual telur gulung itu langsung nelepon Baekhyun setelah pulang dari Bandung. Chanyeol udah ada disana ketika Baekhyun dateng, cowok berkuping lebar itu lagi berdiri diatas jembatan merah sembari ngeliat kearah danau.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol noleh, seketika dia tersenyum. "Teh.."

"Kenapa ngajak ketemuan disini?"

"Gpp, kangen aja pengen ketemu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia ikut ngeliat kearah danau. Danaunya indah banget memang, gak heran kalo banyak orang yang dateng kesini.

"Teh."

"Hm?"

"Kayanya saya gak bisa nikahin Teteh."

DEG

Senyum diwajah Baekhyun langsung lenyap, jantungnya tiba2 berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan gak enak apa ini? Kenapa Baekhyun jadi takut?

"Chan, aku-"

"Saya belum pantes jadi suaminya Teteh."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Yeol? Aku sama sekali gak ngerti."

"Saya mau memperbaiki diri saya dulu, saya mau nyari uang yang banyak supaya saya bisa pantes jadi suami Teteh."

"Kamu udah pantes Yeol, kamu udah lebih dari cukup buat jadi suami aku." Baekhyun sampe ngeluarin airmata, dia gak suka deh kalo kaya gini :'(

"Penghasilan saya masih belum stabil, saya juga belum punya rumah. Saya juga cuma lulusan smp, setelah dipikir2 saya bener2 ngerasa kalo saya bukan laki-laki yang pantas buat Teteh."

Baekhyun bener-bener gak ngerti, sebenernya apa sih yang ada dipikirannya Chanyeol?

"Saya sayang sama Teteh, saya cinta sama Teteh, saya mau jadi suami Teteh, saya mau jadi ayah dari anak-anak Teteh. Tapi enggak sekarang, saya masih butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki diri. Saya sadar kemarin saya terlalu terburu-buru ngelamar Teteh, saya gak pikir panjang sampe akhirnya saya ditolak mentah-mentah sama ibu Teteh. Abah saya juga gak ngerestuin kita nikah, beliau merasa saya belum bisa jadi suami dan ayah yang baik buat Teteh dan anak-anak Teteh. Maka dari itu saya mau ngebuktiin sama mereka kalo saya pantas jadi suami Teteh, saya pengen ngebuktiin kalo saya bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak Teteh. Tapi saya butuh waktu, saya butuh waktu buat ngebuktiin semuanya. Saya bakalan ngebesarin usaha saya, punya rumah, ngebahagiain orangtua dan adik-adik saya. Saya juga bakalan sekolah lagi biar saya gak jadi orang yang bodoh. Nanti setelah semuanya selesai, setelah saya bisa membuktikan kalo saya ini pantas buat Teteh, saya akan langsung ngelamar Teteh, kita akan nikah dan jadi keluarga bahagia. Saya harap Teteh mau nungguin saya."

"Gimana caranya aku bisa percaya? Gimana kalo misalkan kamu tergoda sama perempuan lain dan lupa sama janji kamu sama aku?"

"Gimana bisa saya tergoda kalo dihati saya cuma ada Teteh? Hampir satu tahun ini kita berpisah apa pernah saya ngelirik perempuan lain? Gak pernah. Dihati saya cuma ada Teteh dan selamanya bakalan terus begitu." Chanyeol keliatan serius banget ngomongnya.

Baekhyun makin nangis aja jadinya, gak tau lah dia harus sedih atau bahagia ngedenger pengakuan Chanyeol kaya gini. Udah hampir setahun mereka pisah, apa harus mereka berpisah lagi? Baekhyun takut gak akan sanggup.

"Saya gak akan pergi kemana-mana, saya cuma ingin memperbaiki diri saya. Teteh bisa pegang janji saya, cuma Teteh satu-satunya tempat saya pulang."

Baekhyun ngusap airmatanya pelan, sebisa mungkin dia hilangkan perasaan sesak luar biasa di dalam hatinya. Baekhyun gak boleh lemah, Baekhyun gak boleh cengeng. Chanyeol udah janji, dia pasti kembali karena cuma Baekhyun satu-satunya tempat untuk Chanyeol pulang. Gak jadi nikah sekarang bukan berarti Chanyeol bakalan ninggalin dia. Chanyeol cuma ingin memperbaiki diri, bukan untuk pergi selama-lamanya.

"Aku juga sayang sama kamu Yeol, aku pegang janji kamu. Aku bakalan nungguin kamu sampe kita bener-bener bersatu diatas pelaminan."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya, sekarang dia lebih ngerasa tenang. "Alhamdulillah, makasih banyak ya Teh."

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun juga gak boleh diem aja, dia harus sama2 memperbaiki diri supaya bisa jadi istri yang baik buat Chanyeol nantinya. Tapi untuk saat ini, Baekhyun cuma pengen fokus sama kesehatan mental anak-anaknya dulu, dia juga harus kembali menata hidupnya supaya bisa menjadi Baekhyun yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

.

.

.

_6 tahun kemudian.._

_**Baekhyun P.O.V**_

Udah enam tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kali gue ketemu sama Chanyeol, lama banget ya? Kenyataannya emang begitu. Terakhir gue ketemu sama dia tuh waktu di danau Cilala waktu itu, selebihnya kita gak pernah ketemu sama sekali. Kita emang masih berhubungan, tapi cuma sebatas telepon, chat atau video call aja. Chanyeol gak pernah mau diajak ketemu, takut khilaf katanya.

Gue juga lumayan sering main ke kedainya Chanyeol, kadang kalo lagi libur gue juga bantu-bantu disana. Emaknya Chanyeol tuh baik banget sumpah, asal pulang dari sana pasti selalu dibekelin makanan. Setiap kali gue kesana, emaknya Chanyeol pasti selalu bilang 'Baek, jangan bosen2 nungguin Chanyeol ya, dia pasti pulang, dia pasti bakalan nepatin janjinya sama kamu.'

Ya gue sih iya2 aja beliau ngomong begitu meskipun sebenernya gue suka ngerasa jenuh, jenuh terus nungguin Chanyeol yang gak tau bakalan pulang atau enggak, kalopun dia pulang, belum tentu dia masih inget sama janjinya dulu yang mau nikahin gue, bisa aja Chanyeol udah kecantol sama cewek lain selama disana. Ini udah enam tahun, rasanya mustahil banget kalo ada cowok yang bisa tahan ldr-an selama itu tanpa ngelirik kesana kemari, ya meskipun kita gak pernah secara resmi pacaran juga sih.

Selama enam tahun ini udah banyak yang berubah dari kehidupan gue sama Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol ada diluar kota, dia masih bisa ngehandle kedainya yang ada disini, kedainya juga sekarang udah mulai banyak. Di Bogor ada sepuluh cabang, di Jakarta ada tiga, di Bandung ada lima dan rencananya Chanyeol mau nambah cabang lagi yang di Jakarta sama di Bekasi. Karyawan yang jualan keliling juga udah banyak, kalo itu udah gak keitung deh, hampir setiap kampung pasti ada satu tukang telur gulung keliling yang kerja sama Chanyeol. Bukan cuma itu, Chanyeol juga punya beberapa mini market di Jakarta, mini market yang diberi nama Yeoli's Mart itu ngejual berbagai macam bahan makanan halal termasuk sembako juga, Chanyeol udah punya rencana buat ngebangun beberapa cabang lagi, sekarang dia lagi sibuk hunting tempat sekaligus nyari karyawannya juga. Chanyeol juga udah lulus SMA, dia ambil paket, tapi pas gue suruh dia buat kuliah dianya malah gak mau, pengen fokus nyari duit aja katanya biar bisa cepet2 ngehalalin gue wkwk.

Nah kalo gue, sekarang gue lagi sibuk ngurus bisnis baju. Dulu pas awal2 Chanyeol pergi, gue sempet kerja di pabrik sosis tapi cuma kuat 6 bulan doang. Capek banget gilaaaa, kerja rodi mulu. Lembur terus, kadang jam 12 malem gue baru balik kerumah, jam 6 paginya udah harus ke pabrik lagi. Gajinya sih emang gede, lebaran aja gue bisa dapet sampe 12 jutaan termasuk THR. Tapi ya gitu, capek hati capek fisik juga. Yang punya pabriknya galak banget, salah sedikit bisa abis dimaki-maki. Udah gitu gue juga jadi gak punya banyak waktu buat ngurus anak-anak, kan gak enak kalo harus ngerepotin emak gue mulu, jadi yaudah, gue mutusin buat berhenti dan lebih milih buat jualan baju kek sekarang.

Awalnya gue iseng-iseng, karena gak ada pemasukan gue coba buat ngejual baju-baju punya orang, omsetnya ternyata lumayan, nilai tambahnya gue juga bisa nyambi ngurusin anak-anak, jualannya via online soalnya, jadi gak sering keluar rumah.

Selang beberapa bulan, gue mulai kepikiran buat ngejual baju bikinan gue sendiri, daripada ngejualin baju orang mulu kan, siapa tau aja gue bisa jadi pebisnis yang sukses hehehe. Nah, mulai deh tuh gue sama nyokap nyoba buat produksi baju sendiri. Kita beli bahan-bahannya dari pabrik terus kita jahit sendiri, awalnya gue cuma jual kerudung, tapi ternyata responnya bagus dan alhamdulillah banyak yang beli. Akhirnya gue coba buat bikin yang lain kaya gamis, baju koko, mukena, sweater, kaos oblong, celana jeans dan lain-lain. Alhamdulillah banget ternyata dapet respon yang positif, banyak yang beli dan udah punya pelanggan tetap juga.

Gue udah punya merk dagang sendiri, namanya Prive by BBH. Gue juga punya beberapa karyawan yang ngebantuin gue dari mulai ngejait sampe packing. Alhamdulillah omsetnya cukup gede, sehari minimal gue udah bisa ngantongin 10 juta dari bisnis ini, soalnya gue juga nerima pesenan jahitan dalam jumlah banyak kaya seragam sekolah anak, kostum panggung dan segala macem. Pokoknya hidup gue jadi berubah drastis deh semenjak punya bisnis ini. Gue yang tadinya gak punya apa-apa dan cuma numpang sama emak gue sekarang udah punya rumah sendiri, punya mobil dan bisa ngebahagiain anak-anak gue.

Hidup gue kek yang sempurna banget, cuma satu yang gue gak punya, gue gak punya laki. Diumur yang udah menginjak kepala 3 ini gue masih aja ngejanda. Ngenes banget sumpah, bosen gue tuh nungguin Chanyeol terus, mau sampe kapan? Gak ada kejelasan juga kan? Bodo amatlah, pokoknya kalo misalkan tahun ini Chanyeol belum ngelamar gue juga, fix gue bakalan nyari cowok lain yang mau nikah sama gue, gue gak mau lah di phpin terus. :'(

.

.

.

Danau Cilala, Baekhyun gak nyangka bakalan kesini lagi. Tadi Baekhyun ketiduran, pas bangun dia baru ngecek hape dan kaget ngeliat ada 12 panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga ngechat, ngajak ketemuan di Danau Cilala. Chanyeol ngechat sekitar jam 3 sore dan sekarang udah jam 4, Baekhyun telat satu jam, lagian Chanyeol juga gak bilang-bilang sih kalo udah pulang. Chanyeolnya udah gak ada, dia udah pulang kali gara2 lama nungguin Baekhyun disini.

Baekhyun jadi kesel sendiri, coba aja kalo tadi dia gak ketiduran, sekarang dia pasti udah ketemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun udah kangen berat sama si kuping caplang itu, kalo ketemu pengen banget meluk rasanya. :'(

"Teh Baekhyun."

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegup kencang, seketika dia noleh kebelakang dan langsung mematung seketika. Chanyeol ada disana, dia lagi jalan kearah Baekhyun sambil ngebawa botol Teh Sosro. Chanyeol ganteng banget sumpah, rambutnya hitam ditata keatas, badan tegapnya dibalut kaos putih sama jas item. Bawahannya dia pake celana jeans biasa sama sepatu kets warna putih. Chanyeol senyum, dan itu tuh malah bikin Baekhyun kaya kena serangan jantung, manis banget sumpah, mana ada kumis tipisnya lagi, makin ambyar aja Baekhyun ngeliatnya. :'(

"Apa kab-"

DUKK

Baekhyun langsung meluk tubuh jangkungnya Chanyeol eraaaaat banget, dia nangis, Baekhyun nangis sampe kaosnya Chanyeol basah. Aroma maskulin dari parfum yang dipake Chanyeol langsung nusuk kehidungnya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sukaaaa banget sama aromanya. Chanyeol sendiri keliatan kaget, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut, dia usap punggungnya Baekhyun pelan.

"Jangan meluk saya disini atuh Teh, malu bukan muhrim."

"Bodo amat! Kamu tau gak sih kalo memendam rasa kangen itu sakit banget?" Baekhyun ngedongak, muka sama idungnya merah, dari hidungnya keluar ingus dan itu malah ngebuat Chanyeol ketawa.

"Emang cuma Teteh yang ngerasa tersiksa? Saya juga sama atuh Teh, saya juga kangen sama Teteh."

Baekhyun ngegeplak dadanya Chanyeol pelan. "Dasar tukang php, kenapa baru pulang sekarang sih? Katanya mau nikahin aku.."

"Saya kan kemarin2 fokus nyari uang, saya juga sibuk ngejar paket biar saya bisa jadi suami yang layak buat Teteh." Chanyeol ngecuil hidungnya Baekhyun gemas.

"Kamu beneran mau nikahin aku? Aku kira tadinya kamu ngajak ketemuan disini karena kamu mau ngasih tau kalo kamu udah gak bisa nepatin janji kamu sama aku."

"Ya beneran lah, ngapain saya capek2 nyari duit kalo niatnya cuma main-main? Saya serius Teh, saya bener-bener serius mau jadi suami Teteh."

Makin ambyaaarr lah Baekhyun ngedengernya, gak tau lagi deh. Baekhyun bahagia banget ngedengernya.

"Jadi.. kita bakalan nikah?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya, ayo kita nikah. Saya pastikan Teteh berdiri diatas pelaminan bareng sama saya nanti. Sekarang saya udah punya modal yang cukup buat jadi suaminya Teteh."

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya, mudah2an niat mereka kali ini direstuin sama Allah, semoga gak ada halangan apapun lagi dan mereka bisa sesegera mungkin meresmikan diri sebagai pasangan yang resmi dimata hukum dan agama.

Amin..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Long time no see, baru ada waktu buat ngetik lagi, maaf kalo agak lama. :v

Tadinya mau ditamatin dichapter ini, tapi ini aja udah panjang banget. Jadi yaudah, endingnya dichapter depan aja ya gaess hehehe


End file.
